VECINOS
by SEREDAR
Summary: UNA PELEA DE VECINOS QUE ADQUIERE PROPORCIONES REALES ... En 1173, Lady Serena Tsukino asedia al Rey Artemis con cartas, exigiendo que haga algo respecto a Lord Erosión, quien está maltratando a la gente de la propiedad vecina a la suya. Lord Erosión , por su parte envía una serie de misivas al rey , pidiéndole que haga algo respecto a su peleadora y rezongona...
1. Argumento

**VECINOS**

_**Autora:** Lynsay Sands_

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:** Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas**: Lady Serena Tsukino Y Lord Darién, El Hammer De Erosión_

UNA PELEA DE VECINOS QUE ADQUIERE PROPORCIONES REALES ...

En 1173, Lady Serena Tsukino asedia al Rey Artemis con cartas, exigiendo que haga algo respecto a Lord Erosión, quien está maltratando a la gente de la propiedad vecina a la suya.

Lord Erosión , por su parte envía una serie de misivas al rey , pidiéndole que haga algo respecto a su peleadora y rezongona vecina, que no hace otra cosa que bombardearlo con misivas amenazantes .

LA SOLUCION IDEAL?

El Rey Artemis halla una solución simple para ambos problemas. Decreta que lady Tsukino debe casarse con Lord Erosión, de manera que ella pueda hacer sus reclamos directamente a su marido y que él le pueda responder a sus quejas sin crear más problemas a la Corona. Pero ni lord ni la lady están contentos con la orden del rey.

RESISTIR EL MATRIMONIO A CUALQUIER PRECIO...

A pesar de las ingeniosas tretas de lady Serena para hacer desistir a su vecino de este casamiento, los enemigos declarados pronto descubrirán que ellos tienen mucho en común. Desgraciadamente, al mismo tiempo que Lord Erosión descubre que su esposa realmente posee un desopilante sentido del humor e inteligencia combinada con belleza, también descubre que un complot que podría causar la muerte de ambos.

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**En especial a por sus Review tan divertido que me dejaron por la historia bajo su poder…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próxima…**_


	2. PROLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Inglaterra, 1173

"Maldición!" El Rey Artemis abolló el rollo de papel que había leído en una bola y lo lanzó al piso con disgusto. Pasó un momento murmurando sobre las manías y obsesiones de las mujeres, luego suspiró con resignación y extendió su mano hacia Seiya. "Puedes darme el mensaje de Lord Erosión."

Las cejas del hombre se arquearon con asombro ante el pedido, un poco de miedo mezclado con desconfianza aparecieron en sus ojos. "Cómo lo sabe?"

"No es magia ni adivinación ni nada parecido, Seiya, simplemente experiencia. Nunca recibo un reclamo de Lady Tsukino sin que reciba un mensaje de Lord Erosión. Además, vi a su hombre cabalgando más temprano y asumí que él traía un mensaje. Ha habido algunas pequeñas insurrecciones en Normandía, y le pedí a Darién que se ocupase de ellas por mí. Sin duda él está esperándome para hablarme sobre eso."

"Ah." Relajándose, el hombre mayor le dio el documento en cuestión.

Artemis abrió el pergamino un poco irritado por tener que explicar Todo. Seiya solo estaba trabajando en reemplazo de su capellán hacía dos días—su secretario habitual estaba enfermo—pero Artemis ya estaba deseando su pronta recuperación. Su substituto era un hombre muy nervioso y supersticioso, y parecía estar extremamente dispuesto a creer en la reputación Artemis Como la semilla del diablo." Sacudiendo la cabeza, Artemis enfocó su atención en el pergamino que ahora sujetaba. Un momento más tarde, estaba arrugando el pergamino y lanzando el rollo al piso no lejos del primero , y Artemis se puso de pie para empezar a caminar impacientemente delante de su trono.

Como esperaba, Lord Erosión había sofocado las pequeñas revueltas en Normandía y estaba en camino a su casa. Pero él también había agregado un reclamo o dos sobre su vecina. Parecía que su vasallo se sentía poderosamente hostilizado por la Lady de Tsukino y estaba asediando al rey con cartas respecto a esa mujer.

En el mensaje el Martillo de Erosión respetuosamente solicitaba que el rey hiciese algo respecto a esa mujer… o, él mismo, lo haría.

Sonaba muy parecido a una amenaza, y a Artemis le desagradaba mucho ser amenazado por uno de sus vasallos. De hecho, si Darién no fuese un guerrero tan valioso y no lo hubiese ayudado tan frecuentemente en los últimos diez años, lo habría hecho castigar. Pero, a diferencia de su padre, Darién había sido un hombre muy útil.

El rey hizo una mueca al pensar en el previo Lord de Erosión, el padre de Darién. Nacido como segundo hijo, Mamoru había esperado tener permiso para unirse a un monasterio y vivir su vida rodeado por los polvorosos escritos papales que tanto adoraba. Desgraciadamente, su hermano primogénito había muerto, forzándolo a abandonar esos planes en favor de un matrimonio que produjese un heredero. El hombre había descargado todo su resentimiento en su hijo.

Para ser honesto, en opinión de Artemis, Mamoru había sido un loco. Afortunadamente, Darién todavía no había demostrado la misma tendencia. Desgraciadamente — para Darién, por lo menos —tampoco había demostrado la ansiedad por aprender que su padre había tenido, y ellos dos no se habían llevado nada bien. El odio de Mamoru dirigido al muchacho lo había hecho huir de su casa y presentarse al servicio de Artemis cuando había ganado sus espuelas como caballero.

Ah, si la pérdida de Mamoru había sido una ganancia para él, Artemis decidió. Pero eso no eximía a Darién de su obligación para de respetar a su rey.

"Qué mierda voy a hacer con estos dos?" el rey preguntó a frustración.

"No estoy seguro, su excelencia. Cuál es el problema exactamente?" Seiya preguntó tentativamente.

"Me doy cuenta que ambos están reclamando — y por su reacción, diría que bastante frecuentemente— pero, de qué se quejan exactamente?"

Artemis giró para lanzarle una mirada feroz, abriendo la boca para explicarle que su pregunta había sido retórica, cuando cambió de idea.

Por el contrario, él dijo, "Lady Tsukino me escribe para advertirme del comportamiento cruel y abusivo de su vecino hacia sus siervos y los aldeanos, porque ella sabe que yo no deseo ver a ninguno de mis súbditos siendo maltratados.' "

"Ah... " Seiya dijo nuevamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa sarcástica ante la imitación del rey de la voz chillona de mujer. "Y Lord Erosión, de qué se queja?"

Artemis lanzó una carcajada. "El me escribe diciendo que Lady Tsukino es entrometida, chismosa y una arpía que le hace la vida imposible."

"Hmmm." El nuevo capellán se quedó callado por un momento, luego murmuró, "Su excelencia, la esposa de Erosión no murió varios años atrás?"

"Si. Diez años atrás. En un parto. Y Darién ha sido mi mejor guerrero desde entonces.

Siempre dispuesto para pelear, siempre en campaña con mis misiones. No sé qué haría sin él. "

"Lady Tsukino no perdió a su marido cuatro o cinco años atrás?"

"Qué?!" Artemis frunció el ceño brevemente, luego su expresión se relajó. "Oh, no. Ese era su padre. A lady Tsukino nunca se casó. Una negligencia de su padre por no haberse ocupado de eso antes de morir."

"Ella está en edad casadera, entonces?"

"Oh, si. Ella ha pasado la edad para casarse, me parece. Ella debe tener…"

Artemis hizo una pausa, calculando mentalmente. "Creo que ella debe tener veinti ... y pico de años." Gimiendo, él apoyó su mano en el trono. "Y hay otro problema. Debería haberla casado hace rato. Cómo carajo pueden esperar que le encuentre un marido a una arpía como ella?" Nuevamente, el rey comenzó a caminar inquietamente.

"Tal vez ya haya encontrado uno, se excelencia," Seiya ofreció con osadía. Cuando el rey lo miró severamente, él encogió los hombros . "Quizás la solución sea hacer que Lord Erosión se case con ella. Resolverá ambos problemas de una sola vez. Ella estará casada, y ellos se verán forzados a resolver sus conflictos solos, sin molestar al rey."

"Ellos se van a matar en menos de una semana!" Artemis predijo con disgusto.

"Quizás." Seiya hizo una pausa ingenuamente. "Pero aún así ambos problemas estarán resueltos, o no?"

Artemis lo contempló con admiración. "Maldición, Seiya," él finalmente jadeó. "Tienes una mente aguda y maliciosa." él se apresuró a volver a su trono y empezó a hablar excitadamente. "Debes escribir dos mensajes en mi nombre… y llevar adelante este plan!" Entonces se dio vuelta hacia el capellán con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos. "Y, Seiya," él agregó. "No me falles.


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Serena pateó la pelota. Ella solamente había hecho una pausa en su camino a través del patio para observar jugar a los niños cuando la pelota de trapo de repente rodó en dirección a ella, y Serena impulsivamente la pateó. Fue un

error.

Goliath, quien estaba a su lado como siempre, interpretó eso como una señal de que iban a jugar. El corrió detrás de la pelota en un segundo, ladrando alegremente y corriendo como el viento. Serena intentó llamarlo de vuelta, pero su voz fue fácilmente tapada por los gritos de los niños que empezaron a correr detrás del enorme

perro . Goliath alcanzó la pelota primero. Desgraciadamente, él no entendía las reglas del juego y, como animal de caza, no la trajo de vuelta inmediatamente. Por el contrario, la tomó entre su mandíbula fuerte y la mordió.

Serena no pudo oír el material rasgándose, pero supo lo que sucedía cuando las plumas de repente llenaron el aire alrededor de la bestia. Satisfecho porque había matado a

su presa, Goliath caminó alegremente por al lado de los niños desesperados para soltar la pelota arruinada a los pies de su ama. Luego se sentó cómodamente sobre sus patas delanteras en lo que Serena consideró el retrato vivo de la satisfacción. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella se curvó para levantar y examinar el juguete dañado.

"Mi lady?"

Serena sacó su atención de la pelota y miró a las dos mujeres que aparecieron a su lado. "Si?"

"Esta es Zirconia," Molly dijo suavemente. Molly era la criada de lady Serena, y también una buena amiga. Si ella había traído a esa otra mujer con ella, era porque había algo que las dos necesitaban. Estudiando amablemente a la mujer mayor, Serena

decidió que le gustaba lo que veía.

"Hola, Zirconia." ella saludó a la mujer, luego ladeó su cabeza ligeramente. "Nos sos de Tsukino." No era una pregunta. Serena conocía a todas su gente; ella se esforzaba por conocerlos a todos. Esa mujer no era uno de ellos.

"No, mi lady. Vengo de Erosión."

Los labios de Serena se apretaron con la noticia. Eso sólo podía significar problemas. Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por un murmullo de descontento cuando los niños llegaron y se pusieron alrededor de ella. Sus pequeños ojos acusadores movieron hacia Goliath y al juguete ahora inservible.

"Voy a arreglar eso," ella les aseguró culposamente, aliviándose cuando vio que la promesa parecía satisfacerlos. "Ven."

La orden era para Goliath, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie para seguir a Serena, mientras ella se dirigía a la fortaleza, y las mujeres la obedecieron también. Molly y Zirconia prontamente la alcanzaron mientras los niños corrían detrás de ellas. El grupo

cruzó el patio , subió los escalones y entró a la fortaleza de Tsukino .

"Voy a necesitar algunas plumas, Molly ," Serena anunció mientras cruzaban el gran salón. "Si, mi lady ." La mujer partió rumbo a las cocinas donde el Cocinero había estado pelando gallinas toda la mañana para la comida de la noche.

"Ustedes niños vayan a esperar a la mesa. Voy a hacer que Molly les traiga algo para beber y dulces mientras esperan." Diciendo eso, Serena llevó a Zirconia y a Goliath hacia dos sillas que había cerca del fuego. Sentándose en su lugar habitual, ella le hizo señas a la mujer para que tomase el otro lugar, luego comenzó a revisar en la pequeña cesta buscando su aguja de costura e hilo. Goliath se acomodó en el piso a sus pies.

Serena estaba consciente del modo en que la mujer vaciló, luego se sentó incómodamente en el borde de su silla. Serena acababa de encontrar los dos artículos necesarios cuando Molly apareció a su lado con una fuente de madera conteniendo las plumas solicitadas.

"Gracias." Serena aceptó la fuente y sonrió a la mujer.

"Podrías buscar a alguien para que les traiga a los niños algunos refrescos y dulces mientras ellos esperan?"

"Si, mi lady."

Serena colocó el hilo en la aguja, su atención enfocada en la tarea mientras le preguntaba a Zirconia, "Entonces, sos de Erosión?"

"Si. " La mujer aclaró su garganta y se movió incómodamente en su silla.

"Solía estar a cargo de las criadas allá."

"Solía?" Serena preguntó. Levantó la vista a tiempo de notar la amargura que cruzó la cara de la criada.

"Si. Fui echada de allá," a mujer admitió reticentemente. Un minuto más tarde ella reveló, "El lord sólo quería jóvenes bonitas como criadas para servir en las habitaciones."

La boca de Serena se apretó. Esa noticia no la sorprendía. Muy poco podía sorprenderla respecto al comportamiento de Hammer* Erosión. ( * Nota de traducción: Hammer en inglés significa martillo). El trabajo y los servicios duros frecuentemente no eran Retribuidos amablemente por ese hombre. Cruel y bastardo, ella pensó con irritación, entonces se forzó a comenzar a remendar el rasgón de la pelota de los niños.

Después de varios puntos ella se sintió suficientemente tranquila para preguntar, "Y qué has estado haciendo desde entonces?"

La mujer aclaró su garganta nuevamente. "El granjero Wiseman me estuvo cortejado hasta entonces. El era viudo," ella explicó, ruborizándose como una muchacha adolescente. "Cuando me echaron, nos casamos. Atendí su casa y lo ayudé en la granja." Su sonrisa y el rubor se debilitaron, dando lugar a la palidez y el cansancio. "El murió dos semanas atrás."

"Lo siento mucho," Serena dijo. Lágrimas saltaron a los ojos de la mujer, Zirconia bajó la cabeza, y ella volvió su atención a su tarea.

Serena abrió la pelota y comenzó a llenarla con plumas. Casi había terminado con la tarea cuando Zirconia se recuperó lo suficiente como para continuar.

"Supe que habría problemas. Yo no podía administrar la granja sola, por supuesto…"

"El te echó de allí y le dio la granja a otra pareja," Serena adivinó.

No era un hecho infrecuente, pero en su opinión era cruel tratar tan mal a alguien que había trabajado tan duramente y fielmente y por tanto tiempo.

Zirconia sacudió la cabeza. "Como siempre el envió al pobre joven Rubeus para hacer el trabajo sucio."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Rubeus era el segundo en comando de Lord Erosión, el hombre dejado a cargo de Erosión mientras Hammer estaba afuera. Lo que parecía ser bastante frecuentemente. Lord Erosión siempre parecía estar involucrado en una u otra batalla. Pero aunque Rubeus era el administrador del Castillo de Erosión, ninguna de las decisiones eran suyas. Seguramente Hammer le ordenaba al hombre que hiciera una u otra cosa— ninguna de ellas muy agradable. El joven Rubeus sufría horriblemente por ser forzado a ejecutar tales acciones malvadas.

"Hizo que Rubeus confiscase todo lo que había en la cabaña en nombre del impuesto," Zirconia continuó, llamando la atención de Serena de vuelta hacia ella. "Entonces ordenó quemar todo eso delante de mí y me echó."

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron incrédulamente. Se trataba de un impuesto de morte, un aspecto legal del sistema feudal. Pero confiscar hasta la última posesión, y luego quemar todo… bien, eso era directamente cruel. Deliberadamente cruel. "Rubeus hizo

Eso?"

Zirconia hizo una mueca. "Si. Él es un criado fiel. Se disculpó mientras, hacía eso."

Serena sacudió la cabeza solemnemente mientras terminaba de llenar la pelota y se preparaba para coser la parte final. Obviamente el joven Rubeus había hecho eso. El cumplía órdenes de su lord.

"Su madre habría llorado al verlo forzado a actuar de ese modo."

Serena levantó la vista interrogativamente ante las palabras de la mujer y Zirconia explicó. "Nosotras éramos amigas cuando ella vivía en la aldea. Se le habría roto el corazón."

"Ella está muerta?" ella educadamente preguntó, sabiendo que la criada necesitaba cambiar de tema para mantener la compostura. Pero si hablar sobre la madre de Rubeus la ayudaría a poner distancia de sus pérdidas recientes, Serena no veía razón para no complacerla.

"Oh, no. Ella no está muerta. Pero cuando Rubeus fue nombrado administrador y fue forzado a ejecutar estos castigos severos… Bien, ella no pudo aguantar ser testigo de eso.

Ella dejó la aldea. La mayoría de las personas piensan que ella está muerta, pero yo creo que ella está viviendo en la frontera entre Tsukino y Erosión. Rubeus frecuentemente cabalga para ese lado y desaparece toda la tarde. Creo que la está visitando." ella se silenció por un momento, luego agregó, "El partió con ese rumbo después de quemar mis cosas. Probablemente también fue A visitarla en esa ocasión."

Serena observó la expresión perdida en la cara de la mujer y el modo en que ella se hundía en la silla y suavemente decía, "Y entonces viniste a Tsukino."

"Si. " Zirconia se sentó un poco más derecha. "Mi hija se casó con o el cantinero de la aldea diez años atrás."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Ella conocía al dueño de la cantina y a su esposa.

"Y ellos se ofrecieron a llevarme con ellos… pero ellos deben tener su permiso primero."

Serena se quedó callada por varios segundos. Ella era responsable de las tierras y de toda la gente que vivía en ella, y entonces, como la mujer decía, su permiso era imperativo antes que cualquiera de los inquilinos pudiese mudarse. Su primer instinto era simplemente asentir y decirle a Zirconia que era bienvenida en Tsukino. Pero Serena había notado un tono extraño en la mujer cuando había hablado de la oferta de su hija. No había duda de que Zirconia había trabajado toda su vida. Perder su puesto en el Castillo de Erosión debía haber sido muy desmoralizante. Su casamiento y posición como esposa del granjero habían salvado un poco de su orgullo, pero ahora estaba reducida a aceptar la caridad de su propia hija. Serena sospechaba que eso irritaba a la mujer, y ahora, considerando el asunto seriamente, ella sacudió la cabeza. "No."

"No?" Zirconia parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y Serena mentalmente se retó por expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"No habrá caridad para vos, Zirconia. Vos todavía sos fuerte y saludable. Puedes trabajar. Y sucede que me está faltando alguien con sus habilidades."

Zirconia perdió su mirada trágica, y la esperanza lentamente llenó su rostro mustio.

"Si. Beryl solía estar a cargo de mis criadas aquí. Ella murió un mes atrás y todavía no tengo con quien substituirla. Molly tiene que ocuparse de ese trabajo mientras también atiende sus propios deberes. Estarías haciéndonos un gran favor si tomase el lugar de Beryl. Le sacaría un gran fardo a Molly."

"Oh!" Para la preocupación de Serena, la mujer repentinamente empezó a llorar. Por un momento, Serena temió haberse equivocado y que Zirconia deseaba quedarse con su hija. Entonces la mujer le sonrió entre las lágrimas, y Serena se relajó.

"Oh, mi lady. Gracias," la nueva jefa de criadas jadeó, positivamente contenta con la idea de ser útil nuevamente.

"Gracias," Serena dijo firmemente, luego le sonrió a Molly, quien de repente apareció a su lado. "Tal vez Molly podría hacer con vos un recorrido por el castillo y presentarte a las muchachas que estarán bajo tu dirección."

"Claro." Molly le sonrió a la otra mujer, luego miró de vuelta a Serena.

"Yaten dice que hay un grupo aproximándose."

"Un grupo?" Serena levantó una ceja interrogativamente, y Molly sacudió la cabeza asintiendo.

"Si. Ellos llevan el estandarte del rey. "

Serena hizo una pausa, luego sonrió ampliamente. "Bien, bien. Si llegas a ver a mi tía en tu recorrido, cuéntale la noticia." Con eso, ella rápidamente dio la última puntada a la pelota, amarró y cortó el hilo. Las dos mujeres se marcharon, y Serena llevó la pelota a la mesa donde sus dueños todavía estaban comiendo y bebiendo.

"Aquí tienen," ella dijo alegremente, colocando la pelota en la mesa. "Como nueva. Apresúrense con la comida, luego vayan afuera a jugar. Es un día demasiado lindo para estar en un lugar cerrado."

Serena corrió hacia la puerta de la fortaleza, sacudiendo su falda mientras se movía.

Los viajantes estaban atravesando los portones del patio cuando ella salió a la luz. Esperó que Goliath la alcanzase, luego cerró la puerta detrás del perro y rápidamente alisó su cabello. Se sintia nerviosa.

Ese era un grupo del rey, Molly había dicho, y Serena podía ver que su criada tenía razón. El estandarte de Artemis II flotaba a la vista de todos — y Serena lo estaba mirando. Había llegado el día. El rey probablemente estaba respondiendo finalmente a las muchas cartas que ella le había mandado respecto a Lord Erosión.

Esa era a única explicación para esa visita.

Le hizo bien al corazón. Serena había comenzado a temer que el rey fuese indiferente al comportamiento frío y hasta cruel de su vecino. Ella se había sentido frustrada e impotente por su incapacidad para hacer algo más que observar a los siervos y aldeanos de Erosión escapando y buscando refugio en Tsukino, y escribir cartas de protesta. Porque, algunas veces hasta había llegado tan lejos como comprar a las posibles futuras víctimas de Erosión y salvarlas de la ira del hombre. Lord Darién, el Hammer de Erosión, ciertamente era el diablo con forma humana.

Pero finalmente el rey había enviado a alguien para ocuparse del asunto. Por lo menos, ella asumía que él había enviado a alguien. Esa compañía de hombres era muy pequeña para contar al rey entre ellos. No. El obviamente había enviado a un hombre en su lugar para atender el asunto, y eso le parecía bien. El caso muy probablemente no fuese de mucha importancia para el rey; pues sólo afectaba a aquellos a quien Hammer abusaba. Comparado con las miserias de todo el reino, ese era un problema menor. De hecho, las personas de Erosión eran muy afortunadas porque el rey Artemis estaba ocupándose personalmente del asunto.

Ese pensamiento la alegró, Serena esperó pacientemente hasta que el grupo de hombres alcanzó la parte inferior de los escalones de entrada; entonces ella fue a saludarlos, con Goliath a su lado.

"Lady Tsukino?" Era el más viejo del grupo quien la saludó. El tenía una expresión esperanzada.

"Si. Viene de parte del rey. " Ella declaró lo obvio, y el caballero sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras tomaba su mano y se inclinaba para depositar un beso sobre sus nudillos. "Lord Seiya, a su disposición."

"Es bienvenido aquí en Tsukino, Lord Seiya," Serena dijo formalmente, luego colocó la mano sobre su brazo y giró en dirección a los escalones. "Debe estar hambriento y sediento después del viaje. Permítame darle la bienvenida con comida y bebida."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lord Seiya subió los escalones con ella, dando órdenes por encima de su hombro mientras avanzaban. Casi alcanzaban la puerta de la fortaleza cuando el grupo de niños salió. Riendo y gritando en un segundo, y azorados y mudos al siguiente. Viendo a Serena y a Lord Seiya, el grupo murmuró sus disculpas y bajó los escalones, para lanzarse en una carrera ruidosa una vez que estaban en el patio. Serena sonrió e ignoró la mirada interrogativo que Seiya le lanzó.

Haciéndolo entrar, ella guió al hombre del rey hacia la mesa que los niños habían dejado. Serena lo acomodó en la silla de la cabecera que su padre siempre había ocupado, luego se excusó para hacer un viaje rápido a las cocinas. Volvió minutos más tarde con un grupo de criados siguiéndola, trayendo la mejor comida y el mejor vino disponible en la Fortaleza Tsukino, en sus más bellas bandejas de plata. Después que nerviosamente supervisó el servicio de Lord Seiya, Serena se acomodó al lado de

Él y sorbió calladamente de un jarro con aguamiel mientras él comía. Estaba impaciente por confirmar el propósito de su visita, pero sabía que sería rudo hacer eso antes que él satisficiese su hambre y su sed.

Afortunadamente para su estado de ánimo, Seiya no era un hombre de perder tiempo saboreando la comida. El devoró una cantidad asombrosa de comida —y aún más de vino — en un instante, luego se sentó hacia atrás con un suspiro satisfecho y sonrió.

"Debo elogiar su buena mesa, mi lady." "Gracias, mi lord," Serena murmuró, preguntándose como sacar el tema del propósito de su viaje. Seiya pronto puso fin a esa preocupación sacando un rollo de papel de entre sus ropajes voluminosos.

"Le traigo noticias del rey." él colocó el pergamino delante suyo, luego aguardó que ella lo leyese.

Con manos de repente temblorosas, Serena rompió el sello y rápidamente desenrolló el pergamino, su mente febrilmente evaluando las posibilidades de como el rey tenía intención de castigar su vecino por el tratamiento rudo que le daba a las personas. Designar a alguien para vigilarlo? Imponerle una multa? Castigarlo?

"Casarme con él?" Las palabras parecieron gritar desde el pergamino mientras Serena leía su contenido.


	4. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

"No puede ser!" Serena se sintió mareada y asqueada. Sintiéndose temblar, ella sacudió la cabeza determinadamente y escrutó la cara de Seiya. "Seguramente esto es una broma?"

Estaba tan enojada que ni notó que estaba agitando el pergamino mientras miraba a Lord Seiya. Ni tampoco notó la súbita preocupación en la cara del hombre mientras él lentamente sacudía la cabeza. "No, mi lady. El rey no hace bromas."

"Pero debe ser .. El no puede... Esto es... " Serena tropezaba con sus palabras cuando se oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose. Se dio vuelta, aliviada de ver a su tía entrando en el recinto. La tía Luna siempre era la voz de la razón. Ella sabría qué hacer con esa… situación.

"Tia Luna!" hasta Serena se quedó sorprendida con el tono desesperada de su voz mientras se levantaba de la silla y se apresuraba a saludar a la mujer que había sido como una madre para ella desde la muerte de su propia madre algunos años atrás.

"Qué pasa, mi querida?" su tía preguntó y tomó sus manos, su mirada fue al rasgado y arrugado pergamino que Serena sujetaba y al rostro pálido de su sobrina.

"El rey .. él envió a Lord Seiya aquí presente." Serena señaló al hombre en la mesa.

"Y é ... " Incapaz hasta de pronunciar las palabras, ella le pasó el pergamino a su tía, persuadiéndola a leerlo.

Tomando el mensaje rasgado, Lady Luna lo alisó y lentamente leyó su contenido.

Serena observó como los ojos de su tía volaban sobre las palabras en la hoja, luego hizo una pausa, volviendo a leer el principio nuevamente.

"No," la mujer jadeó con un horror tan profundo como el de la misma Serena, luego giró hacia el hombre callado acomodado en la mesa. "Esto es una broma, mi lord ? Porque si lo es, es una muy mala realmente."

"No, mi lady." El hombre del rey se movió incómodamente en la silla, pareciendo extrañamente culposo. Su mirada recorrió el recinto, mirando a todos los lugares menos a sus ocupantes, entonces él dijo, "El rey dictó esa misiva en persona y me ordenó para traérsela. Debo llevar esta otra a Lord Erosión y volver aquí para el casamiento. El rey pensó que sería bueno darle tiempo a las personas para que preparen la celebración."

"Pero..." Serena hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza, intentando recomponerse. "Pero, esto no puede ser. Lord Erosión es un hombre maligno, repugnante y cruel. El rey no puede esperar que yo me case con él!"

Cuando Seiya permaneció mudo, con su cabeza gacha, rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos, Serena comenzó a darse cuenta que realmente se esperaba que hiciera eso .Un sopor la invadió, suavizando el horror, y se sentó pesadamente en el banco. Tenía que casarse con su vecino repugnante, bastardo y cruel. Darién. El Martillo de Erosión. El hombre que había quemado las casas de los aldeanos sin ningún propósito.

Dios querido, qué le haría él cuando estuviese descontento con ella?

"Debe haber un error," la tía Luna anunció firmemente, sacando a Serena de sus pensamientos desesperados. "Seguramente el rey no sería tan cruel como para forzar a mi sobrina a casarse con ese hombre. Tal vez él simplemente no entendió la situación. Debemos viajar a la corte y explicarle todo. Debemos..."

"El rey ya no está en la corte," Seiya interrumpió solemnemente. "El fue a Chinon a ver al joven Artemis y a remover a algunos de los miembros de su corte."

Serena y Luna intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas ante la mención del hijo del rey. Fue Serena quien dubitativamente murmuró, "Remover miembros de su corte?"

"Mmmm." El rostro de Seiya estaba lleno de disgusto. "Si. Artemis desea organizar un casamiento entre la hija del Conde de Marines y el joven John. El conde parece interesado, pero quiere estar seguro que John tenga buenas perspectivas primero. El rey ofreció entregarle los castillos Loudon, Mirebeau y Chinon, pero el Artemis joven objeta la decisión. El sólo concederá esos castillos si su padre le permite gobernar Inglaterra, Normandía o Anjou por derecho propio."

"El quiere más poder." Luna suspiró con disgusto.

"Si." Seiya sacudió la cabeza solemnemente. "Era un error que el rey corone a su hijo mientras él mismo todavía vive. El muchacho quiere que el poder que viene con el título."

"Pero qué tiene que ver eso con remover miembros de su corte?" Luna preguntó impacientemente.

"Ah, bien, el rey primero pensó en tomar a Artemis bajo custodia como advertencia, pero él cree que alejado de las influencias de los jóvenes cortesanos de Artemis, su hijo mayor se comportará de una manera mas adulta ." él habló francamente, entonces, pareciendo darse cuenta que estaba contando chismes, frunció el ceño y cambió de tema volviendo al asunto en cuestión . "En cualquier caso, ver al rey no haría ninguna diferencia. El ya tomó una decisión. El cree que usted, lady Serena, y Lord Erosión deberían resolver sus problemas entre ustedes, y desea que el casamiento se lleve a cabo inmediatamente. Yo debo ser testigo de que sea así."

Serena bajó la cabeza, su mirada se posó en el pergamino que su tía todavía sujetaba, prueba de la decisión del Rey Artemis en el asunto. Estaba claramente escrito en el mensaje, pero por el momento las palabras de su tía le dieron cierta esperanza. Si pudiese hablar con el rey, rogar su clemencia...

Un movimiento y un susurro detrás de su hombro derecho sacaron a Serena de sus pensamientos. Dándose vuelta, ella vio a Molly . La criada estaba retorciendo sus manos, había pesar y miedo en su rostro mientras observaba a su ama. Obviamente,

la mujer había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber lo que el mensaje ordenaba, y ella no estaba menos horrorizado por la misiva que su ama . Enderezándose, Serena forzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro para calmar a la criada, luego miró a su alrededor con un sobresalto cuando su tía — la más dulce y educada de las damas — de repente gritó como el carrero más boca sucia.

"De dónde carajo él sacó una idea tan lunática como esta?"

Serena usó unos segundos para mirar azorada a su tía, luego giró para oír la respuesta de Seiya. El no parecía ansioso por darla. De hecho, parecía bastante reticente. Culpa. El hombre se estaba moviendo en la silla con incomodidad. Serena estaba comenzando a sentir un extraño presentimiento cuando su tía de repente manifestó esa sospecha en voz alta.

"Usted!"

Seiya abruptamente se congeló, la expresión en su cara era la de un niño sorprendido mientras entra a robar a una despensa.

"Fue usted," Serena jadeó con horror, insegura si preguntarle el por qué o simplemente ir a atacar la garganta del hombre. Antes de que ella pudiese hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, Seiya estaba de pie y yendo hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

"Bien, debería estar partiendo ahora. Al rey no le gustan las demoras, y como Erosión no queda lejos... , se está haciendo tarde y se esta haciendo tan de noche, no les parece?"

La pregunta era retórica, Serena estaba segura. Por lo menos, el; hombre no parecía dispuesto a permanecer para dar una respuesta. Se estaba moviendo en dirección a la puerta principal ahora y hablando muy rápidamente también. Ella deseó que se atragantase con la comida le había servido.

"Fui informado que Lord Erosión está actualmente en camino a su casa después de haber realizado una tarea para el rey," él continuó mientras la tía de Serena comenzó a seguirlo lentamente, con los ojos estrechados y furiosos. "Así tendrán bastante tiempo para preparar el banquete de bodas. Me parece que deberían planearlo para el fin de la semana que viene. Eso parece lógico. Enviaré un mensajero por adelantado, de forma que puedan atender los detalles de último momento." Fue lo último que dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

"Rata!" Luna dijo severamente una vez que la puerta de la fortaleza se cerró detrás de él.

Serena concordó con su calificación, pero tenía otras preocupaciones más urgentes. "Por qué él le sugeriría al rey que Erosión y yo nos casemos?"

"Por qué, me pregunto yo?" tía Luna murmuró , luego retrocedió para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Serena para reconfortarla.

"Por cierto no vas a casarte con él?" Molly jadeó, avanzando para unirse a ellas. "No con Hammer ?"

"Espero que no, Molly. Verdaderamente lo espero." Los hombros de Serena se hundieron con tristeza.

"Qué harás?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Serena comenzó a retorcer sus manos mientras su mente barajaba posibilidades. Huir? A dónde? Implorarle al rey? Cómo? él estaba determinado a que el casamiento se realizase el fin de semana. Matar a su futuro marido? Una buena idea, pero no muy práctica, ella admitió.

"Mi lady?" Molly preguntó ansiosamente.

Serena suspiró. "No estoy segura de que puedo hacer," ella admitió.

Molly agrandó sus ojos con horror. "No puedes rehusarte? Sólo negarte y ...""Y si el rey me manda a una abadía? Prefiero casarme con ese hombre y matarlo que ser encerrada en un monasterio! Quién cuidaría de mi gente si eso sucediese? Tsukino sería entregada a él como mi dote si me rehuso a cumplir las órdenes del rey. "

Molly se mordió el labio, luego se inclinó más cerca para susurrar. "Zirconia sabe bastante sobre hierbas. O la vieja Amy, la Curandera. Ella podría saber de algo que podríamos darle a él ..." "Muérdete la lengua," Serena la retó, cubriendo la boca de la criada con su mano y mirando nerviosamente el gran salón vacío. "Nunca quiero oír una sugestión así de vos nuevamente, Molly. Podrías terminar ahorcada en el patio."

"Pero, qué harás?" La criada parecía triste cuando Serena quitó la mano su boca. "No puedes casarte con Hammer." Serena suspiró nuevamente. "Parece que tendré que hacerlo.

No puedo negarme a una orden directa del rey. "

"Por qué no?" Molly preguntó frenéticamente. "Hammer hace eso muy frecuentemente. Por qué, él ..."

"Es la solución!" La tía Luna, quien había estado muda y pensativa en esos minutos, agarró los brazos de Serena excitadamente, sin darse le dio una sacudida.

" Qué?" Serena preguntó con un rayo de esperanza.

"Vos no puedes rehusarte. Pero Hammer puede. El es un lord demasiado poderoso como para que el rey pueda forzarlo, si él realmente desea negarse."

Molly bufó. "Y realmente piensas que Hammer va a querer negarse a casarse con ella? Mírala! Ella es tan bonita como su madre lo era. Y también más dulce que la miel. Y también están sus tierras. Quién se rehusaría a recibir una dote como Tsukino?"

Serena decayó ligeramente, pero la tía Luna simplemente enderezó sus hombros y habló. "Entonces debemos hacer que vos y Tsukino sean menos atractivos."

Molly pareció dudosa. "Seiya ya vio que ella es una muchacha bonita. No puedes de repente ennegrecerle los dientes y afeitarle la cabeza."

"No," Serena concordó lentamente, una sonrisa pequeña se curvó en sus labios mientras una idea genial nacía en su mente. "Pero hay otras cosas que podemos hacer."


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Darién, Lord de Erosión, sentado en la cabecera de su mesa miró boquiabierto al hombre delante de él. Darién acababa de volver de varias semanas de batalla, luchando en nombre de su rey. Era algo lo que más estaba haciendo últimamente.

Realmente, era casi todo lo que había hecho desde la muerte de su esposa diez años atrás. Incluso antes que Artemis II mostrase su ambición constante de extender su poder, y Darién había Utilizado la ambición se soberano para tener una excusa para no estar en la casa que compartía , primero con sus padres hiper críticos , y luego con Hotaru su joven esposa.

Se frotó el cansancio de sus ojos, deseando que pudiese borrar los recuerdos tan fácilmente. Los pensamientos sobre su pobre esposa muerta siempre lo hacían sentirse arrepentido. Ellos habían sido muy jóvenes. Ella mucho mas joven que el.

Huyendo de los pensamientos como siempre hacía, Darién frunció el ceño ante Lord Seiya.

"Explíqueme su presencia aquí nuevamente, por favor, mi lord," él ordenó cautelosamente.

"El rey me mandó con este mensaje," El hombre sacó el pergamino. "Y me ordenó pasar a buscarlo y llevarlo a Tsukino para que se case con Lady Serena."

"No puede casarte con esa bruja!" Neflyte exclamó mientras Darién reticentemente tomaba el pergamino ofrecido y rompía su sello.

"Lady Tsukino no es una bruja," Seiya dijo con una mirada de reprobación al hombre de confianza de Darién — quien, por encima de todo, debería cuidar mejor de los intereses de su lord. "Acabo de venir de allá, y ella es bastante agradable."

"Oh, si. Bien… qué otra cosa diría usted, verdad? " Neflyte murmuró.

"Ya vio a la dama en cuestión?" Seiya preguntó irritadamente, luego sonrió con satisfacción cuando el hombre reticentemente sacudió la cabeza. "Bien, yo también, y ella es muy bonita. Muy." Su voz se perdió entonces, y él agregó casi entre dientes, Aunque su tía es un poco... especial."

" Qué pasa con su tía?" Darién preguntó abruptamente, dándole la misiva del rey para que Neflyte pudiera leerla. El solamente estaba interesado en la firma, y la reconoció inmediatamente como la del rey. El había recibido suficientes misivas del hombre como para reconocer la escritura Artemis. La firma era suficiente para asegurarle que las reivindicaciones de Seiya probablemente eran verdaderas. No era que realmente

Dudase de eso. Por qué el hombre mentiría sobre algo como esto?

La expresión de Seiya prontamente se hizo irritada ante la pregunta, pero él simplemente sacudió la cabeza y preguntó, "Bien, qué me dice? Se casará con la dama o no?"

"Tengo otra alternativa?" Darién preguntó con una carcajada, pero él miró a Neflyte en vez de a Seiya, buscando una respuesta. Su hombre levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

"No creo." Darién se pasó una mano por el cabello. La última cosa con la cual necesitaba lidiar ahora mismo era otra esposa. Aunque él había estado buscando una, la Tirana de Tsukino era la última que habría escogido.

Santo Dios! La mujer era una entrometida abominable, siempre enviando mensajes o reprobándolo por el modo en que él lidiaba con su gente. Por lo menos, eso era lo que había escuchado. El nunca había leído los mensajes personalmente, pero Neflyte le reportaba las novedades sobre ese asunto. Neflyte recibía las noticias de Rubeus, su segundo hombre en comando, cuando Darién estaba lejos de la fortaleza. El joven Rubeus era terriblemente hostilizado por esa mujer.

Ahora parecía que él mismo sería hostilizado —y no a través de mensajes impersonales. Tendría que lidiar con la mujer personalmente. Demasiado personalmente, en realidad. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar de la silla e ir rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras. Seiya inmediatamente se puso de pie y lo siguió.

"Mi lord ? Qué está haciendo?"

"Voy a tomar un baño," Darién anunció sin disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos. "Espero tener permiso para tomar un baño para quitarme el hedor y disfrutar del resto de la noche antes que deba casarme con la muchacha? No creo que ella se vaya a escapar."

"Oh. No." Seiya se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y permitió que Lord Erosión continuase solo. "Quiero decir, si — un baño y descanso serán buenos. Enviaré un mensajero para avisarle a Lady Tsukino que estaremos yendo mañana. Después de un desayuno rápido, le parece?" él agregó esperanzadamente.

"Después del almuerzo," Darién lo corrigió. "Quiero escuchar como van las cosas en mis tierras antes que salir corriendo a otra propiedad."

"Si. Después del almuerzo," Seiya concordó reticentemente.

Gruñendo en respuesta, Darién continuó escaleras arriba y hacia su cuarto.

Estaba de pie mirando la vista por la ventana varios minutos más tarde cuando se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Gritándole a quien fuese que entrase, no se quedó del todo sorprendido al ver que la puerta era abierta para revelar varios criados cargando una tina y numerosos baldes con agua calientes. El no había ordenado el baño, pero había mencionado su deseo de tomar un baño a Seiya. Eso era suficiente que la acción se ejecutase. Los criados de Erosión estaban bien entrenados y eran rápidos para cumplir sus deberes. Eso era bueno; sus hombres habían escogido y entrenado a esos criados muy bien.

Darién observó en silencio como su baño era preparado; luego despachó a los criados.

Una de las criadas se quedó, preparada para ayudarlo con el baño, y aunque tenía pechos grandes y era bonita, él le indicó que se fuera también. Deseaba estar solo. Tenía que considerar ese asunto del casamiento. Estar casado nuevamente. Tener otra

a esposa de quien él sería responsable.

Sintiendo sus músculos tensarse ante la mera idea, rápidamente se quitó la ropas y entró en la tina. El agua se cerró a su alrededor como una amante tierna e invitante , se inclinó y cerró los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo relajarse lentamente y su mente, vagar.

Había tenido unos meros doce años y Hotaru siete cuando su casamiento había sido arreglado. El tenía diecisiete y ella no mucho más que doce cuando sus padres se cansaron de esperar y decidieron realizar la ceremonia. Ambos partes habían estado

Ansioso por unir las familias — Erosión ofreciendo su apellido, su riqueza y su título y Hotaru los de su padre. Aunque joven como era en ese entonces, había sido suficientemente maduro como para sugerir — bastante enfáticamente — que demorasen el casamiento hasta que la niña fuese mayor. Pero ninguna de las dos partes quiso eso.

Desgraciadamente, Hotaru había sido la persona que había pagado el precio por las ambiciones de sus padres'. Había quedado embarazada inmediatamente, y luego había sido sacrificada en la cama de parto. Ella no había llegado a cumplir catorce años.

Darién nunca se perdonaría por haber fallado en persuadir a su padre para esperar. O tal vez podría haberse rehusado a consumar el matrimonio. Podría haber permitido que todos ellos pensasen que estaba consumado, y luego secretamente esperar hasta que ella tuviese un año o dos más. Pero no lo había hecho. En realidad, no había sido un muchacho tan maduro y ella había sido una niña adorable. Una buena dosis de alcohol y la firme instrucción de su padre habían asegurado que la acción fuese consumada. Nueve meses más tarde la había escuchado gritar como su hijo luchaba por llegar al mundo.

La criatura falleció, y Hotaru se desangró hasta la muerte con su bebé inerte aún dentro de ella.

Y luego Darién había luchado contra sus propios demonios y los enemigos del rey desde entonces. Semanas pasadas en campos de batallas se convirtieron en meses. Luchaba hasta cansarse del hedor y la imagen de la muerte, luego volvía a su casa,

Siempre esperando que esa vez realmente pudiese descansar. Que esa vez, su casa fuese el refugio que buscaba. Pero nunca hallaba ese refugio. Para él, los gritos da Hotaru todavía hacían eco en los corredores del castillo. Rápidamente, a veces en una cuestión de horas, se sentía ansioso por salir nuevamente. No podía hallar paz.

Ese día no era diferente, él pensó. Aunque esa vez no eran los gritos de Hotaru lo que hacían desear huir de las frías paredes de piedra de Erosión. No. Esa vez, la cosa que lo haría salir corriendo de vuelta a los campos de batalla era el mensaje que el hombre del rey acababa de entregarle. Casarse nuevamente— y con la tirana de Tsukino.

Era irónico, realmente. Esa vez él sería el sacrificado, y por el capricho del rey. No podía decir que era divertido.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos desagradables y Darién se sentó en la tina, diciendo "entre" mientas comenzaba a lavarse. El no se sintió muy sorprendido cuando Neflyte entró. A esa altura su hombre habría recibido el reporte de Rubeus, y él le pasaría las noticias. Era la rutina habitual.

"Qué noticias hay?" Darién preguntó, mientras se lavaba la cabeza.

"Nada realmente. Por lo menos, nada que no hayamos escuchado en las misivas anteriores."

Neflyte encogió los hombros, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama para contemplar a Darién.

"Realmente no te vas a casar con ella, verdad?"

Darién se quedó callado por un momento, luego preguntó, " La carta te sonó como un pedido o como una orden?"

"Una orden," el hombre admitió reticentemente.

Darién hizo una mueca, luego encogió los hombros. "Supongo que tengo que hacerlo. Tenía que casarme nuevamente algún día," él agregó, intentando aceptar la solución al asunto.

"Si, pero… con la tirana de Tsukino…" Neflyte parecía afligido, y Darién se rió ante su expresión.

"Si, bien. Me casaré con ella, me acostaré con ella; luego veremos si el rey necesita nuestros servicios para somete a ese hijo rebelde que tiene. Si dejamos a mi esposa en Tsukino y le hago visitas infrecuentes, las cosas no deberían cambiar tanto."

El alivio de Neflyte era palpable, y Darién lo entendió. Neflyte había sido un niño flaco y menudo, frecuentemente burlado por los otros. Pero al final de su adolescencia, había tenido un crecimiento extraordinario que lo había convertido en el hombre alto y fuerte que ahora era. Eso, más su entrenamiento al lado de Darién, lo habían hecho en un caballero muy calificado. Darién sabía que su amigo esperaba ganar más gloria, la atención del rey, y tal vez que le concediesen tierras, por los servicios prestados con su espada. Esa era la razón por la cual Neflyte nunca había vacilado en participar en batallas con él, incluso alentaba a Darién a presentar voluntariamente sus servicios y sus hombres a Artemis. Darién, de repente enredado con una a esposa y evitando ir a la guerra, podía estropear sus ambiciones. Pero Neflyte no debería tener miedo; Darién no deseaba asentarse.

"Acostarte con la tirana de Tsukino," Neflyte dijo con un temblor fingido. "Ugh. Tienes mis sinceras condolencias."

"Aprecio esas condolencias, Neflyte. Verdaderamente." él habló secamente, pero su mente se sintió tentada de recordar la imagen de la mujer. Ella había sido una niña cuando la había visto por última vez, una niña de tal vez diez años. Había ido a Tsukino después de la muerte de su padre para discutir y asegurar la continuación de los tratados entre Erosión y Tsukino con el padre de esa niña. Había sido el año de la muerte da Hotaru. Si, ella habría tenido más o menos diez años —sólo dos años menos

que su propia novia cuando se había casado con ella. Pero la hija de Tsukino no mostraba en ese momento ninguna de las curvas o de la belleza de su Hotaru. Recordaba a una niña muy delgada y menuda. Probablemente no hubiese mejorado

con el paso del tiempo . Serena de Tsukino probablemente fuese un palo de escoba con ropas.


	6. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

"Niña! Ellos ya están aquí! Los vi desde la ventana de mi habitación. Ya llegaron!"

Soltando la costura, Serena se puso de pie abruptamente, sus manos de repente se aferraron a sus faldas, apretando la tela mientras su tía volaba escaleras abajo. Por un momento se quedó parada allí, el pánico dejándola en blanco y robándole los pensamientos; luego se recuperó lo suficiente como para gritarle a su criada.

Molly debía haber oído los gritos ansiosos de la tía Luna, porque fue un segundo más tarde que ella salió corriendo de las cocinas. Llevaba un jarro y parecía tan asustada como Luna. Las dos mujeres casi se chocaron mientras se apresuraban al gran salón en dirección a Serena. Por alguna razón, ese frenesí tuvo un efecto inmediato de calmar a Serena.

Todos estaban bien. El mensajero de Lord Seiya había llegado durante la cena la noche anterior. Ellas habían sido avisadas con tiempo y habían podido para terminar los preparativos.

Estaba lista, ella se tranquilizó, pero de cualquier manera repasó la lista mentalmente.

Estaba usando su mejor vestido. El cabello estaba limpio y caía en ondas suaves alrededor de su rostro. Estaba tan bien como era posible. Serena casi deseó estar sucia y vestida con harapos, pero, si hubiese hecho algo así, Seiya habría dado cuenta inmediatamente que estaba tramando algo. Después de todo, su llegada la agarró sin aviso la primera vez. El la había visto como era normalmente. Ennegrecerse los dientes y ponerse un vestido gigante lleno de almohadas no le parecía un abordaje prudente o particularmente inteligente para asustar su marido para que se niegue a obedecer un decreto de matrimonio. Su plan tenía que ser más sutil que eso, y lo era. Sólo Habían dos cosas pendientes por hacer, pero para resguardar su potencia tenían que ser postergadas hasta la llegada de los hombres.

"Tienes el ajo?" Serena le preguntó a Molly mientras la criada y la tía Luna se detuvieron delante suyo.

"Si, mi lady. Lo tengo aquí." Le dio el jarro a la tía de Serena para que lo sujetase , luego metió la mano en su bolsillo buscando pequeño paquete que había cargado desde que el mensajero les había informado ellos del tiempo de la llegada de Seiya y Erosión.

Sacando un puñado de ajos, comenzó a pelar uno, luego se lo dio a su ama y volvió su atención para pelar otro.

Con una mueca horrenda, Serena aceptó el ajo y prontamente lo metió en su boca. Se estremeció cuando masticó el condimento picante. Sintió como si le estuviese quemando la boca, pero continuó masticando cada ajo hasta completar seis de ellos. Molly y tía Luna hicieron una mueca mientras la observaban comer el ajo. Una vez que terminó de masticar, tragó toda la pasta, luego extendió la mano hacia el jarro.

Su tía primero levantó el jarro para olerle, y su expresión y el modo en que arrugó la nariz le advirtió a Serena de la potencia del líquido. Luna se lo pasó.

Serena levantó el jarro hacia su propia nariz, sólo para alejarlo rápidamente. Había esperado que el ajo le anulase temporariamente el sentido del olfato, y la ayudase a consumir la mezcla ellos que habían preparado para fortalecer el plan. Pero no fue el caso. Dios querido, no puedo beber esto, Serena pensó con horror mientras su nariz era asaltada por el olor más inmundo que jamás hubiese tenido el disgusto de oler.

"Coraje," la tía Luna murmuró casi entre dientes, y Serena la miró. La mujer forzó una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza. Dándose cuenta que no había modo de evitar eso, Serena respiró profundamente, luego se tapó la nariz y metió todo el

Contenido del jarro en su boca. Su primer instinto fue cerrar la garganta, el segundo escupirlo, pero Serena apretó los dedos de las manos y hasta los dedos de los pies y permaneció firme… esperando que esos impulsos pasasen. No lo hicieron.

Los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas, ella se forzó a continuar y no fue hasta que metió hasta la última gota dentro de su boca que se permitió tragar la mezcla inmunda.

"Oh, Dios!" ella tosió mientras la tía Luna y Molly le palmeaban la espalda . Sus expresiones eran trágicas y de piedad.

"Estás bien, querida?" La tía Luna preguntó ansiosamente mientras Serena comenzaba a toser nuevamente.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, respirado profundamente, luego se dio cuenta que su acción no la ayudaba realmente, porque el aire entraba contaminado con el olor inmundo de la bebida.

Se forzó a respirar normalmente.

"Si," ella dijo finalmente, aunque ella no estaba realmente segura. La poción no estaba asentándose en su estomago, sino que parecía estar causando una terrible revolución allí.

"Entonces tal vez Molly debería librarse de la evidencia y nosotras deberíamos ir a saludar a tus invitados."

"Si. " Enderezándose, Serena le dio a su criada una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Asegúrate que la cerveza y la comida estén listas también, por favor, Molly. Y no olvides de ocuparte de la preparación de los baños."

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se movió reticentemente hacia a las cocinas, llevándose el resto de los ajos y el jarro ahora vacío.

Serena hizo una pausa por un momento para alisar sus faldas, luego fue hacia la puerta principal de la fortaleza, con su tía su lado y Goliath siguiéndola. Revisó el plan mentalmente mientras caminaba, y tuvo la sensación que iba a funcionar. Hammer lloraría para escapar de ese casamiento. Era la única esperanza a la que podía aferrarse. Tenía que creer en eso. Si se permitiese considerar otra posibilidad...

Serena cortó esos pensamientos mientras alcanzaba las puertas principales. Iba a abrirlas cuando su tía la detuvo.

"Sonríe," Luna le ordenó suavemente. Serena inmediatamente colocó una sonrisa cortés en su cara, luego aguardó la aprobación.

"Bien," Luna dijo después de una vacilación. "Supongo que no deberías parecer jubilosa por su llegada. Eso podría hacer que ellos sospechasen. Cualquiera creería que vas a disfrutar torturando al Hammer de Erosión..."

Sus últimas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Mientras la sonrisa de Serena agrandaba, se hizo un poco más natural, la tensión en su rostro se relajaba mientras consideraba la situación argumento por venir. Sacudiendo la cabeza en aprobación, la tía Luna abrió la puerta y condujo a Serena afuera.

Sus ojos buscaron y hallaron a los hombres montados en el patio, y Serena supo inmediatamente cual era el Hammer . El y Lord Seiya estaba mas adelante con una docena de hombres siguiéndolo, y Serena jadeó cuando tuvo la primera imagen de él. Era devastadoramente... guapo. Algo que ella no esperaba.

Siempre había supuesto que la naturaleza de la persona se reflejaba en su mirada, y esperaba que Hammer fuese tan feo como sus acciones. Pero ese hombre ni de lejos era feo. Su cabeza se curvó ligeramente en dirección a Lord Seiya, quien parecía estar hablando, entonces Serena no estaba logrando una imagen completa de la cara, pero lo que veía era suficiente como para cortarle la respiración. Casi sintió lástima por un momento porque no iba a casarse con ese hombre. Pero cuando el grupo alcanzó los pies de los escalones y los hombres comenzaron a desmontar, la respiración de Serena quedó atrapada en su garganta nuevamente.

Dios querido, ahora que los hombres estaban fuera de sus caballos y estaban de pie, el tamaño de su posible marido se hizo evidente. El y el hombre del lado opuesto de Lord Seiya era los dos caballeros más enormes del grupo.

Pero era Lord Erosión quien preocupaba a Serena, él parecía exactamente el asesino que era — fuerte, ancho y mortal.

Serena se forzó a recordar con quien estaba tratando: el Hammer .

Un hombre cruel, un bárbaro , y estaba segura que ese hombre podría partirla en dos con poco esfuerzo. Hasta entonces, había sido enfocada salir de ese matrimonio. Ahora estaba enfocada firmemente en el hecho que sus planes probablemente enfurecerían al hombre que había venido a buscarla. Y si él descargaba esa furia en ella? Y si él..."Coraje." Aparentemente sintiendo el pánico creciendo dentro de ella, la tía Luna murmuró la palabra suavemente. Fue suficiente. Para que Serena firmemente dejase de lado las preocupaciones y los miedos. Endureciéndose con determinación, forzó su mentón hacia arriba y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Todavía hay tiempo para huir y correr para salvar tu vida." El rostro de Darién mostró una sonrisa ante su primer susurro conspirativo. Neflyte había hecho ese tipo de comentarios a durante todo el viaje desde Erosión. Darién deseaba que ellos no fuesen tan en serio como le sonaban. El hecho que Neflyte estuviese preocupado por ese casamiento tanto él mismo no era nada tranquilizador. El hecho era que ellos habían oído mucho sobre esa muchacha a lo largo de los últimos años desde la muerte de su padre — la mayor parte en forma de reprimendas escritas. Antes de eso, él sabía que ella existía pero nunca se había visto forzado a lidiar con ella. Después de la muerte de su padre ella se había convertido en un grano en el culo. De repente, Lady Serena de Tsukino había dejado de ser simplemente la hija de su vecino para ser un dolor en el trasero.

Todo eso había sucedido bastante rápidamente, tal como él lo recordaba. Y antes de eso siempre había tenido una buena relación con la propiedad vecina, Darién había hallado que de repente la lady de Tsukino lanzaba un ataque feroz de cartas de protesta donde lo reprobaba por su trato con sus criados y los aldeanos. Como si yo siempre hubiese maltratado a la gente bajo de mi poder, Darién pensó irritadamente. Sólo Lady Tsukino, ahora a cargo de la propiedad de su padre, parecía pensar que él hacía eso. El suponía que, siendo ella una mujer, debía ver sus castigos como algo excesivamente fuerte o innecesario, pero Darién siempre había creído que una mano firme producía buenos resultados y había permitido que todos supiese cuales eran los límites.

"Dios querido." esas palabras salieron en un jadeo de Neflyte, y alejaron a Darién de sus pensamientos. Girando hacia el hombre con curiosidad, siguió la mirada de Neflyte hasta la mujer en lo alto de los escalones delante de ellos.

"Dulce Jesús," él concordó con un jadeo propio.

La mujer era un sol radiante. Su cabello era largo y ondulado y de un color dorado parecido al brillo del sol. Su rostro, que podía ver A esa distancia, era claro y perfectamente formado. Y su figura… su mirada se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, devorando el vestido de azul que lucía.

No era ninguna bruja. Esa mujer no se ajustaba a la imagen que se había pintado en su mente. No, esas no podía ser Serena de Tsukino. No había modo que la arpía rezongona que constantemente asediaba a Rubeus con sus cartas de protesta fuese ese ángel de belleza. Parecía que no era el único en estar sorprendido, pues oyó a Neflyte preguntarle a Seiya quiénes eran las dos damas en los escalones de entrada en la fortaleza. Fue sólo entonces que Darién notó a la mujer mayor parada al costado de la más joven, y al gran perro al lado de ella.

"Ah. Esa es Lady Tsukino y su tía," Seiya dijo, mirando a su anfitriona con satisfacción y con un poco alivio. Darién sólo podía pensar por la expresión del hombre que él temía que ella no estuviese bien dispuesta para esta primer reunión. Darién juntó, dos o tres comentarios que Seiya había hecho, sobre que ella no estaba más contenta que él respecto a ese casamiento. Por lo menos así se había sentido él al principio ...

Darién tuvo un sobresalto por su propio pensamiento. No sentía ahora lo mismo que al principio?

Seguramente no había cambiado de idea sólo porque la muchacha era bonita? él se burló de sí mismo . Pero, muy a su pesar, mientras podía no estar contento de casarse con la lengua que lo había venido torturando y censurando en los últimos años, se sentía bastante dispuesto a casarse con ese cuerpo. O por lo menos llevarlo a la cama. Se permitió un momento breve de fantasía antes de recordar a su pobre esposa fallecida y de comprender que si se casaba con esa mujer, tendría que embarazarla eventualmente. Podría tomar precauciones al principio, —retirándose antes de la eyaculación, o cualquiera de los métodos molestos que había aprendido para evitar embarazar a las mujeres con quienes se había acostado desde la muerte de su esposa. Pero, eventualmente, tendría que producir un heredero. O intentarlo. Se estremeció mientras los gritos da Hotaru hacían eco en su cabeza.

"Nos acercamos?" la voz de Seiya salvó a Darién de pensamientos pocos felices.

Enderezándose abruptamente, él avanzó hacia los escalones.

"Lady Tsukino," Seiya saludó, acelerando los últimos pocos pasos llegar al lado de Darién mientras él hacía una pausa delante de las dos anfitrionas. "Le presento a Lord Darién. Lord Erosión, esta es Lady Serena de Tsukino y su tía Luna Prisma."

Darién subió otro escalón de forma que su rostro y el de Serena estuviesen al mismo nivel, y dio una sonrisa cuando miró los ojos de azules de su prometida. La boca parecía estar conectada con la entrepierna, porque realmente le dio una sonrisa radiante de placer. Pero cuando ella le sonrió en respuesta y le dijo, "Cómo estás?"

La sonrisa murió de muerte súbita, convirtiéndose en un gesto de asco. No eran las palabras de la mujer lo que lo había afectado tanto, sino el aliento inmundo olió cuando ella habló. El shock hizo que Darién diese un paso atrás. Se habría caído si Neflyte no lo hubiese sostenido con un puño en su espalda.

"Diablos !" él jadeó con horror, causando una expresión perpleja y hasta ofendida en el rostro de su anfitriona. También causó una mirada aguda y confundida de Seiya, recordándole sus buenos modales. Forzando una falsa sonrisa de disculpa en sus labios, Darién giró su rostro ligeramente para evitar el vaho asqueroso y se disculpó murmurando, "Casi me caigo."

"Oh, bien, debes ser mas cuidadoso, mi lord," su prometida jadeó dulcemente. Inclinándose más cerca, ella enlazó su brazo en el suyo, presumiblemente para salvarlo de perder el equilibrio nuevamente. Entonces le sonrió radiantemente y suspiró justamente sobre su rostro. "Un hombre tan guapo... no querríamos que te cayeses en los escalones y te rompieses el cuello! Por lo menos, no antes del casamiento, hmmm?" ella lo provocó, con ojos brillantes.

Darién casi gimió. Su cabeza estaba bajo el ataque de sus exhalaciones venenosas. San Simón ayúdame! Nunca había sentido un olor tan grosero o podrido. No era posible que ese olor proviniese de la boca de un ser humano. Y el hecho que estuviese viniendo de los labios en forma de corazón de esa bella mujer hacía todo mucho más horrible.

"Entramos?" la tía de la mujer sugirió alegremente.

"Si," Lady Tsukino concordó. "Estoy segura que los caballeros están dispuestos a tomar una cerveza después del viaje." ella habló esas palabras dirigiéndose a Darién, su aliento flotando sobre su cara como un viento tóxico cargando el hedor de la muerte. Sintiendo su estomago revolverse, Darién asintió con la cabeza levemente, más que ansioso para aferrarse a cualquier excusa para salir de la situación en que estaba.

Dios Santo, y yo tengo que casarme con esta muchacha, pensó mientras subía apresuradamente y rudamente el último escalón hacia la fortaleza. Ella estaría exhalando esa putrefacción a él por los próximos cincuenta años , Darién pensó .

"Oh, Dios! Tienes mucha sed, verdad ? " lady Serena se rió , y se apresuró para acompañarlo mientras él avanzaba hacia las mesas .

"Si. Era un camino con mucho polvo," Darién murmuró, respirando el aire fresco del gran salón. Le pareció que el aire allí era tan maravilloso como el aroma de una rosa.

Lady Serena corrió y alcanzó la mesa al mismo tiempo que Darién. Inmediatamente se dirigió a una silla al lado de la él y giró para enfrentarlo.

Ella estaba por hablar nuevamente, Darién se dio cuenta, y sintió él mismo un temblor de anticipación al hedor que iba a atacar sus fosas nasales. Vio su parte de sus labios, su boca abierta, los dientes blancos y sanos, y la lengua rosada cuando ella inhaló profundamente para lanzar sus palabras. Entonces, como Él esperaba, le lanzó los vahos repugnantes en la cara mientras hablaba.

Por el zumbido súbito en sus oídos, Darién pensó haber escuchado que ella decía, "Confío que el viaje haya sido tranquilo?" Pero no estaba seguro. Todo su cuerpo se retorcía en agonía por su aliento hediondo. Gemiendo, él giró su cabeza, inspirando aire limpio para sus pulmones como si su propia vida dependiese de esto. Realmente, en ese momento, sintió que si no respiraba aire puro podría morir.

"Pasa algo, mi lord ?"

El podía oír preocupación en su voz. La misma preocupación reflejada en la expresión de Seiya cuando el resto del grupo se acercó. Neflyte se puso a su lado inmediatamente, su rostro estaba arrugado con desánimo.

" Qué pasa?" Neflyte preguntó, observando con alarma como Darién continuaba inhalando profundamente aire, casi hiper ventilándose en un esfuerzo por proteger su cuerpo de las exhalaciones repulsivas de Lady Serena. Realmente podía sentir el olor, era tan fuerte y ácido. Dios querido, esa mujer se había comido un hombre muerto o se le está pudriendo alguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Debo ir a pedir la cerveza," Lady Serena murmuró, su voz mostraba ansiedad. "Tal vez eso te ayudará."

Darién gruñó algo que esperaba fuese tomado como una respuesta afirmativa, y oyó el susurro de la tela de su vestido mientras ella se alejaba.

"Debo ir a ayudarla," su tía dijo prontamente y yendo detrás de ella.

No fue hasta que la segunda mujer desapareció dentro de la cocina que Darién se permitió relajarse. Sus hombros inmediatamente se hundieron, y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Dios querido, no sólo tenía que casarse con esa muchacha, sino que también tendría que besarla durante a ceremonia! Lord Erosión comenzó a jadear para entrar aire a sus pulmones, con la certeza de que se estaba sofocando hasta la muerte.


	7. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Serena logró contenerse hasta que atravesó la puerta de la cocina.

Pero una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, su control desaparecio se dobló en dos, cubriendo su boca .

"Oh, mi lady !" Molly, que había observado todo desde la cocina, y fue a su lado inmediatamente. "El es tan repugnante? él te dijo algo cruel? No te golpeó, verdad? " Ella jadeó con horror, intentando agarrar los hombros de Serena.

"No," Luna le aseguró a la criada, mientras entraba en la cocina a tiempo de oír sus palabras preocupadas. "No creo que ella esté llorando."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena lentamente se enderezó, revelando que su tía tenía razón.

En lugar de trágica, su expresión era de pura alegría. Se estaba riendo con tantas ganas que había acabado con sollozos, y lágrimas de diversión caían por su cara. "Te aseguro que él no va a continuar con esta situación, " ella jadeó. "El pobre hombre está al borde de la muerte porque simplemente le respiro en la cara. Oh, Dios, Molly ! Se puso verde !"

El rostro de la criada había perdido preocupación, y su esperanza lentamente creció con su excitación. "Está funcionando, entonces?"

"Funcionando?" La tía Luna lanzó una carcajada como una respuesta. "El hombre está fuera de sus cabales. Casi se cayó para atrás afuera en los escalones cuando ella le habló , y parecía desfallecer ahora mismo cuando me fui ." ella le sonrió orgullosamente a su sobrina, y deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Serena. "Tu plan es brillante, querida. El querrá escapar de este casamiento. El probablemente le está diciendo eso a Seiya en este mismo minuto."

"Si. " la sonrisa de Serena estaba lleno de alegría. "Y si esto no es suficiente, hay otras cosas en preparadas. Ganamos antes que la batalla haya comenzado. Puedo sentir eso!" Ella abrazó a su tía exuberantemente, luego se dio vuelta y le sonrió a todos los otros en la cocina. Estaba tan feliz en ese momento que ni siquiera se ofendió cuando Molly puso un poco distancia entre ellas .

"Debemos comenzar con la próxima parte del plan," su tía proclamó y miró a Molly interrogativamente. "Los refrescos están listos?"

"Si. Todo está listo," Molly dijo rápidamente, y Serena extendió la mano para apretar su brazo afectuosamente.

"Ahora, supongo que es mejor que volvamos." Su mirada fue hacia su tía. "Recuerdas tu parte?"

La tía Luna asintió. "Si. Debo mantener a Lord Seiya y al hombre de Erosión distraídos mientras vos torturas a Hammer ," ella anunció con sumisión, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Oh, esto lo más divertido que he hecho en años. Me siento tan traviesa!"

"Qué pasa? " Seiya gritó alarmado. . "Se siente descompuesto?"

Todavía ingresando grandes bocanadas de aire, Darién sacudió la cabeza. "Es ella. "

"Ella?"

Darién se enderezó a tiempo para ver al hombre y a Neflyte más viejo intercambiar miradas de estupor. Fue Neflyte quien finalmente habló. Colocándose entre él y Lord Seiya, Neflyte, puso una mano en su hombro y le murmuró a Darién, "Bien, ella es hermosa, es verdad. Pero no tan bella como para cortarte la respiración."

Darién gimió ante las palabras de su hombre y sacudió la cabeza. "Es su aliento," él balbuceó. "Tiene el aliento mas inmundo que jamás haya conocido. La mujer huele como se hubiese tragado una momia putrefacta."

En vez de parecer preocupado, Neflyte realmente parecía divertido. Pero pronto de se dio cuenta que Darién no lo hallaba gracioso.

Aunque se trataba de uno de los insultos que ellos habían usado respecto a ella a lo largo dos años, según recordaba. Lady Tsukino es una bruja que se alimenta de carne putrefacta de los guerreros que torturó mientras estaban vivos. Los flagela con su lengua inmunda y venenosa y cuando puede se los devora también.

"No," Darién comenzó a decir, luego hizo una pausa con un suspiro de desesperación cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Lady Serena y su tía salieron apresuradamente.

"Los refrescos están por llegar," su anfitriona anunció, su mirada se posó en Darién. "Te estás sintiendo mejor, mi lord? Has recuperado un poco de color, según veo."

Darién se puso rígido en su silla cuando ella se movió directamente en dirección a él. Haciendo una pausa, ella apretó su mentón ligeramente y levantó su rostro para inspeccionarlo. "Si. El color ha vuelto," ella le dijo en la cara.

Darién contuvo la respiración. No sabía qué más hacer. No podía insultar a la mujer alejándola con un empujón o darle la espalda; ella era su anfitriona. Era hermosa, amable y se comportaba educadamente y obviamente no tenia ni idea que su aliento

era muy ofensivo. Entonces contuvo la respiración y esperó … y esperó . Una arruga comenzó a formarse en su frente.

"Ahora, mi lord , te estás poniendo azul ."

Los pulmones de Darién estaban ardiendo. Si ella no se alejase pronto y lo dejase respirar…

"Casi púrpura, de hecho. Querido, vos no estás bien," ella le dijo en la cara.

Darién tenía que respirar. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Se sentía mareado por la falta de aire. Si pudiese hallar el, momento justo de forma de aspirar aire cuando ella lo hiciese, y no cuando ella estaba estuviese hablando o exhalando, todo estaría bien, se aseguró a sí mismo. La observó, y cuando ella comenzó a aspirar, él soltó el aire ardiendo en sus pulmones y comenzó a chupar oxigeno.

"Oh! Ahí estás mejor," ella dijo inmediatamente, y Darién gimió en voz alta, incapaz de girar la cabeza a tiempo. Afortunadamente, la llegada de la cerveza pareció distraerla. "Ah, aquí está. Gracias, Molly ."

Darién logró recuperar la compostura mientras ella se ocupaba de sus criados. Cuando un jarro con cerveza fue colocado delante de él, Darién lo tomó automáticamente. Era una excusa para no enfrentarla nuevamente. Cualquier excusa era más que bienvenida. Levantando el jarro, tomó un trago, luego prontamente lo escupió. Un silencio recayó sobre él; luego Lady Serena se puso a su lado nuevamente, pareciendo bastante afligida.

"Pasa algo , mi lord ?" ella preguntó. "La cerveza es de tu gusto, verdad ? Nuestra cerveza normalmente es bastante buena, pero hay veces que una partida sale mala y agarra un sabor a ..."

"Había un bicho en mi cerveza," Darién la interrumpió. Ella hizo una pausa , parpadeando con confusión.

"Un bicho?"

"Si. Uno bastante grande, y vivo."

"Oh, mi querida!" ella se dio vuelta hacia la criado mirándola con horror. "Molly ..."

"Lo siento tanto, mi lady . No vi el bicho."

"Ni yo cuando tomé el jarro de tus manos ." ella suspiró. "Por favor en el futuro verifica que los jarros estén limpios y vacíos antes de servir la cerveza ."

"Claro, mi lady . Lo siento mucho . Debo buscarle otra?"

"Si. " Lady Serena lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Darién y tomó su propio jarro y se lo pasó a él. "Aquí tienes , mi lord . Puedo asegurarte que este jarro está libre de bichos y que la cerveza es buena. Ya la probé."

Lanzando una sonrisa bastante forzada, Darién tomó el jarro ofrecido .

"Espero que no te sientas desalentado . Tenemos la mejor cerveza de esta parte de Inglaterra y estamos muy orgullosos de eso," ella anunció mientras él observaba cautelosamente la bebida.

Seguro de que no había ningún ser vivo allí, Darién levantó el jarro

para tomar un trago, luego casi lo escupió . Fue sólo por cortesía

que tragó la bebida rancia. La primer orina de la mañana de cualquier de sus soldados no podía saber peor que ese líquido , él

pensó con horror, tomando otro trago de la bebida fermentada. Si la dama pensaba que esa cerveza era buena, no bebería una gota de nada durante esa visita. O tal vez acortase la visita.

"La cerveza es buena sin duda , " Seiya la elogió , y la cabeza de Darién giró en estado de shock. El hombre podía decir un elogio tan fácilmente como podía decir una mentira, Darién notó con asombro.

"Si. Me atrevería a decir que su cervecero podría enseñarle una cosa o dos al nuestro ," Neflyte concordó ,

Sorprendido Darién le lanzó una mirada de estupor. Neflyte nunca era cortés. Era un básicamente un guerrero. Hablaba claramente y no perdía el tiempo con mentiras corteses.

Confundido, Darién decidió que Neflyte estaba siendo sarcástico.

"No te parece, mi lord ?" Neflyte preguntó.

Darién sacudió la cabeza y murmuró , "Si. Sin duda el cervecero de Lady Tsukino podría enseñar en una academia de cervecería." él bajó la cabeza con disgusto para estudiar su jarro mientras agregaba entre dientes , "Y dar clases de como envenenar."

"Qué pasa ?" Lady Tsukino preguntó dulcemente, y Darién levantó la vista para ver que, mientras Lady Serena parecía no oírlo, ambos , Lord Seiya y Neflyte , ahora lo estaban mirando con una combinación de desánimo y censura.

Darién se movió incómodamente bajo sus miradas feroces, lentamente dándose cuenta que ellos verdaderamente parecían pensar que la bebida era muy rica. Pero no pudo considerar eso extensamente , porque Lady Prisma estaba hablando, atrayendo su atención .

"Mi lord , sé que deseaba que la ceremonia se llevase a cabo cuando volviese, pero el padre Jedite está lejos por el momento y no va a volver hasta mañana en la tarde. Le pido disculpas. Fue algo inesperado. Debía darle la extrema unción y ..."

"Mañana estará bien , mi lady . Por favor no se aflija .

Además, eso nos da tiempo para negociar el contrato de matrimonio." Seiya quería tranquilizar a la mujer, pero Darién casi gritó "Gracias!" a todo pulmón . Otro día. Tenía la gracia divina de un día extra. Quizás en ese tiempo él podía encontrar una salida de este casamiento.

"Debes ser cansado del viaje," Lady Serena comentó. "Querrías

algo para comer, o preferirías tomar un baño y descansar antes de comer?"

Darién casi giró para enfrentarla, luego tomó la cerveza inmunda.

"Eso sería bueno, creo, " Seiya respondió mientras Darién tomaba la bebida. "No fue un viaje largo, pero el tiempo ha estado excepcionalmente seco últimamente. El camino estaba lleno de polvo. Me gustaría tomar un baño y descansar antes de la comida."

Darién sacudió la cabeza y gruñó su asentimiento, luego se puso de pie .

Evitó mirar directamente a cualquiera de sus compañeros, pero los que se quedaron bebiendo sus bebidas donde estaban sentados Darién frunció el ceño con confusión. Cómo ellos podían tomar esa bebida fermentada? Era repugnante. Sacudiendo la cabeza , giró para seguir a Lady Serena y a su tía escaleras arriba.

Tsukino era mas grande de lo que le había parecido en su primera visita . Mientras subían, Darién notó eso, al contrario de lo que sospechaba, la propiedad no parecía haber sufrido deterioros bajo el manejo de su nueva líder. La veía tan próspera como había estado cuando el padre de Serena lo había gobernado. La gente estaba bien alimentada y contenta . Sin embargo, no esperaba mucho de la parte superior de la fortaleza.

Asumía que sólo habría dos o tres cuartos, y que él y Neflyte tendrían que compartir uno hasta que el casamiento fuese realizado. Estaba equivocado. Había por lo menos media docena de cuartos en el piso superior.

"El clima ha estado muy seco últimamente y sabía que encontrarían mucho polvo en el viaje ," Lady Serena comentó mientras avanzaba por el largo corredor. "Sospeché que desearías lavarte a tu llegada, por eso ordené a las criadas que preparasen baños para cada de uno de ustedes."

Darién gruñó una respuesta ininteligible mientras seguía a su prometida y a su tía , seguidos por Neflyte y el hombre del rey.

" Lord Seiya." Lady Serena le sonrió al hombre mientras ella hacía una pausa y abría una puerta. "Este es su cuarto, mi lord ."

Darién observó curiosamente por la puerta mientras el hombre entraba.

Observó un cuarto grande, bien amueblado, un pequeño fuego encendido en la chimenea y la tina con agua caliente enfrente de esta. Entonces su mirada se dirigió a la bonita joven que volcaba agua en la tina cuando Lady Serena anunció, "Su criada

es Esmeralda. Pídale a ella, si necesita cualquier cosa, y ella se ocupará de eso."

"Gracias, mi lady." Seiya les sonrió a las tres mujeres. "Estoy seguro que voy a estar muy cómodo."

Lady Serena sonrió en respuesta, luego cerró la puerta y les indicó que la siguiesen mientras iban al próximo cuarto. "Este es tu cuarto, Sir Neflyte."

Ella abrió la puerta y le sonrió alentadoramente a la bonita criada que estaba parada al lado de otra tina con agua caliente. Era otro cuarto grande y cómodo, y Darién se sintió relajarse, olvidando el episodio de la cerveza. Neflyte esperó que Lady Serena presentase a la criada y que repitiese el comentario de que la muchacha se ocuparía de cualquier cosa que precisase.

Cerrando la puerta, ella giró y le sonrió a Darién. "Tu cuarto es el próximo, mi lord."

Darién la siguió ansiosamente, ya anticipando un baño caliente y sedante en manos de una muchacha joven que lo masajease haciéndolo olvidar de sus problemas. Educadamente hizo una pausa cuando ella se detuvo en la próxima puerta. Darién casi podía sentir el agua caliente cubriendo su cuerpo. Entonces la fue abierta puerta. La primera cosa que Darién vio fue la criada. No era una muchacha joven y dulce esperándolo. La criada era más vieja que Matusalén. Y fea. Más fea que pisar mierda descalzo. Una bruja. Por supuesto, una bruja con una verruga en la nariz que sobresalía de su cara como la rama de un árbol.


	8. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

"Dios querido," Darién jadeó con desánimo al ver la criada que lo esperaba para atenderlo.

"Esta es Zirconia. Seguramente te acordarás de ella, viene de Erosión," Lady Serena dijo esperanzadamente, y Darién estaba seguro que de haber escuchado una reprimenda en su tono de voz.

Desgraciadamente, él no tenía ni idea y realmente no reconoció a la mujer.

Le parecía vagamente familiar, pero no podía ubicar su cara en Erosión. Se suponía que olvidar una cara y una verruga así era imposible , pero había pasado poco tiempo en su casa en todos esos años. Pero como ella parecía estar esperando alguna respuesta, él gruñó un asentimiento vago y le sacudió la cabeza a la bruja , a modo de saludo.

"Ella ahora es la jefa de criadas aquí," Lady Serena continuó, y nuevamente el sintió que existía una reprimenda para él en sus palabras . "Estamos muy agradecidos por su conocimiento y experiencia. Es por su larga experiencia que ella se va a ocupar de tus necesidades , no quisimos asignarte una joven inexperta. Consideramos mas apropiado que ella te sirva a vos, el más importante de nuestros invitados."

Darién apenas podía culparla por ese razonamiento. Sin embargo deseó que hubiera considerado asignarle una mujer joven y bonita como las ahora atendían a Neflyte y a Lord Seiya.

"Tu cuarto está un poco más chico que el de Lord Seiya y el de Neflyte," Lady Serena continuó alegremente, "pero como solamente lo ocuparás por una noche... Después del casamiento, claro, serás cambiado a la habitación principal .." Darién sacó su mirada lejos de la vieja para ver el cuarto , que realmente era pequeño. Casi tan pequeño como una letrina, notó con desánimo. Apenas había suficiente espacio para una cama minúscula y la tina .

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo pídeselo a Zirconia y ella se ocupará de eso." Las palabras lady Serena atrajeron su mirada de vuelta a la vieja, quien le ofreció una sonrisa desdentada.

Darién cerró sus ojos brevemente.

"Disfruta tu baño, mi lord ," Lady Serena agregó con un buen humor que le erizó la piel a Darién. Abruptamente se dio vuelta para ver su expresión, pero sólo tuvo tiempo para ver la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella y su sonriente tía. La sonrisa no hizo nada para aliviar su ansiedad súbita. Había algo casi diabólico en todo eso, él decidió.

Dejando sus preocupaciones de lado, Darién enderezó sus hombros y se volvió para enfrentar a la vieja, sólo para que sus hombros se hundiesen nuevamente cuando la vieja le guiñaba un ojo.

"Dios no me hagas esto ," él jadeó desesperadamente .

"Tu baño está listo, mi lord . Debo desvestirte ?"

Darién tuvo un sobresalto, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella ansiosamente avanzó hacia él. Podría haber jurado que existía una mirada maligna en sus ojos.

Darién él vio sus manos con verrugas y dio un paso atrás.

"No, no. Puedo hacer eso yo mismo," él dijo rápidamente, de repente deseando haber esperado a que su escudero volviese de atender su caballo antes de permitir que lady Serena los llevase escaleras arriba . Entonces habría tenido una excusa para despachar a esa mujer.

"Sos tímido ?" La bruja murmuró, luego tomó el jabón y una toalla de lino que él presumió era para secarlo posteriormente. Tampoco quería que lo ayudase con eso, Darién pensó, un temblor lo recorrió ante la idea de tener sus manos sobre su piel. Reprimiendo esa idea , Darién reticentemente comenzó a desvestirse.

"Estás seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda , mi lord ?" la fea preguntó , lanzando la toalla sobre su hombro y girando para inspeccionar su progreso lento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza , Darién finalmente se resignó a desvestirse, quitando el cinto de la espada. La bruja se quedó observándolo en silencio, con un brillo de interés en sus ojos cuando él se quitó la túnica. Darién notó que el cuarto no era tan tibio como debería haber sido.

Frunciendo el ceño , él miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada llegó A la ventana. Estaba descubierta, permitiendo que la brisa de la tarde fresca entrase libremente . "No hay ninguna manta en esa ventana!"

La mujer levantó sus cejas y lo miró con sorpresa. "En un lindo día como hoy? No, mi lord. Además, la manta fue sacada para ser limpiada. En su honor," ella agregó, haciendo que él pareciese un campesino ignorante reclamando.

"Bien, entonces deberías haber encendido un fuego," él murmuró. "Podría agarrarme un resfriado saliendo del baño con este viento."

Sus cejas se arquearon nuevamente y ella repitió, "En un lindo día como hoy ? Bien, considero que un hombre robusto como usted no precisa esas delicadezas. Pero si un fuego lo que quiere , lo encenderé cuando se meta en la bañera."

Apretando los labios con disgusto, Darién rápidamente continuó desvistiéndose. En el momento en que llegó a sus ropa interior, los ojos de ellas prácticamente perforaban agujeros en su carne.

Murmurando entre dientes , Darién resistió el deseo de cubrir su cuerpo como si fuese un virgen tímido y se quitó la última prenda.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la tina. La consciencia de que los ojos de la bruja vieja lo estaban recorriendo mientras se movía hacia la tina , y principalmente el área debajo de su cintura, lo hizo incrementar la velocidad mientras se metía en el agua. Eso era ridículo . Nunca se había sentido tan tímido antes. Pero casi podía sentir sus ojos fijos en su miembro— y la sensación no era agradable. Por lo menos no para ella. Ahora, si hubiese sido atendido por una de las criadas jóvenes que había sido enviadas a Seiya y Neflyte, eso podría haber sido una historia completamente diferente. Pero, la mirada de esta mujer lo hizo apresurarse y casi saltar dentro de la tina, salpicando aguas por todos lados en su ansiedad por esconder su cuerpo.

"Carajo!" Darién gritó. El agua estaba hirviendo. Tendría suerte si sus bolas no se le hubiesen hervido. Eso era difícil de decir en ese momento; pues cada centímetro de su piel estaba gritando en agonía.

Darién tropezó en su ansiedad por salir del agua caliente, pero solamente había sacado un pie fuera de la tina cuando la vieja bruja de repente avanzó con un balde con agua fría. Darién supuso que ella estaba por volcarlo en la tina, pero su puntería falló.

El líquido glacial mojó su piel todavía caliente, dejándolo en shock

Darién se detuvo con la mitad de su cuerpo chorreando en la tina, y la otra mitad en el piso.

"Disculpa, mi lord .Es el modo en que a mi Lady le gusta el baño. Supongo que usted es un poco más delicado." ella bajó el balde, y agarró otro, y lo volcó sobre él mientras hablaba. "Pero solucionaremos esto en un minuto,"

Un tercer balde fue volcado sobre de él. Darién lanzó un suspiro resignado mientras ella se apresuraba para buscar más agua. Esto es una prueba, él se dijo a sí mismo. Dios está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia como alguna especie de lección de vida. Darién temía fallar en esa prueba. Levantando una mano defensivamente mientras la vieja se agachaba para cambiar un balde vacío por otro lleno, él rugió, "Basta!"

"Está suficiente fresco ahora?" ella preguntó alegremente, enderezándose y girando para mirarlo.

"Si. " Darién bajó la mano para cubrir su entrepierna cuando la mirada de ella descendió a ese lugar, luego se dejó caer para sentarse en el agua nuevamente. Si, estaba suficientemente fresco ahora.

"Debo lavarle la espalda, mi lord ?" la bruja preguntó solícitamente .

La mirada de Darién la perforó mientras ella avanzaba para enjabonarlo con su mano con verrugas. "No," él dijo rápidamente. "De hecho, estoy seguro que no precisaré tu ayuda. Puedes irte."

"Irme ?" sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa. "Pero quién lo ayudará con el baño?"

"Puedo bañarme y secarme solo," él le aseguró severamente. "Sólo vete. Ahora. Ya."

Encogiendo los hombres, la vieja se movió hacia la puerta, pero sus ojos nunca lo dejaron. Darién supuso que ella temía que él pudiese golpearla. Y él estaba bastante orgulloso de no haberlo hecho.

"Si hay cualquier otra cosa que necesite, mi lord ."

"Fuera!" Darién gritó. Se moriría de necesidad antes que solicitarle a la vieja bruja que hiciese cualquier otra cosa por él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Suspirando, Darién sacó la mano que cubría su entrepierna para

prevenir más abuso visual, luego miró a su alrededor . El cuarto

no sólo era menor que los cuartos de Seiya y Neflyte , era más pobre también. No había ningún tapiz en las paredes, nada más para sentarse que la cama y una silla media rota, y, claro, ninguna manta en la ventana o fuego en la chimenea. El aire era se sentía frío en su piel húmeda.

Es sólo por una noche, él se recordó a sí mismo . Mañana por la noche compartiría la habitación principal con su esposa.

Lady Mal Aliento . Gimiendo, cerró los ojos brevemente, luego lanzó un suspiro y buscó el jabón . El agua no se estaba poniendo más tibia. Cuanto antes se lavase, más pronto podría salir. Desgraciadamente, el jabón no estaba a la vista.

Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero entonces una imagen de la bruja fea apareció en su mente. Ella había estado sujetando el jabón cuando le había ordenado Que se marchase . Tenía una imagen muy clara de ese jabón en su mano mientras ella salía del cuarto. También había visto, bastante claramente, la toalla seca colgando de su hombro.

Maldiciendo, Darién se hundió de vuelta en la tina . Una cerveza con sabor a orina. Un baño suficientemente caliente como para Hervirle las bolas, luego baldazos de agua para congelárselos. Ninguna manta en la ventana. Falta de fuego para calentarse. Una vieja sórdida para servirlo. Y ahora, no tenía jabón ni toalla para secarse. Y una futura esposa con el aliento de un dragón. Oh, él tendría que enviarle su agradecimiento al rey por todo eso.

Enderezándose fuera de la puerta de Lord Erosión, Serena se inclinó contra su tía , haciendo un esfuerzo para sofocar sus carcajadas cuando la puerta se abrió delante de ellas. Los ojos de las dos mujeres se agrandaron cuando vieron salir a Zirconia , quien inmediatamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y las llevó hacia otro punto del corredor.

" Qué estaban haciendo?" Zirconia gruñó cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos. "Si él las ve ..."

"No podíamos irnos y dejarte sola," Serena explicó, su voz rebosando con excitación. "No estaba segura de esta parte del plan , y temí por tu seguridad Pero estuviste brillante," ella la alabó . "Y tan rápida, Zirconia. Sabía que todavía tenías algo de fuego en vos. " "Si," la tía Luna concordó con una carcajada. "Y fuiste muy inteligente al mantenerte fuera de su alcance."

Zirconia arrugó su nariz. "Si. Pero no creo que haya sido necesario. El no iba a golpearme . Bien, a decir verdad, creo que no," ella agregó mirando dudosamente a Serena.

"Hmmm," Serena murmuró, no muy convencida. "No obstante, creo que deberíamos apegarnos a nuestro plan. Probablemente sería mejor si estuvieses lejos de su vista por un tiempo . Una visita a tu hija en la aldea debería servir de excusa. Ella está esperándote?"

"Si. Y ella está agradecida por la visita. Está muy ocupada con su bebé ahora, sabe, y trabajar en la cantina de su marido le resulta terriblemente cansador. Ella está esperando ansiosamente mi ayuda, y la visita."

"Bien , bien ." Serena palmeó levemente su mano, luego hizo una pausa y miró la toalla que Zirconia sujetaba. "Y esto ..." Zirconia observó la tela en sus manos y sonrió maliciosamente. "La toallas de mi lord. Me olvidé que la tenía cuando él me ordenó que me fuese," ella dijo . Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de su ama.

"Eres maravillosa, Zirconia," Serena le dijo , luego llevó a la criada en dirección a las escaleras. "Ahora vete. Que la pases bien."

"Si, mi lady ." Zirconia fue hacia a las escaleras sólo para hacer una pausa y mirar desconfiadamente a las dos damas. "No van a volver a espiar, verdad ? No creo que serviría al plan que fuesen atrapadas rondando su cuarto. El no está del mejor de los humores en este momento."

"No," la tía Luna concordó con un suspiro decepcionado. "Pero es mejor si evitamos al hombre por un tiempo . No querríamos darle a él alguna razón para sospechar que pasa algo raro."

"Si. " Serena consintió reticentemente y permitió ser alejada del lugar.

No había nada mas que quisiese hacer que ir a arrodillarse fuera de la puerta de Hammer y observar el desarrollo del resto de su plan . Pero supuso que sería un riesgo innecesario. "Si. Supongo que debería ir a verificar los preparativos de la comida

de cualquier manera."

"Desearía poder estar aquí para ver el resto del plan para esta noche," Zirconia se rió, relajándose ahora que todas se estaban moviendo escaleras abajo . Una sonrisa apareció su rostro mustio. "Especialmente ese pequeño truco que le enseñó a Goliath.

Va a ser muy divertido ."

"Si," Serena concordó , pero con un poco menos de certeza. Ella había pasado buena parte de las últimas dos semanas enseñándole su perro un truco muy especial para usar contra Lord Erosión. Pero ahora que él estaba aquí, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa respecto a implementarlo. No pensaba que el hombre lo tomaría bien. De hecho, Serena decidió ahí mismo , en ese mismo lugar, que sólo lo usaría como último recurso. Sus otros trucos parecían estar funcionando bastante bien . Si , si . Lo estaban haciendo bastante bien sin tener que recurrir a eso.


	9. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Darién se lavó lo mejor que pudo con agua fría y sin jabón. Una vez satisfecho, se levantó y salió de la tina, goteando en el piso hasta que vio su túnica. Tomándola, la usó para secarse, temblando con la brisa que entraba por la ventana descubierta , luego fue hacia la cama. Un buen descanso y entonces una buena comida le cambiaría el humor.

Llegando a la cama, lanzó su ahora túnica mojada a un lado con disgusto y se metió rápidamente debajo de la sabana , Notó que no había manta abrigada, solamente sabanas de lino. Murmurando una serie de insultos, él se curvó de costado para calentarse, luego se dio vuelta, intentando hallar una posición confortable. Entonces lo intentó nuevamente. Y nuevamente.

Darién parecía no poder encontrar una posición cómoda. La maldita cama era tan vieja como la vieja bruja. Obviamente estaba rellenada con paja. Sin importar que posición escogiese, podía sentir la paja pinchándolo. Continuó dando vueltas por un rato, luego se forzó a detenerse. Había dormido en camas en peores condiciones, se recordó a sí mismo . Había dormido en un piso frío y duro una o dos veces . Había dormido sobre su caballo. Y hasta en la nieve. Este problema no era tan odioso. Asombroso, tal vez, considerando la riqueza Tsukino, pero nada evitaría que durmiese. Podía hacer una siesta en esa cama de mierda.

Hallando su irritación creciente aliviada con esos pensamientos, Darién suspiró y se forzó a relajarse. Aunque sólo era la mitad de la tarde, había sido un de día largo lleno de decepciones y dificultades. Un poco descanso le vendría bien . Después de

Dormir un poco, vería todas estas cosas como pequeños inconvenientes — nada que un guerrero no pudiera tolerar sin enojarse. Todo estaba bien.

Esas reflexiones permitieron que se relajase completamente. Estaba comenzó a adormecerse cuando fue consciente de una picazón. Medio dormido, se rascó la cadera, luego se acomodó nuevamente. Un minuto más tarde se rascó nuevamente, movió

la pierna para rascarse una picazón súbita en la pantorrilla. Inmediatamente se vio forzado a levantar la otra pierna para rascarse el tobillo.

Darién estaba completamente despierto ahora. Y comenzaba a rascarse los dedos de un pie y luego del otro pie. Dios querido, ahora era la muñeca ., Darién se rascó con fuerza y pudo ver una mancha con un punto rojo en el centro . Parecía la picadura de un insecto, notó con desánimo. Bostezó y otras picazones irritantes requirieron su atención; luego endureciéndose abruptamente, puso las sabanas a un costado.

Los ojos de Darién se agrandaron con horror cuando vio para los pequeños puntos negros saltando. Eran casi imposibles de ver si no se moviesen. Uno saltó de la sabana a su pierna. Otro saltó de su tobillo hasta su pantorrilla. A primera vista podía contar más de una docena, saltando hacia todos lados.

Pulgas! La cama estaba infestada con pulgas. Y ellas se estaban haciendo un banquete con él! Gateó para salir de la cama, sólo para enredar sus pies con las sabanas. Pero no se detuvo y Darién cayó al piso al lado de la cama con un golpe.

Maldiciendo, él sacó las sabanas lejos con bronca y se sentó, su mirada yendo cautelosamente hacia la cama como si él esperase que un ejército de pulgas fuese a saltar en dirección a él. Pero las pulgas estaban escondidas. Todo lo que había en

la cama ahora era un pequeño cuadrado marrón oscuro .

Poniéndose de pie , se inclinó sobre el colchón para poder ver mejor ese objeto . Era un pedazo pequeño de piel — y estaba lleno de pulgas.

Darién se enderezó abruptamente y simplemente miró fijamente el objeto sospechoso mientras su mente intentaba descifrar que significaba. Entonces su mirada estudió todo el cuarto, observando la ventana descubierta, la falta de fuego, la tina con agua hirviendo, luego los baldes de agua fría. Recordó la vieja fea, la cerveza rancia, el bicho en la cerveza y hasta el aliento espantoso de su prometida. Todo eso ahora reunido en su mente tenía algún tipo de sentido.

Darién lanzó una carcajada. La lady de Tsukino no estaba tan resignada a este casamiento como les quería hacer creer a todos, él se dio cuenta . Ella no podía negarse a la orden de casarse, o causaría su disgusto al rey, entonces estaba usando una estrategia para conspirar contra el matrimonio.

Tal vez ella esperaba que él se negase a cumplir la orden del rey . Sin duda ella esperaba que él pusiera fin a eso. Pero ella estaba equivocada; él estaba en esa situación en una posición tan impotente como la de ella. Aunque esa muchacha no era tan impotente, él consideró extrañado. La muchacha no solamente tenía un aliento de dragón, también tenía sus garras muy afiladas. Y ese hecho realmente hizo que Darién se sintiese mejor. Ella era inteligente .

Si él tuviese la posibilidad de negarse a la orden del rey, como ella parecía pensar, su plan probablemente habría funcionado . El Probablemente habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar casarse con ella. Lady Serena había escogido el mejor modo para intimidarlo y desalentarlo . Una esposa fea? Bien, un hombre siempre podía apagar las velas o cerrar sus ojos, e ir a la cama igualmente, Una esposa gorda? Bien, nuevamente, uno puede cerrar los ojos…, y las mujeres gorditas tenían sus beneficios. Eran una suave almohada para un hombre. Una esposa peleadora o abusiva podía ser golpeada o castigada . Pero una esposa bonita con un olor tan ofensivo? Eso era suficiente para hacer que cualquier hombre se pusiese a llorar. Apagar las velas y cerrar los ojos nunca solucionaría eso. Ni siquiera treinta barriles de agua de rosas.

Si , ella era inteligente, entonces parecía tener un cerebros detrás de su belleza. Pero, qué hacer respecto a todo esto? Supuso que podría confrontarla, decirle que no podía negarse a cumplir la orden del rey y que ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Darién hizo una mueca ante esa idea . A Darién no le gustaban las confrontaciones —verbales de cualquier otro tipo. Podía lidiar con una espada como si hubiese nacido con una en la mano, y nunca eludía una batalla, pero las discusiones eran otro asunto. Su lengua siempre parecía enredarse cuando las discusiones estallaban. Su padre había tenido una lengua tan afilada como un cuchillo y lo había pinchado repetidamente durante su juventud. Y él había sido derrotado cuando había intentado responder de igual modo. Para el tiempo en que Darién se había hecho adulto, su lengua parecía un pedazo flácido de carne en su boca cuando llegaba el momento de discutir . Sabía lo que él quería decir, pero su cerebro nunca parecía poder ponerlo en palabras.

Y hallaba todo esa terriblemente frustrante. Y por eso evitaba las confrontaciones verbales tanto como fuese posible y solamente se apoyaba en sus habilidades para la batalla. Y eso era lo que haría ahora, de repente decidió. A pesar de haber estado casado antes, Darién no era para nada un Marido experimentado . Pero esa — esa era una guerra, y si existía algo que el Lord de Erosión sabía mucho , era sobre guerras.

Darién comenzó a reírse solo, hasta que la picazón constante empezó a molestarlo. Suspirando, él se fue de la cama y caminó a la silla rota. Allí podría rascarse a gusto mientras planeaba su estrategia.

Serena estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando vio a el Lord de Erosión bajando las escaleras y yendo al gran salón . Ella vaciló brevemente, deseando que su tía estuviese cerca, pero la mujer se había aposentado para descansar un poco antes "de la verdadera batalla comenzase, " como ella lo había mencionado. Logrando poner una mirada sorprendida en su rostro — algo que ella había practicado durante los días en que habían aguardado su llegada — ella se apresuró hacia la parte inferior de las escaleras , observándolo con preocupación.

"Pasa algo, mi lord ? No podías dormir?"

Darién le sonrió ampliamente. "Ni siquiera lo intenté. El baño me vigorizó y me siento muy despierto."

Serena sintió la sonrisa borrarse, pero rápidamente forzó otra en su lugar. "Oh. Bien… eso es bueno ... Vos no ... ? Vos no vas a ... ?" Ella miró el gran salón vacío , luchando contra su decepción porque se había perdido lo que consideraba la mejor parte de su plan — la cama llena de pulgas. Pero eso sólo quería decir Que él encontraría las pulgas más tarde esa noche, ella se tranquilizó, luego intentó inventar algo para distraerlo hasta la hora de la comida . "Un bebida?" ella ofreció finalmente, siendo la única cosa que vino a su mente en ese momento. Serena odiaba cuando había variaciones en sus planes. De hecho, estaba bastante enojada porque el hombre simplemente no había ido a la cama como era de esperar.

"Oh, si, Un poco más de esa cerveza tan exquisita sería maravilloso ."

La cabeza de Serena se mareó ante la declaración de su invitado. Cerveza exquisita? Por los cuernos de Satanás!

Ese hombre no tenía gusto? Había estado segura que su plan había funcionado perfectamente mas temprano.

Ahora, el hombre estaba describiendo sus trucos sórdidos como una cerveza exquisita , bien ... "Pasa algo , mi lady ?" Con sobresalto, Serena se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta que había estado parada allí rumiando por mucho tiempo .

Aclarando su garganta, ella forzó una sonrisa y caminó a través del cuarto. "No, mi lord . Por favor, acomódate, y yo voy a pedirle a los criados que te traigan un poco de cerveza."

Serena no observó para ver si él la escuchaba; simplemente fue hacia la puerta de la cocina . Frunció el ceño ferozmente Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

"Mi lady ?" Molly estuvo a su lado en un segundo, con preocupación en su rostro. "Algo ha sucedido ?"

"Si. Lord Erosión quiere un poco más de nuestra exquisita cerveza ." sus palabras eran sombrías, y los ojos de Molly se agrandaron con asombro.

"Exquisita cerveza ? Y por qué él no está descansando antes de la cena?"

"No está cansado," Serena respondió secamente, luego preguntó, "Quitaste la piel de su cama?" Cuando la criada pareció insegura, Serena suspiró. Tal vez había sido buena suerte que él no quisiese dormir; tal vez ellas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Lord Erosión podría haber descubierto la piel y haber conectado todas las cosas que le habían pasado desde su llegada. "Es mejor que vayas a verificar eso. Y haz que alguien le lleve un poco de cerveza. Yo voy a ver si puedo convencerlo de que esté muy cansado después de todo."

"Cómo?" Molly preguntó con asombro.

Serena hizo una mueca . "Cómo ?" ella murmuró , y comenzó a salir De la cocina, sólo para hacer una pausa y mirar atrás. Tal vez ese sea el momento de recurrir al truco que le había enseñado al perro. "Molly ," ella comenzó a decir . "Dejé a Goliath afuera. Ve a buscarlo y tráemelo ."

La criada tragó en seco ante la orden, sus ojos estaban preocupados. Ella sabía lo que Serena planeaba. "Oh, mi lady . Realmente piensas que deberías ..."

"Si," Serena dijo firmemente . "Lo pienso." ella colocó una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, luego volvió al salón. Volviendo rápidamente a la mesa principal, ella se acordó de su mal aliento, y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más natural. Por supuesto ! No iba a precisar usar el truco del perro. Simplemente tenía que conversar con Darién por algunos minutos, luego él se sentiría ansioso por escapar del salón como había sucedido antes. Tal vez hasta podría hacerlo desear huir de la fortaleza sin usar a Goliath.

Pero, su mal aliento se estaba desvaneciendo? ella se preguntó. Molly no se había alejado durante la charla. No podía esperar ganar una batalla si su arma estaba desafilada. Girando abruptamente, fue de vuelta a la cocina . Sólo usaría al perro si fuese el último recurso posible.

Darién se acomodó en la mesa . Después de algunos minutos, El sonido de la puerta de la cocina abriéndose lo hizo Mirar sobre su hombro. Lady Serena apareció sonriendo radiantemente, luego hizo una pausa a medio camino a las mesas, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Después de una vacilación , ella giró y volvió a la cocina. No tenía idea de lo que la había hecho salir corriendo del salón, pero sospechaba que estaba preparando algo para la batalla . Estaban sosteniendo una batalla ahora, aunque ella no podría darse cuenta que él estaba en posición de rival y no en lugar de víctima caída .

La estrategia de Darién era una simple. Negar todo. Le diría que la cerveza era exquisita, que su aliento era como la flor más dulce, y que la criada que ella había escogido para él había resultado ser muy capaz. Que reposar en la cama era como dormir sobre una nube, y que él verdaderamente estaba disfrutando el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana descubierta . Iba a adorar todos las comodidades que ella el ofrecía aunque eso lo matase .

Lo peor era que iba a tener que dejar de escapar su aliento. No mas mareos . No más contener la respiración. Era un hombre. Un guerrero. Y podía sobrevivir a todo eso, Darién se alentó , Entonces miró por encima de su hombro ante el sonido de la puerta de la cocina nuevamente abriéndose.

Lady Serena, con otra sonrisa radiante curándose en sus labios , fue hacia él como si no podía tolerar estar lejos de su presencia. Pequeña bruja sagaz, él pensó con diversión. Dos pueden jugar este juego.

Poniéndose de pie , Darién corrió para encontrarla, sonriendo interiormente ante su sorprendida reacción. Darién supuso que, si alguien los observase, podría haber parecido que ellos eran dos amantes ansiosos cuando él tomó la mano y le sonrió. Estaba especialmente orgulloso del hecho que su sonrisa no vaciló cuando ella levantó su mirada y muy deliberadamente le respiró en la cara. Santo Dios! Ella debía haber vuelto a la cocina para tomar mas de la mezcla que apestaba su aliento . Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar con el ataque químico.

Agachando la cabeza para esconder su reacción, colocó un beso en los nudillos de su prometida que era un acto propio de un galán de la corte .

La acción obviamente la tomó por sorpresa. La vio tragar en seco se enderezó, y su rostro tenía una expresión de estupor . Sonriendo ampliamente, Darién se movió y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, usando la mano para guiarla hacia la mesa.

"Debo decirte , mi lady ," él murmuró cuando la acomodó . "Que estoy agradablemente sorprendido por todo lo que hallé aquí."

Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror incrédulo.

"Si?"

"Si. Una propiedad estupenda y una novia adorable." él le dio una mirada caliente, que usaban los hombres para seducir a las mujeres que amaban o deseaban. Pero no estaba seguro si estaba funcionando. La mujer parpadeó, se puso más cerca, para respirarle en la cara más eficazmente. El resistió, actuando su parte en su plan . "Soy el más afortunado de los hombres. No puede haber una mujer más perfecta en Inglaterra que vos. "

"No?" definitivamente ahora había desconfianza a en sus ojos, él lo notó y apenas logró contener una sonrisa. Necesitaba distraerla. Algunas palabras floridas o elogios serían necesarios, Darién decidió. Desgraciadamente, Darién del tipo básico. Nunca se había molestado con tales tonterías antes. Y no lo haría ahora, decidió de repente, otra idea tomó forma en su cabeza. La insultaría con elogios. Oh, eso sería divertido.

"Tu cabello es… amarillo," él comenzó dulcemente, su sonrisa agrandándose ante su confusa expresión antes que agregase, "Como esas pequeñas plantas que mi caballo pisotea en el prado."

Ella emitió un sonido sofocado que podría haber sido de descreimiento, o podría haber sido de diversión. Ella definitivamente estaba distraída. La desconfianza se desvaneció de sus ojos. Con ese éxito, él decidió aumentar su ataque. "Y tus ojos son grandes… como los de una vaca. Pero no son del mismo color de los de la vaca, por supuesto ," . Serena emitió un sonido estrangulado en su garganta. "Las vacas normalmente tienen ojos marrones, los tuyos son mucho mejor ... eh ..."

Darién vaciló brevemente mientras miraba sus ojos. Ellos le habían parecido tan azules como el cielo cuando la había conocido por primera vez. Ahora ellos parecieron ser mas verdosos

"Bien, ellos no son marrones," él dijo finalmente.

"Es verdad, mi lord ," ella comenzó a decir , pero Darién le dio un golpe letal.

"Y tu aliento es tan dulce como el vino más dulce."

Se sintió bastante complacido de ver un rubor en su rostro, un sonido sofocado salió de sus labios antes que ella agachase su cabeza. No pudo ver su expresión entonces, pero Darién podía ver sus manos retorciéndose en su regazo. Victoria! él celebró el éxito de su plan cuando de repente ella levantó su cabeza nuevamente.

Su propia mirada se estrechó cuando vio el fuego brillando en sus ojos. Ella estaba enojada, era comprensible , él se dio cuenta. Había una buena razón para eso también se dio cuenta, cuando de repente ellas se inclinó más cerca y le respiró gustosamente en la cara.

"Oh, mi lord , eres muy amable . Realmente tengo un aliento tan rico?"

Gimiendo interiormente, Darién apenas pudo contener en su estomago la cerveza rancia que había bebido antes y forzó una sonrisa en su cara. "Si. Tan rico como el vino añejado ... muy añejado."

Rancio de tan añejado , él agregó en silencio, pero estaba contento con la facilidad con que le brotaban las mentiras. Se sentó un poco más derecho . Mierda, soy muy bueno, él pensó y casi se puso a reír del ultraje que vio en el rostro de Lady Serena.

Ella obviamente no estaba complacida. Si, estaban en medio de una guerra . Pero él iba a ganarla. Darién nunca había perdido una guerra. Una batalla, tal vez , pero nunca una guerra….El apenas había terminado de felicitarse cuando las puertas principales de la fortaleza fueron abiertas y la criada entró con el enorme perro de Lady Serena. La criada miró el banco donde Darién y Serena estaban sentados en la mesa – con lo que Darién juzgó ser osadía - luego soltó al perro y rápidamente volvió a salir de la fortaleza, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Si la expresión de la criado no le advirtió que algo raro pasaba, el modo en que lady Serena inmediatamente se relajó y comenzó a sonreírle al animal debió ser una advertencia para Darién.

"Oh mira ! Es Goliath. Ustedes dos deben conocerse, mi lord ." ella se puso de pie, sonriendo mientras el perro iba en dirección a ellos.

"Ven ."

Darién vaciló, sospechando que se arrepentiría mucho si seguía a lady Serena, pero su plan demandaba ser extremadamente agradable. Decidiendo que si ella había hecho algo tan perverso como entrenar a la bestia como morderle ante una orden de su ama, él le rompería el cuello al animal, cautelosamente Darién se puso de pie para unirse a ella.

Darién supo de su error en el momento en que la sonrisa de ella se agrandó con perversa satisfacción .

"Mira Goliath! Es Lord Erosión! Nuestro querido vecino" ella gritó, extendiendo la mano para palmear el brazo de Darién. El perro ladró excitado y corrió hacia adelante . Por un breve momento, Darién estuvo seguro que ella realmente había entrenado a la bestia para atacarlos. El perro decididamente se lanzó hacia adelante. Darién estuvo a punto de agarrarle la cabeza y romperle el cuello cuando Serena gritó alegremente a su lado . "Oh mira, él te quiere! No es fantástico ?"

Darién se paralizó entonces y se enfocó en lo que el animal estaba haciendo. Goliath no estaba atacándolo. Por lo menos, no estaba en un ataque violento. Sino, en un ataque sexual. El maldito perro de su prometida quería montarlo y copular con él!


	10. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Darién estaba exhausto cuando bajó las escaleras a la mañana siguiente. Sus planes habían salido bastante bien el día anterior. Por lo menos después de la exhibición de afecto de Goliath, él pensó con disgusto. Nunca había estado tan enojado en su vida como lo había estado en ese momento. Hasta ahora, se sentía seguro que habría desistido de sus planes, habría actuado en contrario a su naturaleza, y que habría estrangulado a Lady Serena si Lord Seiya no hubiese escogido ese momento para entrar al gran salón.

Como ella lo vio primero, Lady Serena llamó a Goliath para que soltase a Darién y se movió rápidamente hacia la mesa para sentarse, y su perro se había acomodado a sus pies. Darién estaba rígido y furioso, mirando ferozmente la espalda de ella mientras intentaba refrenarse.

Seiya lo alcanzó cuando él casi se había recobrado. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que le devolvería a Lady Tsukino de ese truco perverso, él saludó fríamente al hombre del rey, luego volvió a la mesa con una renovada determinación de engañar a su prometida con su falsa dulzura. Y fue exactamente lo que hizo: la llenó de elogios respecto a su aliento, la comida, la cerveza, y todos los otros trucos sucios que ella estaba usando en esa batalla. Pero sus "elogios" no eran otra cosa que insultos encubiertos.

El brillo de su cabello parecía grasa, él aseguró, observando con interés como sus ojos ardieron de odio. Sus labios eran tan carnosos que parecía que una abeja los había picado. Qué edad tendría ella? El se rió maliciosamente e hizo algunos comentarios. Ella los tomó a bien . Parecía que bastante sensible al tema de la edad.

En verdad, ella debería estar casada y tener tres o cuatro bebés a esa altura. Pero ella todavía continuaba soltera a los veinte años y aparentemente sintiendo el peso de su edad. Casi se sintió culpable por usar eso contra ella — especialmente considerando la ironía de la muerte de su propia esposa joven a tan joven edad —pero como todavía seguía rascándose las picaduras de pulgas , la culpa desapareció.

Ahora Darién hizo una mueca, pensando sobre eso. Había lanzado la piel porta pulga por la ventana antes de bajar después del baño, esperando que esa acción solucionaría el problema, pero cuando más tarde se había metido en la cama, sufrió un nuevo ataque de pulgas . Rápidamente tuco que abandonar la cama. Había pasado la noche durmiendo vestido, sentado en la silla rota al lado de una chimenea sin fuego.

No había dormido bien o confortablemente. Estaba cansado, el cuello le dolía por haber estado en un ángulo extraño toda la noche, y su boca tenía un gusto espantoso por la comida podrida que había sido forzado a comer y por la cerveza rancia que había bebido. Por supuesto todo eso era parte del plan de Lady Serena El único consuelo que Darién pudo hallar fue la mirada de estupor primero y luego de frustración y furia de su adversaria ante su placer fingido. Lady Serena había estado apretando sus manos Y sus dientes durante la mayor parte de la noche y él no quedaría sorprendido si ella se despertase con sus palmas en carne viva y sus dientes pulverizados . Si, su campaña era un éxito total , o lo sería si él no tuviese que soportar semejante tortura. Pero él había usado el insomnio para pensar en una nueva campaña, una que prometía ser menos tortuosa… por lo menos , en sus efectos sobre él.

Darién alcanzó el último escalón cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y lady Serena apareció. Una aparición breve. En el momento en que ella lo vio, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la cocina .

Darién lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa donde la gente del castillo parecía estar desayunando. El sabía sin duda que ella estaba tomando la mezcla pútrida con la que creaba su mal aliento. Serena había hecho eso varias veces la noche anterior, se escapaba a la cocina, para volver breve tiempo después, con la potencia de su aliento reforzada.

Por lo menos , Darién se consoló , ella no parecía hallar más placer que él en el olor de su propio aliento . Estaba seguro de haber captado un vistazo de malestar en su cara una o dos veces cuando ella había salido de la cocina.

Preparándose para el ataque de su aliento de dragón cuando ella volviese, Darién se acomodó al lado de un ávido Seiya. El hombre había hecho poco mas que llenar su rostro delgado desde su llegada. Eso había tranquilizado a Darién respecto a que la comida aquí no era tan mala como la que le había sido servida a él.

El hombre del rey parecía disfrutar mucho la comida. Seiya también estaba completamente inconsciente de la batalla silenciosa que se desarrollaba debajo de sus propias narices, y Lady Prisma era la razón de eso . Darién había notado que la tía de su prometida estaba siempre ocupada distrayendo al hombre y a Neflyte también. Y ella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Seiya y Neflyte estaban siendo mantenidos muy divertidos con los comentarios afilados de ella de modo que ninguno de ellos tenía la oportunidad de captar ni siquiera una brisa del aliento pútrido de Lady Serena, o de notar los insultos vengativos de Darién. Lo que era todo mejor, Darién supuso. Realmente no le gustaría que todos supiesen que ella estaba tan opuesta a casarse con él al punto de tomar esas medidas tan drásticas. Tenía orgullo, después de todo.

Un orgullo que estaba bastante golpeado por el momento, Darién se dio cuenta mientras extendía la mano para tomar unos cubos de queso y pan del plato de Seiya mientras el hombre estaba distraído hablando con Lady Prisma. El hombre volvió a mirar su comida en el momento exacto para atraparlo robando, pero Darién deliberadamente ignoró la mirada sorprendida del hombre y llevó el queso rápidamente a su boca. Esa era la única oportunidad que tendría de comer algo en buen estado por el resto del día, él estaba seguro.

Lady Serena volvió a la cocina …

"Oh, no, mi lord !" El queso estaba tocando los labios de Darién cuando él oyó un grito agudo, su lengua sólo había probado la primer sugestión de su gusto salado. Darién casi gimió en voz alta ante la pérdida como ella le sacó el primer alimento comestible en que había puesto sus manos desde su llegada.

"No!" ella continuó exaltada. "No comerás pan y queso , mi lord. No. Te tengo una sorpresa especial para vos. "

"Una sorpresa?" Darién preguntó cautelosamente.

"Si. Le pregunté a Sir Neflyte cual es tu desayuno favorito , y entonces lo preparé para vos, " ella anunció . Ella hizo un movimiento rápido y colocó una bandeja con masas delante de él.

Darién parpadeó con sorpresa ante el ofrecimiento. Ellas parecían perfectas. Absolutamente deliciosas. Y también olían bien. Y esas masas eran sus favoritas. Miró cautelosamente la comida y el rostro de ella lleno de ingenuidad sonriente. Ella se había tomado el trabajo de prepararlas para ? Por un momento desesperadamente hambriento, Darién se permitió creeer que podría haber estado errado respecto a sus intenciones.

Tal vez él había malinterpretado todo , y ella no estaba plateando una guerra contra él. Tal vez ella verdaderamente estaba intentando impresionarlo !

El pensamiento murió una muerte súbita cuando Darién levantó una de las masas y la mordió . O intentó morderla. Casi se rompió un diente en el intento . Buen Dios! Estaba tan dura como una piedra! También excesivamente salada y seca .

"Cómo están ?" ella preguntó con ansiedad casi creíble, luego agregó vacilantemente, "Este fue mi primero intento de amasar. Al cocinero no le gustó la idea de que estuviese haciendo lío en su cocina, pero cedió. Están bien ?" Cuando Darién vaciló, incapaz de responder porque todavía estaba masticando el pedazo de piedra en su boca, con miedo a tragarlo, ella comenzó a retorcer sus manos como una novia ansiosa. "No te gusta ! Oh sabía que era un error, pero quería tanto hacer algo para complacerte y ..." "Me encanta, " Darién abruptamente mintió para silenciarla. La mujer continuó lamentándose, y Seiya le lanzó una mirada feroz por entristecerla. Lo que sin duda había sido su plan. Ella estaba intentando hacerlo parecer malo delante del capellán del rey.

Sin duda , si él no se comía esas masas de mierda, ella conseguiría hacerlo quedar como una bestia insensible. Darién hizo una mueca, luego tragó el primer bocado determinadamente .

Un segundo más tarde estaba agarrando la cerveza ella había puesto cerca del plato. La masa estaba a medio camino por su Su garganta, y él esperaba poder bajarla con la cerveza. Pero la cerveza estaba tibia, y tenía sabor a orina, pero por lo menos Empujó el pedazo de masa hospedada en su esófago. Estaba casi seguro de haber escuchado el ruido cuando cayó en su estomago.

"Realmente? Realmente te gustó ?" ella preguntó, pero Darién pensó que su irritación debía estar afectando sus habilidades de actuación, porque ella parecía estar desbordando de ansiedad. Aclarando su garganta, respiró profundamente en preparación para enfrentarla y giró sonriendo ciegamente hacia ella. "Si, mi lady . Son muy deliciosas."

"Oh." Su mandíbula se apretó, y él captó un chispa de furia en sus ojos antes que ella

pudiese ocultarla. Fue entonces que una idea se le ocurrió. Y la puso en acción inmediatamente .

"Pero no debo ser angurriento y quererlas todas para mí . Seguramente querrás compartirlas conmigo? Ellas son el resultado de tus esfuerzos . " él empujó la bandeja hacia ella.

"Oh, no, mi lord . Las hice para vos. " ella empujó la bandeja de vuelta.

"Oh, vamos ," él la persuadió, tomando una de las masas y ofreciéndosela . "Deberías probar tu propio trabajo ."

"Oh, no, yo ..." ella vaciló brevemente, luego le sonrió ampliamente . "Yo ya comí y estoy demasiado llena como para comer más. Son bastante pesadas"

Los ojos de Darién se estrecharon. "Si. Lo son," él concordó lentamente, pero no iba a ceder así nomás. "Tal vez solo una , para darme el gusto."

Mientras ella lo observó con preocupación creciente. El vio la mirada asustada de su tía y supo exactamente lo que esa mujer planeaba cuando ella comenzó a murmurarle algo a Lord Seiya, también llevando la atención de Neflyte lejos de lo que Darién estaba haciendo y creando mas conversación. Darién la dejó con la táctica de la distracción y simplemente continuó intentando partir una masa por la mitad . Cuando halló que no podía, recurrió a tomarla con ambas manos y golpearla violentamente y repetidamente contra la mesa. Necesitó tres golpes sólidos antes qu el artículo se partiese por la mitad . Serena estaba intensamente ruborizada para cuando él terminó, aunque si era de rabia o de vergüenza, Darién no podría le preocupaba mucho; le sonrió dulcemente y en silencio le ofreció la mitad mas grande a ella.

"Oh, yo ..." Lady Tsukino miró a su alrededor , obviamente buscando un escape.

"Tal vez a Lord Seiya le gustaría probar una, entonces ?" él sugirió , y Serena se congeló, sus ojos se pusieron redondos como platos. El rubor se desvaneció de su cara , ella extendió la mano y tomó la masa.

Darién sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella intentó morder un pedazo. No se partió y ella se estremeció con el esfuerzo.

"Sabes, es bastante sorprendente que una dama se haya molestado en cocinar,"

Darién comentó mientras ella continuaba royendo vehementemente la masa.

Usando la necesidad para hablar como una excusa para evitar arruinar sus dientes, su prometida bajó la masa y le sonrió fríamente . "Bien, me agradó mucho hacer eso por vos. De hecho, estoy esperando que estemos casados para cocinarte frecuentemente."

Darién giró su cabeza y tosió para evitar reírse ante la obvia amenaza. Por un momento, ella le dio una sonrisa falsa y le mostró los dientes. Y él los halló hermosos. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reírse nuevamente cuando volvió a mirar atrapó a su prometida intentando pasarle la masa dura a su gran perro —pero la bestia ni loco la aceptaría.

Darién estaba por decirle que ella no estaba comiendo la masa cuando una nueva idea se le ocurrió . Mientras ella estaba distraída intentando sobornar con caricias al perro , él rápidamente cambió su jarro de cerveza por el suyo . Apenas había terminado el truco cuando ella se volvió hacia la mesa, su expresión era de absoluto enojo.

"Pasa algo ?" él preguntó relajadamente, observando el rubor de irritación en su rostro .

Aparentemente demasiado irritada como para molestarse en continuar con la charada de novia obediente, ella lo ignoró, su boca apretándose con frustración mientras agarraba la cerveza.

Darién se mordió el labio cuando ella prontamente bebió el líquido y jadeó .

"Pasa algo con la bebida?" él preguntó, mientras ella estrechaba sus ojos desconfiadamente. Sonriéndole, Darién llevó su propio jarro a sus labios y saboreó un trago. Muy para su sorpresa, realmente era excelente. "Mmmm. Sé que te dije esto ayer, pero verdaderamente tienes la mejor cervecería del norte Inglaterra, te lo aseguro." "Vos ..." ella furiosamente comenzó a decir, sólo para hacer una pausa cuando Lord Seiya se puso de pie y giró hacia ellos para hablar.

" Lady Prisma y yo vamos a la iglesia para negociar el contrato de matrimonio. Confío en que usted desea que maneje esto representándolo, Lord Erosión? Necesitaría tener su aprobación , por supuesto. "

Darién vaciló, luego sonrió. "Ciertamente. Eso nos dará a Lady Tsukino y a mí la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. Podríamos recorrer la propiedad y tal vez hacer un pequeño picnic antes de que vuelvan."

Los ojos de lady Serena se agrandaron con horror ante la sugestión, y abrió la boca, probablemente para protestar, pero Lord Seiya lo evitó.

"Una idea encantadora," él aprobó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si. Supongo que esto llevará toda la mañana, pero no veo ninguna razón para que ustedes no debiesen disfrutar algún tiempo juntos.

Esta tarde será el casamiento.

La boca de Serena se cerró bruscamente; luego forzó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba ."Encantador. Voy a arreglar para que el Cocinero prepare un picnic."

Ella se marchó antes que Darién pudiese sugerir que algo comestible sería perfecto.

Girando para mirar a Lady Prisma cuando Seiya ayudaba a la mujer a ponerse de pie, Darién captó la expresión preocupada en su rostro. El arqueó una ceja a la dama. Probablemente ella estaba en el complot de su sobrina, pero él - de cualquier manera - le ofreció seguridad . "Debe saber que Serena estará perfectamente segura conmigo, mi lady . Vamos a cabalgar por la propiedad, visitar un inquilino o dos, luego hacer un picnic. Hasta voy a recoger una flor o dos para ella en el camino."

Los ojos de Lady Prisma se agrandaron con eso y ella pareció a punto de hablar, pero Lord Seiya se estaba impacientando y tomaba su brazo alejándola de la mesa.

"Venga . Ellos van a estar bien," él dijo impacientemente. El la llevó hacia la puerta de la fortaleza .

"Oh, pero … debería decirle que Serena tiene una terrible reacción alérgica a la fresias, ellas le hacen hinchar los ojos y chorrear la nariz ."

"En su momento Serena le informará eso si la situación surge."

"No. Ella no lo hará. Ella es extremamente terca para admitirle algo así a él"

"Tonterías ." Lord Seiya continuó determinadamente hacia la puerta. "Además, sospecho que Lord Erosión estaba hablando en broma cuando mencionó recoger flores. El no parece ser el tipo de regalar flores ."

Darién observó la pareja desaparecer por la puerta de la fortaleza, su mente comenzado a estudiar lo que había oído . Seiya había tenido razón, por supuesto. Darién había hablado en broma cuando al mencionar lo de las flores. El nunca en su Vida había hecho algo así — ni siquiera siendo niño. Pero ahora consideró seriamente la posibilidad.

"Entonces , ella es alérgica a las fresias ," él murmuró , guardando esa información para considerar la estrategia más tarde, luego se volvió hacia la mesa. "Neflyte, tengo una tarea pequeña para vos. "


	11. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

"El lo sabe!" Serena gritó cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró detrás de ella.

Molly estuvo a su lado inmediatamente, con alarma en su rostro. "No!"

"Si. él cambió su cerveza por la mía. El sabe lo que estamos haciendo ."

"Oh, querida," el aliento de su ama descomponiendo a la criada. "Y él está muy enojado?" Serena vaciló, sus cejas arrugándose con confusión. "No sé ," ella

admitió finalmente con un suspiro. "El no parece enojado. Pero ahora está hablando conocernos mejor y hacer una excursión, y tener un picnic."

"Un picnic?" los ojos de Molly se agrandaron .

"Si. Haz que el cocinero prepare un picnic, pero sólo para uno. Dile que lo haga asqueroso, tan asqueroso como pueda. Suficientemente asqueroso como para que cancele este casamiento ."

"No vas a ir?"

"Si. Voy ." Serena respondió, pero no estaba muy segura que sea una buena idea.

"Sola ?" Molly preguntó ansiosamente.

Serena hizo una mueca ante la pregunta, su miedo, creciendo . Si Lord Erosión sabía lo que ellas estaban haciendo ni con la mala comida, la peor cerveza, y su mal aliento, por no mencionar el resto de los trucos — el hombre podría estar pesando en llevarla afuera para ahogarla en el río. Eso eliminaría la necesidad de negarse a casarse con ella.

Por un momento, Serena consideró la posibilidad de llevar comida rica al picnic, un verdadero banquete, y de ser dulce y sincera. Pero, en verdad, ese no era su estilo. Además, era demasiado tarde para apartarse de su plan ahora. Si se retiraba por miedo, eso le daría a él una ventaja. No, mantendría su resolución. Para bien o para mal, iba a seguir con su plan hasta la batalla final que Esperaba sobrevivirla.

"Y esta es la pequeña Sery. Su verdadero nombre es Serena—la llamaron así por mí — pero todos usaban el apodo de Sery ."

Darién tomó el bebé que Lady Serena alegremente le pasó, luego lo sujetó a un brazo de distancia, mirándolo horrorizado. La pequeña Sery era un horror . Su rostro todo arrugado , su manta y sus ropas, emitían un olor muy similar al de su prometida en ese momento. . Afortunadamente, sujetándola a distancia, las oportunidades de la pequeña eran limitadas. Darién había aprendido después de los primeros dos bebés que Serena le había dado que a ellos parecía gustarle tirar de su cabello. Eso había sido más o menos diez cabañas y diez niños atrás.

Le pareció a Darién que o Tsukino era un increíblemente prolífico productor de bebés o que Lady Tsukino sólo estaba deteniéndose en las cabañas donde había bebés para torturarlo . Porque eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo. Darién supuso que era

Su propia culpa. Había estado desprevenido con la primera criatura que ella le dio y había dejado que su horror e incomodidad se transparentasen. Como una buena estratega de batalla, Lady Serena prontamente había hecho uso de su debilidad. Tenía que admirarle eso. De hecho, si no hubiese sido orinado, escupido y vomitado repetidamente durante esa excursión infernal, seguramente la habría admirado. Pero, por el momento, todo lo que quería era venganza. Y se decidió por el modo de cobrársela.

"Tiempo para nuestro picnic!" él anunció abruptamente, pasándole el bebé a su madre y giró para montar su caballo.

"Oh! Pero tenemos tantas más cabañas para visitar," Serena protestó.

"Otra dia sera. Se está haciendo tarde."

"Es sólo media mañana," ella señaló secamente.

Reticentemente Darién la siguió señalando el sol en el cielo e hizo una mueca . Serían mas o menos las diez. Pero el podría haber jurado que era casi la hora de la cena. El corto tiempo desde que ellos habían dejado el castillo ciertamente había pasado suficientemente lento como para que lo fuese.

"Tengo hambre ."

Eso la silenció. De hecho, la declaración pareció complacerla poderosamente. Sonriendo , ella fue hacia su caballo y lo montó. "Bien, entonces debemos alimentarte."

La mirada de Darién se estrechó. Su expresión satisfecha le dejó bastante claro que ella no planeaba que él disfrutase de la comida del picnic. Considerando que sólo había mordido un Pedazo de masa petrificada, la idea no lo complació mucho .

Si fuese verdad que el camino al corazón de un hombre era a través de su estomago, entonces también era verdad que un modo de desalentar a un hombre era interponerse entre él y su alimento. Darién realmente tenía hambre . Si sentía algo de culpa por la próxima estrategia en su plan , se evaporó ahí mismo . Lady Tsukino se merecía lo que estaba por obtener.

"Aquí estará bien , creo. Qué piensas?"

"Hmm. Bien ," Serena murmuró ausentemente, ocupada con la tarea que la consumía desde que habían dejado la última cabaña; intentar inventar otro modo de torturar a ese hombre a su lado . Usar a los bebés habían sido una idea inspirada. Ella había notado

su incomodidad respecto a los niños en la primera cabaña que habían parado, y había usado eso para su ventaja de allí en adelante . Pero su decisión de parar para hacer el picnic puso fin a su diversión, y necesitaba alguna otra cosa para torturar a ese bastardo miserable. La comida que había traído serviría para eso, pero quería algo más impresionante y memorable para esa excursión.

Necesitaba algo que finalmente lo empujase a negarse a casarse con ella, pero que no lo hiciese enojar tanto como para causarle daño. Mucho mejor sería hallar algo de lo cual él no pudiese culparla, algo que él no pudiese estar seguro que había sido hecho a propósito. Era un asunto complicado, y eso estaba consumiendo sus pensamientos mientras desmontaba y sacaba la manta para sentarse .

Darién estuvo a su lado inmediatamente tomándola de sus manos.

Renunciando a la manta, Serena se volvió desenganchar la cesta con comida que el cocinero había preparado, luego lo siguió en silencio hacia el centro del claro del bosque. Esperó pacientemente mientras él abría la manta y la sacudía varias veces antes de extenderla . Luego se sentó en frente a ella, con una expresión de expectativa. Serena forzó una sonrisa. El quería comer? El iba a comer.

Su sonrisa se hizo más natural. Serena abrió la canasta. La primer cosa ella sacó parecía ser una pequeño horma de queso

envuelta en una servilleta de lino. Sólo la sacó completamente fuera de la canasta notó el olor que emitía — un olor que se le estaba haciendo bastante familiar. El olor hizo que Serena se preguntase qué cosas contendría esa bebida especial que Molly había preparado. Tal vez era crema rancia que se había solidificado. Si ese era el caso, no era de extrañar que su estomago tuviese nauseas después que comer eso.

Olvidando su papel en el plan, Serena arrugó la nariz brevemente, luego, de vuelta, forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. La próxima cosa que sacó de la canasta era una de las galletas que ella había afirmado haber hecho. Realmente, el cocinero las había hecho, protestando todo el tiempo mientras las hacía.

Lo siguiente que sacó fue un pedazo de carne cocida y rancia. Serena la colocó sobre la manta, también, luego revolvió la canasta buscando esperanzadamente algo mas, pero la canasta ahora estaba vacía.

"Oh, Dios," ella murmuró con desánimo apenas fingido.

Haciéndose el preocupado, Darién levantó sus cejas.

"Qué pasa? "

"Bien, parece que el cocinero no entendió... Achussss!" Tomada por sorpresa por su estornudo, Serena cubrió su boca un poco tarde y parpadeó varias veces antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar. "El cocinero debe haber pensado que quería hacer un picnic sola. El envió comida suficiente para... Achussss!"

"Para uno ?" Darién sugirió, solícitamente sacando un pequeño pañuelo de lino para que ella se soplase la nariz.

"Si. " Tomando el pañuelo, Serena hizo una pausa para hacer eso.

"Oh, Dios, oh, Dios," Darién murmuró, cuando ella estornudó nuevamente.

"Afortunadamente... " Serena comenzó a decir, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que sus ojos estaban llorando. "Afortunadamente... yo no estoy ... Achussss!"

"Hambrienta?" Darién murmuró, sonando poco sorprendido.

"Si," ella murmuró , su voz se hizo nasal . "Entonces debes comenzar a ... Achussss! Y comer ... Achussss ! Yo solamente voy a ... Achussss!"

Darién se quedó callado por uno o dos estornudos, "Pareces estar sufriendo. Tal vez deberíamos volver a la fortaleza y suspender el picnic."

Serena consideró seriamente su oferta por un momento. Estaba teniendo una terrible reacción alérgica a algo. Sólo reaccionaba de este modo a las fresías, pero cuando miró a su alrededor no vio ninguna. Pero debía haber alguna cerca, ella pensó cuando tuvo otro estornudo. Su mirada enfocó la comida en mal estado que había colocado entre ellos, y se puso rígida. Lo iba a ver sufrir por esto antes que ellos volviesen. Los ojos llorosos, la irritación y los estornudos no eran nada comparada con la descompostura intestinal que él iba a sufrir.

"No," ella dijo, luego giró su cabeza para estornudar de costado . "Sería una pena dejar este ... Achussss! ... la comida se va a ... Achussss ! ...desperdiciar. Yo me contento con mirarte comer antes que ... Achussss! ... volvamos."

"O qué dulce de tu parte, Lady Serena. Pero no hay necesidad de que simplemente me mires. Yo no podía dejarte con hambre mientras como."

"Oh, yo ..." Serena comenzó rápidamente a excusarse, pero él tapó sus palabras.

"Tuve suerte, entonces, porque se me ocurrió enviar a Neflyte a la cantina de la aldea para buscar una comida por las dudas de que algo como esto sucediese "

Presentándole con una sonrisa tan dulce como las de ella , él sacó una alforja que ella no había visto en el extremo de la manta. Entonces, Serena observó con gran horror como Darién comenzaba a sacar artículo por artículo de la alforja. Primero pollo asado. Y no sólo una pata o una pechuga, sino todo el pollo asado, dorado y suculento. La boca de Serena se hizo agua ante la vista de eso. Después vino un pedazo de queso bien oleoso. Una hogaza de pan recién horneada, y luego tres papas, todas asadas a la perfección .

"Estoy seguro que no será tan gustosa como la comida de tu cocinero ," él continuó mientras Serena observaba la comida y lamía sus labios . "Pero yo voy a sufrir esto mientras vos disfrutas la comida de tu propio cocinero."

Oyendo el tono burlón de su voz, Serena lentamente levantó sus ojos hacia los suyos.

No había duda del brillo de malicia y triunfo en su mirada.


	12. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

El gran salón estaba repleto con personas comiendo el almuerzo cuando Darién escoltó a Serena de vuelta al Castillo de Tsukino. Mejor dicho , él la guió , porque a esa altura sus ojos estaban tan hinchados, que le obstruían la vista. Ellos llegaron en medio de la comida, a pesar de haber terminado de comer unas dos horas antes, porque le llevó a Darién mucho tiempo para consumir hasta la última miga de la comida que Neflyte había comprado en la cantina. Y la había comido toda. No había dejado ni un hueso de pollo sin mordisquear , ni una miga de pan sobre la manta cuando había terminado.

Glotón angurriento , Serena pensó amargamente . El no le había ofreció ni un bocado de queso de su banquete, mas bien la alentó a que comiese su propia comida, declarando que solamente él sabía que los jefes de cocina preparaban las preferencias de sus amos, y que no se le ocurriría negarle el placer de disfrutarla. Serena había pasado las últimas dos horas escupiendo queso mohoso y carne en mal estado por debajo de la cobertura de una servilleta y alternado con estornudos, que se habían hecho más violentos y persistentes con cada minuto que transcurría.

"Te importaría unirte a la mesa?"

Serena se puso rígida ante esa voz solícita cerca de su oído. No fue engañada por eso. Ese hombre era un ogro. Una bestia. Era tan cruel como los rumores lo describían . Y ella estaría Muerta y enterrada antes de exhibir en su actual estado — un estado del que él era absolutamente responsable , y lo ella lo sabía. Se había dado cuenta de eso cuando se levantaron para partir Cuando Darién recogió la manta y la dobló , Serena permaneció observando con horror un grupo de fresias debajo de donde había sido puesta la manta. Entonces, se recordó del modo en que él había exagerado sus movimientos en el momento de colocar la manta. Cretino mal parido ...

Oh, Lord Erosión era la esencia de la maldad , sin duda . Hasta su oferta de volver a la fortaleza cuando ella había comenzado a estornudar había sido fingida. El solo había preguntado antes de sacar la comida de la cantina . Si Serena hubiera sabido sobre eso, seguramente habría aceptado volver a la fortaleza inmediatamente , sabiendo que su plan había fracaso . Pero, no, él primero se aseguró que ella se quedaría antes de dar su golpe maestro, dejándola sin alternativa mas que permanecer y fingir que comía sus propios alimentos rancios.

"Mi lady ?"

Serena soltó su brazo de su guía, luego sacudió la cabeza . "No, creo que debo ir a acostarme y descansar, gracias, " ella anunció secamente . Serena esperó que él desapareciese, aliviada cuando, después de una vacilación, él le soltó el brazo y se alejó.

"Todo un caballero ," ella se burló mientras escuchaba sus pasos ir en dirección a las mesas . Soltando un suspiro, ella forzó la vista en un esfuerzo por ver por donde estaba yendo y fue hacia las escaleras . Sólo había subido algunos escalones cuando oyó unos pasos apresurados aproximándose.

"Serena?"

"Tía Luna?" ella jadeó con alivio.

"Si, querida. Lord Erosión dijo que podrías necesitar mi ayuda. Pasa algo malo ... oh, Dios querido!" la mujer jadeó , aparentemente al ver su rostro. " Qué sucedió?"

"Ayúdame a subir y te explico ."

"Espera. Déjame ir buscar a Molly ... Oh, Lord Erosión la está mandando y ella viene para acá ahora. Espera solo un momento."

Hubo un susurro cuando su tía movió varios metros para encontrarse con Molly , luego de una breve y murmurada conversación , Luna volvió . Ella tomó el brazo de Serena para subir los escalones .

" Qué pasó con las negociaciones del casamiento?" Serena preguntó mientras comenzaban a subir .

"Oh. Las estoy demorando tanto como es posible," su tía murmuró, luego apretó el brazo de Serena. "Es eso lo que quieres , verdad ? "

"Si. Preciso más tiempo. Y precisamos otro plan. El descubrió el que estamos ejecutando ."

" Qué ? Oh, no. Cómo?"

"No sé cómo," ella admitió con un suspiro mientras alcanzaban lo alto de las escaleras y comenzaban a avanzar por el corredor en dirección a su habitación. "Comencé a sospechar que él sabía en su primera noche aquí, y estoy completamente segura ahora."

" Qué sucedió ? Cómo acabaste así ?" la voz de la tía Luna estaba cargada de preocupación mientras entraban al cuarto de Serena . "El no te golpeó ?"

"No." Serena hizo una mueca con disgusto. "Tuvimos el picnic sobre una plantación de fresias "

" Qué ?" ella gritó alarmada . "Pero, por qué permitiste eso?"

"No sabía que ellas estaban allí ," Serena admitió con ultraje mientras se dejaba caer en la cama. "Estaba distraída, y él colocó la manta sobre ellas. Yo me senté sin darme cuenta de nada, y no podía comprender por qué estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica." Su admisión era amarga.

"Pero cuando comenzaste a estornudar y tus ojos empezaron a irritarse , por qué no le pediste volver al castillo?"

"Quise forzarlo a comer esas malditas galletas y el queso podrido antes que retornásemos,"

Serena admitió con bronca. "Cuando me di cuenta que él había estropeado ese plan también, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba atrapada allá."

"Cómo fue que él ..."

Serena impacientemente le hizo señas a su tía para que se callase. No deseaba pensar en la humillación de esa mañana, pero estaba interesado en otras cosas. "Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros."

" Qué !" La tía Luna gritó . Entonces se quedaron mudas cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta. Serena giró la cabeza y trató de ver a la persona que entraba.

Su vista estaba bastante dañada, pero parecía ser una mujer con un vestido oscuro.

Molly, ella descubrió cuando la mancha se acercó al lado de la cama.

"Traje agua fresca y un paño como me pidió, Lady Prisma ." La voz de Molly era fácilmente reconocible, y Serena se relajó un poco. Entonces la criada jadeó con horror y Serena se tensó nuevamente. .

" Qué pasa?"

"Tu cara . Está toda hinchada," la criada jadeó con desánimo. Serena se recostó de vuelta en la cama . Tenía una jaqueca latiendo detrás de sus ojos, y estaba luchando contra las ganas de frotarse los ojos .

"Dame la fuente con agua, Molly," Serena oyó que su tía solicitaba suavemente . Luego escuchó el sonido del agua , y un paño fresco fue colocado sobre su cara . Serena tuvo un sobresalto con la sensación, luego lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

La frescura húmeda tuvo un efecto calmante e inmediato y fue el primer alivio de la irritación había tenido en dos horas. Era divino.

" Qué sucedió ?" la voz de Molly sonaba ansiosa, los labios de Serena se apretaron amargamente.

"Tuvimos el picnic sobre un grupo de fresias "

"fresias ? Pero sos alérgica a las fresias "

"Si. Y él sabía eso, maldito..."

"Pero, cómo?"

Serena suspiró. "Tenemos un traidor."

"Me temo que yo pueda ser la traidora," Luna anunció. Serena se quitó el paño de su rostro y miró la imagen borrosa de su tía.

" Qué ?!"

"Bien, no hay necesidad de mirarme así. No fue intencional…" ella hizo una pausa y tomó el paño de Serena, y se oyó el sonido del agua nuevamente. Volviéndose, ella lo colocó sobre los ojos de Serena. "El mencionó un picnic, y yo pensé que debía decirle respecto a evitar las fresias ... Como sos alérgica a ellas. Pero Lord Seiya me arrastró fuera del salón antes que pudiese..." ella se silenció brevemente, y Serena casi podía oír el enojo en que su voz cuando ella continuó . "El debe haberme escuchado diciéndole eso a Lord Seiya." ella se rió amargamente . " Verdaderamente es algo terrible que él usase eso en contra tuya. No muy caballeroso que digamos."

Serena bufó . "Ese es el verdadero Hammer de Erosión. No tiene ni una gota de caballerosidad."

Hubo un silencio por un momento; luego Luna preguntó, " Qué planeas hacer ahora?"

"No sé ," Serena admitió con amargura.

"Bien." La tía Luna soltó un suspiro, luego palmeó la mano de Serena levemente. "Tengo que volver abajo; Seiya probablemente ya terminó de comer y está listo para proseguir con las negociaciones. Vos debes descansar y relajarte. Quizás se te ocurra algo. "

Serena asintió con la cabeza ante esa sugestión y escuchó el susurro de la tela cuando su tía fue hacia la puerta y dejó el cuarto.

"Hay algo que pueda traerte antes de volver abajo?"

Serena parpadeó y abrió sus ojos mientras el paño era remojado nuevamente. Muy para su alivio, los paños fríos ya estaban dando resultado algo de la hinchazón debía haber desaparecido, porque realmente casi podía ver correctamente .

Pero la jaqueca todavía estaba allí. "Tal vez algo para mi dolor de cabeza . Y algo para comer, también, por favor," Serena pidió, cerrando sus ojos cuando el paño era colocado de vuelta sobre ellos. "Y tal vez podrías traer a Goliath cuando vuelvas,

Para hacerme compañía?"

"Si, mi lady . Hay algo especial que te gustaría comer?"

"Pollo asado," Serena dijo firmemente . "Si el Cocinero no tiene, envía a alguien a la cantina de la aldea y dile a Zirconia que me mande pollo."

"Pasa algo malo con Lady Serena?"

Darién se puso rígido ante la pregunta de Lord Seiya, luego negó con la cabeza y terminó de sentarse en el banco al lado de él.

"Por qué ella no se unió a nosotros, entonces ? Y por qué envió a su tía para atenderla ?" El hombre más viejo insistió mientras Darién tomaba un jarro de cerveza de la bandeja de una criada.

Darién se tomó algo de tiempo para probar a cerveza y soltar un suspiro de alivio antes de decir, "Ella está bien . O lo estará," él agregó con irritación, intentando quitarse la culpa. Esperaba que ella se recuperase. Realmente había sufrido una fuerte reacción a las fresias sobre las que - a propósito - él había puesto la manta . No había tenido intención de causar tanto malestar. Un par de estornudos, un poco irritación, eran todo lo que esperaba . Ahora, la cara de esa mujer estaba hinchada como un cadáver después de estar en el agua por una semana. Darién hizo una mueca, luego sacudió la cabeza y bebió un poco más de cerveza.

"O lo estará?" Seiya repitió lentamente, su mirada, estrechándose. " Qué pasa con ella?" Darién supuso había sido demasiado esperar que el hombre dejase pasar su comentario.

Encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia fingida, tomó otro trago antes de decir, "Ella parece haber reaccionado mal al lugar que escogí para nuestro picnic."

Seiya se quedó callado por un momento, ponderando eso; luego sus ojos se agrandaron repentinamente. "No hicieron el picnic cerca de fresias , verdad ? "

"No," Darién respondió y observó al hombre relajarse antes de admitir, "Pero puse la manta sobre unas fresias ."

"Encima de las ... ? Sobre .. la manta pero ... Lady Serena es alérgica a las fresias ! Su tía estaba preocupada por eso esta mañana. Oh Dios, ella ..." él abruptamente hizo una pausa. "Cómo está ella?"

Darién miró a su alrededor con sorpresa, luego se sintió culpable bajo la mirada dura de lady Prisma cuando ella hizo una pausa detrás de él.

"Ella se recuperará, pero no gracias a vos, " la mujer dijo fríamente , y Darién se encogió nuevamente, sintiendo como un delincuente. Entonces una irritación lo dominó. Recordándose a sí mismo que lady Tsukino no estaría sintiéndose culpable si hubiera sido él quien estuviese sufriendo en ese momento, y que ella, junto con la mujer que lo observaba ferozmente, realmente habían conspirado par que eso sucediese, Darién se enderezó y encogió ligeramente los hombros.

"Intenté que ella aceptase volver antes, " él anunció, agregando cuando ella pareció dudarlo , "Cuando ella comenzó a estornudar, para ser preciso. Sugerí que sería mejor volver a la fortaleza . Pero ella dijo que deseaba observarme disfrutar de la comida que había mandado a preparar…" él miró fijamente a la mujer con una mirada significante y se sintió satisfecho al ver que su actitud de superioridad desaparecía, remplazada por una leve incomodidad.

Alejándose de él, Lady Prisma miró a Lord Seiya. "Vamos a volver a las negociaciones?"

"Si, si. Vamos a seguir , " el hombre murmuró , parándose ansiosamente para alejar a la dama. Le parecía obvio a Darién que el hombre del rey estaba inseguro respecto a las entrelíneas que esa conversación tenía, y estaba poco dispuesto a explorarlas. Cobarde, Darién pensó mientras observó a la pareja desaparecer del gran salón .

"Bien, vamos a esperar que ellos completen las negociaciones esta vez ," Neflyte dijo de repente, llamando la atención de Darién . El hombre levantó su cerveza y la bebió. Había estado sentado en silencio desde el retorno de Darién, simplemente prestando atención a las conversaciones a su alrededor .

"Estás ansioso de que terminen , verdad ? " Darién preguntó.

Su amigo sonrió extrañamente. "Bien, vos también debes estar listo para que eso termine. Seguramente no será un sacrificio para vos acostarte con la muchacha; y luego podremos irnos de aquí y volver a las batallas." El frunció el ceño mirando su jarro . "Los hombres se están poniendo inquietos."

"Sólo hemos estado aquí un poco más que un día, " Darién señaló con exasperación.

"Si, bien. Pero rara vez pasamos un día y una noche completa en Erosión. Por qué debería ser diferente aquí? Los hombres no están acostumbrados a estar sentados rascándose las bolas por tanto tiempo."

Darién contempló a Neflyte, desgraciadamente no podía discutir sus palabras. Ese era el tiempo más largo que ellos habían estado lejos de la excitación y la actividad de las batallas . A decir verdad, sus hombres estaban lejos de las batallas, él, no…

"No. no. No puedes entrar. Goliath!"

Serena dejó de mirar por la ventana y giró para ver a Molly luchando por entrar en el cuarto sin el perro que la acompañaba.

Sus labios se curvaron con humor, y puso fin a la pelea. "Dejalo entrar, Molly . El pasó toda la noche aquí, pero lo dejé salir para que fuese hacer sus necesidades esta mañana."

"Oh! Estás despierta," Molly desistió de luchar con la bestia y se enderezó, había una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro. "Te ves mucho mejor hoy."

"Si. Estoy completamente recuperada." ella saludó a Goliath con una palmada en la cabeza cuando él corrió hacia ella, pero su expresión era sombría. Serena había pasado cada momento despierta intentando pensar en otra estrategia para convencer a Lord Erosión de abandonar la idea de casamiento. Nada brillante se le había ocurrido . Ni siquiera durante el baño que había ordenado preparar — pues Serena siempre pensaba mejor en la tina.

"Lord Seiya me mandó a ver como estabas hoy. El y tu tía están terminado con las negociaciones. Lord Erosión y su hombre las están revisando ahora mismo . Seiya asegura que si ustedes dos concuerdan, entonces no haya nada más para demorar el casamiento."

Serena hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su criada, aunque las esperaba . Su tía había venido a verla la noche anterior, diciéndole que había demorado las cosas tanto como podía, pero que las negociaciones estaban acabadas. Serena supo entonces que Seiya no se demoraría en terminar este asunto. El casamiento se realizaría hoy a menos que ella encontrase un modo de detenerlo. Y no había hallado ninguno.

Habían muy pocas razones aceptables para rehusarse a un casamiento. Consanguinidad era una de ellas — pero Lord Erosión no era un primo . No tenían ninguna relación de parentesco, que ella supiese , entonces no podía usar eso. Otra razón era si una de las partes había cometido un crimen, como violación o asesinato. Pero, mientras ella creía que él había violado los límites de su propiedad y que había asesinado su gente por insensibilidad, nadie más lo vería de ese modo, de forma que esa opción no la ayudaría. Otra causa era si una de las partes hacía un voto religioso. Desgraciadamente, ese no era el caso, de ninguno de los dos, aunque de repente Serena deseó haber pensado en hacer eso con anterioridad.

"Mi Billy estaba hablando con Helios ayer en la noche," Molly anunció de repente. Serena la miró inexpresivamente, confundida por el cambio de tema. "Mi hijo menor, Billy," Molly explicó. "El estaba hablando con escudero de Lord Erosión Helios ayer…"

"Oh?" Serena murmuró, todavía insegura sobre que tenía que ver con el asunto en cuestión.

"Si. Billy dice que el joven Helios mencionó que a Lord Erosión no le gusta mucho el agua."

"No? " el interés de Serena fue captado.

"Si. El contó que su lord es capaz de montar largas horas si es necesario sólo para evitar cruzar un río o una laguna. También contó que lord Erosión casi se ahogó cuando era niño, y no se acerca al agua desde entonces. "

Los ojos de Serena chispearon brevemente con diablura; luego su idea murió y sus hombros se hundieron . "Bien, agradecerle a Billy por descubrir eso, Molly . Pero dudo que nos sea muy útil ahora. Las negociaciones están terminadas. Sin duda Seiya

Ya mandó a buscar al padre Jedite." Ella hizo una mueca , luego suspiró y se movió hacia la puerta . "Supongo que debo ir abajo y ver que está pasando . No tiene ningún sentido intentando postergar lo impostergable. "


	13. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

"Esto no funcionará."

Serena tuvo un sobresalto ante el anuncio brusco de Lord Erosión mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde ella estaba acomodada entre Lord Seiya y su tía, leyendo los contratos que ellos habían pasado tanto tiempo confeccionando. El contratos parecía ser adecuado . La tía Luna ciertamente no permitiría que todas las cláusulas favoreciesen a Lord Erosión. Serena supuso era el hecho que realmente no quería casarse con él lo que había permitido a su tía ser tan exigente en el contrato.

Ahora, ante la protesta del hombre, Serena sintió una chispa de esperanza de que el casamiento pudiera - por lo menos - ser atrasado un tiempo más.

Darién llevó a Lord Seiya a un costado, y Serena prácticamente contuvo la respiración mientras observaba la discusión entre ellos. Lord Erosión estaba sombrío y determinado; Lord Seiya estaba sacudiendo sus brazos y parecía desesperado. Cualquiera fuese lo que Erosión estaba demandando no estaba impresionando al hombre del rey , ella notó con interés y con un toque de osadía . Finalmente, Seiya cedió y volvió a la mesa, su expresión era muy enojada mientras buscaba a su tía.

"Parece que tenemos un poco más de trabajo que hacer," él anunció.

La tía Luna vaciló, su mirada yendo a Serena; luego ella se levantó con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Muy bien, mi lord . Vamos?"

Serena todavía estaba observando a los dos yendose cuando Darién se sentó pesadamente en el banco al lado de ella y dijo alegremente, "Bien, parece que tenemos un poco más de tiempo para conocernos. Qué podríamos hacer esta mañana? Otro picnic?"

Serena giró lentamente para lanzarle una mirada feroz , sus ojos se estrecharon en una sonrisa alegre. "Pienso que deberías irte a la ..." Conteniéndose, ella se puso de pie abruptamente , su mirada fue hacia la puerta de la cocina . Consideró hacer un visita rápida allá para comer ajo, pero cambió de idea .Qué sentido tenía ? Darién obviamente ya conocía ese truco. Lo que necesitaba era tiempo sólo para pensar una nueva estratagema.

"Ven , Goliath," ella ordenó, yéndose de la mesa. Estaba a medio camino a las puertas principales antes de darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Lord Erosión se había parado y ahora estaba acompañando sus pasos .

"A dónde estamos yendo?" él preguntó.

"No estamos yendo a ningún lugar. Voy a dar un paseo y a tomar algo de aire fresco," ella dijo severamente.

"Buena idea . Un paseo nos dará la oportunidad de conocernos mejor."

Serena apretó los dientes y contuvo la lengua. La última cosa que quería era ir a cualquier lugar con él. Pero sospechaba que decirle eso a Lord Erosión sólo lo complacería. Mirando al perro ella palmeó su cabeza afectuosamente.

Esforzándose por ignorar la presencia que asomaba a su derecha, Serena atravesó las puertas principales, bajaron los escalones y comenzaron a caminar por el patio a un paso rápido, pero Erosión no tuvo ningún problema en seguirlos. Dejaron el patio y

Y tomaron el largo camino entre los árboles que rodeaban el castillo cuando una idea se le ocurrió. No estaban lejos del río! Ella podía oír el sonido de la corriente por encima de los sonidos de los pájaros y otros animales. Dudaba que Darién supiese de que se trataba.

Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro y ella se rió suavemente cuando Goliath ladró con excitación y corrió hacia adelante antes de volver a su lado, haciendo eso una y otra vez. Estaba a medio camino a través del pequeño claro, rumbo al pequeño bote amarrado a un poste en la orilla, antes que se diese cuenta que había perdido a uno de sus compañeros: el altos y casi humano. Haciendo una pausa , Serena giró para hallarlo parado En el borde del claro, sus ojos enfocados en el bote y en el agua.

"Pasa algo, mi lord ?" ella preguntó dulcemente.

Sus ojos recayeron en ella, cargados de sospecha. " Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Pensé que un pequeño paseo en bote sería agradable. No te parece ?" ella lo desafió.

La boca de Darién se apretó. "No creo..."

"O tienes miedo?" ella lo provocó . El se enderezó, creciendo en altura, y su expresión se oscureció, pero no dijo nada. Empezó a moverse rígidamente, abriéndose camino hacia el pequeño bote en el borde del río. Una vez allí , hizo una pausa , pareciendo inseguro.

Disfrutando su incomodidad, Serena se unió a él y observó el bote, luego sonrió y extendió su mano. Arrugando la frente, él la tomó , luego apretó su asimiento cuando ella prontamente lo usó para equilibrarse mientras entraba en el bote.

Soltando su mano, ella extendió sus brazos para equilibrarse y caminó hacia el asiento mas lejano donde se acomodó confortablemente, luego giró y le dio una mirada expectante.

Murmurando entre dientes , Darién apretó su mano al poste a donde el bote estaba amarrado, luego la siguió, entrando en el bote, sin parecer para nada feliz. Serena esperó hasta que él se acomodó en el asiento opuesto antes de decir, "Tienes que desatar el bote."

El la miró inexpresivamente por un momento, luego giró para mirar el poste y la cuerda atada a un gancho de metal dentro del bote. Ella pretendía que él se levantase para desatar el extremo amarrado al poste, pero - contrariamente - él desató la punta de la cuerda del bote y la lanzó al aire sabiendo que caería al agua. El se dio vuelta hacia ella con una sonrisa malévola, sabiendo que le había frustrado el plan de verlo incómodo.

La mirada de Serena se estrechó ligeramente, pero todo lo que dijo fue , "Tenemos que partir ahora."

Por un momento ella pensó que había ganado, que se levantaría enojado y dejaría el bote para volver a la casa. Y eso era lo que le convenía. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar algo que pudiese impedir este casamiento. Pero Darién salió del bote, sólo para empujarlo lejos de la orilla.

"Goliath!" Serena llamó, y el perro, que había estado persiguiendo a algun pequeño animal en la orilla, giró y empezó a correr hacia ellos, saltando al bote mientras Darién lograba volver sin mojarse demasiado. Sentándose pesadamente sobre su trasero, Darién se aferró a ambos lados del bote, rezando por su vida mientras Goliath se acomodaba a los pies de Serena en la parte inferior del bote.

"No es hermoso?" ella respiró profundamente, sonriéndole mientras él observaba desconfiadamente el agua.

'Hmmm," él gruñó, luego la miró con disgusto los remos colocados en la parte inferior del bote. Pareciendo darse cuenta que se esperaba que remase, él levantó uno , lo examinó brevemente, luego lo puso en el anclaje. El segundo remo rápidamente lo siguió, y él comenzó con una tentativa torpe de propulsar el bote. Era más que obvio que no había hecho eso antes, pero Serena no estaba preocupada. No irían lejos. Realmente no había mucha corriente allí.

Esa parte del río, aunque ancho, era muy lento y bajo . Pero no le diría eso, por supuesto. No hubiera podido aprovecharse de su supuesto miedo al agua si realmente estuviesen en un río más profundo y más caudaloso.

Inclinada ligeramente hacia un lado, ella pasó sus dedos por el agua fresca. Serena venía a caminar por aquí frecuentemente con Goliath, pero rara vez había remado. Se preguntó por qué no lo hacía mas seguido . Ese bote no era de nadie y – al mismo tiempo – de todos . Había estado allí desde que podía recordar.

"Quizás no debería inclinarte así ," Darién dijo repentinamente , atrayendo su mirada. "El bote parece estar hundiéndose de ese lado cuando lo haces."

No había duda de la tensión en su voz; el hombre estaba nervioso. Serena se sintió feliz. Después de lo que le había hecho ayer, era agradable verlo sufrir un poco. Pero sería mejor todavía, ella decidió. En vez de enderezarse como él obviamente deseaba , ella se inclinó aún más. El bote se ladeó precariamente bajo su peso. Ella sonrió mientras hacía eso, observando la expresión de ansiedad de Darién..

Apretando los dientes , él se movió al lado opuesto de su asiento, equilibrando el bote y estropeando la diversión de ella. Lanzando un suspiro, Serena se enderezó y miró a su alrededor . Darién había sido torpe en la remada al principio pero ahora estaba logrando mejorar . Serena observó los árboles que crecían a cada lado del río . El lugar sería muy romántico si no fuese por el hecho que estaba con él .

Fue un ladrido de Goliath lo que anunció la calamidad. El perro había estado sentado y en silencio en la parte inferior del bote, pero de repente se movió inquietamente y se asomó para ver una orilla . Serena vio los patos en el mismo momento en que Goliath lo hacía, entonces no estaba preparada para su excitación súbita. El perro comenzó a ladrar excitadamente, luego se movió Hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, luego hizo una pausa y colocó sus patas en el borde del bote como para llamar la atención de las aves. Los patos inmediatamente Comenzaron a chillar frenéticamente y a nadar furiosamente .

"Goliath! No!" Serena gritó, sin poder disfrutar el semblante repentinamente verde de Darién; el modo en que el perro balanceaba el bote también lo estaba alarmando.

Ella comenzó a pararse de su asiento , para tomar a la bestia excitada, cuando el empezó a moverse nuevamente. Esa vez , chocó de lleno con ella. Serena perdió el equilibrio , y la próxima cosa que supo fue estaba cayendo en el agua glacial. Goliath ladró , Darién gritó, y Serena gritó a todo pulmón . Luego el agua Cubrió su cabeza, tragándola en silencio.


	14. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Serena emergió un momento más tarde, frenéticamente tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

La idea le llegó como un rayo . Todavía tosiendo, ella se hundió de vuelta en el agua. Volvió a salir un momento más tarde, haciendo un débil pedido de ayuda, luego desapareció de la superficie una vez más . Después de esperar algunos segundos, salió nuevamente, su mirada frenéticamente buscando y hallando a Darién, quien ahora estaba sentando en el bote a varios metros de distancia , con una expresión extraña en su cara . "Me estoy ahogando . Vas a salvarme?"

La boca de su prometido tembló; luego él señaló algo detrás de ella . Serena giró en el agua para ver a Goliath chapoteando detrás de ella, persiguiendo a los patos que chillaban enloquecidamente en el agua cada vez que él se aproximaba . El agua sólo le llegaba a los hombros. Gracias al perro, ella no había engañado a Erosión ni por un minuto.

Apretando los dientes cuando Darién de repente empezó a reírse, Serena se puso de pie en el río. Estaba empapada . El vestido pesaba en el agua, el cabello era una masa húmeda sobre su cabeza y sus hombros, y se estaba congelando. Con su dignidad hechas trizas, levantó su cabeza y caminó fuera de la agua, con su vestido pegándose a sus piernas, y los zapatos salpicando con cada paso.

"Serena! Qué sucedió ? Estás bien !"

Serena hizo una pausa en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso de la fortaleza de Tsukino . Qué la había hecho pensar que podría llegar a su cuarto antes que alguien fuese testigo de su humillación. Debería haber sabido que era imposible. Nada le salía bien desde la llegada de Lord Erosión. Por qué debería ser diferente esa vez? Su tía y Seiya estaban sentados en el gran salón para presenciar las consecuencias de su estupidez.

"Qué te sucedió , querida?" La tía Luna gritó mientras iba a su lado y observaba su estado lamentable.

"Tuve una especie de accidente," Serena respondió sucintamente, continuando en dirección a las escaleras y estremeciéndose a cada paso.

"Puedo ver eso, " tía Luna replicó, yendo tras ella. "Pero qué sucedió?"

"Y dónde está Lord Erosión?" Lord Seiya agregó, llegando hasta ellas .

"Espero que esté flotando boca abajo en el río, pero dudo que puede tener tanta suerte ." Serena volvió a una voz dulce , retomando la caminata hacia las escaleras e ignorando el jadeo de horror de Seiya. Que pensaran lo que quisiese de sus palabras. No le importaba. Dejándolos boquiabiertos detrás de ella, subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Logró quitarse el vestido empapado y estaba secándose con una sabana de la cama cuando Molly entró en el cuarto.

La criada sólo recibió una mirada de su ama y aparentemente decidió guardarse las preguntas. Las dos mujeres trabajaron en silencio para secar el cabello. Luego Molly lo cepilló antes de ayudar a Serena a ponerse un vestido seco.

Todavía muda, Serena fue de vuelta al gran salón. No iba a esconderse en su cuarto nuevamente, como había hecho el día después del infame picnic! Estaba determinada. Pero lamentó esa decisión en el momento en que puso sus pies en el gran salón. bien, tal vez no en ese exacto momento, sino cuando las puertas de la fortaleza fueron abiertas y Darién entró con un Goliath excitado siguiéndolo . Con su rabo sacudiéndose de un modo salvaje, el perro vio a su ama inmediatamente y corrió para lanzarse sobre ella.

Serena oyó el jadeo de horror de Molly antes que ella cayese bajo el peso del su perro; luego empujó el cuerpo mojado de Goliath que había manchado su vestido limpio.

"Lo siento ." Darién avanzó alegremente . "Supongo que debería haberlo dejado afuera , pero creo que le estoy tomando afecto a la bestia. Es un animal inteligente . También lo entrenaste para hacer ese pequeño truco en el bote?" él preguntó com una sonrisa que irritó a Serena .

"No," ella replicó con el recuerdo de lo que le había enseñado a hacer a Goliath. El hombre ni siquiera intentaba esconder su diversión, y ella no disfrutó que se riese a su costa.

"Ah bien, si es inteligente." O lord Erosión rascó las orejas un Goliath hipnotizado, sonriéndole a Serena mientras se enderezaba y giró en dirección a la puerta. "Iré afuera a secarlo mientras vos te cambias nuevamente."

Para aumentar la furia de Serena, todo lo que Darién tuvo que hacer fue dar una palmada contra su pierna para que el traidor de Goliath se apresurase a seguirlo a la puerta. Serena tuvo el deseo infantil de llamarlo de vuelta sólo para probarle de quien era el perro, Pero no pudo hacerlo porque Lord Seiya habló más alto.

"Si. Es mejor que se cambie," el hombre del rey dijo, mirando su vestido mojado y arrugado con un estremecimiento. "Las negociaciones han sido completas. Estaremos listos para proceder al casamiento. Ya mandé a buscar al sacerdote."

"No puedo creer que esto no haya funcionado."

Serena se movió irritadamente antes las palabras de pesar de Molly. "Yo puedo. Ese hombre es un idiota. Y también es insípido. Nunca conocía a un tonto tan irritante ," ella replicó mientras la otra mujer continuaba colocando en su cabello flores pequeñas.

"Si, pero el ajo y ..." "El asegura que mi aliento es tan dulce como las flores," Serena gruñó .

Molly jadeó y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Quizás él tenga mal olfato."

"Mal olfato, los cuernos de Satanás! El sabía exactamente lo que estábamos planeando e hizo todo lo que puedo para confundirme."

"Estás segura? Quiero decir, sé que piensas que el picnic sobre las fresías fue hecho a propósito… pero tal vez no lo fue. Tal vez él verdaderamente no vio las flores cuando puso la manta. Y tal vez no oyó a tu tía cuando le dijo a Lord Seiya lo de tu alergia."

"Si, y tal vez él verdaderamente le gusta esa cerveza horrible , " Serena murmuró .

"El te dijo eso?" Molly pareció sorprendida, luego mordió su labio. " Y qué dijo de la falta de cortina o de fuego en su cuarto?"

Serena apretó la boca . "Cree que la brisa fresca es vigorizante."

"Y de las pulgas?" Molly preguntó casi desesperadamente.

"Su culo debe ser inmune a esa peste . No dijo nada de ellas."

Molly se quedó callada por un momento mientras trenzaba flores en cabello dorado de Serena, luego murmuró, "Noté que él ha comido complacidamente la comida que le servimos. "

"Si. " A Serena le dolía la cabeza. "El asegura que tengo el mejor cocinero de todo Europa."

"Oh." Molly parecía terriblemente decepcionada con la noticia . Pero no podía estar más decepcionada que Serena, quien estaba segura que él no iba a negarse a cumplir la ridícula orden del rey . El hombre le había fallado, y ese era el día de su casamiento.

Dios querido! El día de mi casamiento, ella pensó con desesperación. El padre Jedite probablemente ya este esperando en la iglesia. Y procederían a la ceremonia cuando ella estuviese lista.

Y no tenía mas alternativa que obedecer a Seiya, Desgraciadamente, no había nada para demorar lo inevitable. Todo lo demás estaba listo.

Decoración del salón, un buen banquete —todo estaba listo. El casamiento no sería cancelado. De hecho, a pesar de todo sus esfuerzos, Lord Erosión parecía muy complacido con todo el acuerdo.

Serena se estremeció cuando Molly accidentalmente clavó un tallo en su cuero cabelludo .

"Disculpa," la criada murmuró, concentrándose mejor en su tarea.

"Basta ! Es suficiente," Serena replicó, moviéndose impacientemente y poniéndose de pie. Girando hacia su criada, ella extendió la mano. "Trajiste el ajo y ..." "Si, pero dijiste que a él le gustaba eso. " Molly se movió para buscar los ajos y el jarro con la mezcla vil . "Por qué te torturas a vos misma si esto no tiene efecto en él ?"

"Porque no estoy segura que no tiene un efecto en él. " Serena afirmó.

"No puedo olvidar su reacción cuando usamos la mezcla por primera vez. Te juro que el hombre estaba descompuesto con el olor."

"Pero por qué afirma que le gusta tu aliento?" la criada preguntó confundida. "Seguramente no desea casarse una mujer que odia tanto la idea de casarse con él?"

Serena encogió los hombros frustradamente y comió el ajo. "Quizás subestimamos su capacidad de rehusarse. Quizás no le sea posible desobedecer las órdenes del rey ."

"Entonces crees que él no desea casarse con vos mas de lo que quieres casarte con él ? Y que no tiene ninguna alternativa?"

"Eso resume todo, " ella murmuró resignadamente, llevando el jarro a su boca.

"No!" Luna gritó desde la puerta. Serena giró para mirar a la mujer con asombro mientras ella entraba y le sacaba el jarro.

" Qué pasa?" Serena preguntó confundida, luego la miró azorada cuando su tía volcaba el contenido del jarro al patio. "Qué estás haciendo?"

"Librándome de esta porquería ." Luna volvió de la ventana y estudió a su sobrina con un suspiro. "Eso fue lo que Lord Erosión insistió en agregar al contrato . Nunca debes comer ajo nuevamente."

" Qué ?" Serena gritó . "Pero el Cocinero los usa en la comida ..."

"Eso está bien , de acuerdo con el contrato, pero vos no debes comer ajos crudos."

"Y vos concordaste con eso ?"

"Bien, qué más podía hacer?" Luna preguntó con exasperación. "No quería que Seiya indagase el por qué de esa cláusula. Tuve que concordar para evitar su curiosidad. Tuve que concordar con todo."

"Todo?" Serena sintió un nudo en su estomago. " Qué más?" Luna hizo una mueca . "Nunca debes cocinarle nuevamente. Debes comer del mismo plato que él. Debes beber la misma cerveza que él. Siempre debe haber cortina en la ventana a menos que él exija lo contrario. Un fuego debe ser encendido En su habitación todas las noche, y vos personalmente debe ayudarlo en sus baños."

Serena estaba muda con las noticias. Fue Molly quien murmuró , "Parece que él no halla la comida o tu aliento tan agradable después de todo. "

"Mierda," Serena gruñó , y su criada la observó con preocupación.

"Seguramente no es tan importante , mi lady ? Verdad ?"

"No puede importarte ahora, Serena," Luna concordó, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado . "Le dimos un buena lección, pero el rey ordenó este casamiento y parece que se va a concretar."

"El rey puede ordenar que nos casemos, pero no puede hacer que el matrimonio nos guste.

Además, yo había esperado que si pudiese apestar lo suficiente, Erosión podría rehusarse a consumar el matrimonio. Y eso me daría más tiempo para escaparme de esta situación."

"Oh." Molly sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Siempre tan perspicaz, mi lady ."

"No tan perspicaz , me temo," Serena dijo lastimeramente.

Darién miró hacia la puerta de su cuarto cuando Neflyte entró . Poniéndose de pie, Darién levantó una ceja interrogativamente . "Los conseguiste ?"

"Si. Aunque todavía no tengo idea para que quieres el ajo," el hombre admitió.

El le dio varios ajos.

"Si. Es que inesperadamente encontré una nueva estrategia de guerra," él murmuró , empezando a pelarlos.

Neflyte lo miró intrigado . "Y qué es?"

"A veces el mejor camino para derrotar al enemigo, es unirse a ellos en su propio juego."

Ignorando la mirada de Neflyte, metió los ajos en su boca, ignorando el modo en que ellos ardían en su lengua y en el interior de sus mejillas mientras los masticaba.

"Y qué enemigo exactamente estamos derrotando con ajo?" Neflyte preguntó cuidadosamente.

Darién tragó, vaciló, luego sacudió la cabeza . No le había contado a Neflyte de todos los pequeños trucos con que ella había pretendido para evitar casarse con él. Era muy humillante admitir que a ella le repugnaba tanto la idea de ser su esposa— sin importar el hecho que él mismo originalmente no había estado muy contento con esa unión. Su orgullo estaba siendo afectado por el hecho que, al verla por primera vez, había decidido que ese matrimonio podría no una odisea después de todo , pero ella no había tenido el mismo cambio de idea. No, esa era una guerra silenciosa y privada, y él tenía intención de mantenerla de ese modo. Lo que era la razón del ajo. No confiaba que la pequeña bruja fuese a respetar el contrato y sospechaba que continuaría con sus táctica de aliento de dragón .

Darién sonrió para sí mismo mientras tragaba los ajos. No tenía idea de lo que ella consumía para atacarlo cada vez que se encontraban, pero el ajo realmente era lo peor de ese aliento insoportable.

"Vamos abajo. Ella debe estar lista ," le dijo a su amigo. Había terminó de cambiarse la túnica y los polainas pantalones mientras aguardaba a Neflyte . Ahora fue hacia la puerta y miró hacia atrás para hallar a Neflyte estudiando el cuarto con disgusto.

"No tienes cortina en la ventana."

Darién encogió los hombros ante el comentario . "Está siendo lavada en este momento."

"Pero está fresco aquí. Deberías haber hecho armar un fuego . Y realmente, Darién, este cuarto tiene la mitad del tamaño del mío . incluso el cuarto de Seiya es mas ..."

"Si, pero yo sólo iba a ocupar este cuarto por una noche. No demoremos mas la ceremonia. Lady Serena consideró mejor que yo durmiese aquí por una noche y que luego sería cambiado a un cuarto más confortable . Y yo acepté ," Darién dijo apretando los dientes. "Ven , o vamos a atrasar mi propio casamiento."

"Si. " Neflyte se movió en dirección a él, pero no parecía satisfecho . "Estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto ? Adorable como ella puede ser, sigue siendo la Tirana de Tsukino.' "

Darién hizo una mueca ante el apodo. Ella era un poco tirana . Una pequeña tirana furtiva. Una bonita pequeña tirana furtiva con una voz dulce y una encantadora sonrisa, y el cuerpo mas atractivo que él había visto en siglos. Aclarando su garganta, él apartó esos pensamientos. "Soy un lord con cierto poder, Neflyte. Pero no me rehusaré a una orden directa del rey sin un buen fundamento ."

"Si, pero si le dijeses al rey como ella te hostilizó y te insultó a lo largo de estos años ..."

"El ya lo sabe," Darién le recordó . "Ya te dicté un montón de mensajes informándolo de eso. "

"Oh, si. " Neflyte frunció el ceño . "Claro."

"Ven ." Darién le palmeó el hombro afectuosamente y lo guió fuera del cuarto. "Ten un poco de fe en mí. Soy tu lord y un guerrero. Puedo manejar una esposa, no te parece ?"

"Supongo que si ," Neflyte dijo dudosamente . Darién hizo una mueca ante la falta de confianza de su hombre. Desgraciadamente, él mismo tenía algunas dudas también. La muchacha había probado ser bastante inteligente. Y no había nada más peligroso que una mujer inteligente.


	15. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

"Puedes besar a la novia."

Congelada en su lugar, Serena observó amargamente como su nuevo marido giraba para darle el beso de boda. Ese era el peor día de su vida. Estaba segura de eso .

Ella estaba rígida e indiferente mientras su boca se acercaba a la suya, esperando un beso rápido . Pero recibió mucho más. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los suyos ; luego su lengua salió para lamer su boca, abriendo sus labios con la sorpresa. Inmediatamente, la lengua de Darién entró, los ojos de Serena se agrandaron abruptamente ante el gusto inmundo que la invadió

"Canalla !" ella jadeó acusadoramente , empujándolo .El hombre tuvo el coraje de dar una sonrisa lenta y satisfecha.

"Fuego con fuego," él murmuró, ante la confusión de aquellos que estaban suficientemente cerca como para oírlo. Entonces, inclinándose hacia adelante , puso un dedo sobre su mentón y lo empujó hacia arriba , acercando su boca de forma que pudiese rozarla ligeramente con sus propios labios en un beso más adecuado. Enderezándose, Darién volvió enfrentar al sacerdote para terminar la ceremonia.

Serena no giró. Simplemente permaneció mirando fijamente al monstruo a su lado . Había visto la mirada de victoria brillando en sus ojos. El estaba logrando lo que buscaba. El quería ese casamiento. Esa realidad fue asimilada lentamente y dolorosamente. Había estado luchando esa batalla asumiendo que a él no le importaba nada, que él simplemente necesitaba que le mostrasen cuan desagradable este matrimonio podía ser. Pero nada estaba saliendo como ella había planeado . Primero, él había afirmado adorar todas las cosa que ella había creado para que él odiase; luego había cambiado los roles de la situación en ese picnic, luego ella se había caído en el río en lugar de él, y ahora usaba su propia arma contra ella.

Ajo! Serena pensó furiosamente . Debería haber tenido un plan alternativo, se dio cuenta .

Algo en caso que el primero plan no funcionase. Envenenarlo , tal vez , o apuñalar su corazón.

O , Serena de repente se dio cuenta , debería haber pensado más profundamente por qué él no estaba dispuesto a rechazar este casamiento. Seguramente no se había ganado exactamente el cariño de ese hombre con sus reclamos al rey a lo largo de esos años. Por qué él no se había negado al casamiento desde el primer minuto ? Por qué había venido aquí completamente dispuesto a realizar el casamiento?

La respuesta a eso era tan simple y obvia, Serena casi gimió en voz alta.

Tsukino, por supuesto. Había olvidado cuan rica y próspera su propiedad era, o cuan atractiva sería para él. Serena sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que él ganaba con ese casamiento. Tsukino era el premio. Y uno muy valioso.

De repente, se dio cuenta donde se había equivocado . Era Tsukino lo que debería haber hecho que parezca lo menos atractivo posible.

Por un momento, se sintió muy excitada con esa comprensión, aunque se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. O no? Todavía podía demorar la consumación del matrimonio? Todavía podía hallar un modo de escapar? Tenía que hacerlo !

Pasó la celebración que siguió en una nube, su mente corriendo a mil . Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que pensar en un modo de ganar tiempo suficiente para hacer que Tsukino no fuese atractivo. Algo que él no pudiese refutar.

A su alrededor, las celebraciones continuaban. Hubo muchos brindis y aplausos. Muchas bromas provocativas y risas. Pero ella ignoraba todo eso.

No fue hasta el último plato del banquete que la inspiración finalmente le llegó . Poniéndose de pie , Serena ignoró la mirada sorprendida e inquisitiva de su nuevo marido y fue en dirección a la cocina . Como esperaba , Molly estaba allí.

Darién masajeó su estomago ausentemente y observó a su nueva esposa desaparecer en la cocina, una especie de presentimiento lo invadió. Su mirada fue hacia su tía , para

hallar a la mujer observando a su sobrina con una expresión preocupada. Presintió que ella no estaba planeando nada bueno . Había estado consciente del silencio de su nueva esposa a lo largo de la comida. No había comido un solo bocado de la comida . Casi podía ver su mente funcionando para resolver el problema de su mal aliento . Eso no le importaba mucho ahora , lo que le importaba era el olor a ajo de su propio aliento, el de ella no había sido muy ofensivo . Por un momento, antes de separarse de ella, se había hallado disfrutando de ese beso más de lo que esperaba. La noche de boda no sería una odisea para él.

De hecho, ahora que el problema de su mal aliento estaba fuera del camino, ya estaba anticipando la noche por venir con gran esperanza .

La puerta de la cocina que se abría y sacó a Darién de sus pensamientos, y observó curiosamente como su nueva esposa retornaba a la mesa. Parecía un poco ansiosa y distraída, él notó con el ceño fruncido , y arqueó una ceja mientras ella se sentaba. Si ella vio su mirada interrogativa, ella lo ignoró, levantando el muslo de codorniz de su bandeja .

"La comida no te gusta ?" él preguntó solícitamente, sabiendo que ese no era el problema, pero incapaz de dejar de provocarla después de los tormentos que ella le había causado . Sin mencionar lo que él se había visto forzado a hacer para combatir el tormento del aliento. Tener que comer ajo crudo, por ejemplo. Era una idea muy inteligente, pero ahora tenía unos retorcijones bastante ominosos de su estomago. Le habría gustado culpar de esto a la comida que acababa de comer, pero por contrato, él y su esposa estaban comiendo de la mismo bandeja. Como esperaba eso había mejorado mucho el sabor de la comida. La cena había sido deliciosa. Ciertamente esa no era la causa de su malestar de estomago. El ajo crudo que había comido era el culpable de eso. No parecía estar cayéndole bien, y lo había eructado varias veces desde entonces.

"No," Serena respondió finalmente , logrando darle una sonrisa dura. " Quiero decir, si. Es bastante rica. Pero no estoy muy hambrienta."

"Ah. Muy excitada por la noche por venir," él sugirió , una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Darién casi se puso a reír de la reacción de ella a su burla. Ella arrugó la cara con irritación antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Forzando una sonrisa que mantuvo con sarcasmo, Serena habló secamente .

"Si. eso debe ser eso, " ella murmuró , luego miró al costado donde su criada de repente apareció .

Darién observó curiosamente como la mujer se inclinaba para susurrar algo en el oído de su ama luego la mujer se alejó en dirección a las escaleras , y Serena se dio vuelta hacia él, sonriéndole.

Darién parpadeó. Su esposa era absolutamente adorable. Una mujer muy bonita. Había estado tan distraído últimamente, que se había olvidado de eso.

"Si, marido. De hecho, estoy tan excitada que creo que debo ir arriba ahora mismo y pasar un tiempo extra preparándome para vos. Me das permiso ?"

"Si," Darién murmuró, incapaz de evitar sonreír en respuesta. La observó ponerse de pie, hacerle una seña a su tía para que la siguiese, y luego ir hacia las escaleras . Su mirada bajó , y observó el balanceo de las caderas mientras ella se marchaba.

"Dónde están yendo ?" Lord Seiya preguntó curiosamente.

"Hmm?" Darién reticentemente sacó su mirada de su esposa.

"Lady Serena y su tía, " el hombre repitió . "A dónde ellas están yendo?"

"Oh. Ellos se van a preparar para la consumación ." Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza . Se imaginó a Serena caminando desnuda hacia una tina con pétalos de rosas flotando en la superficie del agua .

"Ya ?"

La pregunta de Seiya trajo a Darién de vuelta a la realidad. Miró inexpresivamente al hombre, luego en torno al salón . La comida todavía no había terminado . La mayoría de las personas sólo iban por la mitad de hecho. El banquete había sido organizado para durar muchas horas . Todavía era muy temprano . Muy temprano para acostarse, o para prepararse para eso. De repente una imagen apareció en su mente . Pero esta vez en vez de entrar en una tina con pétalos de rosa, su esposa estaba entrando en una tina con grandes cosas marrones flotando en el agua. Si se concentrase con fuerza, Darién podía adivinar que era ... bosta de vaca .

"Jesús , María y José !" él se levantó como si le hubiesen clavado una flecha en el trasero , pero antes que pudiese moverse , Seiya lo tomó del brazo .

"Vamos , no se ponga ansioso . Puede ser temprano para la consumación, pero si ella desea prepararse especialmente para usted, debe dejarla. Ahora que lo pienso , es muy admirable el modo en que ella se resignó a esta unión. Probablemente no debería contárselo , pero cuando vine por primera vez con la orden del rey para que ustedes se casen … bien, digamos que ella no era la más ansiosa de las novias," él le confió con un poco de diversión. Luego agregó, "De hecho, cuando partí para Erosión para buscarlo , temí que podría tener una guerra por delante."

Darién gimió en respuesta. Nadie era consciente de la guerra silenciosa que se había estado desarrollando desde su llegada? No, claro que no. Ella nunca les había lanzado su aliento podrido a ninguno de ellos, ni Seiya ni Neflyte habían tenido que sufrir el frío, la quemadura o las pulgas. Y Darién no les había mencionado los incidentes , su orgullo no se lo permitía.

"Vamos." Mal interpretando su gemido , Seiya le palmeó la espalda alentadoramente . "Como puede ver, ella se ha recuperado de eso bastante rápidamente. Ella obviamente está bastante contenta con la situación ahora. Mire como se está preparando."

La única respuesta de Darién fue otro gemido y apoyar la cabeza en la mesa con desesperación . Su mente estaba llena con una variedad de cosas que ella podía estar preparando en ese mismo momento. Ninguna de ellas eran buena.

"Ugh! Oh, Gawd! Oh, esto es sólo horrible… Oh!"

"Si," la tía Luna concordó de su posición cerca de la puerta — una distancia segura de su sobrina y de la pobre Molly que la estaba ayudando.

"Oooooh… No puedo .. Es ... Es bueno que no haya comido, de otro modo seguramente estaría vomitando ahora mismo." Serena murmuró , luego gimió y suspiró antes de exclamar, "Oh, Dios! Es insoportable!"

"Si. ," Molly concordó , su nariz arrugándose con disgusto debajo del lino que había amarrado sobre su rostro para cubrir su nariz. Pero viendo las lágrimas brillantes en los ojos de Serena, decidió un poco de aliento era necesario.

"Pero esto está bien. Quiero decir este plan debería funcionar. El no te tocará mientras estés así .," ella agregó un poco preocupadamente, "Ahora que el casamiento está realizado, no hay modo de predecir como él reaccionará. Y si él te golpea, o ..." Molly hizo una pausa , su preocupación se desvaneció abruptamente para ser reemplazado por una sonrisa astuta. "No. El no deseará acercarse lo suficiente como para golpearte. "

La respuesta de Serena fue otro gemido. Ni ella deseaba estar cerca de ella misma en ese momento . Eso era terrible, la mejor y la peor idea que jamás hubiese tenido.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que las tres mujeres se congelasen . No fue hasta el segundo golpe que alguien se movió.

Agachándose , Serena instintivamente se escondió detrás de la cama, luego se asomó para decirle a Molly , "Ve quién es. Pero no lo dejes entrar."

Cuando la criada asintió con la cabeza , Serena se agachó un poco más abajo, usando la oportunidad para pelar y comer uno de los dientes de ajo que Molly había contrabandeado sin que su tía viese. El maldito contrato permitía que él consumiese ajo, y ella no sería atrapada nuevamente sin su mal aliento . Miró por encima de la cama para ver que Molly alcanzaba la puerta. La criada vaciló mientras la tía Luna se movía a un costado , luego abrió una hendija de la puerta para asomarse afuera. Serena oyó el murmullo bajo de la voz de un hombre, luego la respuesta más alta de Molly . La criada apenas respondió antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco y giró .

"Es el hombre de Lord Erosión . Dice que Lord Seiya lo mandó a venir a ver si estabas lista. El Hammer está ansioso por subir , pero Seiya quiso estar seguro que vos estabas lista."

Serena vaciló. su primera reacción fue enfático "No!" Pero la verdad era que estaba lista. O tan lista como podría estarlo . Entonces asintió con la cabeza . Molly le lanzó una mirada de simpatía, luego se volvió y comenzó a abrir a puerta.

"Espera!" Serena gritó , y Molly prontamente cerró la puerta.

" Qué pasa?" A tía Luna preguntó con preocupación, dando varios pasos en dirección a su sobrina , su nariz se arrugó con disgusto. " Qué pasa ?"

"Necesitamos ventilar el cuarto, o todos sabrán lo que estuvimos haciendo ." Serena le explicó a su tía, luego instruyó a Molly, "Dile que estaré lista en un momento, que vas a ir a buscarlos cuando lo esté."

"Si, mi lady ." Molly sacudió la cabeza y giró rápidamente para abrir la puerta y transmitir el mensaje.

"Estoy subiendo ." Darién se puso de pie determinadamente , sólo para ser arrastrado hacia abajo abruptamente por Lord Seiya y Neflyte.

"Estás muy impaciente, mi lord ," Seiya lo retó . "Ella estará lista pronto. Neflyte nos dijo que tu esposa se había olvidado de algo. Sin duda la criada bajará en cualquier ..."

"Aquí viene ella ," Neflyte lo interrumpió.

Darién siguió con su mirada a la criada cruzando el salón en dirección a ellos. Nada pudo mantenerlo quieto en su silla entonces. Saltando del banco, él inmediatamente cruzó el salón en dirección a las escaleras . Los otros fueron un poco más lento en reaccionar. Darién oyó murmullo de frustración de Seiya y las pisadas de los hombres de la fortaleza subiendo detrás de él. Darién se estremeció interiormente. Ya había intentado convencerlos de que no había necesidad de la ceremonia de la consumación matrimonial . Después de todo , él había afirmado, su esposa sólo había llevado a su criada y a su tía . Pero los hombres - todos ellos - simplemente se habían reído de esa sugestión . Especialmente sus propios guerreros. No había podido escapar de su interferencia.

A Darién no le habría importado si no estuviese seguro de lo que hallaría allá arriba . Estaba comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento , una sensación que iba camino a la perdición. Había desistido de las fantasías de que ella se estaba vistiendo y perfumando para darle placer. Por el contrario , Darién sospechaba que ella estaba preparando otra táctica de batalla y no estaba muy contento con la perspectiva que todo ese público supiese que su esposa no estaba feliz con ese casamiento. No había mantenido en silencio todos sus trucos sucios sólo para que su rechazo fuese revelado tan públicamente.

"Sólo un minuto," Seiya gruñó , llegando hasta Darién en el corredor que llevaba a la habitación, haciéndolo detenerse. "Se supone que debemos cargarlo adentro , no seguirlo como lacayos."

Antes que él pudiese protestar, Darién se halló siendo levantado sobre hombros de sus guerreros. Hizo una mueca . En la noche de bodas cono Hotaru, había tenido que ser cargado porque estaba demasiado borracho como para caminar. Sospechaba que su padre sabía que estando borracho era el único modo en que podría ejecutar sus deberes maritales. Ahora reticentemente estaba siendo llevado a ese cuarto porque temía lo que lo aguardaba. Fue el último pensamiento que Darién tuvo antes que Seiya abriese la puerta .

"Aquí está él . Tu esposo," Seiya gritó alegremente mientras él y la pequeña multitud de hombres medios borrachos entraban en el cuarto.

Darién intentó bajarse mientras observaba rápidamente y desconfiadamente el cuarto. Todo parecía estar en orden a primera vista. La tía de su esposa parada cerca de la ventana cubierta. Allí había una cama, un fuego, dos sillas, varios baúles, y su esposa en la cama, su cabello esparcido en toda su gloria dorada. Eso fue todo lo que Darién logró ver antes de ser colocado en el piso. Sus pies apenas tocaron el piso cuando el grupo lo rodeó. Entre bromas sus ropas de repente estaban volando por el aire; y luego, allí estaba desnudo. Y con frío . Una vez que las ropas le faltaban, se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba extrañamente frío. Su mirada fue hacia la chimenea, pero como había visto, había un fuego encendido allí. Antes que pudiese considerar algo mas , Darién estaba siendo arrastrado hacia la cama, donde fue metido. Entonces, todavía riendo y haciendo comentarios groseros, los hombres fueron sacados del cuarto por un Seiya sonriente. Lady Prisma, quien había aguardado en silencio, se retiró con un paso muy digno.

Darién observó con asombro como la puerta era cerrada. Su entrada había ocurrido sin ningún incidente . No había habido ninguna humillación pública, ningún señal de que su esposa no lo deseaba aquí. Hablando de su esposa …


	16. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Darién giró para observar a la mujer a su lado . Los hombres lo habían sentado en el colchón, y Serena estaba detrás de él . Había estado callada y serena durante las bromas de doble sentido de sus hombres. Simplemente había permanecido serenamente debajo de las mantas esperando. Todavía estaba acostada tranquilamente, esperando, Darién vio mientras la observaba.

"Bien ." él aclaró su garganta. Ella ni lo miraba , mas bien miraba los cortinajes en lo alto de la cama, sus mejillas estaban rosadas con pudor . Darién aclaró su garganta nuevamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez que esa era una situación malditamente incómoda . Intentó recordar su primera noche de boda , recordar como había sido , pero honestamente , había sido tan joven y había estado tan nervioso y borracho esa primera vez que el recuerdo era un borrón . Tenía un vago recuerdo de haberse lanzado sobre su primera esposa. Había sido tan joven e inexperto . Había sido una experiencia olvidable. No como ahora. Podía sentir el modo en que la sabana sobre su

regazo se elevaba con su excitación. Pero tenía que mostrar algo de su experiencia aquí. Sería vergonzoso sólo lanzarse sobre ella.

Entonces intentó usar un tiempo para conversar. "Bien, no fue tan malo .Temí que ellos no pudieran ser retirados de aquí ."

Lady Serena asintió en acuerdo, pero no se movió. Darién suspiró.

"Yo ..."

"Terminamos con esto, mi lord ?" ella preguntó con una voz monótona .

Darién hizo una pausa , sus ojos se agrandaron .Dios Santo ! Ella acababa de darle permiso para lanzarse sobre ella!

Una sonrisa de alivio cubrió su rostro, Darién giró en la cama y se inclinó para colocar un beso sobre los labios de su nueva esposa.

Serena se puso rígida cuando su boca fue cubierta con la suya, su cuerpo congelándose con shock ante su contacto . No había esperado que él comenzase de esa manera ! Bien, realmente no había considerado como él comenzaría, de otro modo se habría dado cuenta que un beso era el modo mas natural de empezar . El no arrancaría las sabanas y se lanzaría como un perro sobre una perra en celo.

Sus labios se movieron sobre los suyos, infinitamente suaves pero firmes. Muy para su desánimo, Serena tuvo el deseo sorprendente de relajarse bajo su caricia. Eso fue suficiente para que creciese el pánico dentro de ella, y Serena comenzó a moverse debajo de las sabanas , intentando escapar de sus brazos. Pero en el momento en que comenzó a moverse Darién bajó su cuerpo sobre el suyo, eficazmente fijándola donde estaba.

Serena prontamente abrió la boca para pedirle que la dejase levantarse, pero en el momento en que abrió los labios algo los llenó . Su lengua, ella se dio cuenta . Su próximo pensamiento fue uno bastante incoherente Oh, su cuerpo comenzaba a pulsar con sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Había un extraño zumbido en su sangre como él la besaba. Un instinto muy extraño la hizo arquease debajo de las sabanas , apretarse más cerca de él . Entonces sintió una de sus manos cubrir un montículo que era su pecho y cerrarse allí , dándole un apretón suave, luego uno más firme y oyó un gemido salir de su boca.

Shock, vergüenza y pánico crecieron dentro de ella, Serena comenzó a debatirse. De repente estaba desesperada por escapar de sus brazos , pero estaba verdaderamente atrapada y supo que era por su propia culpa. Entonces su mano se movió de su pecho. Se deslizó por sobre las sabanas , por su estomago, localizándose en el montículo entre sus piernas.

Hizo una pausa allí para apretarlo suavemente , y esa vez Serena no pudo evitar arquearse hacia arriba. Ella realmente levantó su mano con su reacción.

Azorada como estaba, las piernas de Serena se separaron por propia voluntad debajo de las sabanas. No mucho. Apenas unos pocos centímetros pero los suficientes como para Darién metiese su mano entre sus piernas y apretase la sabana más íntimamente contra su pubis .

Cuando sintió una chispa encenderse en su bajo vientre , Serena dejó de moverse y él comenzó a besar hambrientamente , su boca se abrió debajo de la suya, y su lengua valiente salió para encontrar la suya. No estaba segura si lo estaba haciendo bien , pero no le importó — sólo sabía que lo estaba sintiendo muy Bien . Sin darse cuenta , cerró sus piernas alrededor de su mano, atrapándola allí mientras lo besaba . Luego lo sintió sacar la mano y gimió con decepción en su boca.

Riéndose , Darién interrumpió el beso y le sonrió . "No te preocupes, pequeña. Yo ..."

Serena parpadeó y miró hacia abajo cuando él se dejó de hablar muy abruptamente. Darién también miró hacia abajo , parecía confuso. Serena vio la piel que él había revelado al quitar la sabana superior mientras ella estaba distraída. Deseo tener una muerte rápida. Oh, oh, una parte de su cerebro gritó como una criatura. Serena se endureció para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

Darién miró la piel . No era una noche fría. La piel no era necesaria; una simple sabana habría bastado . Pero su esposa estaba envuelta en una piel que estaba ajustada firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndola desde el cuello hasta abajo. Hasta sus brazos estaban envueltos en eso. No lo había notado cuando lo habían llevado a la cama, pero ahora, al mirar la piel , sintió su pasión desvanecerse para ser remplazada por aprensión. Todas sus antiguas sospechas respecto a sus "preparativos" Volvieron . Esa piel, Darién sospechó, no presagiaba nada bueno . Una parte de él quiso pensar que ella se había cubierto por timidez, para prevenir que cualquiera de los hombres viesen lo que sólo él debía ver, pero temió que ese no era el caso.

Darién extendió la mano y corrió la piel a un lado.

Serena esperó la explosión. Esperaba unas. Gritos, rugidos, chillidos , berridos. Tal vez hasta golpes. Ella sabía que eran una posibilidad ; ese era el Hammer después de todo . Pero ella no vio nada de eso. De hecho, al principio casi no hubo ninguna respuesta de él . El hombre se sentó congelado al lado de ella, cuando el olor insoportable de la planta que Molly llamaba "hierba apestosa" comenzó a flotar por el cuarto . Serena se había frotado esa planta por cada centímetro de su su piel como si se estuviese colocando una de loción rosas.

Era terriblemente potente, ella notó , pero Darién no estaba respondiendo como ella había esperado . El permanecía sentado, entonces ella se aventuró a lanzar una mirada a su rostro y se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban redondos con horror, su boca, abierta y en un silencio profundo . Estaba pálido, mas rápidamente cobró un matiz verdoso .

"Pasa algo, mi lord ?" ella preguntó cuando no pudo permanecer en silencio por más tiempo . "No vamos a consumar el matrimonio ahora?"

Serena valientemente lanzó la sabana lejos de su cuerpo revelándose completamente , pero también aumentando el olor . La trampa estaba expuesta! Serena observó con interés mientras él parpadeaba bajo el asalto del tufo , luego saltó fuera de la cama.

El se alejó de ella, sus ojos buscando algo frenéticamente hasta que encontró el orinal . La próxima cosa que Serena vio fue a su nuevo marido inclinado sobre el orinal , vomitando la comida del banquete de bodas.

Seguramente eso lo llevaría corriendo al rey para pedir que ese casamiento fuese anulado, ella pensó con satisfacción. Qué noche de bodas , ella pensó con diversión, una diversión un poco Estropeada por el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo . Sonrió mientras lo observaba cautelosamente: el vomito finalmente había concluido y él se enderezó para mirarla ferozmente .

El no estaba contento .

Realmente, estaba furioso. Enfurecido. Si, ciertamente se había ganado su atención con ese truco. Esa ya no era una guerra silenciosa. Sino una declaración abierta de guerra.

" Qué mierda es eso?" él preguntó severamente.

Serena ni siquiera se molestó en fingir no saber a que se estaba refiriendo .

"Molly la llama "hierba apestosa" . Crece en un área pantanosa no lejos de aquí ." ella sonrió dulcemente y preguntó , "Deseas probarla , como hiciste con el ajo? Estoy segura que Molly puede ir a buscar un poco más, si quieres."

Sintió una satisfacción inmensa cuando él la miró horrorizado . No había por que temer la consumación esa noche . Había ganado. Serena apenas había formado ese pensamiento satisfactorio cuando Darién de repente caminó hacia la puerta y

la abrió . Serena no se sintió del todo sorprendida al ver a Molly y a su tía afuera, pegadas a la puerta aguardando su reacción. y Probablemente ellas habían temido que él la matase; Serena sospechaba que él podría haber acabado haciendo eso. Darién

estaba furioso.

Por un momento, Serena temió que él pudiera descargar esa furia en la criada temblorosa y en su tía, pero no lo hizo.

Su voz era airada, pero controlada, aunque ignoró a su tía le dijo a Molly . "Prepararás un baño aquí arriba. También vas a recolectar cada gota de perfume que haya en esta fortaleza , cada pétalo de flor disponible , y cualquier otra cosa que huela bien y traerás todo Aquí ! Me entendiste?"

"Si, mi lord ." Molly corrió alejándose tan rápidamente como sus pies la llevaban. Serena vio a la mujer persignándose mientras corría en dirección a las escaleras . La mirada de su marido entonces giró hacia la tía Luna, quien dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

"Creo que debo …" ella gesticuló vagamente e hizo una huida rápida bajo de su mirada feroz.

Serena se movió en la cama, subiendo piel para cubrirse. La acción inmediatamente atrajo la mirada de su marido de vuelta a la cama. Si las miradas pudiesen dañar, la suya la habría quemado viva reduciéndola a cenizas .

Serena observó la piel cubriéndola y comenzó a acariciarla nerviosamente para evitar su mirada. Muy para su asombro, de repente sintió culpa. Era el deber de una esposa era someterse, y ella no estaba sometiéndose exactamente.

Irritada por la incomodidad que su propia consciencia le estaba causando, Serena recordó que ese hombre era cruel e insensible, y que ella no quería ser su esposa. El hecho que ninguna de sus conductas desde que había llegado a Tsukino realmente respaldase la mala opinión que se había formado de él en esos últimos años de alguna manera perturbaba su sentido de rectitud, pero igualmente forzó su mentón a elevarse. No había nada de que sentirse culpable.


	17. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Los ojos de Darién se estrecharon peligrosamente en su esposa . Por un momento, pensó haber visto vergüenza en su rostro. Ese hecho calmó un poco su furia . Pero la expresión de ella se hizo desafiante y lo miró ferozmente como si esa situación fuese su culpa. Cerrando la puerta, él fue hacia la cama, sus manos apretándose con furia. Sólo había logrado atravesar la mitad del cuarto antes que sus ojos se agrandasen con alarma. Sin ninguna advertencia, ella lanzó la piel que la cubría a un lado, una vez más lanzándole el olor apestoso.

"Deseas intentarlo , mi lord ?" ella lo desafió .

Darién hizo una pausa , se atragantó nuevamente, luego fue hacia la ventana. Ya había vomitado en el orinal . Esa vez lanzó el resto de la comida por la ventana y al patio mas abajo.

Una carcajada amortiguada resonó en la cama detrás de él, y Darién en silencio se juró que su esposa pagaría por eso. Si. ella pagaría.

Darién todavía estaba cerca de la ventana cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta varios minutos más tarde. Su estomago ahora estaba vacío. Simplemente estaba tomando aire fresco .

Enderezándose reticentemente, Darién giró para gritar "Entre," entonces observó desde su lugar relativamente seguro cerca la ventana como la puerta se abría y un grupo de criados entraba cargando una tina y balde tras de balde.

Darién contempló severamente como la tina era colocada y el agua era volcada en ella. Era realmente sorprendente la velocidad con que ellos trabajaban, Darién pensó divertido .

Los criados de su esposa se apresuraron a terminar sus tareas. Darién notó como cada uno de ellos tropezaban en sus pasos, o hacían muecas cuando sentían el olor en el aire. Cada uno de los criados miró a su ama , y luego a él. Darién no tuvo duda que ellos sabían lo que allí sucedía , y Darién se fue poniendo peor con cada segundo humillante que pasaba. Eso no había sido una guerra silenciosa como había creído. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que todas las persona del Castillo de Tsukino sabía sobre la guerra su ama sostenía. Parecía que las únicas personas que ignoraban esa guerra eran sus hombres y Lord Seiya.

Darién supuso que debería sentirse agradecido porque ellos, por lo menos , ignoraban el hecho humillante que era un marido no deseado. Pero no se estaba sintiendo particularmente agradecido en ese momento.

La criada de su esposa fue la última en entrar. Molly . Traía cestas , botellas y frasco en sus brazos. Darién le hizo una seña para que se acercase. Tomando la cesta , él le lanzó una mirada severa a la criado. Molly no era estúpida. Siguiendo su orden silenciosa, ella le lanzó a su ama una mirada ansiosa y de disculpa , luego huyó del cuarto. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y del último de los demás criados. Darién y su esposa estaban solos.

Inmediatamente giró y la miró ferozmente . Aparentemente, ella no era tan inteligente como Molly . O ella se estaba haciendo la estúpida. Sus cejas se arquearon, y ella preguntó ingenuamente , " Qué pasa?"

"Entre en el baño," él ordenó.

Ella vaciló brevemente. Luego, aparentemente decidiendo no arriesgarse una rebelión abierta, ella se puso la piel como una toga y cuidadosamente salió de la cama. Levantando su mentón, cruzó el cuarto, y pasó cerca de él.

El casi lloriqueó cuando la nube maloliente lo rodeó . Su estomago saltó ominosamente . Cerrando sus ojos, Darién se concentró en mantener lo que quedaba del banquete en su estomago .

Darién abrió los ojos para ver con algo de alivio que ahora ella estaba delante de la tina. Pero en vez de soltar la piel y entrar, ella Permaneció parada. Darién se sintió confundido por la vacilación de ella hasta que Serena comenzó a abrir la manta de piel, luego / e hizo una pausa para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Se le ocurrió entonces que ella se sentía reticente a desnudarse frente a él.

Realmente era asombroso . A pesar de que estaban casados, ellos eran casi extraños. Si esa habría sido una noche de bodas normal, y si ella fuese una novia normal, tímida e inocente, podría haberle dado algo de privacidad — por lo menos hasta que ella se desvistiese y entrase en la tina. Pero eso no se parecía en nada a una noche de bodas normal, y lady Serena estaba muy lejos de ser una novia normal, tímida e inocente. Sólo Dios sabía lo que ella podría hacer mientras él le daba la espalda . Y no iba a darle la espalda.

"Entra !" él ordenó .

Los ojos de lady Serena se estrecharon con furia impotente; luego ella se dio vuelta , enderezándose sus hombros y soltando la piel. La boca de Darién se curvó con diversión ante la piel rosada que vio mientras ella se metía en la tina. Estaba seguro que la piel apestosa apenas había tocado el piso antes que ella se acomodase en el agua, con las rodillas levantadas, y los brazos envueltos alrededor de ellas .

A pesar de la rapidez de ella, él había visto sus piernas bien formadas y su bello trasero . Había notado que su trasero era Tan generoso como sus pechos. Y eso lo complació . Se enderezó severamente y comenzó a revisar la cesta que Molly había traído. Ella había tomado su orden al pie de la letras y había traído todas las cosa que podrían ser agradables de su aroma. Hierbas secas normalmente usadas en la cocina y pétalos de flores secas . También habían varios aceites . Darién abrió una o dos botellas, olió contenido desconfiadamente.

Eran bastante agradables , Darién supuso. Aunque , comparado con su esposa, el estiércol de vaca probablemente habría olido como el cielo en ese momento. Ese pensamiento lo hizo lanzar un vistazo a su espalda esbelta y curvada. Lo que era, por supuesto, un pérdida de tiempo. Ella ignoraba completamente su mirada . Desistiendo, Darién volvió su atención a la cesta para decidir qué intentar primero. El hedor de su esposa o el del cuarto . Usaría el Frasco de aceite mas grande primero, y si eso no fuese suficiente, agregaría otro frasco . Enderezándose determinadamente , él tomó una respiración profunda y contuvo el aire mientras caminaba.

Haciendo una pausa al lado de la tina, Darién buscó en la cesta el recipientes mas grande. Lo tomó , lo abrió y volcó su contenido en el agua , entre la espalda de su esposa y el borde de la tina. Ella se puso rígida, pero no habló .

Darién vaciló por un momento, luego colocó el recipiente en la cesta y se curvó para revolver el agua con una mano, salpicando algo de ella en la espalda de Serena , en sus hombros, y hasta sobre su cabeza. Serena gritó en protesta cuando el agua mojó

su cabello y su rostro; luego giró la cabeza gruñéndole por encima del hombro .

Ignorando su mirada, Darién se enderezó, vaciló, luego se arriesgó a tomar una respiración rápida . Un frasco de aceite no había sido suficiente. Darién buscó otra botella, la abrió , y también vació su contenido en el agua .

Su esposa giró para mirarlo cuando él estaba volcando un tercer frasco . Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror ; luego gritó.

Darién pensó que ella estaba gritando por la mezcla de perfumes, pero no estaba seguro. Se sintió mareado y tuvo que respirar nuevamente . Cualquier fuese el caso, no iba a dejarse intimidar. Ignorando sus protestas, rápidamente volcó el último

de los recipientes en el agua ;luego , sujetando torpemente los recipientes vacíos en una mano, alzó la cesta sobre la cabeza de ella, lanzando una lluvia de pétalos y hierbas sobre su cabello y hombros . Serena dejó de gritar y rápidamente bajó su cabeza para evitar que las hierbas entrasen en sus ojos o su boca.

Darién le dio a la cesta una sacudida final para estar seguro que hasta el último pétalo y pedazo de hierba estaba en la tina con ella, luego se alejó de la tina, metiendo los recipientes en la cesta ahora vacía . Una vez que estuvo a una buena distancia, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y tomó una respiración tentativa.

Muy para su horror, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había ningún perfume agradable en el aire.

El olor ahora era peor de lo que había sido..

" Qué mierda pasa ?" él gritó con horror . Su cabeza giró hacia su esposa. Ella lo miraba por bajo de pedazos de flores y hierbas secas pegados a su cabello y a su cara .

"Como te estaba diciendo , mi lord . Nunca se debe mezclar al azar aceites y hierbas. Ellos no siempre combinan bien. "

Darién cerró sus ojos con un gemido. No sólo no combinaban bien entre ellos, no combinaban para nada con el hedor a "hierba apestosa" impregnado en su esposa . La mezcla de hierbas, flores y óleos sólo había acentuado el hedor original, ampliándolo infinitamente . Era una realidad muy mortificante.

Darién se puso contra la pared cerca de la ventana. Ni siquiera allí podía escapar al hedor. Los ojos estaban comenzando a picarle y a llenarse de lágrimas .

Darién maldijo entre dientes . Consumar el matrimonio estaba definitivamente fuera de cuestión ahora. La única cosa positiva sobre esa situación era que su esposa parecía tan miserable como él se había sentido desde su llegada a Tsukino.

Si , eso definitivamente compensaba lo que él había sufrido con el baño caliente , la criada fea, el cuarto frío, las pulgas, la comida repugnante, y la cerveza asquerosa, y el aliento insoportable de su esposa . Sin mencionar el truco para hacerlo caer al agua en el río .

"Oh, no!"

Arrancado de sus pensamientos, Darién miró a su esposa , notando con desánimo que su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo. " Y ahora qué mierda pasa ?"

"Los pétalos . De qué flores eran ?" ella preguntó urgentemente.

Darién la miró inexpresivamente por un momento, luego notó que sus ojos se estaban hinchado y enrojeciendo — todo muy parecido al día que habían hecho el picnic en el campo. Sus ojos se agrandaron incrédulamente. Era su imaginación, o estaba oliendo a … ? Mirando la cesta que sujetaba, levantó un frasco para olerlo . Esa era la botella que había volcado primero. La había volcado sobre su cabeza y sus hombros. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su esposa con horror . Ella no lo había notado. Sólo lo estaba observando con desánimo. Hasta desde donde estaba parado, Darién podía ver la erupción rojiza que comenzaba a formarse en su piel.

"Fresias !" ella gritó , de repente saltando del agua como si fuese ácido.

Ahí fue cuando Darién vio que la irritación no solamente cubría sus brazos. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo ahora estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo oscuro. Oh, Dios, eso definitivamente lo compensaba por todo lo que ella le había hecho .

"Me tiraste fresias ?" ella gritó con descreimiento .

Incapaz de hablar, Darién simplemente levantó el frasco vacío. No habíam sido los pétalos, él estaba seguro; había sido el aceite . El chillido de su esposa casi lo ensordeció. Y sintió culpa , Darién comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta . Eso no pintaba nada bien . Nada bien . No . Nunca había tenido intención de que algo así sucediese. Eso era… bien, bastante terrible, Darién decidió mientras alcanzaba la puerta y la abría.

Pareciendo notar en el instante su tentativa de huir, Serena dejó de aullar y perforarle los tímpanos . "A dónde crees que estás yendo?"

"Yendo ?" Darién tuvo un sobresalto culposo, luego vaciló, su mano detenida en la perilla.

"Si. No me vas a dejar así, verdad ? " ella gritó .

"Dejarte ? No, no." él comenzó a tantear la perilla de la puerta nuevamente cuando ella avanzó , su olor formando una nube tóxica.

"No, claro que no," él le aseguró solemnemente, pero la gracia de la situación y el modo en que los planes de lady Serena se habían vuelto en su contra, le pareció muy divertido, y estaba teniendo dificultad para no reírse . Sabía que sus labios estaban semi curvados , y eso sólo parecía enfurecer mas a la mujer delante de él .

"No. Simplemente pensé en ir a buscar a tu criada para que te atienda… y tal vez también a tu tía " él murmuró, luego abrió la puerta y salió por ella . Darién apenas logró atravesar el umbral de la puerta antes de un grito sonase y algo chocase contra la puerta.

Su diversión se desvaneció , remplazada por preocupación y fue hacia el gran salón en busca de ayuda.

Serena estaba rodando sobre la cama como una loco cuando su tía y Molly aparecieron . Pero su llegada no detuvo su ataque . Ella ni siquiera miró a su alrededor para ver quienes estaban en el cuarto. Simplemente continuó retorciéndose y rodando sobre el colchón y rascándose cualquier parte que pudiese alcanzar con sus manos.

"Oh, Dios querido! Serena!" su tía fue hacia el costado de la cama y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Serena vaciló e inmediatamente arrancó la mano para continuar rascándose.

" Qué te ha hecho él?"

"Los aceites y las flores no combinan bien con la "hierba apestosa" ," Serena exclamó entre jadeos.

"Puedo olerlo ," Luna murmuró , apretando su nariz con dos dedos. "Pero la picazón , Serena. Qué causó la picazón?"

Serena se puso en posición fetal para rascarse las piernas y los pies antes de responder. "Había esencia de fresias en uno de los frascos que Molly le dio !"

"Oh, no!" la criada gritó con horror cuando tía Luna la miró . " No lo sabía. Lo juro. Me dijo que buscase cosas que oliesen bien. Fui a la cocina, y le dije a la vieja Amy , la curandera que me diese cualquier cosa que oliese bien . Pero no se me ocurrió verificar que contenían los frascos ." ella giró para observar con culpa a su ama . "Oh, mi lady , lo me siento tanto."

Demasiado agonizante como para responder, Serena simplemente continuó retorciéndose y rodando , consciente que sus dos amigas la estaban observando impotentemente . Entonces su tía giró hacia Molly y le dijo , "Ve a buscar a la vieja Amy . Explícale lo que ha sucedido. Ella debe tener una pomada o algo que la ayudará. Tráela aquí."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la criada salió del cuarto. La tía Luna esperó hasta que ella se fuese, entonces giró hacia su sobrina. "Serena. Debes intentar parar de rascarte . Vas a causarte heridas. Por favor, te lo pido ." ella se movió para colocar su mano en el hombro de Serena. Esa vez , cuando Serena quiso sacar Su mano , Luna tomó sus dedos y los sujetó firmemente. "Debes intentar parar."

"No," Serena gimió, intentando soltar su mano "La erupción me está volviendo loca."

La boca de Luna se apretó, y se quedó callada por un momento. A Serena le pareció que estaba intentando escuchar algo. Y entendió cuando Luna dijo, "Estás jadeante, muchacha. Tienes problema para respirar? Maldición! Debería haberle dicho a Molly

Que otros criados preparen un baño fresco. Deberíamos estar intentando lavar el aceite de fresias de tu piel . " Soltando la mano de Serena, ella giró y salió del cuarto.

Serena prontamente volvió a rascarse. Sabía que no debía, hasta intentaba parar, pero sentía como si la piel estuviese hirviendo.

Le pareció que hacia horas que su tía se había marchado , aunque en realidad probablemente sólo fueron minutos. La mujer volvió con un grupo de criados cargando la tina de lady Prisma. Molly apareció poco después, trayendo a la vieja quien le había dado los aceites aromáticos .

La curandera le dio una mirada a Serena y fue rápidamente hacia la cama para agarrarle las manos . "No," ella dijo firmemente cuando Serena intentó resistirse. "No dejes que se rasque ," ella le ordenó a Molly . La criada avanzó para tomar el lugar de la curandera, pero también necesitó de la fuerza de Luna para contener a Serena .

La curandera comenzó a mezclar sus pomadas y ungüentos.

"Trata de no quitarme el mal olor," Serena ordenó severamente, retorciéndose para que el colchón rascarse su espalda pues no podía usar sus dedos.

Amy le lanzó una mirada exasperada, pero fue Luna quien habló : "Seguramente no creerás que él intentará consumar el matrimonio ahora?" ella gritó con asombro .

Los pensamientos de Serena en ese momento corrían mas por el lado de la venganza. Ya no podía sentir el hedor inmundo que emanaba de su cuerpo . Pues estaba segura que había perdido para siempre el sentido del olfato. Pero ella podía adivinar por la reacción de los demás que el olor todavía era fuerte . Y se le ocurrió que ella y su marido deberían pasar mucho más tiempo juntos. Debían conocerse mejor. Se iba a aferrar a él como una hiedra a una pared , Serena decidió firmemente.

"Intenta no sacarme el olor ," ella gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que todas estaban calladas esperando su respuesta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza , la vieja Amy puso a un lado las hierbas que había estado mezclado y comenzó una nueva preparación.


	18. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Darién avanzó por corredor oscuro. El sol todavía no había salido, aunque había visto las rayas naranjas y rosadas del horizonte desde la ventana de la estrecha y frío habitación que le habían asignado. Había tenido una mala noche. Había evitado la cama para evitar las pulgas y nuevamente había dormido sentado en la silla rota. Había sido mejor que dormir en el cuarto con su esposa y su olor a "hierba apestosa". Dios querido, solamente la idea de volver allá lo hizo estremecer. Pero debía hacerlo. Lord Seiya se había aposentado después que él y los otros hombres habían llevado a Darién a la cama nupcial. Por lo menos, el hombre no había estado presente cuando Darién había bajado para buscar a Lady Prisma y a la criada de su esposa. También aparentemente Seiya había logrado dormir sin notar el escándalo que había seguido al rito de consumación del matrimonio. Si ese era el caso, el hombre ignoraba todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y Darién esperaba que las cosas quedasen de ese modo. Lo que significaba que cuando el hombre del rey exigiese la prueba de la consumación, Darién se la daría. El dudaba que su esposa estuviese en condiciones de hacerlo. Por todo lo que había escuchado, ella había tenido una noche difícil.

Seguramente se desataría un infierno si el hombre del rey no recibía la prueba de la consumación y Darién ya había estado viviendo en un infierno últimamente. Entonces, cuando las primeras luces se asomaron encima del horizonte, se había hecho Un pequeño corte en la mano, había dejado caer sangre en el centro de la sabana, y la había quitado de su cama. Ahora avanzaba por el corredor, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su esposa.

Debería haber sacudido mejor la sabana, él se dio cuenta cuando un súbito escozor comenzó debajo de su brazo, justo donde llevaba el bollo de la sabana. Todavía estaba infestada con pulgas.

Acelerando el paso, se sintió aliviado cuando llegó a la puerta. Haciendo una pausa, respiró profundamente, luego abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto. Aunque el corredor estaba oscuro, el sol había subido rápidamente durante el trayecto de Darién y la habitación de su esposa estaba inundado de un brillo dorado. Dando un paso reticente lejos de la puerta, Darién observó la cama y la mujer que dormía en ella. La luz realmente no era muy beneficiosa para su estado actual. Acentuaba la erupción rojiza que cubría su piel alguna vez inmaculada.

Darién tuvo la decencia de sentir culpa. Verdaderamente no había querido causar eso. Se había enfurecido y había actuado temerariamente, ni siquiera había pensando antes de vaciar los frascos de aceites en el baño de ella. Sabía bien que actuar temerariamente podía ser terriblemente peligroso. Frecuentemente causaba que hombres muriesen y aparentemente que apareciesen erupciones en las mujeres.

Estaba haciendo mueca ante esa reflexión cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta, sorprendiéndolo. Girando la cabeza, Darién fue hacia ella pero hizo una pausa allí. Apenas podía responder la puerta en el estado que estaba. Se tapó el rostro con la sabana, frunciendo el ceño se acercó a la puerta mientras el olor apestoso del cuarto lo asaltaba. Intentando no vomitar, soltó la sabana para quitarse la túnica, luego la dejó caer. Recuperando la sabana, apenas abrió una hendija de la puerta, con el espacio suficiente como para pasar la sabana a quien fuera que golpease.

"Aquí está. Vete. Todavía estamos durmiendo," él gruñó, luego de captar un vistazo de la expresión sorprendida del sacerdote y de Seiya, y la expresión azorada de Lady Prisma, Darién cerró la puerta.

"Qué pasa?" esa pregunta somnolienta venida desde la cama atrajo la mirada de Darién, y giró para ver a su esposa . Oh… la luz realmente no la favorecía. Para nada. Serena estaba sentándose en la cama ahora, apretando la sabana sobre sus pechos y parpadeando sus ojos hinchados en dirección a él. Era obvio que ella no podía ver una comino Lo que probablemente era mejor, pues si ella pudiese ver su propia apariencia en ese momento… Bien, probablemente le estaría gritando que se marchase.

"Nada. Vuelve a dormir," él gruñó con un susurro ronco, luego giró para abrir una hendija de la puerta y asomarse. Lord Seiya, Lady Prisma y el sacerdote caminaban por el corredor en dirección a las escaleras, llevándose la sabana con ellos. Parecía que todos estaban satisfechos, Darién notó con alivio. Por lo menos, lord Seiya y el sacerdote lo estaban. Lady Prisma se dio de vuelta y miró por encima de su hombro y, cuando vio que la puerta se abría nuevamente, estudió a Darién con desconfianza.

" Qué estás haciendo?" También había desconfianza en la voz de Serena, detrás de él. La somnolencia había desaparecido completamente y ella reconoció a su marido por la voz.

Suspirando, Darién cerró la puerta y fue hacia la cama, sólo para ser detenido en seco por el olor. Sacando del bolsillo un pedazo de tela de lino, él rápidamente se lo ató tapando gran parte de su rostro, luego tomó su túnica y se la puso. Dio otro paso en dirección a la cama, pero nuevamente hizo una pausa. Parecía que la máscara sólo era efectiva a una cierta distancia.

"Quién en era en la puerta?"

"Era Lord Seiya, tu tía y el sacerdote," Darién admitió reticentemente."Por qué los echaste ? Qué les diste? " Ella preguntó, parpadeando. Sus ojos casi estaban cerrados de tan hinchados.

"Una sabana manchada con sangre," él explicó. "Me di cuenta que ellos vendrían a buscarla esta mañana, luego vine hasta aquí para dársela," él anunció. Aguardaba un elogio por su consideración, pero debería haber sabido que eso nunca sucedería.

"Hiciste... qué?" Serena estaba fuera de la cama y avanzando hacia él en un instante, aparentemente tan enloquecida que se había olvidado que no estaba vistiendo nada.

Desgraciadamente, no era una imagen agradable. Dios querido, nunca había visto una piel tan enrojecida, Darién pensó mientras se alejaba, no por miedo a un ataque físico sino para evitar el olor de ella.

"Pensé en ahorrarte una vergüenza," él dijo rápidamente, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

"Ahorrarme una vergüenza?" ella replicó y se detuvo — para el alivio de Darién . "Lo que acabas de hacer es entramparme en este matrimonio! Ellos no lo anularán si piensan que fue consumado."

Darién se sintió endurecerse. Forzándose a permanecer tranquilo, intentó razonar con ella. "Los dos estábamos atrapados desde el momento en que el rey decidió que deberíamos casarnos, todo lo que yo hice fue ..." "Los dos?" Ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. "Como si vos salieses perdiendo con todo esto! Ja! No me hagas reír! Conseguiste Tsukino, una propiedad muy próspera!"

Los ojos de Darién se estrecharon en ella; estaba por enfurecerse. "Si," él concordó. "Yo consigo Tsukino. Pero desgraciadamente, la propiedad viene con vos! Una muchacha maloliente, roja e hinchada como un tomate, que no tiene la menor idea de lo que es ser agradecida."

Un jadeo de shock escapó de sus labios entonces, Serena parecía un pescado boqueando. Cerró la boca unos segundos más tarde, y Darién pudo verla buscando un insulto o dos en su mente, pero él los evitó agregando, "Y si estás intentando llevarme a tu cama, sería mejor que te pusieses ropa. Me temo que esta luz no te favorece para nada. "

Su esposa miró su propio cuerpo , sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba de pie y tan desnuda como el día que había nacido . Entonces corrió de vuelta a la cama con un grito. Darién usó la oportunidad para dejar el campo de batalla, salió rápidamente del cuarto y cerró la puerta con un golpe. Estaba muy seguro que había ganado ese combate, pero eso le causó poco placer. No sentía que realmente hubiese luchado honestamente. Aunque la erupción no beneficiaba la apariencia de ella, no podía esconder la sus curvas lujuriosas, o la redondez firme de sus pechos. Maldición, estaba excitado. Si no fuese por el hedor, con erupción o sin ella, se sentiría muy tentado de volver y hacer que el fraude de la consumación fuese una realidad.

Maldición! Las guerras reales eran más fáciles que la que había entre él y su esposa. Por lo menos en una guerra real uno no salía corriendo y con deseo de hacerle el amor al enemigo.


	19. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

" Qué estás haciendo?"

Serena se enderezó del baúl ante el grito que vino desde la entrada. Dándose vuelta para ver a su tía entrando en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta, Serena sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo, luego volvió a su búsqueda.

"Estoy buscando un vestido," ella explicó. "Uno viejo. Uno que no me importe perder si no podemos lavar el olor... Ah!" ella se enderezó, con una prenda en la mano.

"Oh, no, Serena. No puedes bajar con eso," Luna protestó, cubriéndose la nariz con la mano mientras se acercaba a su sobrina y la hacía ponerse de pie.

"Deberías quedarte reposando aquí durante algún tiempo mas dale a la erupción una oportunidad para curarse, si bajas y ..." ella hizo una pausa para girar su cabeza y tomar aire fresco . "Dios santo!"

Intentando no ofenderse con la reacción de su tía, Serena encogió los hombros y sacudió el vestido viejo. "Debo hablar con Seiya. Decirle que el matrimonio no fue consumado, que debe ser anulado."

"No." Su tía le sacó el vestido, luego, usándolo para cubrirse la nariz y la boca, comenzó a persuadir a Serena para que volviese a la cama. La voz de la mujer salía amortiguada mientras decía, "No como estás, Serena. No puedes dejar que el hombre te vea de este modo. Va a darse cuenta inmediatamente de todo lo que has estado haciendo. Quizás es… mejor que lo hagas mañana, podrás hablarle entonces. "

"Pero..."

"Realmente piensas que el rey se sentirá contento de saber todo lo que hicimos? Porque, sólo Dios sabe lo que él haría si se entera de nuestro comportamiento. Seguramente no te felicitaría por la idea. El ya está teniendo suficientes problemas con un hijo rebelde; piensas que estará contento de tener que lidiar con un vasallo rebelde?" "No," Serena concordó reticentemente. Con los hombros hundiéndose, ella dejó de resistirse y permitió ser llevada de vuelta a la cama. "Debo esperar hasta mañana. Pero no debes permitir que Seiya parta antes que pueda hablar con él. "

"No lo haré," la tía Luna prometió con el vestido todavía apretado sobre su rostro. Ella usó su mano libre para subir la sabana sobre los hombros de Serena. "Ahora, solamente debes descansar," ella instruyó, luego hizo una salida rápida, todavía cubriéndose la nariz con el vestido.

Suspirando miserablemente, Serena se dio vuelta en el colchón e intentó ignorar el hecho que cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía estar pidiendo ser rascado.

Todo eso era por su culpa, por supuesto. Ese idiota. Ese asno. Ese… Serena desistió de insultarlo con un suspiro. Simplemente no había suficientes palabras para describir a ese hombre. Por lo menos, no palabras suficientemente sórdidas.

Recordó sus palabras. "Una muchacha maloliente, roja e hinchada como un tomate, que no tiene la menor idea de lo que ese ser agradecida." Ja! De qué tenía que estar agradecida? Del casamiento con él? Con el Hammer de Erosión? El bastardo mas cruel de toda Inglaterra? Un hombre cuyas personas se arrastraban para pedir la caridad de Serena?

Dándose cuenta que estaba rascando el brazo, se detuvo y observó las feas ampollas rojas cubriendo su piel. Realmente eran muy feas. Debía parecer un monstruo deforme. Absolutamente repugnante. La idea la deprimió. Serena nunca se había considerado una mujer vanidosa, pero en ese momento, se sintió repugnante. Fea, llorosa… y deprimida. Algo bajó por su mejilla y levantó una mano para hallar humedad allí. Lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

Oh, Dios. Se olió y se estremeció que su propio hedor. Se había visto obligada a respirar por la boca para evitar su propio hedor durante la última noche, y no había dormido casi nada. Los primeros rayos de sol subían en el cielo cuando Serena finalmente se había dormido por agotamiento.

Había sido despertada meros minutos más tarde por ese idiota con quien se había casado el día anterior, ese imbécil que la había llamado maloliente roja y desagradecida. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a caer abundantemente ahora, y Serena jadeó una vez más, pero esa vez no la asaltó su propio hedor. La nariz estaba tapada por el llanto. Lo que acababa de demostrar que siempre había un lado positivo en todo, Serena reflexionó, luego continuó llorando para dormirse.

"Es una propiedad mas grande de lo que pensaba."

Darién quitó su mirada de la tierra que ellos estaban cabalgando para mirar a Neflyte. "Si," Neflyte concordó. Estaban volviendo de revisar la propiedad de Tsukino. No habían logrado cubrir toda su extensión, pero habían cubierto una buena parte del feudo.

Lady Serena era un administradora excelente; sabía lo que hacía te parecía estar haciendo un trabajo sobresaliente. La mirada de Darién fue hacia Yaten, el hombre de lady Serena, quien se había ofrecido para guiarlos en esa excursión. El hombre había probado tener un importante conocimiento de la propiedad. También había sido extremamente cortés a lo largo de ese viaje, pero su resentimiento y la antipatía eran inocultables. Al igual que el resentimiento y la antipatía de mayoría de los aldeanos con quienes habían entrado en contacto ese día. El resto de los aldeanos se habían mantenido lejos de ellos.

La desconfianza evidente hacia su nuevo lord había perturbando a Darién. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con sus guerreros en los campos de batalla, y hasta el último de ellos le era fiel y respetuoso. No sólo eso, sus hombres también lo querían. Darién no entendía, ni le gustaba la hostilidad que había recibido ese día. Le habría gustado poder culpar de eso a Serena, pero el día de su picnic ella había intentado presentarle esa gente, y ya sabía qué pensar.

"Dormiste hasta tarde esta mañana." Había provocación en el comentario de su amigo, y Darién apretó los dientes. No era que estuviese enojado con Neflyte; eran los pensamientos relacionados con la noche anterior — con su noche de bodas — lo que lo molestaba. Dios! Qué mal comienzo había tenido! Tenía un recuerdo vívido del cuerpo de su esposa debajo de él, sus labios abiertos como los de una flor al sol. Su lengua acariciando la suya. Sus gemidos y sus suspiros. El modo en que ella se había arqueado debajo de él. El modo en que su cuerpo había respondido a sus caricias.

Desgraciadamente, también tenía recuerdos vívidos del olor que emanaba de su piel, y del vómito de la cena en la ventana después forzándola a bañarse con los aceites perfumados. Dios! Qué desastre!

Pero el recuerdo de su respuesta inicial a sus caricias le daba esperanzas. Estaba seguro que si no hubiese sido por el hedor entrometiéndose, habría consumado el matrimonio ayer — y con la bendición y la consentimiento de lady Serena. Ella había gemido, suspirado, arqueado y estremecido debajo de él como una muchacha más que dispuesta. Hasta que el hedor de la hierba los había sacado del momento de pasión.

"Una larga noche despierto?" Neflyte lo provocó nuevamente, haciendo que Darién se diese cuenta que no había respondido a su comentario anterior.

"Fue mi noche de bodas," él comentó, un poco incómodo con la falta de honestidad de sus palabras. "No se espera que uno duerma mucho en su noche de bodas."

"No." El otro hombre sonrió, luego sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Debo admitir que te envidio. Ella es una mujer muy bonita."

"Si. Lo es."

"Y tiene una voz dulce. Se me hace difícil creer sea la Tirana Tsukino."

"Yo si," Darién murmuró, y luego frunció el ceño. "Quiero decir, no parece posible," Darién mintió para encubrir que había algo mal en su matrimonio.

Muy para su alivio, el grupo dejó el bosque y comenzó a cruzar el campo abierto que rodeaba al castillo.

Darién inmediatamente espoleó su caballo a un ritmo de trote, agradecido por la excusa para evitar las preguntas de su hombre.

Serena se alegró de hallar el gran salón relativamente vacío cuando fue al piso inferior . Esperaba que fuese así, pues era tarde en la mañana y todavía faltaba un rato para que las personas se reuniesen para disfrutar el almuerzo.

Pero como últimamente no estaba teniendo suerte, no se habría sorprendido de hallar el recinto repleto de gente. Sólo había media docena de criados en el lugar, y cada uno atendiendo sus tareas.

Serena fue a buscar comida. No había comido mucho en la celebración de su casamiento la noche anterior, luego había llorado para dormirse esa mañana en vez de desayunar, luego cuando se había despertado varios minutos atrás, se había sentido

Hambriento. Se había vestido, cepillado el cabello y había bajado para conseguir algo para comer y beber, y poder eludir el salón lleno cuando comenzase el almuerzo.

Con esa idea en mente, Serena se aproximó a una criada, haciendo mueca cuando la mujer la miró y se sonrió. Muy brevemente. La sonrisa rápidamente fue remplazada por una expresión de horror cuando Serena se acercó y su hedor se hizo sentir.

Murmurando casi desesperadamente que iría a buscar a Molly, la criada se alejó y entró a la cocina. Fue seguida rápidamente por todos los otros criados cuando el hedor de Serena circuló lentamente y comenzó a llenar el gran salón. Nadie deseaba estar cerca de ella.

Intentando convencerse de no tomar eso personalmente, Serena fue a sentarse a la mesas con un suspiro. Las mesas habían sido limpiadas. No había ni una miga de pan que ella pudiese comer mientras esperaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el sonido de la puerta de la cocina llamó la atención de Serena.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, ella vio a Molly aproximarse cautelosamente, y ella se puso de pie para saludarla. La criada hizo una pausa a varios metros de distancia, su nariz se arrugó Pero le sonrió .

"Buen día, mi lady ," Molly comenzó a decir , luego se mordió el labio. "Tu tía me dijo que no bajarías hoy. Parece creer que sería mejor que permanezcas en tu cuarto hasta que..." Molly señaló vagamente en dirección a Serena, un gesto que podría haberse referido a su olor o la erupción. "Hasta que se te pase."

"Lo sé, pero me desperté y tuve hambre. Vine a buscar comida."

"Oh. Si. Bien, puedo llevarte algo al cuarto y..."

"No hay necesidad de eso, Molly. Prefiero comer aquí. Será menos molestia para vos. " Cuando la criada pareció dudar de su plan, Serena suspiró. "Estoy my aburrida de estar sentada en mi cuarto. No hay nadie aquí ahora mismo. Puedo comer rápidamente, volver arriba antes que alguien me vea."

"Pero tu tía..."

"Dónde está mi tía?" Serena la interrumpió impacientemente.

"Fue a la aldea. Lucy tuvo su bebé y..." "Lucy tuvo su bebé? Oh, debería ir a verlo!" La excitación de Serena abruptamente murió ante la expresión horrorizada de su criada, y fue remplazada por tristeza. "Oh. No, supongo que no sería una buena idea, verdad?"

"Por qué no te quedas sentada, mi lady, y te traeré algo para comer y beber," Molly murmuró. Evidentemente había cedido a la idea de forzar a su ama de volver a su cuarto, y ahora estaba mirando a Serena con pena.

Sacudiendo la cabeza tercamente, Serena se sentó de vuelta en el banco y suspiró miserablemente cuando su criada se alejó para hacer lo que había prometido.

El alivio de Darién al volver a Castillo de Tsukino fue de corta duración. Apenas había dado dos pasos dentro de la fortaleza cuando su nariz fue asaltada por un olor infame. Supo inmediatamente que su esposa estaba en algún lugar cercano. Aunque le llevó un minuto identificarla como la mujer sentada a la mesa. Principalmente, Darién supuso, porque no podía creer que el hedor pudiese continuar. Ella debía haber bajado, él decidió, dejando una estela de mal olor por donde había pasado.

"Demonios!, qué es este olor ... a mierda ?" Neflyte exclamó, un paso detrás de su amo.

Darién prontamente giró para enfrentarse a él y a los hombres que lo habían acompañado en la excursión. Todos ellos estaban esperando ansiosamente poder tomar un bebida para mojar sus Bocas resecas por el polvo. "Vos y el resto de los hombres vayan a la cantina de la aldea para tomar algo, Neflyte," él instruyó seriamente. "Los seguiré dentro de un rato."

Neflyte vaciló, luego encogió los hombros y giró para llevarse a los hombres afuera de la fortaleza.

Darién esperó hasta que la puerta fue cerrada detrás de él, luego cautelosamente se aproximó a su esposa. Consideró que sólo podría acercarse a diez metros de ella antes que el olor se hiciese completamente insoportable. Sentándose en un banco a alguna distancia de Serena, giró para mirarla. Estaba seguro que ella estaba consciente de su presencia, pero Serena no se molestó se en mirar hacia su lado.

Ella estaba jugueteando con la carne y el queso de su bandeja, pareciendo muy triste. Darién sintió su corazón suavizarse al pensar como ella debía estar sufriendo.

También, él sintió algo culpa porque se sentía responsable del empeoramiento de su estado. Pero, Darién se recordó, ella se causó todo esto al usa esa maldita hierba maloliente.

"Pasa algo con tu comida?" él preguntó. Como apertura de una conversación dejaba mucho que desear, pero hizo que su esposa levantase la cabeza para mirarlo.

Darién casi se estremeció ante la imagen de Serena. Su rostro estaba pálido, el único color eran las sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos y parte de piel en carne cruda.

"No."

"Entonces por qué no comes? Si la comida no es buena, deberías comunicárselo al cocinero."

Ella lanzó un suspiro. "No hay nada malo con la comida. Soy yo."

"Vos?"

"No puedo oler nada mas que mi propio hedor, y entonces no puedo saborear nada de lo que como," ella explicó serenamente.

Darién hizo una mueca. Podía entenderla muy bien. El hedor había matando el apetito con que había vuelto de su excursión. Desgraciadamente, no había nada que pudiese hacer para quitar ese hedor, entonces pensó en cambiar de tema. De repente notó que ella estaba usando el vestido más feo que jamás hubiese visto. No sólo feo, estaba descolorido y harapiento y hasta le quedaba un poco chico. Darién frunció el ceño mientras observaba eso. " Qué diablos estás vistiendo?"

Ante las palabras de su marido, Serena miró su propia ropa con desinterés. "Un vestido."

"Bien, puedo ver eso. Pero por qué no estás vistiendo algo más apropiado para una dama? Tienes vestidos más lindos que ese. Yo te vi por lo menos dos o tres. "

"Esos son mis mejores vestidos," ella explicó pacientemente. "Pensé que debería guardarlos..." ella hizo una pausa abruptamente cuando una criada apareció en la mesa con un jarro de cerveza. La criada colocó el jarro vacío delante de Lord Erosión y sirvió la bebida de una jarra, luego vaciló, su mirada fue reticentemente hacia Serena.

"Deseas cerveza, mi lady?"

Era obvio la muchacha esperaba que Serena dijese que no, y Serena casi lo hizo por piedad, pero se había despertado con una sed terrible y había tomado rápidamente el jarro con aguamiel que Molly le había traído con la comida. Haciendo mueca de disculpa, Serena empujó su jarro tan lejos como pudo sobre la mesa.

La criado se mordió el labio con angustia, luego enderezó sus hombros como un soldado que va a la guerra, tomó una respiración profunda, y avanzó.

Llenó el jarro con gran velocidad, salpicando la mesa en Su prisa. En un esfuerzo por disculparse, Serena supuso, ella entonces empujó el jarro en dirección a su ama antes de alejarse. Su jadeo cuando soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo fue muy audible en el silencio del salón.

Serena suspiró, su mirada fue hacia Hammer. El hombre estaba mirando a la criada que se marchaba. Serena observó que sus labios se curvaban con diversión. Y una carcajada se le escapó, hasta que Darién captó su mirada feroz. El puso serio su rostro

Inmediatamente.

"Hmmm," Darién dijo, aclarando su garganta y haciendo mueca en un esfuerzo obvio para reprimir sus ganas de reírse. Por supuesto sabía que Serena nunca lo perdonaría, o le permitiría acceso a su cama, si llegaba a reírse.

"Si, bien… tenemos que conseguirte más vestidos, entonces," él anunció, distrayéndola de su ira.

"No me gusta que uses el cabello así. Lo prefiero suelto. No te peines así nuevamente."

La mano de Serena inmediatamente fue hacia su cabello. Lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo. Se había sentido demasiado cansada y triste como arreglar el cabello correctamente.

Qué diablos le importaba si él no la hallaba atractiva?

"Hice una excursión por nuestra propiedad hoy."

Serena lo miró seriamente. "Nuestra," no "Mía"? La elección de esa palabra la sorprendió, pues todo lo que ella poseía ahora era suyo por ley, o lo sería una vez que el matrimonio fuese consumado. Tuvo un recuerdo rápido de la noche anterior. Por un momento, se vio en la cama con el cuerpo de su marido apretándose a ella, su boca besándola y sus manos acariciándola. Sintió sus pezones endurecerse, un calor acumulándose en su bajo vientre con el recuerdo. Serena se ruborizó con vergüenza por la traición de su cuerpo. Girando, ella levantó su cerveza para esconder su reacción y tomó un rápido trago.

"Tengo la sensación que no soy bien aceptado por tu gente."

Serena tragó vagamente divertida. Eso era algo más que obvio. Todos en Tsukino le temían o lo odiaban. Y con buena razón. Los granjeros que habían construido muy cerca de la frontera con sus tierras habían tenido sus cabañas quemadas. El ganado que se escapaba a sus tierras jamás era devuelto.

Y todos sabían como Hammer trataba a su gente, especialmente porque algunos de los aldeanos y criados de Tsukino alguna vez habían vivido en las tierras de Erosión pero habían huido de allí.

"Es tu culpa."

Serena casi escupió la cerveza. Forzándola a bajar por su garganta, ella giró mirándolo con asombro. "Mi culpa? Me culpas porque las personas de aquí — incluida tu propia gente — te temen y te desprecian?"

"Mi gente no teme ni me desprecia," él discutió, obviamente ofendido.

Serena gruñó. "No me puedes engañar, mi lord. He refugiado a Mucha de tu gente y ellos aseguran eso."

" Qué?" Darién se dio vuelta para mirarla azorado. "Ninguna de mis personas han venido aquí."

"Claro que si. He gastado una fortuna comprándote tus siervos y..." Serena hizo una pausa y se puso de pie. No tenía sentido explicarle algo que él ya sabía.

Dios sabía cuanto había hecho crecer la riqueza de Hammer al comprarle todos esos criados que él había maltratado.

"Dónde estás yendo?" su marido preguntó, saltando de su banco para mirarla ferozmente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras . "No he terminado de conversar con vos"

Serena giró inmediatamente. Podía ser una esposa obediente cuando la ocasión lo requiriese, pero ese no era el caso. O si. Serena se aproximó a Darién. Ella agrandó sus ojos con ingenuidad al verlo retroceder. "Qué pasa, mi lord, pensé que deseabas continuar hablando conmigo? Hice algo mal?"

Cubriéndose la nariz, Lord Erosión retrocedió desesperadamente. Ella podía leer los pensamientos en su cabeza. Un buen guerrero sabía cuando atacar y cuando retroceder. Era mejor dejar esa discusión para otro momento. En algunos días tal vez. O quizás en una semana. Cuando su esposa no oliese tan mal. Girando abruptamente, Darién se apresuró hacia la puerta de la fortaleza. "Estoy yendo a la cantina de la aldea para juntarme con mis hombres. Quiero que el salón sea aireado mientras no estoy. Ocúpate de eso."

La puerta se cerró con un golpe con su última palabra y Serena se burló de su marido.

"Ocúpate de eso," ella murmuró, girando en dirección a las escaleras. Ocúpate de eso vos mismo, Hammer, cuando vuelvas. Ella estaba yendo a su cuarto para permitirse un buen llanto. Tal vez si llorase mucho, la nariz sele taparía nuevamente y estaría libre de su propio hedor y podría descansar un poco. Suspirando profundamente, Lady Serena subió las escaleras.


	20. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

"Deberíamos haber comido en la fortaleza. Creí que habías dicho que la comida del picnic comprada aquí estaba muy rica."

Darién escuchó el comentario de queja de Neflyte. Pero no podía culpar al hombre por quejarse. Siempre había pensado que la comida que le servían en la fortaleza era desagradable, pero ese guisado de la cantina era peor. Duro, quemado y excesivamente salado. Y la cerveza diluida con agua. Era peor que cualquier cosa preparada por el cocinero de Serena.

Y eso que a Neflyte no le había sido ofrecida la misma comida horrible que a su amo. Esa comida no tenía nada que ver con el pollo que había comprado anteriormente en esa cantina. Oh bien, quizás la cantina estaba escasa de provisiones… o quizás...

Suspirando, Darién masticó determinadamente la carne negra. No quería arriesgarse a suponer sobre el origen de esa carne. Podía haber sido carne de buey; pero también podía ser liebre, pollo o rana. Estaba carbonizada y era imposible de diferenciar.

La esposa del dueño de la cantina se acercó , con un golpe colocó un jarro con cerveza rebajada sobre la mesa, se quedó un momento para mirar ferozmente a sus clientes, luego se marchó. Se marchó caminando como un pato. La mujer estaba embarazada, y Darién estaba sorprendido de que ella todavía estuviese atendiendo mesas en esa condición avanzada de embarazo. La observó atravesar la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos afilados recayeron sobre una mujer vieja sirviendo una mesa del otro lado. Darién dejó su masticar inmediatamente y se puso rígido.

Era la vieja bruja que casi le había quemado las bolas en el baño el día que había llegado. Dios querido, la vieja arpía estaba siguiéndolo para torturarlo. Primero ella había estado en el castillo, y ahora estaba aquí — y no dudó ni por un minuto que ella estaba detrás de esa comida horrenda.

Poniéndose de pie, Darién escupió la carne en el piso y caminó determinadamente en dirección a la cocina. Un silencio súbito recayó en el recinto mientras él se movía. Darién ignoró el silencio súbito, estaba enfocado en la puerta de la cocina y en la vieja bruja detrás de ella.

Las mujeres en la cocina debían haber sido advertidas por el silencio infrecuente en la cantina, pues las dos estaban paralizadas observando cautelosamente cuando Darién apareció. El hizo una pausa y entró, su mirada fue de una mujer a la otra. La más joven de las dos parecía aterrorizada, sus ojos muy abiertos y con pánico. El más vieja sólo parecía resignada. Ella se movió, colocándose delante de la más joven en un gesto protector.

"Pasa algo con la comida, mi lord?" la vieja bruja tuvo la audacia de burlarse cuando mencionó su título, Darién notó muy sorprendido.

"No me temes," él comentó con asombro. Esa bruja tonta debería temerle. Cualquier plebeya con algo de sentido común —especialmente una que acababa de servirle a su lord supremo una comida que ni siquiera era apropiadas para los perros— temería a un ataque de furia de su lord.

Pero la vieja bruja no.

"Soy una mujer mayor," ella comentó con una sonrisa. "Lo peor que podría hacerme es golpearme o matarme, y realmente cuántos años de mi vida estaría sacándome?"

Darién se puso rígido . "Yo no golpeo ni mato a las personas mayores," él replicó impacientemente.

"Claro que si. La vieja Bets tenía ochenta el día que murió. Y ha hecho cosas peores que esa. Me lo haría bastante fácil, se lo apuesto."

" La vieja Bets? Quién diablos es ella? Y quién te llenó la cabeza con esas mentiras?" Darién preguntó disgustado.

La vieja bruja sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, pero fue la mujer más joven quien habló, su voz tartamudeando con miedo. "El tiene razón, mamá. El nunca ha golpeado o matado a ninguno de sus criados... bueno... no él mismo. Siempre hizo que otro se ocupase de eso. El solamente daba la orden."

Antes que Darién pudiese responder a tales acusaciones difamatorias, la puerta fue abierta detrás de él. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio a Neflyte con una expresión horrorizada. El hombre obviamente estaba preparado para respaldarlo en caso que fuese necesario. Pero Darién no necesitaba ninguna ayuda. Esa no era su batalla. Solamente estaba Aclarándoles las cosas a esas dos aldeanas. Y no quería que la situación se saliese fuera control — lo que seguramente iba a suceder si Neflyte presenciaba la insolencia de esas dos campesinas. Darién giró partir, luego hizo una pausa, buscó una moneda y se la lanzó a los pies de sus acusadoras. "Por mi comida."

Con eso, él se llevó a Neflyte fuera de la cocina y luego fuera de la posada.

" Qué sucedió?" Neflyte preguntó una vez que estuvieron afuera, montando para volver a la fortaleza.

"Nada," Darién murmuró, pero su mente de estaba en lo que esas mujeres habían dicho. Todas mentiras. Nunca en su vida había golpeado o matado, u ordenado golpear o matar, a una criada anciana o a una aldeana. Ni vieja ni joven.

"Quién es la vieja Bets?"

Neflyte lo miró. "La vieja Beth?" él preguntó confundido . "No me..."

"No importa," Darién interrumpió con un suspiro. Descubriría solo todo sobre es mujer. Legaría al fondo de esa cuestión aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida.

Alguien estaba esparciendo esos rumores horribles sobre él.

No era de extrañar que lady Serena se hubiese resistido tanto a ser su esposa. A menos que ella estuviese detrás de las calumnias… Darién consideró mientras cabalgaban en silencio. No le gustaba la idea, pero supuso era posible. Eso explicaría por qué esas mentiras había sido fácilmente aceptadas por los inquilinos de lady Serena, aceptadas como si fuesen la palabra revelada de Dios. Ellos nunca esperarían que su lady les mintiese. Pero, por qué ella lo odiaba tanto como para esparcir esas infamias?

Llegaría al fondo de eso, Darién se aseguró a sí mismo. Si pudiese acercarse lo suficiente a esa mujer como para a interrogarla. Y si ella tuviese más trucos sucios como el de la "hierba apestosa"...

"Cuándo piensas que podremos volver a luchar? Estoy seguro que podríamos serles útiles a Artemis ahora."

Darién lo miró. No se sentía muy sorprendido por la pregunta del hombre.

El y Neflyte rara vez se quedaban en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Sin duda Taiki se estaba poniendo muy inquieto, así como sus hombres.

En verdad, Darién también estaba inquietándose, aunque sabía quien tenía la culpa de esa inquietud: su esposa. Su deseo por ella había ido aumentando durante el banquete de bodas, y luego cuando había estado en la cama con ella… Su aliento con olor a ajo no lo había molestado una vez que él mismo había consumido el ajo, y casi se había ahogado en la suavidad de su boca. Serena había respondido a sus besos, haciendo crecer su pasión.

Pero esa pasión había muerto abruptamente cuando había corrido la sabana y la había olido. Ahora su nariz se arrugó con el recuerdo. Maldición, de dónde había sacado esa "hierba apestosa". De los pantanos, sin duda.

"Darién?"

Arrancado de sus pensamientos una vez más, Darién se dio cuenta que no había respondido la pregunta de Neflyte. Cuándo volverían a la guerra? En verdad, no le importaría partir inmediatamente. Estaba cansado de esa batalla con su esposa, y sólo Dios sabía lo ella inventaría para evitar su presencia en su cama. Tal vez la mejor decisión era simplemente volver a la guerra y darle tiempo a Lady Serena para que aceptase el hecho que estaba casada con él. Tal vez una vez que Seiya se marchase, las cosas se acomodarían naturalmente, y ella desistiría de su ridícula resistencia y se resignaría al matrimonio.

"Y tal vez los cerdos vuelen," él murmuró burlonamente.

"Cómo?" Neflyte preguntó.

Darién sacudió la cabeza. "Nada. Estoy pensando que deberíamos partir pronto. Muy pronto. Mañana por la mañana, tal vez," él anunció firmemente. No había nada que lo retuviese aquí.


	21. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

"El se fue!"

Serena forzó a sus ojos a abrirse cuando su tía entró apresuradamente en el cuarto; luego se sacó el cabello de la cara y se sentó lentamente mientras la mujer iba hacia el baúl y comenzaba a revolverlo.

" Qué? Qué está sucediendo?"

"Tu marido se fue. Richard de Lucy lo mandó a llamar en nombre del rey. El conde de Leicester está en la playa de entrada a Suffolk con sus mercenarios. Bigod se unió a él. "

"El conde de Norfolk?" Serena preguntó, comenzando a despertarse completamente.

"Si. Ellos planean invadir y derrocar al hijo de Artemis. Erosión ha sido llamado para ayudar a resistir el ataque."

"Realmente?"

"Si. Levántate! Debemos apresurarnos."

"Apresurarnos para qué?" Serena preguntó, sintiéndose confundida.

"Lord Seiya también planea partir," Luna le explicó, sacando un vestido, lo examinó brevemente, luego lo lanzó a un costado. "El está desayunando ahora mismo, pero planea partir inmediatamente después. Si deseas conversar con él antes que se vaya, debes apresurarte."

Lanzando un grito, Serena empujó las sabanas a un costado y saltó fuera de la cama. Su tía le lanzó el vestido que aparentemente había escogido, luego volvió hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa allí, volviéndose para observar como Serena comenzaba a ponerse el vestido sobre la camisa delgada con la que había dormido.

"Tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello," ella anunció mientras Serena comenzaba a amarrar los lazos del vestido.

Captando su tono preocupado, Serena levantó las manos para tocar su cabello, hizo una mueca al sentir la masa de nudos. Había tomado un baño la noche anterior, pero no había tenido el coraje y el corazón de pedirle a Molly que la ayudase, el olor todavía era Muy fuerte. Había despachado a la criada y había hecho lo posible para lavar su cabello, hallando que era tarea difícil en una tina pequeña. Posteriormente, se había sentido demasiado cansada. Y se había dormido sin siquiera pensar en cepillar el cabello largo. Ahora, su cabello era una masa salvaje.

"Debo ir a buscar a tu criada," su tía decidió y se dio vuelta hacia la puerta.

"No, yo voy a cepillarlo lo mejor que pueda y me lo amarro.

No hay tiempo para que Molly se ocupe de eso." Serena agarró un cepillo y comenzó a pasarlo violentamente por su cabello.

Después de observarla por varios minutos, su tía dijo con exasperación, "Vamos. Déjame ayudarte. "

"Yo..." Serena comenzó a decir, luego hizo una pausa cuando vio lo que Luna hacía. En lugar de acercarse a ella, su tía fue al baúl y sacó una camisa limpia, y se la ató cubriéndose la mitad de su rostro. Entonces Luna fue al lado de Serena y tomó el cepillo.

Serena le dio el objeto en silencio y se puso de espaldas para esconder la vergüenza de su cara. Era humillante ser un paria.

"Quizás debería tomar un baño antes de ver a Lord Seiya," ella sugirió.

La tía Luna vaciló, luego sacudió la cabeza mientras continuaba trabajando en el cabello de Serena. "No hay tiempo para eso. Tendrás que ir como estás y rezar para que él no lo note."

Serena bufó ante esa posibilidad, luego se dio cuenta que estaba rascándose una mano con la otra y se forzó a detenerse. Mandaría buscar a Amy después de la charla con el hombre del rey, ella decidió. Se quitaría el olor a "hierba apestosa" y le pediría más pomada. Tal vez entonces se sentiría más humana.

"Listo. Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento," la tía Luna anunció, atando el cabello de Serena en una cola de caballo. Serena giró y fue hacia la puerta, consciente de que su tía la seguía. Estaban comenzando a bajar las escaleras cuando Serena miró hacia arriba y vio que su tía no se había quitado la camisa que cubría su rostro. Haciendo mueca, Serena le hizo una seña para avisarle.

"Ve adelante," su tía dijo. "Llevo esto a tu cuarto, y luego te alcanzo."

Serena continuó escaleras abajo. Para su alivio, Lord Seiya todavía estaba sentado a la mesa terminando el último bocado de su comida.

El no era el único, por supuesto. La mitad de los habitantes del castillo todavía estaban desayunando. Serena cruzó el gran salón.

Ellos no se quedarían por mucho tiempo. Cuando fue vista, la conversación en el recinto murió, las persona se codearon para señalar su presencia. La noticia de su "pequeño problema "debía haberse corrido, porque Serena apenas estaba a medio camino a través del gran salón cuando hubo un súbito éxodo en masa. Parándose masivamente, las personas abandonaron sus desayunos y huyeron como si corriesen para salvar sus propias vidas.

Nunca los había visto tan ansiosos para volver a sus trabajos.

Levantando la vista ante los susurros y los movimientos repentinos, Lord Seiya observó con asombro como el gran salón se vaciaba. El hombre al ver a Serena inmediatamente se puso de pie.

"Ah, buen día, mi lady. Me alegra que haya decidido unirse a mí antes que parta. Yo..." él vaciló, arrugó su nariz; luego sus ojos se agrandaron perplejamente mientras ella se acercaba. Cuando él dio un paso, Serena prontamente se detuvo, consciente que un rubor de vergüenza estaba subiendo por su cuello y esparciéndose por sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento; luego un lamento sonó detrás de ella. Mirando por encima del hombro, Serena vio a Goliath dormido cerca de la chimenea.

Molly le había contado que el perro había comenzado a dormir allá desde el incidente con la "hierba apestosa". Ahora él lloriqueaba en sus sueños, cubriéndose la nariz con ambas patas.

Lanzando un suspiro, ella se volvió hacia Seiya. El tenía una expresión de empatía en su cara… empatía por el perro. "Mi lord?"

Con un sobresalto, el hombre educadamente giró hacia ella, luego pareció contener la respiración y dio otro paso atrás. Dándose cuenta que inconscientemente había avanzado nuevamente mientras hablaba, Serena se detuvo y le una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Uh… yo sólo estaba desayunando," Lord Seiya anunció estúpidamente, usando eso como excusa para retroceder a la mesa y tomar asiento — poniendo una buena distancia con ella.

Serena vaciló, luego también se movió hacia la mesa, sentándose suficientemente lejos como para evitar afectarlo con su hedor. Pero aparentemente se equivocó. El hombre prontamente se sentó de costado, luego apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y movió su mano para cubrir su nariz.

"Eh… parece… Eso es una erupción?" él preguntó, su mano bajándose para revelar una expresión preocupada. Pero después de una respiración, volvió a cubrir su nariz con la mano.

"Si." Serena suspiró. "Tuve una mala reacción a algo en el agua en mi baño."

"Su baño?" él preguntó sorprendido .

"Eso no viene al caso. Mi tía me contó que nos está dejando hoy."

"Si." él pareció alegrarse con la idea. Serena intentó no sentirse insultada.

"Si, bien…" ella vaciló insegura, sin saber como expresar su intención.

"Quiero pedirle una anulación del rey," ella reveló.

Lord Seiya se puso rígido y comenzó a fruncir el ceño. "No entiendo, mi lady. Seguramente se da cuenta que un matrimonio no puede ser anulado una vez que fue consumado."

"Si. Pero el matrimonio no fue consumado."

Seiya parpadeó ante su pronunciamiento, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Pero yo recibí la prueba. Lord Erosión me dio la sabana de la cama."

"El le dio la sabana de su cama," ella lo corrigió. "No era la de mi cama. Y esa no era mi sangre."

Serena realmente no sabía que tipo de reacción esperaba, pero seguramente fue la que obtuvo. Lord Seiya se paralizó ante su afirmación, su expresión era seria, sus ojos se estrecharon y la estudió muy fríamente. Por un momento Serena tuvo ganas de irse y esconderse. Pero comenzó a murmurar.

"Lo siento mucho, mi lord. Simplemente no puedo permanecer casada con él. El es... Bien, huélame! El me hizo esto," ella anunció con una inspiración súbita. "Y también él me causó la erupción. El otro día, él se rió cuando yo me caí del bote en el río. El..."

"El río?" Seiya la interrumpió.

Serena se sintió ruborizarse con la culpa. "Si. Nosotros… eh… él pensó que un paseo en el río sería agradable, y..."

"A lord Erosión no le gusta el agua. El no se acerca al agua desde que era niño." Seiya dijo algo que ella ya sabía. "No veo por qué él sugeriría un paseo en el río."

"Oh, bien… Tal vez fue mi idea," ella murmuró, observando sus propias manos.

Seiya se quedó callado por un momento, luego preguntó, "Y este olor? Cómo hizo él para causarlo?"

"Hmmm? El…" ella se sintió culpable. "El… eh… puso diferentes tipos de aceites aromáticos en el agua de mi baño. Aceites aromáticos que no se combinaban..."

"En la noche de boda?"

Las cejas de Serena se arquearon con su sorpresa. No había visto a Lord Seiya desde la noche de boda. El "crimen" alegado contra su marido podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento desde entonces. "Si. Cómo lo supo?"

El la miró en silencio por un momento, luego probó que no era ningún tonto. "Noté un olor desagradable cuando Lord Erosión abrió la puerta para entregarme la sabana la mañana después de su casamiento. Era este olor." él señaló vagamente la nube invisible rodeando a Serena; luego sus ojos se estrecharon. "Había el mismo olor la noche de bodas, cuando llevamos a Lord Erosión a su cuarto. Me sorprendió el hecho que usted estuviese tapada con una piel debajo de la sabana, pero como el cuarto estaba frío ..." él encogió los hombros , luego fijó sus ojos en ella. "El olor en el cuarto la noche de bodas no era tan fuerte. Pero estoy seguro que era el mismo que este."

"Oh?" ella murmuró nerviosamente.

"Por qué él colocó esos óleos en su baño?"

Serena buscó una mentira creíble, luego suspiró y confesó la verdad.

"Yo me froté la "hierba apestosa" por todo el cuerpo para disuadirlo de consumar el matrimonio." Viendo el insulto y furia aparecer en el rostro del hombre del rey, Serena se puso a la defensiva. "Yo no quería este casamiento. Y todavía no lo quiero. Haré cualquier para que sea anulado. Yo ..."

"Suficiente!" Lord Seiya ordenó y se levantó. "Sugiero que le ordene a su criada que le prepare un bolso pequeño. Con ropa suficiente para un día o dos. Luego vuelva aquí y preparada para partir."

"Partir?" Serena lo miró alarmada. "Partir a dónde?"

"A Erosión. Es el punto más cercano del lugar donde el rey y sus hombres están luchando contra el conde Leicester y sus mercenarios. Voy a dejarla allá, luego continuaré el viaje para ir a buscar a Lord Erosión y llevarlo a su casa para completar lo que debería haber hecho en la noche de su casamiento. Si partimos rápidamente, podremos alcanzarlo antes que él se una a la batalla."

"Oh, pero..."

"No habrá peros, mi lady," el hombre replicó, silenciándola. "El rey me confió que me ocupase de esto, y voy a hacer que este matrimonio sea consumado — le guste o no."


	22. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

"Maldición!" Serena insultó, caminando furiosamente por su cuarto mientras su tía y Molly la miraban con empatía. "Es un viejo estúpido terco e irritante!"

Haciendo una pausa delante de uno de sus baúles, ella lo pateó violentamente y nuevamente comenzó a caminar impacientemente

"Esta vez, Lord Seiya no estará satisfecho hasta que no vea que el matrimonio sea consumado. No me dio ninguna alternativa para anular esta unión. Estoy atrapada con ese… hombre hasta que la muerte nos separe!"

"Tal vez tengas suerte y él muera durante esta campaña contra el conde de Leicester."

Serena hizo una pausa y giró hacia su tía ante esa sugestión. "Te parece?" ella preguntó con esperanza , luego rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento. "No, yo no tengo tanta suerte. Ese hombre ha sobrevivido a muchas batallas como para esperar que caiga en esta. Parecería que Dios juzga conveniente verme casada con ese bastardo."

Ella caminó por el cuarto nuevamente. "Seiya lo forzará a acostarse conmigo esa vez y nada detendrá eso. Ningún olor, ninguna alergia..." Serena hizo una pausa ante esa idea para rascarse el brazo, y la tía Luna usó esa oportunidad para interrumpirla.

"Entonces tal vez lo mejor sea prepararte para eso," ella sugirió con calma, moviéndose para tomar el brazo de Serena y hacerla sentar en la cama.

Serena desistió de rascarse para bufar con disgusto. "Si 'prepararme ' te refieres a que debería tomar un baño y ponerme talco y perfume para darle placer a él, puedes olvidarte de la idea!. Voy a hacer que sufra mi olor. Hombre odioso."

"No sé si esa es una decisión astuta, mi querida. Podría ser mejor que hicieses esto tan ameno como sea posible."

" Qué ?!" Serena miró azorada a su tía. "No me digas que piensas que debería entregarme a él graciosamente? Porque no lo haré .Voy a resistirme. Voy a..."

"Nada puede ser ganado con mas batalla, querida," Luna la interrumpió. "Serena, te apoyé en cada uno de tus planes para evitar este casamiento, pero parece que no hay modo de evadirlo . Seiya hará que este casamiento sea consumado. Oponer resistencia sólo hará que salgas lastimada."

Poniéndose de pie, Serena retomó su caminata. "No le tengo miedo a Seiya o ..."

"Me refiero a salir lastimada físicamente por el... acoplamiento," Luna la interrumpió nuevamente.

Serena se paralizó ante eso, hubo inseguridad en su rostro. " Qué ?!"

Luna abrió la boca para hablar, luego vaciló, su mirada fue hacia Molly. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, luego la criada aclaró su garganta e intentó ayudar. "Sabe las cosas básicas del acoplamiento, mi lady. Sé que tu tía te las explicó. "

"Si." los labios de Serena se apretaron en disgusto cuando recordó el sermón que Luna le había dado cuando había alcanzado la edad casadera. Todo eso vagamente le había sonado indignante en ese momento. Y no le parecía mucho más atractivo ahora a pesar de los besos excitantes que había intercambiado con su marido la noche de bodas. Prefería pensar que su respuesta a él había sido casi una aberración. Una mala reacción a la "hierba apestosa". O tal vez él le había causado algunos efectos extraños.

"El va a meter su... cosa... en mi..."

"Si, bien," su tía la interrumpió rápidamente y aclaró su garganta. "Eso es verdad, y normalmente hay un poco de dolor..., eh…si la mujer está preparada, pero sin preparación, el dolor es terrible. De cualquier manera hay dolor la primera vez que hay acoplamiento, pero se puede causar daño si… la mujer no está preparada."

Serena consideró cuidadosamente las palabras de su tía, luego preguntó lentamente, "Entonces si no tomo un baño, me perfumo y me pongo talco para que él podría salir lastimada?"

"No… no, yo ..." Luna desistió y se dio vuelta hacia Molly en busca de ayuda.

"Ella quiere decir si vos te resistes, si te presentas con ese mal olor, él puede no ser gentil con vos y no tomarse el trabajo de prepararte," la criada explicó.

"El me va a preparar a mí ?!" Serena gritó.

"El tiene que…" Luna comenzó a decir, pero aparentemente no se animaba a decirlo.

"Recuerdas el último verano y los juegos del Día de Mayo?" Molly preguntó de repente. Serena y su tía la miraron con confusión.

"Si. Qué pasa con eso?" Serena preguntó finalmente.

"Recuerdas como el herrero luchó con el cerdo engrasado?"

Serena sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "El cerdo se le resbalaba de los brazos."

"Bien!" Molly le sonrió radiantemente. "Imagínate que vos sos el herrero y "la cosa" de Lord Erosión es el cerdo y si no hay un poco de grasa, tu cerdo probablemente saldrá lastimado cuando él se meta adentro tuyo."

Las dos mujeres se quedaron mudas mientras miraban la expresión satisfecha de Molly, luego Serena chilló, " Qué ?!"

"Oh querida, Molly. Por favor no me ayudes más," Luna se apuró a decirle cuando la criada abrió la boca nuevamente. La tía de Serena se masajeó la frente, luego giró para tomar la mano de su sobrina entre las suyas. "Aunque la explicación de Molly no es muy acertada, tal vez podemos usarla. A ver, un hombre prepara a una mujer con sus besos y caricias. Hace que la mujer produzca una especie de...eh ... de grasa, aquí abajo." ella señaló vagamente el regazo de Serena, luego prosiguió . "Eso facilita la penetración dentro de tu eh... de tu cerdo para..."

"Ya entiendo," Serena interrumpió, ruborizándose. "Me estás diciendo que si no tomo un baño y aliento cierta generosidad en Lord Erosión, él no puede tomarse el trabajo con besos y caricias..."

"Exactamente!" Luna la interrumpió, luego soltó un suspiro y dijo, "Ya no tiene sentido seguir resistiéndose, realmente pienso que te conviene intentar alentar la gentileza de tu marido. Para tu propio bien."

Serena miró a su tía, la sangre dejando su rostro mientras consideraba la noticia. "Realmente piensas que si intento ser amena, eso lo hará olvidar de todo lo que le hicimos?"

Serena supo por la expresión de Luna que ella dudaba mucho de eso, y Serena de repente deseó haber sido más moderada en la batalla. Le parecía que todo lo que le había hecho a Hammer ahora empeoraba su situación.

"Hay modos de alentar la suavidad en un hombre." Molly nuevamente atrajo la mirada de ambas mujeres con sus palabras.

"SI?" Serena preguntó esperanzadamente.

"Si. Verte desnuda debería ayudar. Los hombres olvidan muchas cosas ante la imagen de una mujer desnuda. Tienes una bella figura y eso debería ser un buen comienzo en distraerlo."

Serena abrió enormemente sus ojos ante esa insinuación, la sangre volvió a subir a su rostro con la idea de desnudarse delante de un hombre.

"Y si eso no funciona, debes sacudir tus pechos."

"Sacudir mis pechos?" Serena gritó azorada, pero la criada asintió con la cabeza .

"Eso realmente funcionaba bien con mi Kevin cuando él todavía estaba vivo. Cada vez que teníamos una pelea, una pequeña sacudida de pechos y él se olvidaba que estaba enojado conmigo. Nada le hacía levantar..." su cosa" más rápidamente que una sacudida..."

"Molly , realmente creo que ..." tía Luna comenzó a decir, poniéndose de pie, pero su frase fue detenida por un golpe en la puerta.

"Entre," Serena dijo, parándose también, luego deseó no haberlo hecho cuando Lord

Seiya entró en el cuarto. El hombre del rey dio una mirada a las tres y su rostro se frunció.

"Sabía que no podía estar haciendo nada bueno. Ni siquiera comenzó a empacar," él la reprendió.

Pasando por al lado su tía y Molly, Serena intentó apaciguar al hombre, pero él no le dio la oportunidad, agarrándola de la muñeca, él se dio vuelta hacia la puerta. "Ponga un vestido en una bolso y tráigalo abajo!" él ordenó por encima de su hombro , arrastrándola al corredor.

"Pero todavía no tomé un baño," Serena protestó mientras él la arrastraba.

"Y no lo hará. Si piensa que voy a darle la oportunidad de seguir conspirando e inventando más trucos sucios para molestar a Lord Erosión, está muy confundida, mi lady."

"Pero no estábamos conspirando," Serena protestó , tironeando de la mano que él sujetó cuando comenzaban a ir escaleras abajo ,. Después de la conversación en su cuarto, Serena estaba desesperada por lavarse y quitarse el hedor. Serena era una muchacha realista: si iba a tener que pasar por esto, por lo menos quería no salir herida. "Realmente debo tomar un baño y prepararme, mi lord. Yo..."

"Del mismo modo en que tomó el baño y se preparó en la noche de boda?" El hombre la interrumpió con una carcajada irónica, y aumentando su asimiento. "Erosión difícilmente pueda soportar que huela peor de lo que huele ahora. Tendremos suerte si él puede consumar el matrimonio tal como está. No, no se va a apartar de mi vista hasta que estemos lejos de aquí . Y le aseguro que si no alcanzamos a Darién, le voy a ordenar a algún hombre que la vigile y que no le de nada de lo que solicite."

Ese pequeño sermón fue dado mientras atravesaban el salón y salían afuera. La estaba llevando al patio cuando una jadeante Molly salió de la fortaleza corriendo detrás de ellos. La mujer los alcanzó cuando ellos llegaron a los caballos ensillados y a los hombres que acompañaban a Lord Seiya.

El hombre del rey tomó el bolso que Molly le entregó y se lo pasó a uno de sus hombres, luego llevó a Serena en dirección a un caballo, pero la criada de repente lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Serena y la abrazó con fuerza.

Serena estaba un poco sorprendida por esa exhibición desesperada de afecto, hasta que la oyó susurrar en su oído. "Sacude los pechos, mi lady. Sacúdelos con ganas. "

Serena no tuvo la oportunidad de responder al consejo de su criada. Tuvo una vislumbre de su tía quien ansiosamente bajaba los escalones de entrada de la fortaleza e iba en dirección a ellos.

Seiya la arrancó del abrazo de la criada y la obligó a montar.

"La erupción obviamente es un castigo de Dios. El la está castigando por su desobediencia."

Las manos de Serena apretaron las riendas de su caballo. Lord Seiya había estado sermoneándola desde que habían dejado Tsukino. Ella era una mujer malvada, caprichosa y desobediente. Ella había intentado eludir una orden de su soberano. Había

Conspirado contra su marido. Y si eso no era suficientemente malo, había traicionado a Dios cuando había pronunciado el voto de obediencia durante la ceremonia de casamiento y luego había desobedecido a su marido, ella era una pecadora irredimible, y Dios había juzgado necesario castigarla con la erupción y el olor espantoso que ella lo estaba forzando a soportar. El hedor, por supuesto, reflejaba la putrefacción de su alma.

Lord Seiya definitivamente daba su apoyo moral a Lord Erosión en este momento.

Pero, Serena no pudo evitar notar, un poco cínicamente tal vez, que su apoyo no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo anular el matrimonio y salvar a Erosión de la influencia maligna de Serena.

"Aquí estamos."

Serena miró los muros del castillo que aparecían más adelante. Erosión. Había creído que nunca llegarían. Lord Seiya los había obligado a cabalgar a un trote lento para que él pudiera azotarla con su lengua cristiana a lo largo del camino. Un viaje que debería haber sido corto y placentero, había sido muy largo e insoportable. Ahora era pasada la hora del almuerzo, Serena estaba segura.

El hombre del rey – por una bendición de Dios - se había enmudecido mientras se aproximaban al castillo, y Serena usó la oportunidad para observar el paisaje. Nunca había estado Erosión. O si, pero cuando era muy chica, y no lo recordaba.

Sintiéndose curiosa, Serena observó a la gente haciendo sus tareas. Sintió la diferencia inmediatamente. En Tsukino, había niños jugando, perros corriendo, y risas haciendo eco en el ambiente pues su gente era saludable, feliz y trabajadora. Tal no era el caso en Erosión. No vio ni un solo niño o sonrisa, la mayoría de las personas parecían delgadas, pálidas y demacradas.

Para su sorpresa, ese hecho causó en Serena algo de alivio, y le llevó un momento darse cuenta por qué. El comportamiento de Lord Erosión desde que lo había conocido personalmente había sido un shock. Ese hombre no había sido para nada como ella esperaba. En vez de ser un ogro feo y amargo como siempre había presumido, Darién había resultado ser guapo y educado. En vez de gritarles y ordenarles a los criados, se había mostrado sonriente y casi encantador. Y a pesar de la mala comida y del pésimo tratamiento recibido, él nunca había exigido que alguien fuese castigado.

Todos esos hechos la habían hecho sospechar que estaba equivocada respecto al Hammer, y que tal vez había sido engañada por algunos astutos siervos y aldeanos de

Erosión que le habían relatado una historia triste para ganarse su caridad. Serena había comenzado a imaginar que tal vez el Hammer no era tan cruel e insensible, y que le había hecho todas esas bromas - un poco pesadas – a un hombre inocente.

Pero la atmósfera de la gente de Erosión parecía indicar que había tenido razón. Esa gente estaba triste. También estaban llenos de miedo Alcanzaron la puerta delantera de la fortaleza, y Serena automáticamente comenzó a desmontar, fue detenida por la mano de Lord Seiya aferrando su brazo. Girando, ella lo miró, sospechando que él tenía algo más que decirle respecto a su desobediencia.

Y no estaba equivocada.

"Yo voy a partir para buscar a Lord Erosión después de que encuentre al hombre responsable de esta fortaleza y la deje en sus manos y bajo su vigilancia. Sugiero que mientras aguarda nuestro retorno, se arrepienta y seriamente considere cambiar su conducta — de otro modo va a acabar en un convento o en el cepo de castigos."

Serena empalideció con su amenaza. Y se sintió muy aliviada con la súbita distracción de la puerta delante de ellos que fue abierta… pero el alivio desapareció cuando vio a su marido.


	23. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Por un momento breve Serena pensó que quien había abierto la puerta era su marido. Luego el hombre salió de las sombras y comprobó que no era él.

Era un guerrero alto, fuerte y bien parecido como su marido—y de hecho se parecía a Darién, y esa era la razón de su breve confusión. Pero ahora notaba las diferencias. Mientras que el cabello de su marido era oscuro, el de este hombre era de un rojo profundo. Mientras que la piel de su marido estaba bronceado por estar al aire libre, ese hombre era más pálido. Y sus rasgos faciales eran más suaves, su frente estaba arrugada con preocupación.

"Ah, Rubeus." Lord Seiya saludó al joven y rápidamente desmontó. "Traje a Lady Erosión aquí para que aguarde a tu amo."

Serena tuvo un sobresalto ante las palabras del viejo. En verdad, era la primera vez que alguien usaba su nuevo título de casada: Lady Erosión. No le gustó. Erosión era un nombre que había despreciado por mucho tiempo como para poder llevarlo con orgullo. Igualmente forzó una sonrisa al segundo en comando de su marido, quien ahora estaba avanzando rápidamente; luego casi gimió en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba avanzando para ayudarla a desmontar. A menos que el hombre no tuviese olfato, iba a sentir...

Oh, si. El sintió el olor, Serena pensó con un suspiro cuando el hombre se tambaleó abruptamente y se detuvo, sus ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad mientras su nariz se arrugaba. Serena le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y comenzó a desmontar Sin su ayuda, pero el segundo de Darién era demasiado caballeroso como para permitir tal cosa. Giró su cabeza a un lado, y Serena vio su pecho expandirse mientras inhalaba aire fresco; luego se apresuró a tomarla mientras ella desmontaba.

"Gracias," Serena murmuró, y se dio cuenta por su mirada aterrorizada que lo había puesto en un aprieto. El hombre estaba conteniendo la respiración, pero al agradecerle, ella lo obligaba a soltar la respiración para responder. Intentando salvarlo de ese problema, ella se alejó y comenzó a ir en dirección a la fortaleza, murmurando al pasar. "Bien, ahora puede irse, Lord Seiya. Yo voy a ir adentro y ver si hay algo para almorzar. Que tenga un buen viaje."

Si Seiya le respondió, Serena no lo oyó eso. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la fortaleza. Accedió al gran salón y fue en dirección a las mesas. Rubeus se quedó más atrás, presumiblemente para conversar con Lord Seiya. No fue una conversación muy larga. Serena apenas había llegado A la mesa cuando ella oyó la puerta siendo abierta, se dio vuelta y vio al hombre entrando y yendo hacia ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una expresión ansiosa. Realmente ese pobre hombre debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad para permanecer afuera un poco más de tiempo.

"Lord Seiya está aquí."

" Qué?" Darién detuvo su caballo abruptamente ante la noticia de su escudero mientras cabalgaba hacia el campamento. " Qué quiere?"

"No lo sé, mi lord. Solamente dijo que había venido para buscarlo a usted y llevarlo a Erosión, para hacer algo que usted no terminó."

Darién maldijo groseramente, sospechando que sabía que era ese "algo" era. Sin duda su esposa había ido corriendo a hablar con Seiya cuando él había dejado Tsukino. Por qué la mujeres nunca podían mantener sus bocas cerradas? Si ella hubiese hecho eso y hubiese esperado a su retorno, podrían haber solucionado las cosas sin mezclar a Seiya y al rey en esto. Pero, no. Ella tenía que abrir la boca...

"Dijiste volver a Erosión?" Darién preguntó de repente cuando asimiló completamente las palabras del muchacho.

"Si, mi lord."

El frunció el ceño. Había dejado a su esposa en Tsukino. Aunque Erosión quedaba más cerca. Tal vez Seiya la había llevado allá, y luego había montado para venir a buscarlo. A menos que estuviese confundido acerca de lo que el hombre del rey quería. Quizás se había olvidado de firmar algunos documentos del matrimonio o algo así. Ese pensamiento levantó sus esperanzas.

El gemido de un hombre herido doblado en la montura delante de él, sacó a Darién de sus pensamientos. Espoleó a su caballo y fue hacia el centro del campamento antes bajar al caballero desmayado dijo.

"Haz que alguien atienda a este hombre, Helios. Debo ir a ver a Lord Seiya."

"Si, mi lord."

Darién comenzó alejarse, pero hizo una pausa para mirar atrás, a su escudero ahora arrodillando al lado del soldado herido. "Dónde está él?"

"Lo llevé a su tienda para que descanse, mi lord."

"Bien." Girando, Darién fue en dirección a su tienda.

"Lord Erosión." Seiya se puso de pie cuando Darién entró en la tienda. El hombre del rey pareció sentirse muy aliviado con su llegada. "Cómo va la batalla?"

"Ellos quemaron Haughley. Pero el rey los hizo salir corriendo."

"Haughley?" él frunció el ceño. "Esa era una vieja fortaleza normanda construida en madera."

"Si," Darién concordó. "Se incendió rápidamente."

Seiya asintió con la cabeza, luego aclaró su garganta. "Estoy aquí por que Lady T... Erosión," él se corrigió impacientemente. "Ella me dijo que el matrimonio no fue consumado."

Darién hizo una mueca .Por supuesto... ella había abierto la boca. Y ahora él tenía que intentar salvar la situación. "Usted vio la prueba de la consumación. "

"Ella me asegura que usted falsificó esa prueba."

"Bien, yo le digo que ella está mintiendo," Darién replicó con una mirada aguda. Realmente no estaba para nada ansioso por acostarse con esa mujer tonta. Si oliese un poco mejor… bien, eso sería una cosa.

"Me va a forzar a hacer que la examinen o volverá conmigo?" el capellán preguntó cansadamente.

Darién consideró el planteo. "Me ocuparé de eso una vez Que vuelva..."

"Me temo que esa solución no es la adecuada" Seiya lo interrumpió. "El rey me instruyó que vea que el matrimonio sea consumado legalmente, y voy a hacer eso. Tendrá que volver a Erosión conmigo. Dejé a Lady Serena esperando allá."

Darién abrió la boca para discutir, luego simplemente encogió los hombros. No ganaba nada con discutir. Podría ir a su casa y cumplir con su deber para volver al campamento lo más rápidamente posible. "Oh, maldición! Cuándo partimos?"

Las cejas de Seiya se alzaron con sorpresa. Aparentemente, él esperaba una discusión. "Oh. Bien… eh… le parece ahora?" él preguntó esperanzadamente.

La respuesta de Darién fue girar y salir de la tienda. "Helios, trae mi caballo," gritó, consciente que Seiya lo seguía un poco mas atrás.

"Iré a ver que mi propio caballo esté listo," el hombre murmuró, y partió. Darién lo observó irse, luego le sonrió a su escudero cuando el joven se acercó con el caballo ensillado.

" Sir Neflyte y los otros ya volvieron?" él preguntó mientras montaba. El había venido al campamento para traer al soldado herido. Neflyte y los otros se habían quedado en el campo de batalla.

"No, mi lord."

"Bien, cuando vuelva dile que retorné a Erosión, y asegúrale que volveré en cuando pueda."

"Si, mi lord."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Darién se acomodó en la silla y miró a su alrededor. Seiya estaba esperando impacientemente que su caballo fuese ensillado. Darién usó la oportunidad para dar unas órdenes e instrucciones más y preguntar como estaba el soldado herido, luego espoleó a su caballo para unirse al hombre del rey.


	24. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22

Darién desmontó con gran alivio. Había sido un día largo, y Lord Seiya lo había hecho mucho más largo. El hombre había pasado todo el trayecto hasta Erosión sermoneándolo respecto a su deber como un marido, como vasallo del rey, y como hombre. Parecía que él había cometido un atentado contra toda la humanidad al no llevar a la cama a su esposa.

El era un guerrero. Un hombre. Un ser superior. Ella sólo era una mujer — un ser menos inteligente, un ser inferior. El no debía decepcionar al rey nuevamente.

Darién logró evitar darle un puñetazo en la cara del capellán sólo por un acto de suprema de voluntad. Ahora ignoraba al hombre, desmontó y fue a la fortaleza, dejando que Seiya lo siguiese o no. Por supuesto que sabía que ese hombre lo seguiría. Esa vez, Seiya seguramente no iba a separar de él Hasta que estuviese completamente satisfecho y hasta que el matrimonio estuviese verdaderamente consumado.

La primera persona que Darién vio cuando entró al gran salón fue a su segundo en comando. Una mirada rápida a su alrededor le mostró que su esposa no estaba a la vista.

"Darién!" Rubeus saltó y se puso de pie, una sonrisa de saludo cubría su rostro. "Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que no volverías."

Darién hizo una mueca, luego miró irritadamente por encima de su hombro a su sombra: el capellán del rey. "Ya nos habíamos unido a los hombres del rey cuando Lord Seiya llegó "Ah." Rubeus miró a Darién y luego al hombre más viejo, entonces aclaró su garganta.

"Lady Serena está en tu habitación."

Darién no pudo evitar notar el modo en que el guerrero joven evitaba su mirada. Era obvio que el hombre había notado el olor de su esposa. Darién no esperaba menos.

"Debería subir y..." Seiya comenzó.

"Mi lord," Darién lo interrumpió irritadamente. "Sé cual es mi deber. Pero me permitiría disfrutar un poco de vino primero? Ha sido un día muy largo."

Seiya vaciló, luego reticentemente cedió. "Muy bien. Una bebida primero, mi lord. Pero realmente debemos acabar con esto."

"Debemos?" Darién preguntó secamente .Creía que los capellanes cristianos hacían un voto de celibato.

Se iba haciendo tarde, y Serena estaba caminando en la habitación principal cuando un barullo la atrajo a la ventana. Observando afuera, lanzó un prolongado suspiro cuando vio que Lord Seiya volvía con su marido. Había pasado toda la tarde mordiéndose el labio y observando con empatía a Rubeus mientras el hombre valientemente intentaba hacerle compañía y hacía un esfuerzo para no demostrar cuan ofensivo era su hedor . El se había sentido increíblemente agradecido por ser aliviado de su deber cuando ella surgió subir al cuarto, pero eso había dejado a Serena con nada que hacer más que ponderar lo que estaba por venir. Lo que rápidamente se había convertido en un ejercicio tedioso. No ganaba nada pensando en lo que iba a venir, y aparentemente, no podía hacer nada para prepararse para eso.

Seiya había mantenido su palabra; Serena no había podido persuadir a Rubeus que le permitiese hacer algo respecto a su estado apestoso, incluso rehusándose a enviar una tina.

Seiya le había ordenado no proveerle nada más allá de comida y bebida y vigilarla mientras ella consumía eso. Un baño estaba fuera de cuestión.

Finalmente, Serena había pedido ser llevada a la habitación. Ese pedido, por lo menos, le había sido concedido, pero no sin que antes Rubeus examinase el cuarto. Presumiblemente para estar seguro que no había nadie adentro. Serena había pasado el resto del tiempo sola en este cuarto, y ella no estaba muy impresionada con lo que había encontrado.

La habitación de Darién eran grande, y obviamente alguna vez había sido opulenta, pero todo en la habitación era viejo, raído y claramente descuidado.

Era muy obvio que Darién no había pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Y la inspección que había hecho no había revelado la presencia de artículos personales de ese hombre en su cuarto.

Con nada para hacer más que preocupación por lo que estaba por venir, y su irritación porque no podía hacer nada para estar más presentable para que Darién fuese gentil con ella, Serena decidió que sería mejor recostarse y descansar.

Se acostó en la gran cama, y permaneció despierta y ansiosa hasta que un criado vino para preguntarle si deseaba bajar para la comida, o si deseaba que le trajese una bandeja Serena escogió la bandeja. Habría sido bueno tener compañía para distraerse, pero no estaba dispuesta a torturar a Rubeus o el resto de la gente de Erosión, entonces comió sola.

Bien, realmente había estado demasiado nerviosa como para comer, simplemente jugueteó con la comida.

Y había pasado el resto del tiempo caminando y esperando. Ahora, Serena hizo una mueca ante la imagen de su marido desmontando .Había llegado el momento.

Por un momento, se sintió dominada por el pánico. Realmente miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar para esconderse o un modo de escapar. Entonces se dio cuenta que no había ningún lugar a donde correr, y se forzó a calmarse y dejar de actuar como una tonta.

Era una mujer adulta. No había razón para estar tan asustado. Todas las mujeres pasaban por esto. Por lo menos, todas las mujeres casadas. Aunque suponía que ellas no necesitaban temer tanto como ella, especialmente porque ella había hecho enojar a su marido repetidas veces. Eso, sumado a su hedor, probablemente haría que él viese con un cerdo apestoso y sin engrasar. Cuanta mala suerte había tenido últimamente.

Si fuese supersticiosa, podría pensar que alguien le había hecho un maleficio.

Si creyese que Dios era cruel, según las convicciones de Lord Seiya, podría creer que él realmente la estaba castigando por su desobediencia. Pero Serena sabía que todo esto era pura y simple mala suerte. También creía que necesitaba Un poco de buena suerte ahora, y tal vez era el momento de comenzar conjurar esa buena suerte .

El consejo de su tía y se Molly le vino a la mente.

Sé "amena" e "intenta alentar un sentimiento de gentileza" en el hombre, había sugerido su tía "Desnúdate y sacúdete," había sido el consejo de Molly. Serena consideró el asunto brevemente. No pensaba que podría quedar desnuda, por lo menos no completamente desnuda. Pero podía ser amena y alentadora.

Darién subió las escaleras, enojándose con cada paso que daba. Lord Seiya el había permitido beber, una sola copa, y luego lo había mandado a la cama como a un niño. Darién no estaba acostumbrado a ser dirigido y mucho menos a ser mandado. Y todo eso era culpa de lady Serena. Si ella no hubiese abierto su bocota con el hombre del rey, si ella no se hubiese untado con la "hierba apestosa" — ellos no estarían en este aprieto! Ahora, se esperaba que él fuese a su cuarto y que entrase en un terreno que olía como un cementerio. Qué pecado grave habría cometido para merecer esto?

Alcanzando la puerta de su habitación, hizo una pausa y estudió brevemente. Detrás de esa puerta de madera lo esperaba una mujer cuyo olor podía voltear a un hombre. Y cuyo cuerpo podía enloquecer a un hombre, una parte de su mente le recordó. Darién consideró eso brevemente, su mente revisando varias imágenes de ese cuerpo. Si, Lady Serena tenía una bella figura. Y tenía un rostro adorable. Tal vez si pudiese hallar un modo de superar el olor…

Con ese pensamiento optimista, abrió a puerta y entró en la habitación.

Muy rara vez usaba ese cuarto y era en las raras ocasiones que en estaba en Erosión, pero sabía lo que contenía. Sin embargo, esa vez, no estaba seguro qué esperar. Una esposa histérica y enojada, tal vez? O una esposa ansiosa y nerviosa como Hotaru había sido. Lo que no esperaba hallar era a una mujer desnuda sentada delante del fuego, cepillando sus cabellos con movimientos largos y serenos.

Bien, no estaba complemente desnuda; vestía una camisa. Pero la tela era muy delgada, y el modo en que ella estaba delante del fuego hizo que Darién pudiese ver a través de la tela las curvas femenina.

Por un momento, Darién se sintió encantado; luego él cerró la puerta y avanzó — sólo para ser olfativamente recordado que ella no deseaba ser su esposa, un hedor familiar flotó a través del cuarto.

Haciendo una pausa, Darién miró a su alrededor cautelosamente, pero no halló nada extraviado.

Todo parecía estar como siempre— a excepción por su esposa.

"Qué nuevo juego es este?" él preguntó, retrocediendo a la puerta. Todavía podía olerla desde allí, pero su necesidad de vomitar no era tan fuerte.

Haciendo una pausa en su cepillado, Serena giró lentamente, y Darién podría jurar que la expresión insegura en su rostro era sincera. "No es un juego, mi lord. No más trucos o complots. Parecería que no hay modo de escapar a este matrimonio, entonces pensé que debía hacerlo lo más relajado y ameno."

Apoyando el cepillo, su esposa giró lentamente para enfrentarlo. Darién sintió su cuerpo reaccionar con interés mientras la observaba y casi suspiró con alivio. Tal vez ellos podrían consumar el hecho finalmente. La pregunta era: cómo?

Con su miembro mostrando cierto interés, era bastante posible que pudiese llevarla a la cama, colocarse encima de ella , penetrarla y embestir una o dos veces. Se imaginó que podría contener la respiración durante ese tiempo. Con eso consumaría el hecho, pero Darién nunca había usado a una mujer tan brutalmente, y a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho desde que se habían encontrado, no podía tratarla tan mal. Por otro lado, prepararla correctamente para su primera vez, le llevaría tiempo y fineza, y Darién sospechaba que su miembro no estaría dispuesto a soportar todo ese trámite. Lo que lo ponía en una encrucijada.

Haciendo una mueca, miró a su alrededor, ponderando la mejor solución.

"Debo ayudarte a quitarte la armadura?"

Darién tuvo un sobresalto ante esa pregunta, y miró a su esposa con extrañeza, luego miró la cota de malla que todavía vestía. Estaba sucia y ensangrentada, y realmente debería Habérsela quitado antes de subir, pero había estado tan enojado que se había olvidado.

"No!" él casi gritó cuando ella comenzó a moverse en su dirección, luego suavizó su voz al agregar, "Sólo ... Ve a acostarte y espera . Debo ocuparme de esto primero."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella fue al extremo de la cama, luego vaciló. Ahora Darién podía ver la extensión de su erupción. En verdad, aunque no era tan enrojecida como la noche anterior, todavía parecía dolorosa y sensible. No deseaba que su contacto le resultase doloroso. Envuelto en esas preocupaciones, fue completamente tomado por sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a quitarse la camisa. Eso era algo inesperado; no había pensado que ella fuese tan atrevida.

Su miembro se había estado despertando perezosamente, pero ahora saltaba a la vida. Si, iban a poder consumar el hecho, Darién decidió Mientras Serena giraba y se sentaba en la cama, luego se recostó sobre el colchón, sus piernas todavía colgando en el borde de la cama.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era caminar hasta la cama, colocarse entre su piernas y...

Darién detuvo ese pensamiento ahí mismo. No podía enterrarse en ella como un perro en celo; tendría que prepararla primero. Enojado consigo mismo, se puso a sacarse el cinto de espada, luego la cota de malla. Darién normalmente tenía a su escudero para ayudarlo en esas tareas, y se sorprendió por cuan pesada era la túnica de metal.

"Estás seguro que no te gustaría que te ayude con eso?"

"No, quédate allá," Darién dijo rápidamente, suspirando con alivio cuando finalmente terminó de sacar la cota pesada. Enderezándose, le dio a su esposa una sonrisa triunfante y dejó caer la cota de malla al piso. La imagen de Lady Serena, levantándose sobre sus codos y sonriéndole en respuesta, hizo que Darién tragase en seco. Maldición, ella era mas que bonita, a pesar de su piel manchada.

Darién inmediatamente se curvó para desatar las cintas de sus pantalones. En minutos, estaba a tironeando y tironeando de los cordones. Parecía que Helios había amarrado muy bien los cordones cuando había vestido a su amo esa mañana, pues Darién no podía desatar el nudo. Maldijo ese ultraje.

"Deseas mi ayuda ahora?" su esposa preguntó nuevamente.

"No," Darién replicó, luego suspiró y se enderezó para mirar el nudo. Tendría que dejar que ella lo ayudase, o arruinaría un buen par de pantalones cortando sus cordones de cuero.

"Oh, si. Claro." él aceptó la derrota, luego tomó una respiración mientras ella salía de la cama e iba hacia él. Serena se ruborizó profundamente mientras su mirada la recorría, pero ganó velocidad y corrió para arrodillarse a espaldas de su marido. Darién giró su cuello y la observó por encima de su hombro.

Los cordones del pantalón debían tener un gran nudo, pues ella Estuvo en esa tarea por un largo tiempo y parecía luchar para Desatarlos.

Darién contuvo la respiración hasta que se sintió mareado y sus pulmones ardiendo. Deseaba tomar una nueva respiración, pero se acordó del hedor y se forzó a resistir más. Pero, para cuando ella finalmente logró desatar los cordones y los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Darién ya no podía permanecer de pie. Soltó la respiración con un jadeo, luego absorbió otra bocanada de aire, casi desfalleciéndose en el intento. Serena lanzó un murmullo de triunfo y se enderezó detrás de él, vacilado antes de volver a la cama.

"Gracias," Darién jadeó, soltando la respiración que había contenido. Esa vez se permitió lanzar un gemido de disgusto. El hedor permanecía como una nube invisible y el efecto en su miembro fue devastador, por decir lo menos. Para el desánimo de Darién, ni siquiera ver a su esposa nuevamente acostada en la cama no pudo revertir el efecto.

"Hay alguna otra cosa en que pueda ayudarte?"

Darién hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. "No. Sólo… sólo quédate allí. Yo tengo que…" Apoyado contra la puerta, Darién buscó en su mente para una probable excusa para partir, pero nada se le ocurrió. Entonces abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. Realmente necesitaba otra copa.


	25. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23

Serena miró azorada la puerta cerrada. A dónde estaba yendo su marido? Y qué pasaría con la consumación? Lo que había hecho estaba mal, Serena se preguntó con desánimo. Había hecho todo lo que se le ocurría para ser amena y alentadora. Hasta se había desnudado como Molly había sugerido. Y no había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás hubiese hecho? Pero nada parecía funcionar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se recostó en el colchón y miró los cortinajes de la cama.

Darién bajó los escalones de dos a la vez, luego entró atropelladamente en el gran salón como si estuviese cabalgando hacia una batalla. Su llegada, y en ese estado, fue suficiente para hacer que Rubeus y Lord Seiya, quienes estaban sentados a la mesa, lo mirasen perplejos. Continuaron haciendo cuando él tomó la cerveza de Rubeus, luego agarró el jarro medio vacío del capellán del rey. Levantándolo hasta su boca, Darién bebió todo el contenido en una serie de largos tragos, luego gritó pidiendo más. "Lord Erosión," Seiya finalmente comenzó a decir. "Qué..."

"Tengo sed. Un hombre no puede beber en su propio castillo?" Darién replicó, moviéndose impacientemente mientras aguardaba la llegada de más cerveza. Perdiendo la paciencia, él comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

"Mi lord!" Seiya se puso de pie y lo detuvo inmediatamente. "Espero que no crea que ya realizó la..."

"Yo no espero nada de usted, Lord Seiya. Simplemente pasa que…" él hizo una pausa a medio camino a la cocina, "Ella huele mal, muy mal."

Seiya lo contempló con comprensión. "Oh, si… Bien… yo noté eso, mi lord." él lanzó un suspiro y ponderó el caso un momento. "Tiene mis más profundas condolencias, mi lord, pero la consumación debe ser realizada. Seguramente puede soportar que ella huela mal durante el breve tiempo que lleva… eh… realizar la acción necesaria? O…" él parpadeó y sugirió, "Tal vez pueda contener la respiración durante el acto?"

"Contener la respiración?" Darién frunció el ceño. "Intenté hacer ese mientras ella me quitaba la armadura. Casi me desmayo en el intento..."

"Pero ya no tiene la armadura ahora," el hombre comentó alegremente. El palmeó la espalda de Darién y lo guió en dirección a las escaleras. "Todo lo que deba hacer ahora es llegar al cuarto y terminar con su trabajo. Seguramente puede contener la respiración durante un minuto?"

"Hmmm." Darién consideró la posibilidad. Si respirase profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, luego corriese hasta la cama... Vamos a ver, Darién pensó. Había tal vez diez pasos largos desde la puerta hasta la cama. Necesitaba otros segundos para bajarse los pantalones y ponerse entre sus piernas...

"Ya llegamos."

Darién miró a su alrededor con un sobresalto al darse cuenta que mientras pensaba, Seiya lo había llevado de vuelta arriba. Ahora estaban en la puerta de su habitación.

"Tome una respiración bien profunda," Seiya lo instruyó, sonando absolutamente satisfecho con su plan. "Eso es," él dijo cuando Darién inhaló sumisamente. "Ahora a contener el aire y a cumplir con su deber!"

Con esas palabras alentadoras, el capellán del rey abrió la puerta, y le dio a Darién un empujón que lo mandó tropezando dentro del cuarto, y prontamente cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Darién dio algunos pasos, entonces miró en dirección a la mujer en la cama. Ella todavía estaba acostada.

Aparentemente, Lady Serena había decidió obedecerle por una vez.

No estaba realmente convencido de ese giro súbito en su comportamiento. Si ella se estaba comportando bien ahora, era por alguna razón. Tal vez ella finalmente se había dado cuenta que no podía ganar la batalla contra él y esperaba establecer las condiciones de rendición. Qué malo que ella no hubiese intentado esa táctica antes… De repente dándose cuenta que estaba perdiendo tiempo, algo que definitivamente no era infinito en ese momento, Darién avanzó, quitándose la túnica en el camino.

Halló que los ojos de su esposa estaban muy abiertos y ansiosos cuando alcanzó la cama. Darién intentó darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero era difícil con las mejillas llenas de aire. Lanzando la túnica a un lado, Darién hizo una pausa inseguro por donde debía comenzar. A pesar de lo que Seiya había dicho, no podía simplemente saltar sobre ella sin ninguna preparación. Aunque ella probablemente se lo merecía, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Además, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Su miembro no estaba exactamente pulsando con lujuria.

Entonces, debería acariciarle los pechos? Masajearle los pies? Normalmente comenzaba besando, pero eso, claro, estaba fuera de cuestión. Entonces dio cuenta que estaba consumiendo su respiración. Darién giró, volvió a la puerta expeler el aire afuera e inhaló profundamente ..

"Pasa algo, mi lord?"

Darién tuvo dificultad para formular una respuesta a la pregunta ansiosa de su esposa. Pasaba algo? No y si. Copular sin respirar era imposible!

"Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?" ella preguntó.

Darién hizo una mueca. Ahora, ella quería ayudarlo? Podría haber sido más obediente en la noche de bodas, lo tendría que haber esperado sumisa y perfumada en ese momento. Pero no! Ella se había preparado para ser lo menos atractiva posible. Y encima ahora, tenía el descaro de mostrarse ansiosa por ser útil? Mujeres!

"Debería sacudir mis pechos o algo así?"

" Qué?" él giró hacia ella, sus ojos exorbitados e incrédulos.

"Bien," ella dijo con pudor obvio. "Molly me dijo que hacía eso cuando su Kevin estaba vivo, todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era sacudir sus pechos y él ..."

"Oh, por favor," Darién la interrumpió, intentando borrar la imagen súbita de la criada regordeta sacudiendo sus pechos. "Realmente no quiero saber ese tipo de cosas."

Serena se quedó callada por un momento, luego preguntó, " Qué debería hacer, entonces?"

"Estar acostada y nada más," él ordenó severamente. "Sólo... necesito otro trago."

Dándose vuelta, Darién salió del cuarto sin molestarse en tomar su túnica. Caminó por el corredor, bajó las escaleras y cruzó el gran salón con pasos largos sorprendiendo a todos como antes. Llegó a la mesa, levantó el jarro de cerveza — que todavía estaba ahí, y se sintió aliviado al descubrir que había sido llenado — y bebió en un trago todo su contenido.

"Oh, mi lord," él oyó el murmullo de Lord Seiya desde algún lugar detrás de él. "Esto no está yendo nada bien. "

"Bien, la primera vez, se había quitado la armadura, y ahora se sacó la túnica. Al menos está progresando," Rubeus comentó, su voz sonando sospechosamente divertida.

"Mi lord," Seiya comenzó a decir cuando Darién bajó el jarro de cerveza. "Realmente pienso que..."

"Ya no quiero oír sus pensamientos," Darién lo interrumpió.

"Pero debe..."

"Dígale eso al "Pequeño Darién", Seiya. Es él el que no está cooperando."

"Oh, Dios." La mirada de Seiya fue cintura a la entrepierna de Darién y lo estudió con especulación. "Cuál es el problema, eh ... "Pequeño Darién"?" . Había risa en la voz del viejo capellán?

Darién hizo una mueca y gritó lo obvio: "Ella huele mal!"

"Es cierto, si. Pero el "Pequeño Darién" no tiene nariz. Cómo puede enterarse de eso?"

Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta, Darién fue hacia el hombre. No soportaría más burlas! Afortunadamente, Rubeus se puso de pie y se colocó entre ellos.

"Una máscara!"

Darién miró a su segundo en comando. " Qué?"

"No puedes usar algo sobre la nariz?"

Darién hizo una mueca ante esa sugestión. "Intenté eso la mañana después del casamiento. Amortigua un poco el olor, pero no lo anula completamente."

"Oh." Rubeus y Seiya murmuraron con decepción, luego / entonces parecieron pensar. Después de un rato, Rubeus sugirió, "Tal vez, si perfumases la máscara..."

"Una idea brillante!" Seiya decidió, sacudiendo la cabeza excitadamente. "Eso funcionará!"

Darién no sabía si reír o llorar.

Serena se sentó en la cama, su mirada enojada fue hacia la puerta. Realmente, eso era demasiado. Cuántas veces ese hombre iba a huir del cuarto? Casi le resultaría gracioso, si no fuese por el hecho que estaba ansiosa.

Con la conversación que había tenido con su tía y Molly esa mañana, Serena estaba tan nerviosa como la virgen que era, y las retiradas constantes de su marido no la estaban ayudando con la ansiedad. Sin mencionar la incomodidad y la Vergüenza. Estar aquí acostada en la cama, con brazos y piernas extendidas y aguardando que él tomase su placer, era muy humillante. Serena no estaba acostumbrada a ser pasiva… en nada.

Miró hacia la puerta nuevamente, su mente considerando lo que estaba por venir. No pudo evitar preguntase como sería "la cosa" masculina. Tenía una vaga idea, pero no había estado de ánimo para observarlo en su noche de bodas. Pero ahora, deseaba haberlo hecho. Cómo será de grande; ella se preguntó. La preocupación le parecía válida.

El hombre tenía unos hombros colosales. Su… cosa sería tan colosal? Sus piernas se cerraron ante ese pensamiento. Deseaba poder acabar con esa maldita consumación. Era como aguardar a que te cosiesen puntos, o que te extrajesen un diente.

Un movimiento en la puerta le advirtió del retorno de Darién, y Serena prontamente se extendió en la cama. Oyó la puerta abrirse pero se rehusó a mirar. Tal vez si fingiese que no estaba allí y eso no estaba sucediendo…

"Jesús!" ella de repente gritó , sentándose en la cama cuando una figura enmascarada apareció delante suyo .

"Soy yo, Lord Darién," la figura dijo. La voz ligeramente amortiguada la estremeció cuando vio la cabeza de la figura cubierta con una tela de lino con dos agujeros para los ojos.

Serena lo miró azorada. Seguramente su marido no planeaba usar eso mientras…

Dios querido, si, él planeaba eso.

"Fue idea de Rubeus," él explicó, desatando los cordones de sus pantalones y empezando a bajarlos. "De este modo, tu olor no va a impedir…Estás temblando No te asustes; no te lastimaré."

Serena no reprimir la risa que hacía sacudir su cuerpo, y levantó la cabeza. La primer cosa ella vio fue su miembro, esa imagen tuvo un efecto sedante en ella. Había estado tan aterrorizada todo el día, temiendo un objeto que ahora descubría era un pequeño pedazo de carne entre sus piernas. Había estado esperando algo enorme como una pierna o un brazo. Pero, no…Eso era? Eso era lo que podía lastimarla? "Ni en un millón de años," Serena murmuró en voz alta y se puso a reír histéricamente.

Captando la mirada perpleja de Darién, ella intentó explicar la causa de su diversión, pero realmente, había estado tan tensa y ansiosa por tanto tiempo, que no podía parar de reírse.

"Lo siento mucho. Verdaderamente," ella jadeó tan sinceramente como pudo mientras se reía con ganas. "Es que pareces..." su voz murió en un suspiro mientras él se subía los pantalones y se alejaba de la cama con disgusto.


	26. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24

Darién cruzó el cuarto en dirección a la chimenea. No podía hacer eso. Cómo podría hacerlo con ella riéndose de ese modo? Y con ese olor. Sin mencionar la erupción en su piel. Cada vez que miraba su piel enrojecida, sentía culpa — y eso lo molestaba. Todos esos factores habían tenido un efecto perjudicial en su erección.

Nunca había considerado eso antes.

Haciendo una pausa cerca del fuego, Darién giró para enfrentarla, medio esperando hallarla regocijada y triunfante por su éxito en haber impedido la consumación. Pero por el contrario, su esposa Parecía absolutamente miserable. Su risa había muerto , dejándola sentada y silenciosa en la cama, su nariz arrugándose al sentir su propio olor, y sus manos apretadas en su regazo Por alguna razón, la mirada de disgusto en su rostro le recordó a la vieja bruja Zirconia.

Suspirando, él se sentó en una de las sillas delante del fuego, su mente vagó hacia la vieja y sus acusaciones. Ella afirmaba venir de Erosión, pero él no la recordaba. Pero eso no significaba mucho. Casi nunca estaba aquí. Pero recordaba sus palabras amargas acusándolo de haber quemado casas de personas ancianas.

Inquieto, Darién frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió abruptamente y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, pero inmediatamente fue confrontado por Seiya, quien salió de las sombras. Parecía que el viejo lo había seguido durante todo ese tiempo. El capellán del rey abrió la boca para sermonear, pero Darién lo interrumpió secamente. "Sea útil, hombre. Mande a buscar algo de vino." Darién miró atrás, en dirección a la mujer en su cama. "Ya comiste?" él le preguntó .

Los ojos de lady Serena se agrandaron con sorpresa. Vaciló brevemente, con desconfianza en su cara, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Darién se volvió hacia Seiya. "Haga que manden comida también."

El hombre del rey lo miró un poco ofendido, pero se dio cuenta que solamente haciendo lo que Darién pedía podría conseguir que el acto fuese consumado. Después de lanzar un suspiro, sacudió la cabeza, se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

"Mande que preparen un baño también," Darién gritó detrás de él. Entonces otra idea se le ocurrió. "Y a alguien que sepa sobre hierbas y medicinas," Darién agregó, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía idea del nombre de la curandera de su castillo.

Lord Seiya levantó una mano mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Satisfecho, Darién cerró la puerta y giró para observar a su esposa. Sintió que debería decirle algo, mas no tenía idea qué. Entonces, simplemente volvió a su silla cerca del fuego.

Ambos estuvieron mudos mientras esperaban. Darién sintió la mirada curiosa de ella sobre él, pero la ignoró. No sabía como explicarse. Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba siguiendo sus instintos, eso era todo, y no tenía la menor idea de a donde ellos lo llevarían.

Serena todavía estaba intentando comprender que estaba planeando su marido cuando el primer golpe sonó en la puerta. Darién se levantó de su silla y fue a responder, su cuerpo bloqueaba la entrada mientras conversaba en un susurro con quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Después de varios segundos, durante los cuales Serena intentó infructuosamente oír lo que decían, Darién de repente dio un paso al costado, permitiendo que una mujer entrase. Al igual que las otras criadas en Erosión, ella era bastante joven y bonita. Y tenía la mirada mas comprensiva que Serena jamás hubiese visto.

"Oh, querida, debes estar sufriendo mucho," la mujer joven exclamó cuando se aproximó a la cama y estudiar la erupción en la piel de Serena.

Lady Serena sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

Había pasado tanta tensión desde la llegada del mensajero del rey... Serena parpadeó para impedir derramar las lágrimas. Si, estaba sufriendo mucho.

La mujer tomó la mano de Serena, levantando su brazo para examinar la erupción . Después de un rato, ella preguntó, "Es una reacción alérgica?"

"Si." La mirada de Serena fue acusadoramente en dirección a Darién. "Alergia a las fresias. Un frasco entero de esencia de fresias fue colocado en el agua de mi baño."

"Oh, mi querida." La mirada de la curandera fue hacia Darién, quien se sintió culpable, luego volvió a Serena. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y sacó una pequeña bolsa de entre los pliegues de su falda. "Bien, tengo algo que debería ayudarte. Voy a necesitar algo de agua."

Ella miró esperanzadamente a Darién. Entonces hubo otro golpe en la puerta. "Ordené que preparasen un baño," él dijo.

"Bien. Yo iba a sugerir eso." La mujer fue hacia un baúl colocado contra la pared al lado de la cama. Arrodillándose delante de el, sacó una pequeña fuente de madera y varios hierbas, comenzó a mezclarlas mientras Darién abría la puerta.

Serena se encogió debajo de las sabanas mientras la puerta se abría, permitiendo la entrada de los criados. Darién ordenó colocar la comida y el vino sobre un baúl cerca del fuego, la tina fue puesta cerca de la cama, luego los criados se marcharon. Después de una breve vacilación, Darién fue a sentarse en una de las sillas cerca del fuego. Se sirvió vino, luego pareció ignorar la presencia de las mujeres mientras se levantaba la tela cubriendo su rostro para beber. Serena casi se rió ante esa imagen, pero logró contenerse.

Tomando algunas hierbas, la curandera fue a colocarlas en el agua de la tina. Luego giró para sonreír incitantemente a Serena. "Esto debería ayudarte a calmar el escozor. Luego te pondremos un poco de ungüento para ayudar a cicatrizar."

Serena vaciló, su mirada fue hacia Darién. El estaba acomodado en su silla, medio girado en dirección al fuego, sus pies sobre un baúl, su mirada estaba fija en las llamas. Parecía que esa era toda la privacidad que conseguiría. Serena supuso que debería sentirse agradecida por esa deferencia, ya que él ya la había observado tomando un baño una vez. Rápidamente puso las sabanas a un lado, y corrió fuera de la cama, se apresuró a meterse en la tina y a sentarse.

Para su asombro, el agua, estaba más fría de lo que esperaba, pero tuvo un efecto calmante inmediato. Murmurando de alivio y de placer, Serena comenzó a salpicar ese líquido sobre sus brazos y sus pechos.

"Mejor?" la curandera preguntó mientras comenzó a pasar el agua tratada sobre la espalda de Serena. . "Si." Serena suspiró, luego miró hacia arriba, a su salvadora. " Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Rei, mi lady."

"Rei." Serena se inclinó hacia adelante, sumergiendo sus brazos debajo del agua para aliviar la irritación. "Gracias, Rei."

"Es muy bienvenida, mi lady."

"Dónde aprendiste sobre curación?"

"Mi madre," la muchacha admitió reticentemente, levantando un trapo para mojarlo en la tina y usarlo para lavar agua los hombros de Serena.

"Y dónde está su madre ahora?" Serena preguntó, sospechando que ella ya sabía la respuesta. Sin duda a mujer fue tratada como Zirconia.

"Fue la curandera aquí hasta el año pasado. Pero…"

"Pero?" Serena la incentivó.

La reticencia de la mujer era obvia, pues le llevó algunos segundos poder hablar, y cuando lo hizo fue en un susurro. "Ella fue despedida. Afortunadamente, puede darme consejos todavía, pues yo no tengo el conocimiento que ella tiene." No había duda del resentimiento en su voz. Era más que obvio que la muchacha sentía su madre debería estar aquí, ocupando su lugar.

Serena Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y supo que los ojos de Darién estaban sobre ella. Estaba escuchándolas.

Bien, déjalo que escuche, Serena pensó. Debería sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Tal vez escuchar hablar sobre su propio comportamiento de los labios de otra persona lo haría ver cuan ridículos y crueles sus actos eran.

"Noté que sólo hay criadas bonitas y jóvenes en el castillo. Fui informado que las mujeres más viejas son despedidas cuando ya no son consideradas atractivas, sin importar cuales son sus habilidades. Es eso lo que sucedió con tu madre?" Serena preguntó suficientemente alto como para estar segura que su marido la oía.

Rei se quedó callada. El silencio en el cuarto pareció estirarse al infinito, hasta que ella finalmente suspiró y dijo, "Si. Lord Erosión le ordenó irse de la fortaleza. El prefiere tener mujeres jóvenes y bonitas aquí."

Hubo un ruido cuando los pies de Darién golpearon el piso, luego de sus pisadas cruzando el cuarto.

"Carajo! Yo no despedí a esa mujer!" él replicó furiosamente. "Y nunca he ordenado que sólo mujeres bonitas y jóvenes sirven en este castillo."

Serena miró por encima de su hombro a su marido, luego a la pálida curandera y su rostro asustado. Frunciéndole el ceño a Darién para que dejase de gritar y asustar a la muchacha, Serena dijo , "Bien, es eso lo que Zirconia me informó cuando ella fue despedida . Que era demasiado vieja y fea como para trabajar en esta fortaleza. "

"Zirconia…" Darién frunció el ceño. Sus ojos miraron el vacío. "No. Ella asegura que le quemaron su casa por ser muy vieja, no que fue echada de la fortaleza."

"Ella era la jefa de criadas aquí," Serena replicó. Cómo él no podía recordar eso? "Ella fue echada de aquí por ser muy vieja. Afortunadamente, se fue a vivir con un granjero llamado Wiseman, y él le pidió casamiento. Ella pasó seis meses muy felices siendo la esposa de un granjero. Luego él murió, y vos la hiciste expulsar de su pequeña cabaña y todas sus pertenencias fueron quemadas como pago de un impuesto. Ella vino a mí porque no quería aceptar la caridad de su hija. Yo la puse a cargo de las criadas de la fortaleza. Ella es inteligente y eficiente. Y sin embargo vos la echaste..."

"Sal"

Serena parpadeó ante la interrupción. Le llevó un momento para darse cuenta que la orden no era para ella, sino para Rei. Serena sintió la vacilación de la joven, luego miró por encima de su hombro para asentir con su cabeza. "Ve. Yo estoy bien."

Rei reticentemente se puso de pie, luego vaciló. "Pero el ungüento… debe ser aplicado en cada centímetro de su piel después del baño."

"Yo voy a asistir a mi esposa. Déjanos," Darién dijo, sonando menos enojado esta vez.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la muchacha le dio el trapo húmedo para lavar a Serena y giró para salir en silencio del cuarto.

Serena la observó cautelosamente, luego giró para observar la tina, Serena curvó los hombros, inclinados hacia adelante para intentar esconder su desnudez. Le parecía tonto ser tímida después de todo lo que ellos habían pasado, pero algo parecía diferente

Ahora. Después de un momento de silencio, Serena oyó el susurro cuando su marido se arrodilló al lado de la tina. Sumergió el trapo en el agua. Ambos estaban mudos mientras lavaba su espalda. Después de un rato, él comenzó a hablar.

"Fui a comer a la cantina de Tsukino mientras estábamos allá."

Serena sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada, esperando que él continuase. Darién pasó el trapo suavemente por su espalda dos veces más antes de continuar.

"Me sirvieron la peor comida y cerveza que jamás haya probado —a excepción de la comida del Castillo de Tsukino ."

Serena se mordió el labio ante esas palabras. Para su asombro, había una sugestión de humor en su voz como Darién habló. Le había perdonado la comida repugnante que le había servido?

"La criada que me sirvió — que estaba embarazada — fue a la cocina. Cuando la puerta se abrió, reconocí a la vieja que atendió mi baño el primero día en tu castillo."

"Zirconia," Serena murmuró, comenzando a relajarse debajo de su masaje sedante.

"Si. Bien, fui a la cocina muy indignado y enojado con el servicio, y esa mujer me criticó severamente. Y asustó a su hija. Ella casi tuvo al bebé ahí mismo, " él dijo extrañamente, luego suspiró. "Ella me acusó de todo tipo de cosas. De despedirla. De destruir sus posesiones. De haber quemado esas posesiones." Darién hizo una pausa. "Yo no sabía de que diablos ella me estaba hablando. Pero antes que pudiese aclarar el asunto, Neflyte entró a la cocina para ver que estaba sucediendo. No quise interrogar a la mujer delante de él… por varias razones. Primero, porque él siempre ha tenido un carácter bastante volátil, y segundo, porque no quería que nuestra guerra silenciosa fuese de conocimiento público Esa guerra entre vos y yo, en lo que a mí concierne. Seguir hablando con esa mujer habría revelado mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo."

Serena se movió y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Darién se había quitado la capucha que cubría su rostro. Ya no había ninguna necesidad de usarla. El baño que Rei había preparado había quitado el hedor de la "hierba apestosa". La expresión de su marido parecía sincera, Serena vio, y por un momento se sintió perpleja. "Quieres decir que vos no ordenaste que Zirconia fuese echada?"

Darién encontró su mirada y negó solemnemente con la cabeza. "Aunque me avergüence admitirlo, yo ni sabía que ella ya era la jefa de criadas de Erosión."

Cuando Serena lo miró azorada, Darién suspiró y volvió su atención a ella, pasando el trapo por su espalda nuevamente. "No he estado mucho en Erosión en estos últimos diez años. He estado viajando, luchando una batalla tras otra para el rey. Estuve en Gales dos años, luego en Normandía. Y otros dos años en Irlanda..."

"En cualquier lugar menos en Erosión," Serena terminó por él. Sus dudas se debilitaron. Sabía que él pasaba fuera de Erosión mucho tiempo pero no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, cada vez que algún criado de Erosión había llegado a ella, era el segundo de Darién, Rubeus, quien parecía haber hecho el trabajo sucio.

Recordando al hombre en cuestión y cuan bueno él había sido con ella, Serena sacudió la cabeza. Era prácticamente imposible imaginar que él simplemente no había seguido órdenes. Rubeus tenía una sonrisa abierta y ojos amables, su rostro pecoso era amigable. Y había intentado tan duramente no hacerle saber cuan ofensivo era el olor que despedía su cuerpo.

"Y cuándo murió el marido de Zirconia?" Serena preguntó determinada a llegar al fondo del asunto. "Cuando ella no pudo levantar la cosecha sola, vos no ordenaste que desalojase la cabaña y que quemasen sus pertenencias?"

Darién levantó la mano que sujetaba el trapo, y apoyó la otra sobre su corazón. "Juro ante vos aquí y ahora que nunca di ninguna de esas órdenes. Y nunca exigí que sólo hubiese mujeres bonitas y jóvenes trabajando en el castillo." Darién bajó su mano, y sus cejas se bajaron también.

"Una cara bonita, si bien es algo lindo, es inútil por sí sola. Yo aprecio las habilidades y las capacidades de las personas."

El le dio una mirada aguda. "Esposa, planeo hacer que esta situación sea rectificada. Rei es una curandera calificada, pero su madre también debería estar aquí. Las dos deberían estar aquí— la madre para curar y enseñar y Rei para ocupar su lugar en el futuro. Eso es algo sensato. Yo no gané mis batallas solamente con hombre jóvenes. Los veteranos son menos impulsivos y muy frecuentemente mucho más valiosos. No es la fuerza muscular lo que gana las batallas, sino la habilidad. "

"Si," Serena murmuró, realmente creyéndole. "Pero si vos no le diste a Rubeus esas órdenes…" ella deja la frase sin terminar, poco dispuesta a expresar la implicación de la perfidia de su hombre. "Por cuánto tiempo ha estado él a carga de Erosión mientras vos no estabas?"

Darién hizo una pausa y en silencio calculó. "Más o menos cinco años, si" él sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso fue poco después de tu padre muriese, creo. Eso fue hace cinco años atrás, verdad?"

"Si," Serena dijo pensativamente. "Y también es aproximadamente el tiempo en que comencé a tener noticias del malestar en Erosión."

La boca de Darién se apretó. "Y en seguida comenzaste a asediarme con las cartas de queja." Darién se quedó callado por un minuto, Continuó lavando su espalda, y de repente dijo, "Deberíamos lavar el cabello, también."

"Oh, yo..." Serena nerviosamente comenzó a decir, sólo para jadear en shock cuando repentinamente una balde con agua fue volcado sobre ella.

"Tira la cabeza hacia atrás," Darién instruyó.

Después de una vacilación, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos y colocó la cabeza hacia atrás, permaneciendo muda mientras él comenzaba a lavar su cabello. Sus manos eran gentiles y sedantes mientras masajeaban su cuero cabelludo. Serena lentamente se sintió relajarse, sus ojos se cerraron, y su mente comenzó a funcionar.

"Qué otros problemas has oído comentar sobre Erosión? De qué se trata ese malestar?"

Los ojos de Serena abrieron, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Realmente no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo. Darién comenzó a enjuagar su cabello. Serena cerró los ojos nuevamente y consideró el asunto. Había habido mucho malestar a lo largo de los años.

"Bien." ella abrió sus ojos, mirando fijamente el techo. "Hubo un incidente con el niño de Alan. El comenzó una pelea en la iglesia su mano fue cortada como castigo. Esa fue la primera atrocidad que oí hablar de Erosión. Fue poco después de mi padre murió."

"Entiendo." Darién se quedó callado por un momento, luego aclaró su garganta y dijo, "Bien, no recuerdo haber ordenado eso, pero es el castigo sugerido por la iglesia. Pelear o ejercer violencia dentro de una iglesia es..."

"El tenía siete años, " Serena lo interrumpió severamente . "El y su hermano estaban discutiendo y..."

"Siete?"

Serena giró su cabeza ligeramente para observarlo. No había ningún modo de poder decir si estaba fingiendo el shock ante esa noticia. Darién estaba verdaderamente horrorizado, como ella había estado. Serena sintió que un poco de los años de rabia contra ese hombre se aliviaba. El verdaderamente no sabía sobre ese incidente. Miró hacia adelante nuevamente, y simplemente esperó. Después que un rato él volvió a enjuagar su cabello.

"El sobrevivió?" su voz era ronca .

"Digamos que si. Tiene doce años ahora y ayuda en los establos en Tsukino."

"En Tsukino?" Darién repitió con sorpresa.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Su madre me lo trajo después del incidente. Me imploró que lo comprase a él y a su hermano antes que algo mas pudiera sucederles. Ambos son mis siervos."

"Y lo hiciste." No había sin duda en su voz.

"Si. Compré a los dos, y a la madre. Pagué mucho dinero," ella agregó secamente, y sintió su respiración contra su hombro desnudo mientras él suspiraba.

"Hasta donde sé, yo no vendí ningún siervo desde que soy el Lord de Erosión."

Serena no dijo nada. Había comprado varios de sus siervos en esos años; a veces después de un castigo, a veces para salvarlos de un castigo. A veces llegaba a enterarse de un problema con anticipación y podía salvarlos. Como con Bertha.

"Bertha?"

Su pregunta hizo que ella se diese cuenta que había murmurado su nombre en voz alta. Tragando en seco, ella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró. "A la vieja Bertha le seccionaron sus pechos."

Darién retrocedió ante las palabras de su esposa. "Sus pechos? Ella no trabajaba en mi cervecería?" él preguntó, notando la ironía del hecho que ella era una de los pocas criadas que podía recordar. Le gustaba beber cuando él era más joven. Pero él había abandonado ese hábito desde que había asumido sus responsabilidades como Lord de Erosión.

"Si." Lady Serena sacudió la cabeza torpemente. "El corte se le infectó. Ella no se recuperó. "

"Jesús," Darién jadeó. "Cuál fue su delito?"

"Fue atrapada prestando dinero."

Darién sacudió la cabeza furiosamente. "Yo no ordené esas cosas. Ni siquiera las sabía"

Su esposa lo observó en silencio por un momento, luego giró para enfrentarlo nuevamente. Darién no estaba seguro si ella le creía o no. No le gustaba la idea que ella no le creyese. Verdaderamente no había estado consciente de que esas cosas sucedían en Erosión.

De quién era la culpa de eso?, su consciencia preguntó . Darién se estremeció. El era el lord aquí; debería estar al tanto de todo. El era responsable por su gente. En última instancia, él culpable por la mano cortada, y por la vida de Bertha.

Eran cosas difíciles de aceptar. Debería haber pasado más tiempo aquí, debería haber estado más consciente de su deber. Pero por el contrario, ha estado lejos lamiéndose sus propias heridas Por la muerte de su primera esposa.

"Malachite perdió sus piernas para cazar sin permiso."

Darién se puso rígido, su mano inconscientemente apretó el trapo húmedo. No tenía idea de quien era Malachite, pero eso poco importaba. "Cazar sin permiso?"

"Si. Fue atrapado con un ciervo que él dijo que había encontrado muerto. Por lo que entiendo, no había ninguna señal de daño en el animal; su historia muy probablemente fue verdadera. Pero igualmente, las piernas del hombre fueron cortadas por invadir tu bosque y tomar lo que no le pertenecía."

Darién estaba mudo. Cortarle las piernas a un cazador furtivo era un castigo aceptable por ley, pero… "Era una primera ofensa?"

"Si. Eso se decía."

Darién nunca habría ordenado que las piernas de un hombre fueran cortadas en una primera ofensa.

"Debo tener una conversación con Rubeus. Algo aquí no está bien," él anunció, enderezándose abruptamente y yendo rumbo a la puerta, sólo para hacer una pausa y darse vuelta.

" Qué pasa?"

"Si salgo ahora, sin la prueba, Seiya me va a perseguir como un perro para consumar el matrimonio," él respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Serena se puso rígida en el agua. Se había olvidado todo sobre Seiya y su insistencia para que el la unión fuese consumada. El no partiría sin estar completamente satisfecho. Lo que significaba que ellos tendrían que…Su mirada fue hacia el pecho desnudo de Darién, observando los músculos marcados, el estomago chato, la cintura estrecha, los pantalones apretados.. Ahora su mirada estaba enfocada en la protuberancia de su miembro, y Serena se estremeció con el pensamiento de lo que él debería hacer con eso.

"Estás temblando," él le dijo. Darién frunció el ceño y retrocedió hacia la tina. "Sin duda el agua está fría. Debes salir antes que te resfríes." Curvándose, él tomó una toalla. Desdoblándola, la sujetó abierta.

Serena vaciló, sintiendo ruborizarse con pudor. Luego se puso de pie rápidamente, se envolvió en la toalla, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando él rápidamente la cerró alrededor de ella. Serena soltó un grito de sorpresa un minuto más tarde cuando él la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la chimenea. Bajándola allí, para que se seque, Darién se dio vuelta y fue al baúl de al lado de la cama para buscar el ungüento de Rei .

Cuando, unos segundos más tarde, él le tocó el hombro, ella giró para enfrentarlo. Cuando sus ojos vieron la fuente que Darién sujetaba, ella se forzó a relajarse.

"Oh. Gracias." ella extendió una mano para tomar la pomada, pero Darién simplemente curvó sus cejas y negó con la cabeza.

"Le dije a Rei que yo te aplicaría esto."

"Oh." Serena se sintió ruborizar. "No hay necesidad, mi lord. Puedo hacer eso yo misma."

El observó su expresión de ruego y soltó un suspiro. "Podrías hacerlo en la parte de adelante, peor no hay modo de que puedas hacerlo en tu espalda. Date vuelta y te aplicaré esto. Vos puedes hacer el resto," él negoció.

Serena vaciló. Luego, dándose cuenta que no había modo de discutir eso, reticentemente le dio la espalda. Sabiendo que sus ojos estaban vagando por su piel apenas cubierta, Serena se puso tan dura como piedra mientras esperaba que él comenzase.


	27. Chapter 25

CAPITULO 25

Darién vaciló, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa envuelto en la toalla húmeda.

La había visto desnuda en la noche de bodas. También la había visto vestida. Y ahora, la estaba mirando semi desnuda. Indudablemente, esta imagen medio tapada era la más erótica. La toalla de lino era muy fina, y se hacía transparente donde estaba húmeda, y su imaginación se estaba disparando salvajemente.

Murmurando entre dientes, Darién metió la mano en la vasija conteniendo la pomada de la curandera, luego hizo una pausa. Por dónde comenzar? Su mirada se deslizó por los hombros desnudos de su esposa, y por la tela de lino pegada a sus nalgas húmedas, luego hacia sus pantorrillas y sus tobillos. Tenía bellos tobillos. Y bellos hombros también. Y él tenía que frotar la pomada por todo su cuerpo, no sólo sus tobillos y sus hombros.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, colocó la fuente con la pomada en el piso, quitó la toalla de lino que cubría el cuerpo de su esposa. Oyó el pequeña jadeo de ella antes que - instintivamente- intentase cubrir la parte delantera. Darién miró fijamente su espalda y Lanzó un suspiro de placer. El "Pequeño Darién" levantó su cabeza para expresar su acuerdo, y Darién miró el bulto que se levantaba dentro de sus pantalones.

Serena se mordió el labio y miró el fuego delante suyo, esperando con agonía y ansiedad que su marido comenzase a pasar la pomada por su espalda. Estaba a punto de detenerlo, pero no pudo hallar su voz para hacer eso. Sucedía que si él le aplicaba la pomada, probablemente no habría ningún modo de que pudiese consumar el matrimonio sin pegotearse con la pomada. Parte de ella pensaba que eso era una gran cosa. Pero otra parte realmente no quería pasar por todo esto nuevamente; no quería detener a Darién y ni demorar por un segundo mas la consumación.

Pero su lado más cobarde ganó. Serena contuvo la lengua y casi suspiró de alivio cuando Darién comenzó a pasar la pomada fresca sobre su hombro. Ahora estaba segura. Su desfloración sería postergada para otra noche.

Por supuesto, Seiya no estaría nada contento con eso — pero él no tenía que ser penetrado por un cerdo sin engrasar!

Darién terminó de aplicar la pomada sobre sus hombros, y sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda. Manos? Si, él estaba usando ambas manos, y ella podía sentirlas. Realmente Darién había tomado una buena decisión .Sin darse cuenta, se relajó y se dejó masajear. Realmente era muy bueno. La pomada estaba calmando el escozor, y las manos de su marido eran firmes y suaves, casi haciéndola derretir. Serena cerró los ojos, absorbiendo sus caricias mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda y en sus costados. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el costado de sus pechos, y su respiración tuvo un sobresalto, pero sus manos subieron por los brazos. Un momento más tarde, al bajar, sus dedos rozaron nuevamente sus pechos.

Serena se inclinó hacia atrás y suspiró. Sus manos tocaron brevemente su cintura, luego se deslizó por su espalda, masajeándola a su paso.

Serena abrió los ojos, un poco de su relajación desapareció, pero rápidamente las manos se movieron. Y luego fue el turno de sus tobillos. Lentamente las manos avanzaron hacia arriba. Ahora estaban en sus pantorrillas, y Serena casi se rió cuando sintió cosquillas; luego él comenzó a trabajar en la parte posterior de sus muslos. Serena se sintió temblar, y su respiración se hizo irregular cuando sus dedos recorrieron la cara interna de sus muslos y avanzaron rápidamente hacia arriba. Lo más extraño era la tensión que crecía entre sus piernas, y Serena se sintió alarmada, aunque Darién se detuvo nuevamente.

Serena esperó tensamente, escuchando los movimientos detrás de ella, luego lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando la pomada fresca nuevamente tocó su espalda. Aparentemente él no había Terminado esa parte. Ella se estremeció cuando el corrió Su cabello y se movió más cerca . Casi puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, ella pensó vagamente; luego sus manos fueron nuevamente hacia sus costados. Pero esa vez no pasaron rápidamente pos los costados de sus pechos; se deslizaron justo debajo de sus brazos y se cerraron sobre los montículos generosos.

Serena miró hacia abajo para ver lo que él estaba haciendo. Estaba esparciendo la pomada sobre sus pechos. Eso no era parte del acuerdo! El sólo tenía que pasar la pomada por mi espalda, una parte de su mente reclamó, peor Serena no la estaba escuchando.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos mientras ellas la masajeaban y acariciaban. Darién estaba siendo muy meticuloso, sin saltearse un centímetro de piel.

Hasta le aplicó la pomada en los pezones, apretándolo con sus dedos cubiertos de pomada.

Un suave "oh" se escapó de sus labios, Serena se halló inclinándose hacia atrás. Fue entonces que sintió una dureza clavarse en su trasero. Serena cerró los ojos con un gemido. Ahora estaba consciente del roce del tórax masculino contra sus hombros, y de sus piernas tocando las suyas, su pelvis se apoyó suavemente contra su trasero.

Cuando él de repente se detuvo, Serena no pudo contener un murmullo de decepción.

"Date vuelta."

Serena obedeció automáticamente esa orden ronca, giró para hallarlo agachado para buscar más pomada. Sintió la incomodidad de la situación cuando él levantó la cabeza y observó su cuerpo desnudo, luego se movió para arrodillarse delante de ella.

"Apóyate en mis hombros," él ordenó, luego se curvó para levantar uno de sus pies sobre su rodilla.

Serena soltó una risita como él pasó la pomada entre los dedos del pie. Su risa se debilitó cuando sus manos subieron rápidamente por su pierna, deslizándose sobre su pantorrilla, su rodilla y sobre el muslo. Serena estaba muy consciente sobre cuan abierta y vulnerable estaba en esa posición.

Un momento más tarde, el costado de su mano rozó el centro de su sexo. Serena se mordió el labio y cerró sus ojos una oleada de sensaciones sorprendentes invadieron su cuerpo. Una vez más, se halló decepcionada cuando Darién termino sus acciones y apoyó el pie en el piso.

Abriendo sus ojos, Serena lo observó tomar más pomada, y luego levantar el otro pie para darle el mismo tratamiento, aplicando el ungüento en el tobillo, la pantorrilla y el muslo. Entonces siguió subiendo por el muslo. Pero esta vez, cuando alcanzó la parte superior, Darién no se detuvo. La mano se puso entre sus piernas y continuó subiendo. Serena jadeó y se puso rígida cuando él masajeó el centro de la carne de su sexo. Serena estaba tan concentrada en lo que él estaba haciendo, que no protestó cuando él quitó la pierna de su rodilla y colocó el pie en el piso. Inmediatamente Darién se incorporó. Serena reaccionó cuando sus labios se cerraron sobre los suyos.

Serena abrió su boca ansiosamente, invitando su invasión. Darién aceptó la invitación con un ardor que incrementó el de ella.

Serena lo sintió tomar su pecho, apretarlo y amasarlo. Mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas para tomar una nalga. Serena gimió con decepción, pero prontamente jadeó cuando él separó sus muslos, apretándola contra su pelvis.

Serena y Darién cayeron sobre la cama, Serena rápidamente se dio cuenta que lo estaba manchando con la pomada. Pero tal vez ella se había equivocado; pero él no parecía importarle ensuciarse.

"Separa las piernas," él murmuró. Serena obedeció rápidamente, suspiró y jadeó cuando la mano de Darién se deslizó entre las piernas. Oh, si, le gustaba eso, ella pensó mientras levantaba su pelvis hacia arriba . Oh, si . Si ... Oh, si!

Serena gritó cuando de repente su cuerpo se convulsionó. Apretando los muslos alrededor de su mano, una serie de espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo. Entonces Darién la hizo separar las piernas, y se colocó entre ellas .

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron en shock ante la intrusión súbita, y por un momento temió que él no cabría allí adentro, pero Darién empujó con una embestida profunda dura causándole un mínimo dolor. Serena miró su rostro para hallarlo observándola; luego entonces él se inclinó para besarla nuevamente, y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Una embestida tras otra causándole las sensaciones más maravillosas que jamás hubiese experimentado. Serena apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y esperó mientras él la llevó a un salvaje paseo.

El golpe sonó en la puerta. Darién gruñó, rodando sobre su hombro con sueño, y gritó, "Vete a la mierda!"

El golpe sonó nuevamente, más fuerte esa vez, y él contestó. "Ya te dije..."

Darién hizo una pausa, su boca cayó abierta cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el cuerpo al lado de él. Su esposa. De repente recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron su mente, y finalmente su boca se curvó en una sonrisa satisfecha. Se había desempeñado magníficamente la noche anterior, se dijo a sí mismo. Y más de una vez. Si. Había sido bastante impresionante. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche y nunca habían abandonado el cuarto. Ahora estaban legal y verdaderamente casados, y no había ninguna duda de eso.

Tal vez Seiya finalmente lo dejaría en paz.

Su mirada fue hacia la masa de sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su esposa. Era tan bonita. Y Sensual como una diabla, él agregó mentalmente, Su mirada se deslizó a lo largo la curva de Su cintura. Inclinándose hacia adelante en la cama, se apretó contra su trasero Serena gimió dormida y se movió contra él, apretándose contra su erección que de repente cobró vida.

Darién supo el instante exacto en que ella se despertó. Su cuerpo se puso tan duro como una tabla, entonces ella se puso de espalda, tapándose con la sabana para mirarlo. Darién logró no estremecerse ante la imagen que vio. Su rostro estaba cubierto de rayas de ungüento seco, y su cabello era una nube de nudos. Ella lo miró fijamente, luego subió la sabana para tapar su rostro.

" Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Serena preguntó. Su voz salió amortiguada desde abajo de las sabanas.

"Soy tu marido, y esta es mi cama," Darién respondió con un carcajada, entonces deslizó su pierna encima de las de ellas por sobre la sabana, y con voz ronca preguntó, "Seguramente no te has olvidado de mí?"

Por un momento, Serena estuvo tan quieta como la muerte; luego soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo. "Si, me había olvidado."

Bajó la sabana para observarlo atentamente. Darién arqueó una ceja cuando la mirada de ella se deslizó por sus hombros y su tórax.

Darién imaginó haber visto una chispa de deseo en esos ojos azules al bajar la vista debajo de su cintura y ver la protuberancia del "Pequeño Darién". Serena abrió la boca para hablar cuando otro golpe sonó impacientemente en la puerta.

"Entre," él gritó alegremente, riéndose cuando Serena se metió debajo de las sabanas nuevamente con un grito de desánimo. Rodando sobre su espalda mientras la puerta se abría, Darién vio a un Seiya tímidamente divertido. El hombre estaba vacilando en el marco de la puerta, oliendo el aire cautelosamente.

"No necesita preocuparse," Darién le dijo secamente al capellán del rey. "La curandera, Rei ..." él dijo..." ella usó unas hierbas en el baño que alivió el escozor y quitó el mal olor." Su mirada fue hacia la sabana a su lado y astutamente agregó, "La muchacha es mucho mejor que la curandera de Tsukino."

Un grito de ultraje sonó desde abajo de la sabana, la que Serena bajó lo suficiente como para lanzarle una mirada feroz. "Mi Amy es muy buena curandera… incluso mejor que Rei. Lo que pasa es que... ," ella agregó rápidamente, " Rei necesita más experiencia, estoy segura que ella será tan buena como Amy algún día. "

"Entonces por qué mi Rei fue capaz de quitarte ese olor a mierda, y tu Amy no pudo?" Darién la provocó.

"Tal vez Amy pensó que yo deseaba mantener ese olor," Serena respondió dulcemente, y Darién comenzó a reírse. Una pequeña y reticente sonrisa se curvó en los labios de ella. Prontamente Serena se ruborizó y se metió debajo de la sabana nuevamente.

Darién miró a Seiya, sus cejas arqueándose cuando vio que Neflyte estaba con el hombre. Supuso que Neflyte había estado caminando por el corredor cuando el hombre del rey golpeó la puerta. Neflyte aparentemente lo había seguido cuando entró en el cuarto.

Darién comenzó a sentarse, haciendo una pausa cuando Serena comenzó chillar porque él estaba arrastrando las sabanas. Darién agarró la manta y se cubrió, luego se levantó y agarró los pantalones. " Qué estás haciendo aquí, Neflyte? Le dije a Helios que te avisase ..."

"Leicester y sus mercenarios fueron capturados. El rey nos liberó,"

Neflyte explicó.

Darién gruñó mientras se subía los pantalones; luego se enderezó, tomando la túnica y fue hacia la puerta. "Debo hablar con Rubeus."

"El no está aquí," Neflyte dijo.

Al mismo tiempo, Seiya protestó; "Un momento, mi lord."

Darién hizo una pausa y miró a ambos hombres. Decidió lidiar con Lord Seiya primero.

" Qué?" él le preguntó al hombre abruptamente.

"Bien." El capellán del rey parecía sorprendido con el tono de Darién. "No... No hemos terminado de arreglar esto todavía. "

"Arreglar qué?" Darién preguntó.

"La consumación" Seiya replicó. "Debo estar seguro..."

"Por el amor de Dios, Seiya!" Darién lo interrumpió, un poco enojado con la persistencia del hombre "Qué piensa que estuve haciendo aquí toda la noche? Tejiendo calcetas? La prodigiosa Rei logró quitarle el hedor a mi esposa, y el problema fue resuelto. El matrimonio fue consumado. Ahora puede partir." él volvió su atención a la túnica que tenía en la mano, antes de agregar, "Realmente, ahora que lo pienso, ya no hay necesidad de que pierda su tiempo aquí. Estoy seguro que debe estar ansioso por volver con el rey."

Era una invitación para dejar Erosión, y no era nada sutil. Lord Seiya frunció el ceño, luego observó en dirección a la cama. "Lady Serena?"

Un momento pasó; entonces ella bajó las sabanas lo suficiente como para espiarlos.

"El matrimonio fue consumado?" el viejo preguntó suavemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su frente y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. Seiya vaciló, pareciendo inseguro sobre creerle o no; de repente su mirada aguda se movió de la cara de Serena manchada con pomada al pecho de Darién. Se relajó inmediatamente.

Mirando hacia su propio cuerpo, Darién vio lo que había calmado las preocupaciones del hombre. Su torso estaba manchado con pomada seca. Maldición, todo su cuerpo probablemente estaba sucio con esa pomadas. Darién miró a Serena y vio que ella

También había notado las marcas delatoras de la actividad amatoria. Ruborizándose, su esposa se metió debajo de la sabana con un gemido avergonzado.

"Muy bien," Lord Seiya concedió con satisfacción mientras se movía hacia la puerta.

"Neflyte, vos sos mi testigo. Estos dos ambos admiten que el matrimonio fue consumado. El casamiento permanece en pie. Debo partir poco después de desayunar."

"Ordene a los criados que preparen un baño," Darién gritó cuando la puerta se cerraba. Estaba preguntándose si Seiya lo había oído cuando la presencia de Neflyte atrajo su mirada. El caballero estaba yendo en dirección a la puerta. "En dónde está Rubeus?" Darién preguntó abruptamente, haciendo detener al hombre.

Sir Neflyte hizo una mueca. "No estoy seguro. Dijo que tenía que ocuparse de algo. Sé que dejó el patio a caballo," él respondió lentamente, su mirada yendo desde el semblante serio de su amo al montón de sabanas en la cama. "Hay algún problema?"

"Si." Darién alisó su túnica y la lanzó al pie de la cama, luego comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. Como sospechaba, tenía pomada seca por todos lados. Tenía que lavarse. No podía andar por ahí siendo el hazmerreír de todos.

"Qué clase de problema?" Neflyte preguntó, y Darién frunció el ceño al pensar en la conducta traicionera de su subalterno.

"El reparte castigos que no fueron impartidos por mí."

"No!"

Darién asintió con la cabeza ante el shock de Neflyte . "y era eso lo que estaba detrás de las cartas de protesta de lady Serena. El ha estado abusado de su poder aquí y echándome la culpa a mí de los castigos. "

"Rubeus?" Neflyte preguntó vacilantemente. Darién podía entender muy bien la incredulidad de Neflyte. Era difícil de creer. Pero no había ninguna razón para Serena le hubiese mentido. Además, mientras que no había ordenado esos castigos, Darién tenía un vago recuerdo de cartas de Rubeus mencionando los incidentes que Serena había listado, cartas donde solicitaba directivas sobre como proceder. No recordaba lo que le había ordenado al joven caballero, pero sabía que no había sido cortarle la mano a nadie, ni manos, ni pechos, ni piernas.

"Si. Rubeus," él respondió seriamente. "quiero verlo cuando retorne a la fortaleza."

"Debo ir a buscarlo? Traértelo?" Neflyte preguntó vacilantemente. El parecía perturbado por la noticia, tanto como Darién había estado.

"No. Esperaré hasta que él vuelva," Darién decidió cansadamente, luego miró en dirección a la cama. Entonces volvió a Neflyte . "Ve abajo y desayuna. Me reuniré con vos en breve."


	28. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26

Darién esperó hasta que Neflyte dejó el cuarto, luego fue a la cama del lado de Serena y le dio una palmada en la cadera. Sonriendo para sí mismo, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cuando ella bajó la sabana para observarlo interrogativamente, Darién colocó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Serena al principio permaneció rígida debajo de su beso, luego se relajó. Sus manos se enlazaron en su cuello. Obviamente ella recordaba la noche anterior y comenzaba a responder.

"Mmmm," Darién murmuró cuando finalmente interrumpió el beso. "Buen día, esposa."

"Buen día, marido," ella dijo tímidamente, jugueteando con su cabello.

Darién se halló sonriendo sin ninguna razón. Ella estaba tan adorable con su cabello despeinado, el rostro somnoliento y manchado de pomada y los labios hinchados por el beso. El levantó una mano, tomó la sabana y la bajo hasta su cintura. Su esposa se ruborizó pero no protestó, y él pasó una sobre sus pechos desnudos, luego tomó uno suavemente.

"La erupción casi se ha ido," él murmuró, apretando su pezón.

"Si." ella se arqueó ligeramente para apretar su pecho contra su mano, sus propios dedos extendiéndose para acariciar el tórax de su marido.

Darién tomó su otro pecho. "Dormiste bien?"

"Bien, no mucho," ella murmuró, sus ojos brillaron. "Quizás deberíamos volver a la cama."

"Volver? Vos todavía no dejaste la cama," él comentó divertido. La mano de Serena recorrió su estomago y sonrió cuando él se estremeció en reacción.

"Es verdad," ella concordó jadeantemente, mientras la mano de Darién bajaba para meterse dentro de sus muslos. Las piernas se abrieron para él, y los ojos de Serena se dilataron como él acarició su sexo.

"Vuelves a la cama?"

Darién se rió ante la pregunta y el modo en que ella ahora se arqueaba contra su mano. Cediendo a su insistencia, Darién se inclinó hacia adelante, besándola como ella quería ser besada.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió, y Darién estaba jadeando pesadamente cuando suspendió el beso. Levantando la cabeza, él miró la puerta, debatiendo si debía responder.

"Ignóralos. Ellos se marcharán," Serena jadeó, intentando hacerlo volver a ella, pero Darién se resistió.

"Podría ser Rubeus," él comentó. "He descuidado esta situación por demasiado tiempo." Serena lanzó un suspiro de pena cuando la mano de su marido se alejó. Sabía que él tenía razón. Era de mañana. Había cosas para hacer. Y se alegró de que él tuviese la intención de comenzar a asumir sus responsabilidades aquí, pero... sus pensamientos murieron cuando el golpe sonó nuevamente. Ansiosamente, subió la sabana para cubrirse cuando Darién gritó , "Entre!"

Parecía que Seiya había oído el pedido del baño. La puerta se abrió para revelar unos criados cargando una tina. Mientras ellos entraban, Darién permaneció acomodado en la cama, completamente inconsciente de su desnudez mientras los observaba llenar la tina con agua caliente. Una vez que eso fue hecho, los criados vaciaron la tina usada la noche anterior, cargaron los baldes y partieron con la otra tina.

Darién esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrase antes de tirar de la mano de Serena.

"Qué estás..."

"No esperarás que tome el baño solo, verdad?" él preguntó maliciosamente, arrastrándola hacia la tina . Serena miró la tina con desánimo.

"Pero no hay espacio suficiente para los dos."

"Quieres apostar?" Entrando en el agua, su marido se acomodó y le extendió una mano. "Ven."

"Pero…" su protesta murió cuando él le dio un tirón. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena entró cautelosamente en el agua, luego permaneció de pie mirándolo vacilantemente. "Realmente no hay espacio suficiente... Oh!" ella gritó cuando tomó su otra mano y la empujó hacia abajo. Tomada por sorpresa, Serena tropezó y fue a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, luego se deslizó hasta colocarse sobre su cadera. Podía sentir su miembro debajo de ella, una saeta que se endurecía apretada entre los dos cuerpos.

"Ves? Hay espacio," él dijo roncamente.

"No mucho," Serena respondió con diversión mientras él buscaba el jabón. Pasándolo entre sus manos mojadas, él hizo un poco de espuma, y un momento más tarde, cada mano agarraba un pecho de ella para enjabonarlos hábilmente.

"Puedes lavar mis espalda, y yo lavaré la tuya," su marido murmuró, concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Eso no es mi espalda, mi lord," Serena comentó con un gemido.

Darién no se molestó en responder, simplemente continuó enjabonando sus pechos. Serena casi protestó cuando sus manos finalmente se deslizaron hacia su estomago y sus brazos. Darién se apretó más cerca de él, estaban pecho contra pecho, y él comenzó a enjabonar su espada.

"Yo…" ella comenzó a decir, pero él la silenció con un beso, devorando su boca mientras sus manos la acariciaban. Después de un momento, sus manos fueron hacia abajo. Tomándola por las nalgas, él la colocó más adelante, justo sobre el "Pequeño Darién". Serena gimió en su boca cuando la carne dura la acarició, consciente pero despreocupada por el agua que se rebalsaba fuera de la tina, cuando ellos se movieron.

Serena emitió un sonido de protesta como él interrumpió el beso y se inclinó a un lado, Serena abrió los ojos para ver que estaba haciendo. Darién estaba agarrando uno de los varias baldes con agua que los criados habían dejado. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para cerrarlos ojos y la boca antes que él volcase el agua sobre ambos, enjuagando el jabón.

" Qué?!" ella jadeó, quitando el cabello húmedo fuera de sus ojos y observándolo confundida. Darién miró fijamente su pecho y sonrió. " Qué pasa?" ella preguntó nuevamente.

"Hay algo que quise hacer anoche, pero no estaba seguro si debía," él explicó. Darién colocó el balde ahora vacío en el piso.

"Qué es?" Serena preguntó roncamente. El encontró su mirada, había un fuego en ellos.

"Chupar tus pechos," él respondió lentamente. "Pero no estaba seguro si podía hacerlo con la pomada sobre la piel."

"Oh." Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron, su respiración se aceleró cuando se imaginó su cabeza inclinada sobre sus pechos, sus labios acariciando el lugar donde habían estado sus manos. La imagen era increíblemente erótica. Serena cerró sus ojos para disfrutarla, luego los abrió cuando sintió sus labios cerrarse alrededor de un pezón.

Oh, Dios. La realidad era aún más erótica que la idea, y un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras observaba lo alto de la cabeza curvada de Darién. Oh, si, era muy bueno. Sintió sus manos deslizarse alrededor de su cintura para acercarla.

Serena tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello mientras él mamaba un pecho, y luego el otro. Inmediatamente sintió una mano meterse entre sus piernas. Los dedos de Darién acariciaron su sexo. Serena se apretó contra su mano mientras él la estimulaba, quitando boca de su pecho para besarla apasionadamente. El beso se hizo desesperado cuando las caricias se hicieron más invasivas. El la estaba enloqueciendo y Serena quería más.

"Bruja," Darién murmuró,

Serena sonrió maliciosamente, pero su boca se abrió en sorpresa cuando Darién metió un dedo en el pasaje húmedo de su sexo. La explosión súbita de placer hizo que ella tuviese una serie de estremecimientos, pero un momento más tarde él retiró el dedo y se movió debajo de ella. Antes que Serena pudiese preguntar qué estaba haciendo, Darién la levantó por la cintura y él mismo se puso de pie para salir del agua.

Serena fue colocada sobre la cama y él descendió sobre ella.

Después de un beso él se movió, enderezándose lo suficiente como para colocar las piernas sobre uno de sus hombros. A continuación Darién se enterró profundamente dentro de ella, cada envestida más fuerte y más rápida hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax.


	29. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27

La luz derramándose sobre su rostro despertó a Serena algún tiempo más tarde. Parpadeando, ella miró la ventana. Allí estaba parado Darién, enmarcado por la luz del sol, vistiendo nada más allá de una mirada pensativa. Es sensual, Serena pensó con una sonrisa tímida. Ellos habían dormido después de su pequeño "baño". Serena supuso que necesitaba ese descanso pues se sentía mucho mejor ahora, llena de energía después de una noche de amor.

Sentándose en silencio, salió de la cama, buscó y se puso la camisa, y luego fue hacia su marido. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y observó el mundo más allá de la ventana. El sol estaba alto en el cielo brillando radiantemente. Tenía que ser cerca de la hora del almuerzo.

"Buen día," Darién murmuró, cubriendo sus manos con las suyas.

"Buen día," Serena respondió, acariciando su mejilla contra su espalda. "Es un bonito día, verdad?"

Darién gruñó en respuesta, y Serena frunció el ceño. El parecía distraído y ella no estaba lista para abandonar la intimidad que ellos habían compartido.

Serena sonrió extrañamente antes los pensamientos que la asaltaron. A esa hora, el día anterior nunca podría haber imaginado sentirse de esta manera. Aunque, en ese momento, ella creía que Darién era un hombre cruel y creía que la consumación sería desagradable. Había descubierto muchas cosas desde entonces. Si lo que él decía era verdad, su marido no era el cruel bastardo que ella había considerado. Y, respecto a que el acoplamiento con él sería desagradable, nada más lejos de la verdad. Sabía que él había demostrado mucha paciencia y generosidad hacia ella la noche anterior. Lo que había resultado en un gran placer y muy poco dolor. Serena estaba agradecida por ese tratamiento, tan agradecida ella consideró que debería retribuir algo de ese placer

.

Con esa idea en mente, Serena deslizó intrépidamente una mano sobre su estomago hasta hallar a su miembro. Estaba flácido nuevamente, y Serena apretó su cara contra su espalda, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cuando recordó su primera reacción ante la imagen del miembro. Sabía ahora que podía no ser muy impresionante en estado relajado, pero una vez excitado, podía crecer a una dimensión intimidante. De la misma manera que estaba creciendo ahora bajo sus caricias.

Darién se inclinó y gimió mientras ella lo acariciaba, dejando que la cortina de la ventana volviese a su lugar. Serena inmediatamente se colocó entre él y la cortina, y comenzó a depositar besos sobre su tórax. Quería hacerle lo que Darién le había hecho a ella, pero no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Decidiéndose que no se perdía nada con intentar, se puso de rodillas delante de él y comenzó a depositar besos en el miembro semi erecto. El estremecimiento de Darién le hizo pensar que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero un minuto después el "Pequeño Darién" se estaba encogiendo.

Unos ruidos sofocados viniendo desde arriba sonaban sospechosamente como risas amortiguadas. Haciendo una pausa, Serena ladeó su cabeza para observar a su marido, sintiendo torpe e inútil cuando vio que él se estaba riendo. Entonces ella no lo estaba haciendo tan bien.

"Ven aquí," Darién murmuró, obviamente conteniendo su diversión. Agarrando del brazo de Serena, la hizo ponerse de pie delante de él y la abrazó. Depositó un beso en lo alto de su cabeza, luego levantó su rostro y le besó los labios. "Gracias."

"Por qué?" ella preguntó apesadumbrada . "Lo hice mal."

"No, estarás perfecta con un poco práctica," él le aseguró rápidamente.

"Debo intentarlo nuevamente?" ella se separó para observarlo . "Si me dices lo que estaba haciendo mal, yo podría..."

"Otra vez," él murmuró, luego la acercó. "Lo creas o no, tenga otras cosas que debo hacer."

"Rubeus?" ella preguntó.

"Si."

Serena se quedó callada por un momento. "Pero Si nadie vino a despertarnos, eso no significa que él no ha retornado?"

"Si. Pero hay otras cosas de las que también debo ocuparme. Aparentemente he abandonado a Erosión por demasiado tiempo. Debo descubrir si hay alguna otra cosa que no ha estado bien durante mi… ausencia."

Soltándola, Darién giró y caminó alrededor de la cama para busca su túnica y sus pantalones. Soltó la túnica sobre la cama y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones. "Debes estar cansada. Deberías dormir un poco más."

"No. Tengo hambre," Serena anunció cuando él terminó con los pantalones y tomó túnica.

"Me vestiré e iré abajo con vos."

Darién gruñó en respuesta poniéndose la túnica. "Te enviaré a Rei primero. La erupción casi ha desaparecido, pero otra aplicación de su ungüento puede ser una buena idea."

"Hmm." Serena sacudió la cabeza acordando mientras él buscaba el cinto de la espada y se movía hacia la puerta.

Serena fue a buscar una camisa limpia del bolso que había traído de Tsukino. Esperaría a Reí, pero no se aplicaría la pomada.

Eso tendría que esperar para más tarde. Iba a comer algo, sin importar lo que su marido dijese. Estaba absolutamente hambrienta. Se moría de hambre. Se sentía como si no hubiese comido por días. Las relaciones matrimoniales eran trabajo muy exigente. Bien, tal vez no fuese exactamente un trabajo. Ni tan exigente como manejar una fortaleza. Sonriendo para sí misma, Serena comenzó a vestirse.

"Cuando piensas que estaremos partiendo?"

Darién hizo una mueca ante la pregunta de Neflyte cuando levantó su jarro para beber. Neflyte le aseguraba que Rubeus todavía no había vuelto. Ciertamente no había ninguna señal del retorno de su segundo en comando. Darién estaba hallando inquietante la ausencia del hombre. Considerando la pregunta de Neflyte, Darién suspiró. Sabía que Neflyte no estaría contento con su respuesta. Mientras Darién siempre había aceptado las batallas como un mal necesario, una buena excusa para evitar vivir en un castillo lleno de recuerdos tristes, Neflyte verdaderamente disfrutaba la guerra. Probablemente no iba a estar contento de saber que Darién tenía intención de permanecer en Erosión, para convertirse en el lord administrativo que debería haber sido hacia años .

"Me enteré que todavía hay escaramuzas en la frontera," Neflyte dijo. "Podríamos ir allá y ver si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda."

"Eso es solamente un rumor ," Darién dijo serenamente, luego aclaró su garganta y agregó , " Debo confesar que no he estado ocupándome debidamente de mis deberes aquí en Erosión.

Es hora que me ocupe de esas cosas, inclusive que me ocupe de mi nueva esposa. Además, habrá paz durante algún tiempo por ahora."

Neflyte frunció el ceño, pero en general tomó la noticia mejor de lo que Darién esperaba, simplemente sacudiendo la cabeza con pesar. Tal vez el hombre se estaba suavizando…

"Realmente, deberías considerar la idea de un casamiento, Neflyte. No te estás poniendo cada día más joven," Darién comenzó a decir. El casi se puso a reír ante la expresión horrorizada en el rostro de Neflyte.

Serena se movió inquietamente y caminó hacia la ventana para correr la manta que hacía de cortina a un lado y espió afuera. Estaba completamente vestida ahora y lo había estado por algún tiempo. Hasta se había cepillado cabello y atado en un rodete. Mientras esperaba, su mirada recorrió lentamente el patio más abajo y las personas en el. Un momento más tarde, dejó que la cortina volviese a su lugar y se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la cama. Su mirada pasó distraídamente por las sabanas arrugadas.

Rei todavía no había llegado, y Serena se estaba poniendo impaciente, y lo peor, estaba muy hambrienta. Alejándose de la cama, volvió a la ventana. Debería ir abajo y buscar a la muchacha. También podría decirle a la mujer que prefería comer antes que le aplicase la pomada — si es que precisaba ser aplicada nuevamente.

Decidiendo que le daría a la mujer otros pocos minutos, Serena nuevamente corrió la cortina de la ventana, y se inclinó hacia afuera para aspirar profundamente el aire fresco. Era un día bonito, pero aunque el sol estaba brillaba radiantemente y solamente había una brisa leve, podía oler lluvia en el aire. Si, Llovería muy pronto.

Serena estaba por cerrar la cortina cuando una imagen la hizo detenerse. Un hombre estaba cruzando el patio, y por un momento breve Serena pensó que era su marido, pero se dio cuenta que era Sir Neflyte. Los dos hombres eran asombrosamente parecidos en forma y altura, ella pensó.

Mientras observaba, un grito hizo que Neflyte hiciese una pausa y se volviese para esperar a alguien.

Eso hizo que Serena se asomase más por la ventana y mirase hacia las puertas de la fortaleza para ver quien era.

Darién! El comenzaba a atravesar el patio en dirección a Neflyte. La mirada de Serena fue de un guerrero al otro antes de decidir que ellos no eran tan parecidos después de todo.

Darién era más alto, un poco más ancho, y tenía un porte orgulloso que Neflyte no poseía.

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose atrajo la mirada de Serena y vio a Rei entrando. La muchacha caminó hacia ella.

"Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, mi lady. Tuve que enviar un mensajero a la aldea para..."

"Está bien. " Serena dijo y volvió a mirar por la ventana a su marido cruzando el patio. "Decidí que no deseo ponerme la pomada ahora, quizás mas tarde si es necesario ..."

Estaba observando a Darién, pero un movimiento súbito desde el costado atrajo su mirada. Serena vio que era un carro pequeño. Pero había algo errado en el carro. El caballo enganchado al carro parecía haber enloquecido. Estaba empinándose salvajemente.

"Realmente, no creo que precises la pomada nuevamente," Serena oyó vagamente mientras la curandera examinaba su brazo. "Creo que un tratamiento ha sido suficiente."

Serena apenas procesaba las palabras; su mirada estaba congelada en la escena que se desarrollaba afuera. En el minuto siguiente, una vaga alarma que se venía formando en su mente Estalló en una oleada de miedo. El caballo del carro apoyó pesadamente sus cascos en el suelo y cargó hacia adelante como si todos los demonios del infierno lo estuviesen persiguiendo —directamente dirigiéndose a Darién. El no podía oír ese avance? Con el estomago anudado, Serena se aferró al borde de la ventana y se inclinó para gritar una advertencia.

" Qué pasa?" Rei preguntó, acercándose a la ventana al lado de ella mientras Darién giraba para mirarlas. La curandera vio el problema inmediatamente y jadeó las palabras, "Dios Querido."

Ignorándola, Serena hizo señas frenéticas, intentando atraer la atención de Darién al peligro mas inmediato. En el último segundo él giró para ver el caballo endemoniado avanzando directamente hacia él.


	30. Chapter 28

CAPITULO 28

Darién solamente tuvo tiempo suficiente para lanzarse a un costado para evitar el caballo y el Carro. Darién se salvó de lo peor, pero no pudo evitar golpearse .

Serena oyó su grito y su caída . Entonces giró alejándose de la ventana y corrió fuera del cuarto. Rei la seguía mientras volaban escaleras abajo y atravesaban el salón para ir a las puertas que llevaban al patio.

Un gran grupo de gente se unió cuando Serena y Rei llegaron al lado de Darién. Sir Neflyte ya estaba arrodillando al lado de su amo, muy pálido y casi conteniendo la respiración mientras lo observaba.

Ignorando el barro, Serena se puso de rodillas al lado de su marido, mientras Rei hizo moverse a Neflyte para colocarse del otro lado. Ambas mujeres observaron a Darién jadeantemente. Su pecho subía y bajaba regularmente, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados . Inclinándose, Rei lo examinó rápidamente. Había un corte en su frente y una chichón formándose alrededor.

"Hay otro chichón en la nuca." Rei anunció, y Serena se estremeció. No era el golpe del caballo, sino el golpe contra el piso de piedra. Respiró profundamente y esperó mientras Rei completaba el examen.

"Su pierna derecha también está hinchada, pero no creo que esté quebrada," la joven curandera reportó.

"Se debe haber torcido la pierna mientras intentaba correr," Serena murmuró, apretando ansiosamente la mano de Darién entre las suyas.

"El está…?" Neflyte no pudo terminar la pregunta.

"No. El estará bien," Rei dijo con confianza a serena. Tranquilizó a Serena, y cuando oyó a Neflyte soltar una respiración retenida levantó la vista para mirar comprensivamente al hombre. Sabía exactamente como se sentía. Ella también había contenido la respiración,. Pero lo sorprende era cuanto había llegado a apreciar a este hombre, Serena pensó muy extrañada. Ese hombre que había sido su tenaz enemigo por tanto tiempo.

"Deberíamos llevarlo adentro," Rei sugirió, y miró a su alrededor .

No había ninguno de los soldados de Darién cerca y ninguno de los siervos y aldeanos componiendo la aglomeración alrededor de ellos parecía querer ofrecer su ayuda. Su marido ciertamente no era la persona más popular de Erosión… gracias a Rubeus.

Pero la situación no le molestó a Neflyte. El simplemente se curvó y levantó a Darién en sus brazos con un gruñido, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la fortaleza.

Serena y Rei fueron detrás de él. Una vez que se acercaron a la puerta principal, Serena se apresuró para abrirla. Para su alivio, Rei también se adelantó para abrir la otra hoja de la puerta, y Neflyte no tuvo que disminuir su velocidad o maniobrar para entrar el cuerpo flácido de Darién.

"Voy a buscar mis remedios , " Rei gritó y desapareció .

Serena se puso delante de Neflyte y fue hacia las escaleras para abrir la puerta de la habitación. El caballero entró al cuarto detrás de ella y fue directamente a la cama.

"Gracias, Neflyte. Estás bien ?" Serena preguntó.

Inhalando profundamente, él asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, y luego se movió a un costado cuando Rei entró repentinamente al cuarto para unirse a ellos.

Serena ayudó a la curandera en lo que pudo. No parecía que el corte necesitase ser cosido . Hasta donde Rei podía decir, el daño mas serio era el tobillo torcido.

Cuando terminaron de desvestir a Darién, Serena se sentó en la cama para sujetar su mano mientras Rei preparaba una poción para el dolor para cuando él se despertase.

Si se despierta, Serena pensó, luego se retó por tener ese pensamiento sombrío.

Supuso que un día atrás hasta habría deseado eso, que Darién no se despertase. Eso habría sido extremamente conveniente para una mujer que no deseaba casarse con él. Pero los sentimientos de Serena habían cambiado. El hombre que estaba llegando a conocer como Darién de Erosión, y el hombre que había conocido como el Hammer, no eran el mismo hombre. El hombre con quién ella se había acostado había sido bastante benigno a la hora de vengar los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para evitar el casamiento. Darién había tomado todo su plan con bastante buen humor y poco deseo de venganza . Darién no le había hecho nada que ella no se mereciese.

Darién, el Hammer de Erosión, el hombre que los relatos pintaban como un cruel bastardo jamás habría soportado sus bromas pesadas con tan buen humor, Serena pensó .Darién nunca la había golpeado — ni siquiera la había amenazado con hacerlo —.Y tenía que admitir que era un amante dulce y gentil. El vecino despiadado que le habían descripto no podía ser así. Definitivamente había algo que no encajaba , y ella estaba Empezando a creer que el segundo en comando de Darién verdaderamente había abusado de su posición de poder . Pero cuando pensaba en el joven pelirrojo en cuestión le resultaba difícil aceptar que Rubeus fuese un monstruo.

Un gemido venido desde la cama atrajo su mirada, y Serena se inclinó más cerca cuando su marido abrió los ojos.

"Mi lord?" ella murmuró, mirándolo con preocupación mientras él se estremecía y tomaba una respiración irregular.

"Mi cabeza," él gimió.

Rei ya estaba allí con la poción en la mano. Serena ayudó a levantar su cabeza, y luego observó en silencio mientras la curandera lo hacía beber. Su marido hizo una mueca pero tragó la poción sumisamente, luego miró a Serena.

"Qué sucedió?"

"No te acuerdas?" ella preguntó ansiosamente, preocupada por el daño causado a su cerebro. .

Darién la miró inexpresivamente por un momento; pero de repente su confusión se aclaró. "El carro y el caballo."

"Si," Serena suspiró con alivio.

" Qué… Por qué?" él preguntó.

Serena negó con la cabeza. Ella no había visto qué había enloquecido al animal. Tal vez Sir Neflyte si, aunque dudaba eso. Su atención había estado centrada en Darién, o entonces eso era lo que le había parecido. Serena miró interrogativamente al caballero quien estaba esperando pacientemente al pie de la cama.

"Voy a descubrirlo ," Neflyte le aseguró . Y con eso, él atravesó determinadamente el cuarto.

"Necesito que mueva su pie."

Serena miró a Rei ante esas palabras. La curandera ahora estaba al lado de la pierna hinchada de Darién.

Darién movió el pie, estremeciéndose de dolor, y la joven sacudió la cabeza con satisfacción.

"Bien. No está quebrado. No me parecía, pero …" ella encogió los hombros . "Es mejor que permanezca acostado por el resto del día, mi lord. Ambas su cabeza y su pierna necesitan reposo para curarse."

Darién frunció el ceño . "No pasaré todo el día acostado. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"Cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer puede esperar, " Serena dijo firmemente. Cuando él comenzó a protestar, ella agregó, "Neflyte va a ocuparse de lo no pueda esperar."

Darién gruñó con disgusto. "Eso fue lo que pensé cuando dejé a Rubeus a cargo . Y ya sabes en que resultó esa decisión."

La determinación de Serena se debilitó brevemente, pero después de una mirada a su frente ella se enderezó severamente. "Esto es diferente. Estás en Erosión esta vez. Solamente no puedes andar caminando por ahí."

"Yo ..." Darién comenzó a decir , pero Rei lo interrumpió.

"Me temo que la poción que acabo de darle para el dolor de cabeza no le va a permitir hacer nada , mi lord . Va a estar durmiendo como un bebé muy pronto."

Darién no pareció conformarse. Su mirada se estrechó y fue alternativamente una y otra mujer mientras sospechaba que ambas eran cómplices en esto . "Supongo que esto es idea de mi esposa? Ella estuvo intentando atraerme de vuelta a la cama más temprano, y ahora seguramente te ha convencido de ayudarla en su plan ."

La mandíbula de Serena cayó abierta ante la acusación de su marido; luego vio la chispa divertida en sus ojos y comprendió que el hombre la estaba provocando. Arrugando la nariz, Serena Sacudió la cabeza cuando Rei la miró vacilantemente. Ella replicó, "Me temo que has sufrido algún daño cerebral, marido. Seguramente estás imaginando cosas si crees que yo querría a un tullido y postrado como vos mismo en mi cama."

Darién comenzó a reírse, pero entonces detuvo abruptamente se, estremeciéndose de dolor. "Oh, mi cabeza," él gimió, agarrándola entre sus manos.

"Eso es para que aprendas ," Serena replicó, pero interiormente sintió preocupación.

Dando un gran suspiro, Darién se recostó en la cama y miró a Rei. "Ya mandaste a alguien a buscar a tu madre?"

Serena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirando a la curandera para escuchar su respuesta.

"Lord Erosión me buscó esta mañana y me dijo que mi madre es necesaria aquí," la muchacha explicó. "Me dijo que nunca había pretendido u ordenado que ella partiese, y que yo debía traerla de vuelta." Rei sonrió tímidamente. "Ella ocupará su legítimo lugar nuevamente, y yo no tendré que ir corriendo a ella con preguntas todo el tiempo."

"Oh, es maravilloso," Serena murmuró.

"Si," la curandera concordó. Ella giró hacia Darién, diciéndole, "Ella estaba aquí esta mañana cuando el lord me comunicó su decisión. Ella viene a verme de vez en cuando porque..." ella hizo una pausa, avergonzándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Serena palmeó levemente el hombro de la muchacha. "Ella viene para estar segura que el Hammer de Erosión no te está ahorcando con sus propias manos, o algo así … por alguna ofensa menos," Serena murmuró con una sugestión de diversión a costa de su marido. El parecía muy enfadado con su reputación de ogro. "Es cierto, te entendemos. Entonces pudiste darle las buenas noticias."

"Si. " Rei les sonrió a ambos. "Ella fue a la aldea a buscar sus cosas ahora. De lo contrario, habría sido ella quien lo hubiese atendido, mi lord."

"Lo Hiciste muy bien," Darién le dijo tranquilizándola. "No quiero que pienses que estoy trayendo a tu madre aquí porque vos no estás capacitada. Vos sos una buena curandera, pero ..."

"Pero ella es mejor," Rei terminó, sin tomarlo como un insulto. "No me siento ofendida. Le estoy agradecida por poder tenerla cerca y poder aprender de ella. Y le estoy muy agradecida también a mi lady."

"Si … bien …" él se movió en la cama, pareciendo incómodo con esas palabras . "Siento mucho que ella haya sido expulsada en primer lugar. Yo no ordené eso." él frunció el ceño . "Estoy considerando traer de vuelta a todos los viejos criados al castillo, pero no tengo la menor idea de donde están ahora. Y también existe el problema de qué hacer con las mujeres jóvenes que vinieron a reemplazarlos."

"Sin duda la mayor parte de los viejos criados hallaron nuevos trabajos en otro lugar," Serena respondió.

Ella sabía que un par de ellos estaban trabajando para ella. La expresión de Darién le dijo que él Sospechaba exactamente eso. Encogiendo los hombros, Serena miró a Rei.

"Tal vez, si vos o tu madre saben de algún criado que todavía no haya encontrado trabajo, podrías avisarme. "

"Lo haré con mucho placer, mi lady," la muchacha le aseguró sinceramente, luego comenzó a juntar sus remedio. Rei estaba en la puerta cuando Serena se acordó de su hambre.

"Rei?" ella preguntó. La muchacha hizo una pausa y a miró interrogativamente. "Podrías pedirle al cocinero que me mande algo para comer? Todavía no he desayunado."

"Seguro, mi lady ." Y con eso, la curandera se fue.

"No precisas quedarte aquí conmigo," Darién murmuró cuando la puerta se cerró .

Serena miró a su marido para ver que la poción de Rei ya estaba surtiendo efecto . El luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

" Ya te cansaste de mí, mi lord?" ella lo provocó .

El se forzó a abrir los ojos y soltó un gruñido. "No mucho." Su expresión se hizo seria. "Lamentas que nuestro matrimonio se haya consumado, esposa? Todavía deseas hallar un modo de escapar de el?"

Serena observó su mano. Estaba apoyada sobre la suya. Ambos estaban buscando consuelo en el contacto físico. Verlo siendo alcanzado por un caballo enloquecido le había causado un susto de muerte. Todavía temblaba por dentro. Realmente no debería sentirse así; apenas conocía a ese hombre. O lo conocía? No lo conocía hacia mucho tiempo, pero había visto su respuesta a muchas situaciones durante los últimos días. Lo había visto luchar la guerra silenciosa con humor y buen espíritu. Lo había visto mantener el equilibrio ante algunas acusaciones injusta. Había sido testigo de su inteligencia y su encanto Y verdaderamente había disfrutado su presencia en la cama matrimonial.

"Serena?" Darién preguntó, pero ella fue salvada de responder por un nuevo golpe en la puerta.

Quitando su mano de la de él, ella se movió para responder. Dio un paso al costado para permitir que dos criadas jóvenes entrasen. Ella comenzó a dirigirlas al baúl cerca de la chimenea, Pero Darién la contradijo, ordenándoles a las muchachas que pusieran la comida y el vino en el baúl al lado de la cama.

Serena observó a las mujeres servir la comida, notando con interés que ellas le estaban enviando sonrisas tentativas a Darién. Serena sospechó que las noticias se esparcían rápidamente en ese castillo. Rei ya había contado que Darién negaba haber ordenado los castigos severos o la remoción de los viejos criados. Seguramente también sabían que la madre de Rei volvería, y que el lord estaba buscando a Rubeus para aclarar todo el asunto. Serena sospechaba que esas eran las primeras sonrisas de criados que Darién había recibido en mucho tiempo. Esperó a que las criadas partiesen para comentar.

"Ellos parecen estar dispuestos a darte el beneficio de la duda," ella dijo cuando la puerta se cerró. Serena se acomodó en el borde de la cama cerca del baúl donde estaba la comida y el vino.

Darién le dio una sonrisa . "Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero realmente nunca noté el miedo y el resentimiento de los criados hacia mí. Pensaba que no eran muy expresivos conmigo porque yo rara vez estaba aquí..." "Por qué?" Serena preguntó, ansiosa por evitar que su marido recordase su última pregunta. No estaba segura sobre como se sentía respecto a este matrimonio. Aunque le parecía aceptable ahora — pues definitivamente estaba comenzando a ver Darién como a un ser humano — esa Era demasiado nueva como para ella desease permanecer en ella. Hablar de algún otro tema le parecía una idea mejor.

Darién se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que Serena pensó que no respondería. Mientras servía el vino, ella vio inseguridad e infelicidad en su cara . Cuando ella le ofreció la copa , él la rechazó y cerró los ojos. Serena acababa de decidir que él quería dormir cuando Darién habló.

"Cuando era más joven," él comenzó lentamente, " odiaba todo esto."

Serena levantó sus cejas ante esa confesión. Erosión era un castillo grande y sombrío, era verdad, pero no necesitaba serlo. Simplemente carecía del toque cálido que podía hacer de una Fortaleza un hogar, unos tapices por aquí y unas flores por allá. Había sido una casa abandonada y se notaba.

Pero seguramente no siempre había sido así ? Cuando los padres de Darién vivían era distinta?

"Mi madre murió cuando yo todavía era muy joven, y mi padre era un hombre duro," él respondió como si ella hubiese hablado en voz alta. "Yo fui una gran decepción para él."

Serena quiso comenzar a discutir ese punto, pero él le hizo una seña para que abandonase la tentativa de confortarlo.

"Es la verdad. De hecho, él trajo a Neflyte y a Rubeus para entrenarlos en la fortaleza con el objetivo de avergonzarme y estimularme a rendir más. El pensaba que la competencia con muchachos de mi edad me haría bien . Quería que yo fuese mejor que esos 'dos aldeanos brutos, ' como él los llamaba. Pero las cosas no resultaron del modo que él esperaba." Darién apretó la boca de manera extraña. " Neflyte y Rubeus, en lugar de ser una competencia encubierta para mí fueron los compañeros que necesitaba. Se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Pero, por supuesto, nunca pude dejar que mi padre supiese eso, de lo contrario los habría echado de aquí. Entonces nosotros fingíamos odiarnos en presencia de él — lo que, por suerte, no era muy frecuentemente. Entonces cuando el momento del entrenamiento para ser caballero, él decidió mantenerlos aquí . Ellos se convirtieron en sus dos mejores soldados."

"Y tus mejores amigos," Serena murmuró. El asintió con la cabeza. "Cuando tuve la edad suficiente, me marché para participar de guerras, y ellos fueron conmigo."

"Tu padre debió haberse puesto lívido."

"Oh, si. " él lanzó una pequeña carcajada. "No te di todo ese entrenamiento y educación para que termines sacrificado en el campo de batalla solamente para satisfacer la codicia de tierras del rey, " él citó secamente las palabras de su padre . "La primera vez que volví a casa, él había arreglado mi casamiento con Hotaru. Quiso que viniese para casarme, para que yo produjese un heredero antes de terminar muerto en un campo de batalla."

"Pero esa no era la única razón?" Serena sugirió.

"No. En verdad, él quería la dote de Hotaru. Ella todavía era muy jovencita — apenas doce años , demasiado chica para un casamiento— pero nuestra propiedad necesitaba dinero. Mi padre presionaba para realizar ese casamiento."

" Y el padre de Hotaru?" Serena preguntó curiosamente.

Su marido lanzó una carcajada amarga. "El hombre estaba ansioso por el título. Ellos era una familia de mercaderes ricos, pero eran plebeyos. Y querían pertenecer a la nobleza."

"Entonces el casamiento se materializó."

"Si. " Darién suspiró, y abrió sus ojos brevemente, mirando a su alrededor . "Yo intenté convencerlos de que deberíamos esperar por lo menos un año o dos para consumar el matrimonio, pero ellos no querían saber nada de eso. " Darién se quedó callado por varios segundos Y Serena estaba segura que él estaba recordando. Podía ver rabia y frustración en su cara. Y remordimiento. "Hotaru murió nueve meses más tarde en el parto. Duró tres días. " Darién hizo una pausa , y una mirada asombrada cruzó su cara . "A veces todavía puedo oírla gritar."

El pareció reflexionar sobre eso por un momento. "Dios querido, me olvidé de prevenir esa situación! Estaba tan ocupado intentando realizar la consumación y satisfacer el deseo de mi padre que pensé en tomar precauciones."

"Precauciones?" Serena preguntó confundida.

"Debería haberme retirado o …" Había remordimiento en su rostro. "Si estás embarazada porque yo no ..."

"Yo no soy Hotaru, mi lord," Serena lo interrumpió rápidamente, su corazón se conmovió con la preocupación de su marido . "Yo no soy una criatura. No moriré en el parto ," ella le aseguró, aunque realmente no podía asegurar eso. Su propia madre no había sobrevivido al segundo parto . Pero Serena no le temía a esa circunstancia.

Decidiendo que el tema original era un más seguro, ella lo llevó de vuelta a el. "Entonces , después de la muerte de Hotaru vos volviste a evitar estar en Erosión?"

"Si. Y abandoné a mi castillo y a mi gente … y ellos sufrieron por eso."

Serena se estiró para tocar su mano. La culpa en su voz era agonizante de oír. Quería confortarlo, pero no podía hallar las palabras. Además, en el fondo de corazón, tal vez ella consideraba que él tenía algo de culpa. Por lo menos un poco de culpa.

Ser un lord, o una lady, venía con una gran carga de responsabilidad. Las vidas de todas las persona de su propiedad estaban en sus manos. Darién había fallado al confiar sus responsabilidades a la persona equivocada, y por eso él estaba siendo muy cuestionado por sus vasallos.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento; luego Darién encogió los hombros impacientemente. "Mi padre murió dos años más tarde. Su administrador continuó siendo el mío, pero él murió sólo unos pocos meses después que mi padre. Lo substituí con Rubeus, en quien creía podía confiar." Su boca se apretó amargamente; luego su mirada parecía enfocarse en ella "Estaba equivocado. Y no permitiré que eso suceda nuevamente."

El parecía casi estar haciendo un voto para ella. Serena abrió su boca para hablar, Aunque ella no estuviese segura de lo que tenía intención de decir, otro golpe en la puerta la hizo permanecer callada.

"Entre!" Darién gritó , y la puerta fue abierta.

Era Neflyte, y no estaba solo. Sujetaba a un pequeño niño por su túnica y lo empujó dentro del cuarto. El chico no podía tener más de cinco o seis años, Serena vio, y fue inundada por una oleada de preocupación y curiosidad.

Darién frunció el ceño ante el chico claramente aterrorizado por Neflyte . " Qué es esto?"

"El culpable de provocar al caballo," Sir Neflyte anunció severamente. "Parece que al joven Peruru aquí le gusta lanzar piedras. Golpeó el flanco del caballo , y el animal se empinó ." El caballero le dio al chico un sacudón. "Díselo. "

"Si, mi lord. Me siento mucho, mi lord," el chico jadeó , apenas capaz de respirar. "No quise golpear ese caballo, mi lord. Pero mi puntería no es muy buena. "

Serena observó a la criatura y sintió su corazón apretarse. Estaba pálido y agitado, su voz temblando cuando habló. Tenía un vago recuerdo de él parado entre el círculo de adultos que había rodeado a Darién después del accidente. Recordaba su carita pálido en ese momento. Seguramente no había causado todo ese problema a propósito.

"Dejalo ir, Neflyte," Darién dijo después de un momento largo. Serena se sintió relajarse. "Pero ..."

"Déjalo ir. Me imagino que él aprendió su lección. No lanzará más piedras. Verdad, muchacho?" Darién preguntó fuertemente.

Los ojos de Peruru se agrandaron ante el tono amenazador, y él asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Ves ?" Darién sonrió ligeramente. "Déjalo ir."

Neflyte vaciló, frunciendo el ceño al chico, aunque le soltó el cuello. Peruru prontamente fue hacia la puerta y huyó. Neflyte lo observó marcharse con descontento. "Fuiste demasiado leve con él , Darién. Siempre lo sos. Podríamos haberte perdido… y todo por causa de la estupidez de ese chico." "Pero eso no sucedió," Darién comentó suavemente.

"No." Los hombros de Neflyte lentamente se relajaron.

"Planeaba ir a buscar a Rubeus. Creo que no podré hacer eso, ahora. Te ocuparás de eso?"

"Si. Claro."

"Bien. Si lo encuentras, tráemelo. Si no…"

"Te informaré en cualquiera de los dos casos ," Neflyte le aseguró y dejó el cuarto.

Serena giró con una sonrisa agradecida hacia su marido y apretó la mano aún sujetando la suya. "Gracias, mi lord ."

El se dio vuelta hacia ella, obviamente sorprendido por ver alivio y placer en la cara de ella . "Por qué?"

"Para no castigar a ese chico."

"No puedo castigar a un niño por tener mala puntería . El sólo estaba jugando." Sus ojos se estrecharon .

"Verdaderamente Creíste que yo podía ser tan vil? Todavía no crees que no fui yo quien ordenó esos castigos para mi gente ?"

"No," Serena protestó , luego se dio cuenta que demasiado rápidamente. Serena suspiró mientras su rostro se ruborizaba con culpa. "Por lo menos … no estaba segura ..."

El pareció luchar interiormente por un momento, luego preguntó, "Estás segura ahora?"

Serena consideró seriamente la cuestión , luego sacudió la cabeza. "Si. "

"Entonces estás contenta de estar casada conmigo?"

Otra vez con eso? ella pensó . Serena hizo una pausa para ponderar la situación . Casada con Darién, legalmente y para siempre — o por lo menos hasta que la muerte los separase… Serena intentó imaginar el futuro, pero su mente solamente podía ver imágenes de la relación hasta ese momento . El día del picnic. Y el día del paseo en el bote . Y también estaban sus besos. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse con el recuerdo de sus caricias.

"Serena?"

Ella levantó la vista con un sobresalto. Era la primera vez que podía recordar que él usaba su nombre sin incluir el "lady " antes de el. Le gustaba. Y también le gustaba el fuego en sus ojos.

"Deseas permanecer en este matrimonio?"

"Si," Serena jadeó, sabiendo que su acuerdo ahora era más fuerte que el voto pronunciado en la ceremonia nupcial. Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.


	31. Chapter 29

CAPITULO 29

Serena estaba acomodada en una silla delante del fuego en el gran salón, remendando un pequeño corte en el vestido que había usado en el viaje a Erosión. Era un vestido viejo, gastado y un poco harapiento. Pero era el único vestido extra que tenía por el momento . Molly sólo había metido un vestido en el bolso — como Seiya había ordenado, Serena pensó con irritación, pero realmente no estaba tan enojada con eso. Suponía que el hombre del rey no había pensado que ella estaría fuera de Tsukino por largo tiempo . Sin duda él esperaba que Darién volviese inmediatamente a sus batallas y Serena a su propia casa. Pero ese no era el caso . Ella era la Lady de Erosión ahora. Ese pensamiento trajo a su marido a su mente, y Serena miró en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Darién se había dormido poco después que ella había aceptado permanecer en ese matrimonio. Era un sueño profundo y él roncaba y murmuraba dormido de vez en cuando. Realmente era un cuadro bastante adorable, Serena decidió mientras observaba su rostro dulcemente inocente en reposo. Pero se había cansado de mirarlo después de un rato y había bajado para hacer la costura y ponderar como las circunstancias habían cambiado . Todavía estaba allí pensando , cuando las grandes puertas de salón se abrieron y Neflyte entró cansadamente.

Iba en dirección a las escalera, pero hizo una pausa cuando Ella le gritó ..

"Tuviste suerte?" ella preguntó curiosamente cuando él se paró delante suyo .

"No. El está despierto?"

Serena negó con la cabeza . "Rei me dijo que va a dormir por bastante tiempo. "

Neflyte sacudió la cabeza , luego miró la silla opuesta a ella. Después de una vacilación, él se movió para sentarse con un suspiro.

"Debe ser triste para vos. "

" Qué ?"

"Que Rubeus se haya comportado así. Sé que Darién está triste."

"Si. " Neflyte sacudió la cabeza y miró en dirección al fuego. Serena le pidió a uno de los criados que atizase el fuego para disminuir el frío en el aire. La tormenta que ella había anticipado esa mañana todavía no se había desencadenado, pero el aire estaba pesado y húmedo. "Los tres somos muy cercanos. O solíamos ser. Creo que Rubeus cambió mucho en estos últimos cinco años, se quedaba solo aquí ...

" Es extraño…"

"Hmm?" Neflyte la miró intencionalmente cuando ella vaciló.

Encogiendo los hombros , ligeramente avergonzada, Serena titubeó, luego dijo, "El día que llegamos aquí, me confundí a Rubeus con Darién cuando lo vi saliendo de la fortaleza. Y hoy mismo te confundí a vos con él cuando te vi cruzando el patio . Todos ustedes tienen la misma constitución física. Ustedes tres parecen estar relacionados."

"Es que lo estamos."

Serena levantó la vista , captando la mirada alarmada que cruzó la cara del caballero .No había querido decir eso.

" Quiero decir ..."

"No," Serena lo interrumpió, sabiendo que él iba a intentar eludirla. "Dímelo . "

Neflyte vaciló, luego suspiró. "Los tres somos medios hermanos. Todos tenemos el mismo padre, pero madres diferentes. La madre de Rubeus era una costurera de la aldea, la mía era la hija del herrero."

"Entiendo," Serena murmuró. "Y los tres fueron criados juntos aquí en el castillo?" Era una conclusión lógica, ella pensó .

"Oh, no." Neflyte lanzó una carcajada ante esa idea. "Aunque Rubeus y yo veníamos a estudiar y entrenar aquí , los dos continuamos viviendo en la aldea. Nuestro padre sólo nos traía para intentar avergonzar a Darién y para impulsarlo a ser un mejor alumno . No le iba bien en los estudios "

"Si. él me contó eso , " Serena admitió, luego sacudió la cabeza . "Nunca habría creído eso. El es tan inteligente y se expresa muy bien. "

"Oh, si. Darién es muy inteligente," Neflyte le aseguró rápidamente. "Siempre leía bien en los exámenes orales, pero tenía dificultad para escribir . A veces escribía las letras invertidas y ..." Neflyte sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente sin poder explicarse. "Uno de sus profesores decía que había tenido un caso así antes, y que lo mejor era enseñarle las lecciones oralmente y olvidarse de las palabras escritas. Pero nuestro padre simplemente echó al hombre ." Neflyte hizo una mueca . "Para su modo de pensar, Darién solamente precisaba más golpes para que no fuese tan perezoso."

Serena había oído lo mismo de Darién, y eso la había perturbado . Y le gustaba mucho menos escucharlo ahora. No le gustaba pensar en su marido como un niño abusado . Decidió cambiar el tema . "Debe haber sido duro para vos y Rubeus. Vivir en la aldea y encima ser forzados a venir al castillo para tomar lecciones."

"Si, a veces ," Neflyte admitió. "Pero Darién siempre nos hizo sentir bienvenidos. El se alegraba con nuestra compañía, aunque nuestros profesores nunca nos dejaban olvidar el lugar a donde pertenecíamos . Los niños de la aldea molestaban mucho a Rubeus por ser bastardo. Decían que se daba aires por venir a tomar lecciones al castillo."

Serena frunció el ceño . Las niños podían ser tan crueles.

"Tal vez no deberías dejar que Darién sepa que te conté esto," Neflyte dijo pareciendo incómodo. "Podría enojarse ."

A punto de hablar, Serena captó un vistazo del hombre en cuestión bajando por las escaleras . Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron con alarma, y rápidamente se levantó. "Darién!"

Girando la cabeza, Neflyte vio al lord rengueando en dirección a ellos.

Neflyte saltó fuera de su silla en un instante y se apresuró a su amo.

"Qué estás haciendo? Podrías haberte caído y roto el cuello!" Serena gritó , corriendo hacia las escaleras .

"Estoy bien ," su marido murmuró, mientras Neflyte suavemente persuadía a Serena a hacerse a un lado. A pesar de su protesta, el caballero pasó el brazo de Darién sobre su hombro y lo ayudó a bajar el resto de los escalones . Serena los siguió ansiosamente .

"Además, estaba aburrido allá arriba ," Darién continuó diciendo mientras Neflyte lo ayudaba a ir a una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea.

"Deberías estar descansando la pierna," Serena le recordó seriamente.

"Y lo estoy haciendo . No apoyé el peso en la pierna. Bajé saltando en un pie ."

"Pero podrías haberte lastimado haciendo eso ."

Darién hizo una mueca y miró a Neflyte . "Ves lo que te estás perdiendo por no estar casado, Neflyte? Realmente tenemos que conseguirte una esposa."

Neflyte simplemente se rió mientras acomodaba a su amigo en la silla que él había estado ocupando un momento antes. Serena prontamente se movió para mover un baúl .

" Para qué es eso ?" Darién preguntó sorprendido.

"Para que coloques el pie. Debes mantenerlo elevado."

Darién murmuró algo ,pero permitió que ella levantase la pierna herida sobre el baúl.

Su mirada fue hacia Neflyte. "Encontraste a Rubeus?"

"No," Neflyte admitió , sacudiendo la cabeza como disculpándose. "Lo busqué en todos los lugares en que pude pensar. Estuve preguntando en la aldea, y hasta envié hombres en diferentes direcciones para interrogar a los granjeros, pero nadie lo ha visto. Es como si hubiese desaparecido en el aire ."

Darién suspiró, pareciendo cansado. "No es un buen presagio. "

"No," Neflyte reticentemente concordó . "No debería estar lejos de la fortaleza por tanto tiempo."

"El podría estar herido, o …" la voz de Darién se perdió, pero Serena levantó la vista cuando Neflyte agregó, "O él teme que vos descubras su plan."

"Cómo sabría eso?" Darién preguntó.

"Bien, Rubeus nunca fue estúpido. Además, Lady Serena está aquí."

" Yo ?" Serena preguntó . "Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Bien, él debe saber que ustedes dos iban a conversar eventualmente, y que esas cosas saldrían a la luz. "

"Si," Darién dijo pensativamente.

Serena levantó el vestido que había remendado y retorno a su silla. Vio los ojos de su marido recaer sobre lo que estaba haciendo, reconociendo la tela del vestido feo y harapiento que ella había usado en Tsukino el último día.

"Por qué te molestas en remendar ese vestido?" él preguntó irritadamente . "Seguramente tienes otros?"

"Si," ella concordó serenamente , sabiendo que su terquedad simplemente se debía a su preocupación por Rubeus. "En Tsukino."

"En Tsukino? Quieres decir que el vestido que estás usando es la única ropa tienes aquí?" él preguntó con desánimo.

Serena le dio una mirada . " Lord Kou estaba un poco apurado . Le dijo a Molly que pusiera un vestido en el bolso y traía este puesto ."

"Maldito idiota," Darién murmuró , moviéndose impacientemente en la silla. "Bien, debemos corregir eso. Debemos hacer un viaje rápido a Tsukino. Probablemente sea para mejor, de cualquier manera. Tu tía seguramente está muy preocupada por vos. Se sentirá aliviada cuando vea que estás bien. Sin duda debe temer que te haya matado a esta altura," él agregó.

"Sin duda ," Serena murmuró divertida . "Muy probablemente esté preparando el entierro mientras hablamos."

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Darién .

"Si. Podemos hacer eso, tal vez . Ir a ver como se están manejando , y dejarle instrucciones para situaciones futuras."

Serena se rió suavemente y curvó la cabeza hacia la costura. Darién se quedó callado por un momento. Ella podía sentirlo observándola; luego él se dirigió a Neflyte. "Partiremos Mañana . Después del mediodía."

Serena levantó la vista a tiempo de ver al caballero asentir con la cabeza. "Me ocuparé de los preparativos. Cuántos hombres deseas llevar?"

Darién ponderó brevemente, luego encogió los hombros. "Diez y vos también debería ser mas que suficiente. No es un viaje largo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Neflyte comenzó a moverse, pero antes Darién agregó, "Mándame a Arman lo voy a dejar como administrador. Debo instruirlo respecto a como quiero que se comporte con las personas de aquí. Y sobre como lidiar con Rubeus si retorna mientras no estamos."

Neflyte asintió ante esa orden, luego fue hacia las puertas de la fortaleza.

"Por qué no Neflyte?" Serena preguntó. Cuando Darién la observó inexpresivamente, Serena se explicó. "Por qué no dejas a Neflyte como su administrador?"

Darién pareció perplejo por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza y encogió los hombros. "Neflyte siempre va conmigo. El es mi primero en comando."

"Si, pero ..." "Además, él no tiene la paciencia para ser administrador. Ya se está poniendo inquieto por estar aquí, y sólo han pasado algunos días. Este pequeño viaje podría animarlo."

Serena aceptó sus palabras en silencio, luego dijo , "No piensas que podríamos hacer mejor esperar un día o dos antes de ir?"

"Esperar?" Darién frunció el ceño .

"Si. Le daría a tu tobillo una oportunidad de curarse antes del viaje, y tal vez Rubeus haya vuelto para ese entonces."

Darién contempló eso brevemente, luego dijo, "Pero sólo tienes dos vestidos."

"Hmmm. Eso es un problema," ella concordó solemnemente . "Supongo que sólo debo usarlos el menor tiempo posible." Encontrando su mirada, ella le dio una sonrisa tímida, y le guiñó un ojo .

Los ojos de Darién se agrandaron incrédulamente. "Quieres que … acabas de ..." que él la observó ruborizándose. Ella lo había hecho . Su esposa estaba coqueteando con él. Lanzándole Insinuaciones sexuales. Caramba , él pensó con asombro. Tal vez este matrimonio funcionaría. Tal vez el inicio desgraciado terminase en una unión exitosa. Si ella usase toda la pasión y creatividad que había usado para torturarlo, para complacerlo … La mera idea lo excitó.

"Creo que se está hinchando nuevamente," él abruptamente anunció, casi sonriente .

"Estás bien ? Te duele ?" ella preguntó levantándose para observar su pierna lastimada. "Puedo traer a Rei para que te vea ..."

Sus palabras murieron con un jadeo sorprendido cuando Darién la agarró por las caderas y la colocó sobre su regazo. "Rei no puede ayudarme. Es el "Pequeño Darién" quien está hinchado."

" El "Pequeño Darién"?" ella lo miró confundida, de repente Serena se paralizó cuando él se movió debajo de ella, apretando el apéndice hinchado en cuestión contra sus nalgas. Con los ojos muy abiertos y ruborizándose intensamente, ella dijo . "Quieres decir… ?"

"Si. " Darién no estaba sorprendido de oír su voz ronca . "Si. Solamente con pensar en verte desnuda durante los próximos días lo hace hinchar a proporciones inimaginables. Y me temo que sólo vos tienes la cura para eso."

"Entiendo."

Para el placer de Darién, la voz de su esposa ahora era tan ronca como la suya, y hubo un fuego sus ojos que le hizo secar la boca en anticipación. Ella se acomodó en su regazo, luego estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"Un beso ayudaría, no crees , marido?"

"No sé . Por qué no lo intentas?" Darién murmuró las palabras en la palma de su mano, encantado cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo . A pesar de sus rubores y sus caricias tentativas, no fue un beso recatado. Si, definitivamente ella estaba aprendiendo . En segundos, hacía crecer al "Pequeño Darién" a un tamaño impensable . Y Darién no era el único afectado. Serena estaba gimiendo , su cuerpo se frotaba insistentemente contra el de él.

Darién metió una mano por debajo de las faldas de su esposa

y rápidamente levantó su pierna . Cuando ella interrumpió el beso para protestar , él simplemente depositó una serie de besos en su mejilla y su oreja mientras sus dedos ascendían por el muslo.

"Marido, no creo ... Oh." ella se puso rígida cuando alcanzó el centro entre sus muslos. Darién quería estar dentro de ella y brevemente consideró moverla para que Serena lo montase a ahorcajadas de forma de poseerla ahí mismo, pero el gran salón no disponía de la privacidad que se necesitaba.

Tendrían que ir arriba. Pero aún con eso en mente, Darién deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, sonriendo contra su boca cuando ella apretó las piernas alrededor de su mano . Serena estaba gimiendo de placer , y eso lo excitaba, Darién tuvo una eyaculación espontánea cuando ella de repente se movió sobre su regazo de forma que pudiese meter una mano entre sus ropas para hallar su miembro.

"Arriba ." Darién jadeó mientras ella gemía con decepción. Darién sacó su mano de entre sus piernas, sabiendo que debía detener eso cuanto antes . Quitándola de su regazo, él se puso de pie, estremeciéndose de dolor pues se olvidó de no poner el peso en la pierna lastimada.

Serena, por supuesto, se dio cuenta . Y se preocupó inmediatamente . "Tal vez no deberíamos ..."

"Arriba," él dijo firmemente, girándola en esa dirección . Sin embargo , Serena vaciló.

"Quizás deberíamos hacer que Neflyte viniese a ayudarte a subir las escaleras ," ella sugirió ansiosamente, y Darién sintió su orgullo desafiado.

"Puedo hacerlo solo ," él dijo tercamente. Aunque ella no parecía completamente segura de eso , no siguió discutiendo. Por el contrario , Serena tomó su brazo con la intención de ayudarlo, pero Darién se soltó y la tomó del brazo a ella. El era un hombre, un guerrero. No necesitaba ayuda. E iba a probarlo.

Saltando en un pie lograron subir a las escaleras y llegar a la puerta de la habitación principal cuando Darién perdió el equilibrio. Serena corrió ayudarlo, pero acabó quedando atrapada entre su peso y la madera de la puerta.

Darién se apoyó contra ella brevemente, luego lanzó una carcajada jadeante. " Así es como te quería tener. O casi."

Bajando la cabeza, Darién tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado que revelaba que sus antiguas intenciones todavía estaban vivas a pesar de la poca romántica caminata hasta aquí. Enderezándose , él abrió la puerta con una mano. Serena comenzó a ir hacia la cama en el momento en que él la soltó, pero Darién tenía una idea diferente . Fue saltando en un pie hasta la silla cerca del fuego.

" Qué estás haciendo?"

Haciendo una pausa delante de la silla, él se inclinó contra el mueble brevemente para recuperar la respiración, luego se quitó la túnica. "Ven aquí."

Su esposa observó la prenda caer al piso , había confusión en su rostro, pero se acercó como él ordenó. Haciendo una pausa delante de Darién, observó curiosamente mientras él desataba Los cordones de los pantalones . Cuando él se movió para bajarlos, Serena se arrodilló para ayudarlo . Darién se hundió En la silla y le hizo una seña para que ella se colocase entre sus piernas separadas.

Sonriendo pues la confusión de Serena continuaba, él rápidamente desató las cintas de su vestido, luego bajó la tela hasta sus hombros. Un suspiro de placer se escapó de sus labios mientras la tela caía hasta su cintura, dejando sus pechos a la altura de sus ojos.

"No deberíamos ir a la cama, mi lord ?"

Darién sonrió . Mientras la pregunta sonaba insegura, su voz nuevamente estaba cargada de pasión. Extendiendo ambas manos, él cubrió sus pechos. Tibios y redondos, un placer tocarlos. Para su satisfacción, Serena respondió inmediatamente , con su respiración contenida en su garganta, sus pezones se endurecieron debajo de su palma hasta que ella jadeó . Ella estaba excitada, pero no tanto como había estado en el gran salón , y Darién no iba a conformarse con menos.

Soltando sus pechos , él la tomó por la cintura y la arrastró para sentarla en sus rodillas. Entonces la besó intensamente. .

Separando sus labios , Darién depositó una serie de besos en su cuello, y luego la hizo erguirse de forma que pudiera tomar un pezón rígido en su boca. Serena estaba gimiendo Nuevamente y sus manos se apretaron en su cabeza . metiendo una mano debajo de sus faldas, Darién comenzó a acariciarla como había hecho en el gran salón , frotando su clítoris con el dedo pulgar, y luego deslizó el dedo índice dentro de ella.

Serena se sentó repentinamente sobre su regazo, luego se movió y usó su mano para hallar al "Pequeño Darién". Al segundo siguiente ella se empaló sobre él.

Darién apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos cuando la carne femenina se apretó alrededor de su miembro en un abrazo glorioso. Un momento más tarde, él tomó sus caderas y la ayudó a montarlo hasta que los dos hallaron una satisfacción alucinante .


	32. Chapter 30

CAPITULO 30

Esperaron varios días para que la pierna de Darién se curarse antes de dirigirse a Tsukino.

Pero Rubeus no volvió.

Serena y Darién pasaron tiempo conociéndose mejor. Jugaron al ajedrez, hicieron el amor, conversaron , hicieron el amor, discutieron , hicieron el amor. Darién se puso al tanto de los eventos ocurridos en Erosión durante su ausencia . Serena se ocupó de conociera a los criados.

Neflyte se puso muy impaciente y ansioso por partir, pero, cuando ellos partieron, el resto de las personas de Erosión estaba comenzando a actuar mas relajadamente con el lord y la lady.

La gente comenzaba a mostrarse menos tensa, y hasta había habido algunas sonrisas tentativas , Serena pensaba en eso mientras atravesaban los portones de Tsukino y cruzaban el patio .

Acababan de alcanzar los escalones de entrada cuando las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron de repente y la Tía Luna y Molly salieron.

"Niña!"

Serena hizo una mueca ante el grito agudo de su tía y rápidamente desmontó mientras la mujer corría en dirección a ella con la criada siguiéndola de cerca . Serena logró poner los pies en el suelo y girar en el momento exacto en que era capturada por las dos mujeres y Casi era ahogada por sus abrazos mientras ellas exclamaban su alivio y placer de verla ... viva. Había estado lejos por menos de una semana, pero cualquiera habría pensado que habían pasado años.

Serena miró a Darién como disculpándose, avergonzada por la clase de temores que esas mujeres obviamente habían abrigado, pero él sólo estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, y hasta parecía divertido. Lo cual era un cambio agradable del dolor que había visto en su rostro durante todo el viaje . El paseo no sido agradable para él. Era imposible montar un caballo sin que la pierna se vea afectada . El tobillo de Darién le había comenzado a doler, ella lo sabía, aunque él era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo .

"Te ves bien, " su tía dijo, enlazando el brazo de Serena y llevándola hacia los escalones mientras Darién desmontaba y entregaba a un muchacho los caballos. El asombro obvio de Luna ante el buen estado de salud de su sobrina sólo confirmaba

las sospechas de Serena de que su tía había imaginado todos tipo de torturas con las que el Hammer la había castigado .

"Si," ella admitió y sonrió . "Estoy muy bien. "

"Dime ." Los ojos de la tía Luna se agrandaron con interés , preguntó en voz baja para que sólo Serena y Molly pudiesen escucharla , "Asumo que todavía hay una posibilidad de anulación, entonces ?"

"Oh, no." Serena se ruborizó intensamente .

Su tía la miró seriamente , "No?" ella y Molly jadearon al mismo tiempo.

Serena hizo una mueca .

"Hay mucho para explicar. Pero ..." Volviéndose , Serena miró a su marido con preocupación mientras él rengueaba en dirección a los escalones , con Neflyte en su lado.

" Qué sucedió ? Le hiciste eso a él ? "

"Molly!" Serena jadeó, azorada porque la criada pudiese pensar semejante cosa. Entonces le aclaró … "No, claro que no. El tuvo un accidente."

"Hmmm ." La tía Luna sacudió la cabeza , luego nuevamente tomó el brazo de su sobrina para avanzar . Darién e Neflyte caminaron detrás de ellas. "Ven , cuéntanos que sucedió , y dinos si hay "algo especial" que precisas que hagamos."

Serena hizo una mueca ante eso, sabiendo ese algo "especial" era alguna maldad contra Darién. Lo que - por supuesto - ya no era necesario . De hecho, ahora sabía que las "bromas pesadas" nunca habían sido necesarias.

Pero todo el plan había sido muy divertido, entonces Serena le sonrió a su tía y entró a la fortaleza.

"Oh, querida," su tía comentó mientras se acercaban a las mesas. " Hay mucho que debes explicarme . te veo con una sonrisa de mucha felicidad. Asumo que el hombre es mucho más amable en el dormitorio de lo que es como Lord de la fortaleza?"

La mandíbula de Serena cayó abierta ante la crudeza de su tía. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso." "Si, bien, y hay mucho más que podría decir, si vos no me explicas pronto de que se trata todo esto . Unos pocos días atrás estabas pateando e gritando cuando Lord Seiya te arrastró fuera de esta casa . He estado muy preocupada desde entonces. Ahora vuelves con una sonrisa que parece la sonrisa de un gato que se comió la crema."

" Lord Darién no ordenó ninguno de los castigos a la gente de Erosión en estos últimos cinco años," Serena abruptamente anunció para prevenir que su tía especulase de los orígenes carnales de su alegría.

"Oh?" La tía Luna no parecía muy impresionada. De hecho, era obvio la mujer no le creía. Molly estaba en la misma situación . Ninguno de ellas iba a aceptar la inocencia de Darién fácilmente. Las dos mujeres la observaron con duda y piedad, obviamente seguras que Darién la estaba engañando .

"Es verdad," Serena insistió. "El estaba horrorizado cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido en Erosión mientras había estado ausente. El ha estado mucho tiempo lejos de Erosión en esto últimos diez años, ustedes lo saben . Rubeus era su administrador," ella les explicó sentándose con un suspiro en el banco de la mesa . "Rubeus ha estado manejando Erosión en estos últimos cinco años. Y es en ese tiempo que los problemas comenzaron, no sé si se acuerdan . Rubeus ha estado repartiendo castigos nunca avalados por el lord ."

"No ? " A tía Luna intercambió una mirada con Molly . " Y lord Erosión castigó a ese hombre?"

"No. Rubeus partió la mañana después que Seiya me llevó a Erosión, y nunca mas volvió. Sin duda él huyó por miedo a la ira de Darién."

"Hmmm." Luna pareció considerar eso seriamente, y Serena comenzó a relajarse. Las expresiones por lo menos dudosas de sus confidentes estaban aliviándose. Ellas estaban considerando que lo que ella afirmaba podía ser posible.

Girando , Serena miró en dirección a los dos hombres , quienes lentamente cruzaban el salón .

No le gustaba ver a su marido dolorido . Debía haber algo que pudieran hacer por él. "Dónde está Amy?"

"Buen día, mi querida."

"Buen día. " Serena se curvó para colocar un beso en la mejilla de su tía, luego se sentó en el asiento a su lado .

Era la mañana después de su retorno a Tsukino. Serena había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde y de la noche previas explicando cosas y tranquilizando primero a su tía, luego a Molly y finalmente a Zirconia, diciéndoles que Darién no era el monstruo que habían pensado que era. Zirconia había sido la más difícil de convencer. Ella había persistido en creer que Darién – y no Rubeus - era el verdadero demonio de Erosión. Serena todavía no estaba segura que ellas estuviesen completamente convencidas , pero al menos habían dejado de protestar y habían aceptado considerar esa posibilidad.

"Cómo está ...hummm ... tu marido esta mañana?"

Serena sonrió extrañamente , pero simplemente dijo, "Lo dejé durmiendo. El pasó una noche muy inquieta. La pierna le duele y lo despertó muchas veces."

"Hmmm. El debería permitir que Amy le diese una de sus pociones."

"Si," Serena concordó ausentemente, su mirada fue hacia la escalera .

Darién realmente debería haber dejado que la vieja Amy le diese una poción, pero él había insistido en que el remedio sólo lo haría dormir, y no quería eso . Realmente, él parecía un chico caprichoso, Serena pensó divertida, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa . El era tan adorable cuando estaba caprichoso.

Le llevó a Serena un momento para darse cuenta lo que ella estaba viendo. Su mirada vagaba por las escaleras , pero realmente las miraba sin ver hasta que un movimiento la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Cuando distinguió que el movimiento era el de un cuerpo que caía por las escaleras, jadeó, su mano subió rápidamente a su pecho . Entonces reconoció de quien era el cuerpo , saltó y se puso de pie .

"Darién!" Serena voló hacia el bulto en la parte inferior de la escalera, su corazón corriendo frenéticamente. Darién estaba muerto. Sabía eso. Sabía que él era muerto. Tenía que estarlo. Nadie podía caerse de esos escalones de piedra y sobrevivir. Tenía que estar muerto.


	33. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31

Desmoronando de rodillas al lado de su marido, Serena vaciló, luego extendió la mano para tocarlo tentativamente, un aliviado suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando Darién gimió débilmente.

"Está vivo?" La tía Luna jadeó, llegando hasta ella, la mayoría de la gente que estaba en el gran salón ahora se aglomeraba alrededor de ellos.

"Si. Ve a buscar a Amy," Serena ordenó, intentando girar a su marido. El no hizo ningún sonido cuando ella lo acostó sobre su espalda . Serena se habría sentido mejor si lo hubiese hecho, pero parecía que el primer gemido era la única señal que iba a tener sobre su vitalidad.

"Estoy aquí, mi lady ," La vieja Amy habló a los gritos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y arrodillándose al lado de Darién . "Se cayó por las escaleras, verdad ? Le dije que no debía apoyar esa pierna por un tiempo!"

"Si, bien, pero parece que él no aceptó tu indicación," Serena murmuró. "El es ... bastante un cabeza dura."

"Eso puede ser bueno en esta instancia." La respuesta de la curandera tenía algo de diversión mientras pasaba sus manos por la cabeza de Darién. "Dos chichones aquí atrás, uno al costado, y otro aquí en la frente."

"El de la frente probablemente sea de un accidente que tuvo antes , " Serena le explicó.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Amy pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de Lord Erosión, verificando sus brazos , su tórax y sus piernas. "No parece que haya huesos quebrados."

"Es sorprendente," la tía Luna jadeó desde donde estaba parada a la derecha del hombro de Serena.

"Debe haberse golpeado la cabeza al comienzo de la caída," Amy creyó . "Sólo un cuerpo flácido puede soportar una caída así y no acabar con un montón de huesos rotos. Las fracturas normalmente suceden cuando el cuerpo intentar salvarse y se pone rígidos. Es por eso que los borrachos rara vez se rompen un hueso a pesar de sus continuas caídas."

Serena frunció el ceño . "Pero él no está borracho. Es de mañana. Darién no tomó nada de alcohol y se negó a tomar tu poción sedante ..."

"No." Amy sacudió la cabeza . "es por eso que digo que él debe haberse golpeado la cabeza en el primer momento de la caída Probablemente rodó en estado inconsciente el resto de los escalones ."

"Oh."

"Pero tendrá muchos dolores y contusiones cuando recupere la consciencia ." Amy miró a Serena. " Deberíamos llevarlo a la cama."

"Si. " Serena miró a su alrededor , con alivio vio que Neflyte estaba entre la multitud.

"Voy a llevarlo ," el hombre murmuró , agachándose para levantar a su amo y medio hermano .

"Gracias, Neflyte," Serena dijo.

Levantándolo con un gruñido, el caballero giró para ir hacia las escaleras. Serena lo siguió inmediatamente, sabiendo que su tía, Amy y Molly venían detrás.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, las mujeres desnudaron rápidamente a Darién. La predicción de Amy de que él tendría muchos magullones resultó ser verdad . Grandes moretones ya estaban comenzando a formarse en varias partes de su cuerpo. Serena observó cada nueva contusión con un estremecimiento. Darién iba a estar terriblemente dolorido cuando se despertase.

Serena desistió de mirar a su marido y rápidamente tomó las mantas para cubrirlo . Miró a Amy. "Vas a darle algo para el dolor?"

La mujer frunció el ceño pensativamente, luego sacudió la cabeza . "Fue un golpe muy feo . Quiero verlo despertarse antes de preparar cualquier poción."

"Oh." Serena no estaba muy contenta con ese pronunciamiento, pero ella no discutió .

Si bien no le gustaba pensar que su marido iba atener tanto dolor, sabía que los golpe en la cabeza era muy peligrosos.

"Me sentaré junto a él, " Amy anunció, mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos vieron las sillas cerca del fuego . Ya estaba yendo a buscarlas cuando Serena habló.

"No. Ve abajo y termina de comer. Yo me sentaré junto a él. "

Amy vaciló, luego asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia la puerta . "Llámame cuando se despierte, mi lady."

"Si," Serena susurró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. "Cuando él despierte ." Entonces miró a su tía y a Molly. "ustedes dos también pueden ir comer . Yo estaré bien con él ."

"Estás segura que no quieres compañía?" Luna preguntó, pero Serena negó con la cabeza .

"Muy bien, " la tía Luna concordó , ella y Molly la dejaron sola.

Serena suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró , luego miró el espacio vacío en la cama al lado de Darién y las sillas cerca del fuego . Supuso que sería mejor sentarse en la silla para no perturbarlo . Caminando, ella intentó levantar una de las sillas, pero era de

Madera sólida y muy pesada. Estremeciéndose con el esfuerzo , ella la arrastró hasta cerca de la cama, y luego se sentó en ella soltando un suspiro.

"Estás intentando matarme?"

Serena tuvo un sobresalto ante la pregunta ronca y se inclinó rápidamente en dirección a la cama. "Marido?"

Darién gimió en agonía, levantó una mano para mantenerla lejos. "Estás intentando matarme."

Serena se cubrió la boca con culpa. Parecía que su respuesta entusiasta a su despertar había resultado demasiado sonora para su pobre cabeza. . "Debo ir a buscar a Amy."

"No." él se estremeció ante el sonido de su propia voz, pero le tomó la mano antes que ella pudiese moverse . "Quién fue ?"

Serena lo miró inexpresivamente. "Quién fue ... qué, marido ?"

"Quién me golpeó ?"

Serena apenas pudo esconder su shock. " Qué ? Alguien te golpeó ? Es por eso que te caíste por las escaleras ?"

"Me caí de las escaleras ?"

Ellos se miraron , cada uno asimilado partes diferentes de la información ; luego Serena se sentó en la cama y observó a su marido con preocupación. "Alguien te golpeó ?"

Darién hizo una mueca . "Si. Acababa de alcanzar el descanso en lo alto de las escaleras . Escuché un sonido , comenzó a darme vuelta…" Darién se estremeció y encogió los hombros . "Algo me golpeó en el costado de la cabeza. Sentí como si el cerebro me estallase. Eso es la última cosa que recuerdo ." él comentó con una mueca. "Asumo que me caí después e eso ?"

Serena asintió con la cabeza . "Afortunadamente, no te rompiste nada. Amy dijo que fue porque estabas inconsciente. Ella piensa que te golpeaste la cabeza en el primero escalón ," ella agregó esperanzadamente, pero él negó con la cabeza .

"Fui golpeado antes de comenzar a caer…"

"Pero , quién te … ?" ella se detuvo abruptamente por el modo solemne con que él la estaba mirando .

"Seguramente no piensas que yo ... ?"

"No." él sonrió . "Puedes ser un poco pesada cuando estás peleando por algo que quieres — o no quieres, en el caso de nuestro matrimonio — pero no creas que seas un asesina."

"Asesina ?" La voz de Serena se elevó con alarma, y su marido se estremeció . Ella inmediatamente murmuró una disculpa, luego preguntó entre dientes , "Seguramente no piensas que alguien estaba intentando asesinarte?"

"Y cómo llamarías a esto?" Serena se quedó callada por un momento, su expresión era de preocupación . Asesinato. Alguien aquí en Tsukino intentaba asesinar a su marido? Simplemente no podía aceptar esa posibilidad. Su gente no haría eso. Dándose cuenta que estaba apretando la mano de su marido muy desesperadamente, prontamente la soltó eso, luego se puso de pie . "Debo ir a buscar Amy y traerla aquí. Ella puede darte algo para ayudarte a dormir ."

"No." él le tomó la mano nuevamente. "No. No quiero ninguna poción . Quiero estar consciente . Además, debo llegar al fondo de esto." él comenzó a correr las mantas de la cama con la intención de levantarse.

Serena prontamente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para detenerlo . "No, marido! Debes descansar y recuperarte."

" Debo descubrir quien me golpeó para que eso no suceda nuevamente," él discutió, pero se estremeció de dolor y permitió que ella lo empujase de vuelta en la cama . "Mierda. Tengo una jaqueca."

"No te muevas ," Serena murmuró, colocando las mantas de vuelta sobre su pecho .

Darién frunció el ceño y apartó las mantas impacientemente.

"No me voy a quedar acostado, esposa. Tengo que aclarar este asunto . Alguien intentó matarme."

"Si. Pero , no deberías esperar hasta que sentirte mejor?"

"Oh, claro, te encantaría eso , verdad?" él replicó, mirandola ferozmente . "Que me quede aquí y que espere a que ellos lo intenten nuevamente, y tal vez con éxito esta vez . Entonces vos no tendrías que estar casada conmigo. Un estado que nunca deseaste."

Serena se puso rígida ante esas palabras, le dolieron a pesar de que sabía cuan irritados se ponían los hombres cuando estaban enfermos. Su padre se comportaba peor que un bebé cuando no se sentía bien.

Parecía que Darién no era mucho más maduro . Pero no podía creer que él sugiriese algo tan cruel después de la intimidad que ellos habían compartido. Seguramente él creía que ella prefería verlo muerto a estar casada con él ?

No, claro que no, Serena se aseguró a sí misma . Los golpes en la cabeza podían confundir la mente y… bien, Darién debía estar confuso . Lo que probaba su punto. El no debía abandonar la cama . Probablemente Darién iría directamente a la persona que lo había empujado por las escaleras y resultaría muerto . No no podía dejarlo hacer eso. Pero qué podía hacer?

Enderezándose, Serena miró la puerta . Debía conseguir darle una poción sedante y así él se dormiría y se recuperaría . Y debía apostar un guardia en la puerta para asegurarse que nadie entrase en el cuarto . Y que Darién no saliese de él.

"Maldición! ." Serena miró la cama ante esa exclamación para ver a Darién medio sentado , con su cabeza apretada entre sus manos, su rostro en una máscara de dolor.

"Tal vez Amy pueda darte algo para el dolor de cabeza que no te haga dormir , " ella sugirió tentativamente . Cuando Darién abrió la boca en lo que ella sospechaba iba a ser una negativa , Serena rápidamente agregó, "Debo llamarla para que venga aquí arriba. Quiero que te revise para estar segura que estás bien ."

Darién parecía irritado por un momento, luego se recostó con un suspiro. "Muy bien. Ve a buscar a Amy y que venga con algo para el dolor de cabeza . Trae a Neflyte, también."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta antes que él pudiese cambiar de idea. Haría que Amy le diese algo para el dolor de cabeza , algo tan potente ... que lo hiciera dormir. Luego apostaría un guardia en la puerta mientras

ella buscaba al asesino . Tsukino siempre había sido su hogar. Las personas que allí vivían era su responsabilidad. Y si uno de ellos había intentado matarlo… bien, tan vergonzoso como era admitirlo , ellos debían creer que le estaban haciendo un favor. Recordaba claramente el día en que Seiya les había dado la noticia del casamiento — y la sugerencia de Molly de que Zirconia sabía "mucho sobre hierbas", o respecto a Amy "podría conocer algo que podíamos darle a él para ..." Matarlo , Serena completó la frase de su criada . Dios querido, Probablemente no debía ninguna persona aquí en Tsukino que no creyese que le estaba haciendo un favor al matar a Darién, y eso era - en parte - por su propia culpa. Dios Santo Estaba en un posición terrible. Tenía que mantener a su marido protegido de su propia gente , y a su gente protegida de la investigación de su marido, hasta que pudiese resolver todo ese lío.


	34. Chapter 32

CAPITULO 32

"Cómo está él ?"

Serena tuvo un sobresalto ante esa pregunta y giró al cerrar la puerta de su habitación para hallar a su tía aproximándose por el corredor .

"Mejor. Dejé a Goliath cuidándolo . El todavía está dormido . Pero creo que va a necesitar otra dosis de la poción de Amy muy pronto. "

La tía Luna levantó sus cejas y le dio una mirada divertida a Serena mientras caminaban en dirección a las escaleras . "Por cuánto tiempo mas planeas continuar drogándolo ?"

Serena hizo una mueca pues la culpa la consumía. Como Darién se había negado por propia voluntad a tomar los sedantes, había hecho que Amy se los diese en lugar de la poción para el dolor de cabeza aquella primera mañana. Pero Serena había continuado drogándolo durante esos dos últimos días, colocando la poción en la garganta de Darién en el momento en que él mostraba alguna señal de estar despertándose . Había calmado su consciencia convenciéndose que eso era para su propio bien , que el golpe obviamente lo había dejado confundido , y que de otra manera nunca habría dicho esas cosas horribles sobre que ella quería verlo muerto.

Pero ,la verdad era que ella esperaba resolver el problema de alguien estaba intentando matarlo antes que Darién recobrase la consciencia. No era que creyese que Darién no podía cuidar de sí mismo, pero había tantas personas en Tsukino que podrían estar detrás del ataque, tantos que habían sufrido bajo el gobierno cruel de Erosión .

Serena había pasado los últimos dos días preguntando sutilmente a todos y cada uno de ellos si habían visto o notado a alguien subiendo las escaleras antes del accidente. Nadie había visto nada . No estaba más cerca ahora de resolver el asunto de lo que había estado cuando Darién había estado consciente , y no podía continuar dopando a Darién. El había dormido durante dos días y sus magullones estaban comenzando a desinflamarse . Sin duda el dolor de cabeza también había desaparecido . Tendría que hallar otro modo de mantenerlo seguro.

Suspirando, Serena miró las personas que se habían reunido para la cena mientras ella y su tía alcanzaban la parte inferior de las escaleras . Una de sus personas había empujado a Darién por las escaleras . Uno de los suyos . Su mirada pasó por cada uno de los rostros, reconociendo a muchos de los refugiados de Erosión. Los siervos y aldeanos que había rescatado de los horribles abusos. Los abusos que ellos todavía creían que Darién había ordenado . Cualquiera de ellos podía haber alimentado suficiente rabia y resentimiento como para desear verlo muerto. Hasta podía entender su ira. Tantos habían sufrido tanto. Quién podría culparlos por desear venganza ?

Tenía que hallar un modo de estar segura que ninguna de sus personas intentaría matar a Darién nuevamente. Aquellos que estaba tan enojados como para matar permanecerían mudos, y si alguno de ellos sabía de un complot , lo guardaban en silencio — y realmente ella no podría culparlos. Ella misma podría haber albergado al supuesto asesino de Darién antes de enterarse que él no era el lord sádico del Castillo de Erosión . Eso hizo que Serena hiciera una pausa .

"Claro," ella susurró . No precisaba hallar al culpable. Lo único que necesitaba hacer era distribuir la noticia que Darién no era quien estaba detrás de los abusos y mutilaciones que habían sucedido en Erosión . Seguramente, quien había atacado a Darién entonces se daría cuenta que había cometió un error y lo dejaría en paz.

"Querida?" su tía dijo .

"Dejaré de drogarlo ahora mismo ," ella dijo, en respuesta a la pregunta que su tía le había formulado arriba. "El ya se ha recuperado ." Darién abrió los ojos lentamente, una reacción instintiva por el dolor latiendo en su cabeza. Una consecuencia de la noche anterior , se dio cuenta e hizo una mueca . Debería estar agradecido porque una jaqueca era todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Realmente podría estar muerto. Había sido una caía muy fea . Un ángel debió haber suavizado la caída.

Pero no se sentía nada agradecido. Oh, estaba seguro que estaría agradecido de estar vivo en un día o dos, pero por el momento el dolor de cabeza que tenía hacía que la muerte pareciera un refugio para un reposo pacífico.

"Realmente estás muy mal, muchacho ," se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Oyó un lamento suave al pie de la cama; luego algo tibio y mojado estornudado sobre su rostro. Los ojos de Darién se abrieron repentinamente y se halló perplejo ante el sonriente rostro de Goliath.

"Dios Santo," él gimió, alejando la cara y la lengua se la bestia , luego miró en dirección al lado de Serena en la cama . Lo halló vacío.

Frunciendo el ceño , Darién se sentó lentamente, gimiendo por la tensión que sintió en todo su cuerpo. Dios , se sentía como si hubiese sido pisoteado. Frunciendo la frente , observó las contusiones que coloreaban casi todos los centímetros de su cuerpo.

Eso explicaba el dolor. Sacudiendo la cabeza , salió de la cama y se sintió mareado . Se sentía tan débil como un bebé. Maldición. Comenzando a caminar , se vio forzado a apartar a Goliath cuando el perro se cruzó en su camino.

" Qué estás haciendo aquí ?" él preguntó irritadamente cuando el perro nuevamente se cruzó , casi como si intentase impedir que se moviera. "Pensé que seguías a tu ama como una sombra, ya te aburriste?"

Goliath aulló , luego fue hacia la puerta y volvió a Darién.

" Ella también te abandonó a vos , verdad ? " él preguntó secamente. Moviéndose hacia el orinal para hacer sus necesidades , Darién agregó, "Bien, te dejo salir en un minuto. Sólo déjame hacer ..."

Dios Santo , Darién pensó . Estoy hablando con un perro .

"Debe ser el golpe en la cabeza," él murmuró , terminando de orinar y empezando a subir sus ropas.

Goliath estaba esperando pacientemente cerca de la puerta cuando Darién temblorosamente hizo su camino hasta allí . Esperaba que el perro saliese velozmente y corriese abajo para hallar a su ama , pero cuando abrió la puerta, el perro se quedó quieto . Por el contrario , siguió los lentos pasos de Darién por el corredor y luego por las escaleras . Darién descubrió que estaba sintiendo un poco de afecto por esa bestia.

Cuando bajó al gran salón , fue hacia la mesa principal , pero hizo una pausa a medio camino cuando él se dio cuenta que la tía estaba allí , pero su esposa no .

"Dónde está ella?" le gritó a Lady Prisma. Goliath prontamente fue hacia una de las mesas de los costados. Darién vaciló, luego siguió a la bestia. El perro lo guió directamente a una de las mesas ubicada debajo de la tarima. Allí , halló a su esposa sentada y charlando hasta por los codos. Ella estaba tan distraída con lo que estaba diciendo, que apenas pareció notar la llegada de Goliath , y simplemente acarició ausentemente la cabeza del perro mientras continuaba hablando con una joven a su lado. Intrigado , Darién se acercó para escuchar.

"Oh, si , si. Es verdad. El no le ordenó a Rubeus que hiciese ninguna de esas cosas. De hecho, él intentó confrontarlo respecto a este asunto mientras estuvimos en Erosión, pero el hombre desapareció . Lo cual de por sí es una admisión de culpa. No te parece ?" Antes que la mujer pudiese responder, Serena agregó, "Oh! Y él ha estado intentado rectificar algunas de las cosas que su segundo en comando hizo . Está volviendo a traer a las mujeres más viejas al castillo, y quiere darle una pensión a los que fueron mutilados injustamente y ..." "Esposa," Darién la interrumpió.

Serena se puso rígida ante su voz, luego se movió abruptamente en el banco para mirarlo perplejamente . "Marido! Estás despierto. Cómo te sientes?"

Levantándose del banco , su esposa se apresuró a acercarse para estudiar su cara con preocupación. Darién usó esa oportunidad para tomarla por brazo y llevarla hacia la chimenea, fuera del alcance de los oídos de las personas de Tsukino. Goliath los siguió

Y se sentó en el piso mientras Darién se detenía y giraba para enfrentarla , sin soltarle el brazo.

" Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me levanté del banco y estoy hablando con vos, " ella respondió inocentemente.

Darién estrechó sus ojos . "Qué era toda esa charla que estabas teniendo con esa mujer? Y quién diablos es ella?"

"Oh, ella es Mimet," su esposa respondió rápidamente. "Y sólo estaba… hablando" ella concluyó sumisamente.

"Sólo estabas intercambiando chismes sobre mis asuntos privados," él la corrigió. "Y quiero saber por qué hacías eso ."

Serena se mordió el labio, vaciló por un momento, luego reticentemente admitió, "Mimet vivía en Erosión."

"Oh?" él sintió un nudo en el estomago . "Y ?" "Y tuvo un problema."

Darién miró nuevamente a la mujer, inspeccionándola de más cerca. " No le falta ninguno de sus miembros," Darién dijo con alivio.

"Oh, no." Serena también miró a Mimet, y viendo que mujer se retiraba ,le ofreció una sonrisa, y luego volvió a Darién. "Bien, no puedes verlo , pero algo le falta . Ella usa el cabello suelto para cubrir esa ... falta."

" Esa falta ?" Darién preguntó reticentemente .

"Si," su esposa dijo como disculpándose , obviamente arrepentida por tener que contarle otra historia trágica. "Ella era lavandera en Erosión."

"Y ?" él preguntó, sabiendo que realmente no deseaba oír lo que estaba por venir.

"Y el novio de una de las otras lavanderas empezó a prestarle mucha atención a Mimet. La muchacha se puso celosa y la acusó de robar sabanas para venderlas en la aldea. Rubeus envió a alguien a revisar su cabaña y halló la evidencia. Pero Mimet jura que ella no robó nada. Ella me confió que ella sospecha que la otra muchacha plantó esa evidencia antes de acusarla ."

"Y ?" Darién preguntó desoladamente. "Cómo fue castigada? Rubeus le cortó las orejas?"

"No. bien, no exactamente," Serena dijo seriamente . "Ella se negó a confesar, entonces la pusieron en la picota. Ella estuvo en esa prensa de castigo por días. Entonces Rubeus aseguró que tenía una orden tuya para terminar con ese asunto. Le colocó una de sus oreja en la prensa de castigo . Mimet eventualmente logró liberarse pero perdió gran parte de la oreja en el intento."

"Oh, mi Dios," Darién jadeó con horror .

"Si. "

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento; luego Darién observó a su esposa y lentamente sacudió la cabeza . "No entiendo como Rubeus pudo haber mantenido escondido ese aspecto tan perverso de su carácter . Rubeus siempre fue un muchacho centrado y pacífico. Fue justamente por eso que lo dejé a cargo de Erosión. No le gustaba mucho ni la violencia ni las batallas."

Serena palmeó su brazo mostrando comprensión . "El me pareció un hombre absolutamente agradable . Y soy bastante buena juzgando caracteres," ella agregó .

"Debes comer algo, mi lord ," Serena dijo cuando vio el temblor de su brazo . Lo llevó a la mesa principal . "Te sentirás mejor cuando comas algo."

Darién sabía que la comida no lo ayudaría en esa situación, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer . Sacudiendo la cabeza , fue hacia la mesa principal . Dio varios pasos cuando se dio cuenta que Serena ya no estaba con él . Frunciendo el ceño , se dio vuelta , estremeciéndose de dolor con esa acción abrupta . Y vio que su esposa estaba yéndose en dirección opuesta .

"Esposa!"

Serena hizo una pausa ante su llamado y se volvió interrogativamente . " Si ?"

"A dónde estás yendo?"

"Oh, sólo estaba yendo a…" su voz se perdió , y la mano ella hizo un gesto vago en dirección a las otras mesas. Suspirando, Serena retrocedió para unirse a él. "Nada. Puede esperar hasta más tarde."

Mirándola desconfiadamente, Darién tomó el brazo de su esposa y la escoltó hasta su silla.

"Cómo dormiste ?" ella preguntó solícitamente cuando tomaron sus lugares en la mesa principal.

"Como un muerto ," Darién murmuró . Como ella pareció trastornada por ese comentario, él se corrigió, "Muy bien, gracias."

"Oh, qué bien . " La respuesta de Serena fue distraída y aparentemente poco contenta. Una criada colocó una bandeja delante de cada uno de ellos.

Otra criada trajo dos jarros con cerveza. Cuando Darién comenzó a levantar el suyo, Serena rápidamente se lo arrancó de la mano y le dio el de ella.

" Qué estás haciendo?" él preguntó cuando ella le devolvió el jarro lleno a una criada que pasaba por allí.

"Nada," ella respondió ingenuamente , alejando la bandeja de su marido y poniendo la de ella entre los dos.

"Serena?"

Ella puso una expresión melancólica. "Está en el contrato de matrimonio, marido. Vos pusiste esa cláusula . Debemos beber del mismo jarro y comer de la misma bandeja. Y así cumplimos con el contrato ." ella empujó la bandeja un poco más cerca de él, alentándolo a comer , pero Darién frunció el ceño .

"No hay necesidad de eso ahora. Esa cláusula era sólo para prevenir que me dieses cerveza con sabor a orina y comida en mal estado ," él comentó . "Vos ya no estás haciendo eso . "

Serena encogió los hombros y tomó un pedazo de queso de la bandeja , evitando sus ojos. "Está en el contrato."

"Si, pero …" él hizo una pausa , y ella lo miró cautelosamente. Darién vio miedo en sus ojos . "No estás preocupada por comida en mal estado; estás preocupada por el veneno!"

"Quién ? Yo ? Veneno? No seas tonto."

El la miró fijamente . " Qué estabas diciéndole a esa mujer?" Cuando Serena encogió los hombros y nuevamente evitó su mirada , Darién volvió a pensar en todo lo que había oído, luego colocó con un golpe el jarro sobre la mesa. "Todavía te sientes obligada a explicarles que no soy un ogro!" Por cuánto tiempo iba a tener que soportar la maldición de haber escogido a Rubeus como su segundo en comando ? El no era un monstruo y se estaba cansando de ser visto como tal. Y se estaba cansando de tener gente intentando matarlo porque ...

"Se me ocurrió pensar que sería bueno hacer circular la noticia que no sos el responsable de los castigos que Rubeus infligió. "

Por unos segundos más Darién estuvo furioso; luego soltó un suspiro y se forzó a relajarse. Ella había intentado ayudarlo. De reojo, Darién miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Amy aproximándose.

"Mi lord . Cómo se está sintiendo?" la vieja preguntó , sus ojos estudiándolo minuciosamente .

Darién replicó en respuesta. "Como la mierda, realmente. La cabeza me duele como si el herrero estuviese martillando allí adentro."

"La cabeza?" Serena preguntó, luego miró a Amy. "No debería sentirse mejor de la cabeza ? Han pasado dos días. "

" Probablemente le duele por la poción," la curandera respondió . "El uso continuo de varios días puede producir jaquecas."

"Oh." Serena se relajó un poco, luego vio el shock en la cara de su marido. Ella Lanzó un otro "Oh!", un poquito mas culpable.

"Dijiste dos días?"

"Oh, querido ," Serena jadeó.

"Y de qué poción hablan ? Yo no tomé ninguna poción." él miró a Amy, quien estaba escrutando a Serena.

"Te dije que no debías darle de beber eso de ese modo," Lady Prisma murmuró, atrayendo la mirada de Darién hacia ella antes de que terminase de lanzar la acusación a su esposa ."Me drogaste sin mi conocimiento?" él rugió.

Serena se sobresaltó ligeramente. Y todo el gran salón quedó mudo.


	35. Chapter 33

CAPITULO 33

"Debías descansar y recuperarte ," Serena susurró, ruborizándose bajo la mirada de todos los ojos de la gente en el gran salón.

"Te dije que no quería ninguna maldita poción ! Hace cuánto tiempo… Dos días!" Darién respondió su propia pregunta al recordar las dichas por Serena un minuto antes. "Me has estado drogando durante dos días ?"

"Bueno , marido," su esposa respondió ansiosamente . "Yo solamente estaba ..."

"No quiero oírte!" Darién replicó, poniéndose de pie .

"A dónde vas ?" ella preguntó.

Darién oyó su jadeo alarmado mientras se daba vuelta ; entonces, haciendo una pausa , volvió a la mesa , agarró un pata de gallina de la bandeja. " A tomar aire fresco. Necesito pensar. Solo," él agregó fríamente mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse de pie . Necesitaba estar solo.

Serena se sentó lentamente y observó con tristeza como su marido partía. Por lo menos , la rabia parecida haberlo energizado, sus pasos eran firmes y fuertes, él ya no más se tambaleaba .

"Sabes, creo en que puedes tener razón," la tía Luna dijo . "El no reaccionó tan mal a la noticia de que has estado drogado como yo había esperado. Tal vez él realmente no ordenó esos castigos."

"Te dije que no lo hizo ," Serena replicó .

"Si, pero …" tía Luna hizo una pausa fue hacia otro lado .

Girando con curiosidad, Serena se sintió perpleja de hallar a Zirconia. No había visto a la mujer en los últimos dos días, pues la hija de Zirconia había entrado en trabajo de parto la mañana después de la caída de Darién. La jefa de criadas había ido a la aldea para ayudar, primero con el parto , y luego en la cantina mientras su hija y el bebé se recuperaban.

"Hola, Zirconia," Serena comenzó a decir . "Pasa algo malo ?" "No, no," la criada le aseguró rápidamente, luego frunció el ceño. "Bien, no estoy segura. Como sabe, he estado ayudando en la cantina estas últimas dos noches…"

"Si, lo sé. Está bien . Nosotros vamos a sobrevivir hasta que tu hija pueda moverse nuevamente."

"Si. Gracias, pero …" ella vaciló, luego le reveló, "Rubeus estuvo en la cantina la noche que el lord se cayó."

" Qué ?" Serena se puso rígida con alarma.

"Si. No se lo iba a contar , pero el tema me continuó perturbando. Y cuando hoy me enteré que el lord no se cayó por las escaleras sino que fue golpeado en la cabeza y empujado por las, bien…"

"Cómo te enteraste …" Serena se dio vuelta mirando acusadoramente a su tía Luna .

"Bien," la mujer dijo con una mirada de disculpa , "Fui a ver al bebé y se me escapó ."

"De cualquier manera," Zirconia continuó, "Se me ocurrió pensar que debería saber que Sir Rubeus está por acá . Debo volver a la cantina ahora. Estaba lleno de gente cuando me fui, y …" ella encogió los hombros y se dio vuelta.

Serena observó a la vieja con el ceño fruncido . Rubeus había estado en la cantina la noche de accidente de Darién. También había estado en Tsukino durante el día ? Tenía que ir a contarle a su marido y advertirlo .

Darién se inclinó contra el muro del castillo, su mirada recorriendo el cielo que se iba cubriendo de estrellas.

Para su alivio, la jaqueca con que se había despertado estaba cediendo a medida que respiraba aire fresco. En unos más minutos ya desaparecería completamente .

Debía haber sido causado por la poción, como Amy había sugerido .

Darién hizo una mueca ante ese recuerdo de la perfidia de su esposa. La endemoniada mujer lo había drogado con esa poción, colocándola furtivamente en la bebida a pesar de saber cuales eran sus deseos. Darién se movió haciendo mueca .

Todavía estaba dolorido, y por un momento se sintió agradecido por no haber estado despierto en los últimos dos días.

Se rió con ironía. Entonces, estaba enojado o agradecido por haber dormido durante dos días? Un poco de ambos, Darién Supuso . La mujer era demasiado astuta. Le gustaba bastante ese rasgo de ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo hallaba muy frustrante .

El ruido de una pisada fue la única advertencia que tuvo . Endureciéndose , Darién comenzó a darse vuelta cuando le fue asestado un golpe . Fue cegado por una serie de luces blancas que llenaron a su cabeza. Darién se derrumbó en el suelo , luego se sintió siendo levantado , arrastrado y empujado . Un aire fresco soplaba su cuerpo . Estaba cayendo, volando por el aire. Oyó un grito, luego un chapoteo mientras chocaba con el agua y se hundía en la oscuridad.

Serena estaba a medio camino a través del gran salón cuando las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron.

Haciendo una pausa , ella giró con curiosidad, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Neflyte y Yaten entraron sosteniendo Darién a Darién empapado entre los dos .

" Qué sucedió ?" ella gritó , avanzando hacia ellos.

Fue Yaten que respondió. "Se cayó del muro y fue a parar al foso," el logró decir jadeantemente . "Oí algo que me pareció un grito y levanté la vista a tiempo de verlo caer por el aire y luego hundirse en el foso."

" Qué ?! " Serena gritó azorada .

"Si, yo estaba volviendo da la aldea cuando vi eso." Yaten agregó. "Tuve que correr a sacarlo . Pero tragó mucha cantidad de agua antes que pudiese llegar a él ."

"Quieres que lo llevemos arriba?" Neflyte preguntó y Serena se dio cuenta que estaba bloqueando el paso de los hombres. Salió del camino inmediatamente , luego los siguió mientras ellos subían.

Estuvo muda hasta que alcanzaron la habitación y Neflyte y Yaten llevaron a su marido a la cama.

"No!" ella gritó cuando iban a acostarlo en la cama. Ambos hombres se congelaron y se dieron vuelta para mirarla interrogativamente . "Oh ... pónganlo aquí, en la silla hasta que podamos limpiarlo ."

Serena miró a su alrededor , aliviada al ver que su tía y la criada la habían seguido. "Molly , haz que preparen un baño , por favor."

"Si, mi lady ." La criada salió corriendo .

"A dónde piensan que están yendo?" La tía Luna preguntó cuando Yaten y Neflyte comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta . "Los necesitamos para el baño . "

"Quiere que nos bañemos ?" Yaten preguntó sorprendido , y Serena tomó el comando y su tía hizo una mueca .

"No, ustedes no precisan tomar baño," Serena dijo pacientemente . Ella comenzó a quitar la túnica empapada de Darién . "Precisaremos su ayuda para desvestirlo y meterlo en la tina. De hecho, pueden ayudarme a desnudarlo mientras esperamos el agua."

"Puedo desnudarme yo mismo."

Serena miró a su marido ante esas palabras roncas. "Marido, estás despierto ."

El levantó la cabeza lentamente. "Si. Pero me siento como la mierda. Y huelo aún peor."

"Si, es verdad," Serena concordó , luego sonrió disculpándose cuando él le hizo una mueca .

" Qué sucedió ? Cómo pudiste acabar en el foso ?"

El llevó una mano hacia su frente, frunciendo el ceño con concentración. "Alguien me golpeó . Me golpeó la cabeza primero."

"Otra vez?" Serena gritó alarmada . Cuántas golpes en la cabeza había sufrido su marido últimamente? Eran tres ? Y el hombre continuaba vivo. Obviamente tenía un cráneo tan grueso como el muro del castillo.

"Si. Otra vez. Y fue por tu culpa," Darién replicó, captando la atención de Serena y haciéndola jadear con afrenta .

"Mi culpa?"

"Si. Si no hubiese estado medio atontado por las pociones, habría oído al hombre acercarse."

Serena lo miró azorada por esa acusación, entonces sus ojos se estrecharon con furia. "Bien, entonces tuviste suerte porque sos un bastardo cabeza dura."

La tía Luna jadeó con horror , y Neflyte y Yaten se movieron incómodamente mientras un silencio denso llenaba el cuarto. En respuesta, Darién preguntó con mortal serenidad, "Qué se supone que quisiste decir?"

"Nada." Serena dijo dulcemente . "Nada. Aunque me gustaría dejar en claro que vos estaba completamente protegido mientras estabas durmiendo. Pero como no quieres continuar descansando y recuperándote aquí arriba, tal vez deberías usar tu yelmo si quieres estar caminando por todos lados. Me parece que lo necesitas . "

"Vos ..." Darién furiosamente comenzó a decir , pero la tía Luna le ahorró las palabras a Serena preguntando rápidamente, "Viste a quien te golpeó ?" Darién hizo una pausa y la miró . Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, luego dijo, "No,". La rabia se disolvió con el dolor que sentía , Serena soltó la respiración retenida en un suspiro y extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla. "Te lastimaste en algún otro lugar además de la cabeza?"

Darién vaciló, luego aparentemente decidió aceptar la tregua que ella le ofrecía.

Reticentemente admitió, "El pecho y la garganta."

"Debe ser porque tragaste agua del foso ," ella le explicó.

Mirando su cabello húmedo y enmarañado, Serena se sintió repugnada al ver algo moviéndose dentro del cabello. No estaba muy segura , pero le pareció mejor que Darién tomase un baño antes de revisarlo para ver si había más heridas en su cabeza.

"Quieres decir que tragué algo de esa mugre ?" Darién preguntó con horror.

Serena casi se rió de su expresión, pero logró reprimir la risa . "Eso me temo . " ella miró a su alrededor mientras la criada entraba en el cuarto, trayendo un grupo de criados cargando una tina y baldes con agua. "Molly, podías mandar un criado con un poco de cerveza?"

"Si, mi lady ."La tía Luna la detuvo, diciendo, "No. Yo haré eso. Serena puede necesitar tu ayuda para bañar a Lord Darién." ella se fue antes de alguien pudiese protestar.

Serena se volvió hacia Darién. " Tal vez deberíamos quitarte esa ropa Y meterte en la tina ahora ."

Yaten y Neflyte inmediatamente avanzaron, y Darién frunció el ceño mirando a un hombre y al otro. "Les dije que puedo hacer esto yo solo."

"Si," Neflyte concordó . "Nos quedamos a esperar en caso que necesitases un brazo fuerte para poder entrar a la tina. Es mejor que sea uno de nosotros para que no ensucies la ropa de Lady Serena."

Darién entonces pareció notar que ambos hombres estaban tan mojados e inmundos como él . Se volvió para preguntarle a Neflyte. "Vos me sacaste ?"

"Yaten llegó allá primero e hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. Yo lo ayudé al final ."

"Oh." Darién miró al hombre y seriamente sacudió la cabeza . "Gracias, Yaten."

El administrador de Serena encogió los hombros incómodamente, pero logró sonreír brevemente . "Lo metemos en la tina ahora?" Serena los apuró . Los criados terminaron sus tareas y salieron en fila.

Gruñendo, Darién se puso de pie … y casi se cayó de boca.

Yaten y Neflyte lo agarraron cada uno de un brazo para sostenerlo . Era muy obvio que Darién se sentía más débil con cada segundo que pasaba, y Serena estuvo mas aliviada cuando los hombres ignoraron las protestas de Darién.

Una criada llegó con la cerveza solicitada mientras ellos ayudaban a Darién a entrar en la tina.

La muchacha le dio el jarro a Serena, informándole que su tía estaba preparando baños para Yaten y Neflyte. Agradeciéndole, Serena esperaba hasta Darién se sentase en el agua, luego les avisó sobre los baños.

Cuando los dos hombres se marcharon , Serena le dio a Darién el jarro con cerveza. Estaba tan débil, casi volcó lo bebida en el agua, pero se negó a permitir que ella lo ayudase a beber como un bebé." Sosteniendo el jarro con las dos manos, Darién bebió un trago , luego le pasó el jarro.

Serena lo dejó en el piso , luego con la ayuda de Molly comenzó a bañarlo . Primero le lavaron el cabello.

Había de todo florando en el foso , desde huesos de animales hasta el contenido de los orinales . Ambas mujeres intentaron no pensar en eso mientras lo lavaban . Una vez que el cabello de Darién estuvo limpio, Serena examinó su cuero cabelludo Hasta que halló el lugar donde había sido golpeado. La piel estaba abierta, y otro chichón grande como el huevo de un ganso se estaba formando . Ya tenía una colección de chichones.

Era bueno que él fuese cabeza dura , Serena pensó irónicamente , contenta de ver que él parecía haberse dormido.

Trabajando tan suavemente y tan silenciosamente como podían para no perturbarlo , Serena y Molly continuaron lavándolo.

"Molly , quizás sea mejor que vayas a buscar a los hombres para que ayuden a llevarlo a la cama," Serena ordenó, pero Darién prontamente se movió, con sus ojos endemoniadamente abiertos.

"No. Yo puedo ," él dijo obstinadamente .

Serena hizo una mueca ante el orgullo tonto de los hombres, pero había poco que pudiera hacer para combatirlo . Encogiendo los hombros , Serena, quien había estado arrodillada al lado de la tina, lentamente se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a su marido.

Ignorando la oferta, Darién apoyó sus manos en los costados de la tina y se paró . Para el asombro de Serena, él casi se puso de pie . Casi . Pues comenzó a sacudirse como una hoja en el viento, y Serena y Molly avanzaron para sujetarlo . Con miedo a que él no pudiera ponerse de pies , ellas se pararon para sostenerlo y luego para salir de la tina e ir a la cama. Darién se desmoronó allá con un suspiro , sus ojos inmediatamente se cerraron .

"Ve a asegurarte que Sir Neflyte y Yaten no estén esperando ahí afuera para ayudar. El ya está acostado," Serena le dijo a Molly . Mientras se ponía a secar a su marido, oyó la puerta cerrarse con la partida de la criada. Serena volvió su atención a los pies y piernas de Darién , luego lentamente fue hacia arriba . Cuando alcanzó sus muslos, sus ojos se agrandaron . Su marido podía estar en otro mundo , pero el "Pequeño Darién" estaba alerta y despierto .

Cerró su mano envuelta en la toalla de lino alrededor del miembro y lo apretó, suavemente sonriendo cuando los ojos de Darién se abrieron y él gruñó .

"Si no estuviese medio muerto, evaluaría aceptar esa invitación," él murmuró.

Serena sonrió . "Invitación , mi lord ?" ella preguntó con ingenuidad.

"Simplemente estoy intentando secarte. " ella deslizó su mano rodeando la excitación creciente y soltó un suspiro de placer.

"Sécame bien entonces, esposa. No querrías que el "Pequeño Darién" tragase mucha agua." Serena se rió ante sus palabras. A pesar del interés que la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba mostrando, los ojos de su marido nuevamente se estaban cerrando y ella sabía que él no estaba para tener sexo en ese momento . Terminando la tarea un momento más tarde, Serena lanzó la toalla a un lado y lo tapó con una sabana , luego suavemente quitó una mecha de cabello de su frente. Tenía intención de contarle sobre Rubeus, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Había algo de lo que se tenía que ocupar y que no podía esperar .

Enderezándose, Serena movió en silencio hacia la puerta , la abrió y salió tan silenciosamente como pudo .


	36. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34

La cabeza de Darién latía ferozmente cuando se despertó en un estado al cual - desgraciadamente - se estaba acostumbrado. El giró la cabeza cuidadosamente para observar a su esposa dormida . Su esposa que no estaba durmiendo y que no estaba allí, él descubrió con irritación. Esa mujer nunca descansaba ? Frunciendo el ceño , miró a dirección a la ventana. La manta estaba cerrada, dejando el cuarto a oscuras a excepción de la poca luz que venía de una pequeña chimenea. Darién no podía saber que hora era. Podía ser medianoche o el mediodía. Murmurando entre dientes , se sentó cuidadosamente, luego sacó las piernas al costado de la cama. Allí hizo una pausa para colocar sus codos sobre las rodillas y agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos. Se sentía como la mierda . Dios... Nunca solía despertarse con semejante dolor de cabeza ni siquiera antes de haber consumado el matrimonio, ese era el costo de acostarse con su esposa… bien, suponía que valía la pena.

Sonriente ante esos pensamientos, miró a su alrededor buscando sus ropas, luego se dio cuenta que las prendas había usado el día anterior sin duda estaría siendo lavada. Gruñendo ante ese inconveniente , se dio vuelta hacia el baúl cerca de la cama y se inclinó para abrirlo. Pero sintió que la cabeza le estaba por Explotar y que bilis subía por su garganta. Enderezándose, rápidamente se agarró la cabeza, intentando esperar hasta que el dolor se aliviase. Soltó una suspiro de alivio cuando el dolor finalmente cedió . Moviéndose cuidadosamente , lentamente se arrodilló delante del baúl . Hallando un par de pantalones y una túnica limpios , cautelosamente se enderezó y se sentó en la cama para vestirse.

Para su disgusto, se sintió débil y cansado cuando la tarea estuvo terminada. Darién decidió que su estado físico era lamentable. Sencillamente lamentable. Brevemente consideró la ideas de acostarse por un rato hasta que se sintiese mejor, pero , recordando que así era exactamente como su esposa quería verlo - seguro y pasivo en una cama como un niño indefenso - descartó la idea rápidamente . El no era un niño indefenso ni un viejo reblandecido . Ya era bastante malo que las personas aquí en Tsukino pensasen que era un ogro . Y ni loco permitiría que se agregase la debilidad y la cobardía a la lista de sus pecados. El era un guerrero. Fuerte , habilidoso y muy capaz de cuidarse de sí mismo. Y estaba determinado a probarles eso… aunque muriese en el intento .

Haciendo mueca ante esa idea negra, Darién se levantó de la cama y lentamente caminó hacia la ventana. Quería saber qué hora era antes de ir al piso inferior , y una mirada afuera debería responder su pregunta.

Corrió la manta que hacía de cortina en la ventana. Era de día. La luz del sol brillaba y le hizo doler los ojos y la cabeza como si le estuviesen clavando agujas. Bien, eso respondía su pregunta. Si era pleno día el gran salón estaría lleno de gente participando en el almuerzo. Iría allá abajo y se uniría a ellos y les probaría que era un hombre cordial , civilizado y saludable.

Ignorando la debilidad que sentía en las piernas , Darién fue hacia la puerta , la abrió , luego saltó rápidamente hacia atrás cuando un cuerpo cayó a sus pies. Parpadeando por el dolor de cabeza Por ese movimiento súbito, Darién miró al joven soldado que había estado apoyado contra la puerta. El muchacho se puso de pie rápidamente y se ruborizó intensamente.

"Buen día, mi lord," el soldado dijo rápidamente y en voz muy alta.

Estremeciéndose , Darién le frunció el ceño al muchacho. " Qué estabas haciendo ?"

"Protegiéndolo , mi lord," el muchacho respondió prontamente. Y bastante orgullosamente también.

"Protegiéndome?" Darién casi gritó. Nunca había necesitado un guardaespaldas en toda su vida. No desde que había ganado sus espuelas como caballero del rey . Eso era una grave ofensa. El hecho que su esposa le hubiese puesto un guardia parecía probar que ella lo veía como un hombre débil . Después de la caía por las escaleras , lo había hecho cuidar por el perro ; ahora y ahora le había puesto un guarda espalda . Dónde estaría el perro, Darién se preguntó irritadamente. No estaba para nada contento de

hallarse abandonado por su esposa y su perro idiota, y de estar bajo el cuidado de un pendejo . Darién has caído muy bajo ...

"De quién exactamente me estás protegiendo?" le preguntó al soldado finalmente.

El soldado pareció inseguro. "Mi lady dijo que alguien intentó matarlo ..."

"Dónde está ella?"

"Quién? "

"Mi esposa," Darién replicó impacientemente . "Dónde está ella?"

"Oh. Ella está abajo , iba a hablar con Lady Prisma ."

Gruñendo, Darién pasó por al lado del hombre y fue hacia las escaleras , haciendo una pausa para girar y lanzar una mirada feroz cuando el soldado comenzó a seguirlo. Los ojos de Darién se agrandaron enormemente cuando vio que su guardia se multiplicaba. Ahora había dos. "Quién carajo sos vos?"

El le preguntó a su nuevo compañero.

"Garth, mi lord."

"No. Quiero decir, de dónde diablos saliste?"

"Estaba al final del corredor. Recorro todo el corredor y estoy preparado por si Robert encuentra alguna dificultad," él explicó.

Darién parpadeó ante la explicación. No un guardia, sino dos?

Darién estás cayendo cada vez mas bajo!

"No necesito guardias," él replicó .

"Si, mi lord. Quiero decir, no, mi lord," ambos hombres dijeron al unísono.

Los ojos de Darién se estrecharon . " Dije que no preciso ningún guardia. Vos, esfúmate. Y vos ve a hacer cualquier otra cosa."

Los dos hombres vacilaron, luego intercambiaron una mirada .

" Qué piensas ?" preguntó el joven que había estado apoyado contra la puerta.

El otro sacudió la cabeza , luego hizo que su compañero se alejase unos metros de distancia . Presumiblemente, pensaba que estaban fuera del alcance del oído de Darién . El estaba equivocado. Darién escuchaba cada palabra que él decía.

"Estaba pensando," un guardia comenzó a decir , "que él se golpeó la cabeza en la caída. Y Mi lady dijo que lo cuidásemos. Entonces, es cuidarlo lo que debemos hacer."

"Si, pero él es el lord. No tendríamos que escucharlo a él ? " el más joven preguntó , su voz mucho más alta que la del otro guardia, lo que hizo crecer la ira de Darién .

"Bien, pero él no está bien de la cabeza. Entonces tenemos que obedecer a lady Serena. Y estoy pensando que si él estuviese bien de la cabeza apreciaría la custodia que le ofrecemos . Ese hombre es muy odiado aquí. Hay más de una persona que querría aprovechar la oportunidad de cortarle la garganta."

Darién había escuchado suficiente. Estaba tan furioso casi se sentía sofocar. No podía enojarse con su esposa , pues ella Atentamente había apostado una guardia. Y no podía culpar a estos muchachos por cumplir con su deber .

Tampoco podía culpar a las personas de aquí por odiarlo por los castigos que supuestamente él había ordenado . El era responsable por todo lo sucedido . Rubeus era su hombre. Y había sido su amigo.

Dándose vuelta , Darién caminó por el corredor a un paso rápido, su rabia carcomiéndolo e intensificando el dolor de cabeza. Esa vez ignoró a los muchachos cuando ellos empezaron a seguirlo . Adquirió un tercer guardia en lo alto de las escaleras . El hombre obviamente había sido apostado allí como un auxilio para los otros dos.

Darién le lanzó una mirada severa , luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras , sabiendo que ahora tenía tres siguiéndolo.

Obviamente había juzgado mal la hora del día, Darién notó cuando entró a un vacío gran salón . Serena no estaba allí . Ni su tía. La buscó en las cocinas , sin realmente esperar que ella estuviese allí, pero esperando que una criada pudiera decirle algo . Desgraciadamente, Molly no estaba en la cocina , lo que enojó a Darién , pero no tanto como el hecho que se halló tropezándose con sus guardaespaldas cuando giró para dejar el cuarto caluroso . Lanzándole una mirada feroz al trío, se dirigió fuera de la fortaleza e hizo una pausa en los escalones de entrada para inspeccionar el patio .

Los muchachos se detuvieron detrás de él.

Localizando a Serena caminando con Goliath a su lado, Darién prontamente bajó los escalones . Sus escoltas lo siguieron . Podía oír el ruido de sus pasos a través del patio, y halló ese sonido sumamente irritante . No lo ayudaba con la jaqueca que estaba sufriendo . Darién aceleró el paso . Ellos también aceleraron. Darién comenzó a correr y pudo oírlos corriendo detrás de él. Estaba sin aliento y sin nada de paciencia cuando alcanzó su esposa.

"Marido!" ella gritó sorprendida cuando él tomó su brazo y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo . La sorpresa se convirtió en preocupación como ella observó su rostro enrojecido.

"Estás seguro que deberías estar de pie ? Realmente, es muy temprano. Deberías descansar y reponerte . Era por eso que te estuve drogando , vos ..."

"Esposa," Darién la interrumpió secamente. "Me doy cuenta que has manejado sola Tsukino por años y que estás acostumbrada a dar órdenes, pero te ruego que dejes de dármelas a mí. "

Sus ojos se agrandaron , una mirada herida apareció en su cara, y Darién momentáneamente sintió mucho lo dicho .Aunque en ese momento se oyó el sonido de botas caminando detrás de él .

"Haz que se retiren antes que los mate ," él ordenó apretando los dientes . Una mirada de confusión reemplazó la mirada herida .

"Quién? "

"Quién? Ellos !" él alzó el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro y señaló a los tres hombres.

"Pero ellos están para cuidarte , Darién. Alguien está intentando matarte. " ella estaba hablando en un tono razonable para calmarlo , pero estaba teniendo el efecto opuesto. La furia que iba creciendo en Darién comenzó a hervir .

"Puedo cuidar yo solito ." él replicó .

"Sé que puedes," ella dijo tiernamente . "Pero no tienes necesidad de hacerlo; . Tienes una esposa, y una familia, y todos aquí en Tsukino quieren ..." "Matarme?" Darién la interrumpió fríamente . Se había hallado ablandándose cuando ella había mencionado que ya no necesitaba hacer las cosas solo , que ahora tenía una esposa y una familia.

… hasta que ella había agregado a las personas de Tsukino. Ellos lo odiaban y él lo sabía . La ternura fue reemplazada por la ira.

Su esposa le frunció el ceño por la interrupción, luego dijo suavemente . "Deberías haberte dicho esto antes , supongo, pero estabas herido. Pero , como ahora pareces estás listo para estar de pie , deberías saber que puede ser que Rubeus que ..."

"Rubeus?" él la interrumpió con un grito. "No puedes culpar a Rubeus de estos ataques. Ellos no comenzaron hasta que vinimos a Tsukino. Fueron tus personas quienes me empujaron por las escaleras , uno de tus hombre quien me empujó del muro ."

Serena se puso rígida , estrechó los ojos, y preguntó fríamente , "No te parece más probable que sea una de tus propias personas que vino aquí buscando protección ?"

Darién sintió como si ella lo hubiese golpeado . Su cabeza retrocedió bruscamente, el movimiento súbito causó una ráfaga de dolor por todo el cráneo. El todavía estaba perplejo cuando ella agregó , "Además, Rubeus fue visto en la cantina de la aldea la noche que te caíste por las escaleras . Probablemente no haya sido una de mis personas , después de todo. "

Darién sintió ira estallar dentro de él. Dolor, frustración y una sensación de fracaso de repente crearon una revolución dentro de él. Darién apretó los puños . Quería golpear a alguien. Cualquiera. Y continuar golpeándolo, y ...Sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro intentando quitarse agua, él giró abruptamente y se alejó.

"A dónde vas ?" Serena gritó alarmada . Ella iba detrás de él, y sus guardaespaldas siguiéndolo .

"No sé . A cualquier lugar menos aquí." Sus palabras eran agudas y frías.

"Te estás escapando nuevamente?" ella gritó con desánimo.

Darién se puso rígido, luego giró hacia ella con furia. "Yo nunca me escapé de nada en mi vida!"

"Bien, nunca permaneciste para enfrenta las cosas ! Dijiste que te escapabas a las batallas. Sin duda es más fácil pelear que tener que lidiar con la realidad. " La voz de Serena era aguda y estaba cargada de rabia. El hecho que Darién planease partir era como una cuchillada en su corazón, y ella estaba reaccionando como un animal herido ,y lo estaba atacando .

"Bien, por lo menos en las batallas uno sabe quien es su enemigo . No tienes que estar preocupándote de un atacante furtivo venga a cortarte la garganta!" él se dio vuelta y lanzó una mirada fría a los tres guardias. "Si estos tres supiesen el peligro que corren sus vidas, dejarían de seguirme ." La amenaza en su voz era inconfundible. Luego giró y continuó cruzando |el patio.

Los hombres vacilaron, sus miradas interrogativas fueron hacia ella. Ella les envió una señal para que se marchasen . Sacudiendo la cabeza con alivio obvio, los tres giraron y partieron en dirección opuesta, dejándola sola para observar a su marido caminando hacia los establos. Su corazón se hundió cuando él salió un momento más tarde, trayendo su caballo.

Montándolo , Darién " el Hammer ," Lord Erosión, giró el caballo en dirección a los portones y partió. Tan fácil , Serena pensó. Montar un caballo e irse.

Llevándose todas sus esperanzas de un matrimonio feliz con él.


	37. Chapter 35

CAPITULO 35

Darién cabalgó por un rato largo antes que su rabia se disipase lo suficiente como para él comenzar a pensar coherentemente. La discusión que había tenido con su esposa se reprodujo dentro de su cabeza. La parte que mas lo molestaba y más le dolía era, "Te estás escapando nuevamente?"

Darién frunció el ceño. . No estaba escapando. Escapar era una cobardía, y él no era cobarde. El hecho que hubiese participado en tantas batallas debía probar que no era un cobarde. Darién frunció el ceño mientras consideraba sus propias palabras. El hecho que hubiese participado en tantas batallas? Eso no sonaba muy bien . Seguramente no estaba escapando a otras batalla , verdad ?

Bien , obviamente tampoco te estás quedando, una parte de su mente señaló con lógica. Darién hizo una mueca. Si, pero había una diferencia entre irse y escaparse, él argumentó . No podía engañarse a sí mismo.

Dios querido, estaba escapando. Había estado escapándose por mucho tiempo. Esa realidad lo irritó. Darién siempre se había enorgullecido de su coraje. El coraje en las batallas era todo lo que tenía para enorgullecerse. había sido exactamente un hijo ejemplar, ni un marido ni un lord ejemplar . Y ni siquiera había notado sus deficiencias como lord hasta muy recientemente. Ahora, sabiendo que el coraje en las batalla era el resultado de su escape, tenía que preguntarse . De qué diablos estaba huyendo? De la falta de placer ?

No, no podía ser solamente eso, él decidió. Las batallas no eran placenteras . Era miedo, entonces ? Darién consideró eso seriamente, mas no le pareció la respuesta correcta. No había escapado de Tsukino porque le temiese a su esposa, o porque le

Temiese a quien estaba intentando matarlo. Estaba consciente de la amenaza y confiaba en que podía cuidarse … ahora que estaba seguro que se trataba de un ataque contra él.

"Entonces , por qué carajo no vuelves allá y resuelves todo esto?" murmuró para si mismo con frustración. Con un suspiro, se forzó a calmarse y pensar claramente . La respuesta probablemente estaba en la primera batalla que había peleado . Consideró

esa situación , permitiendo los recuerdos lo inundasen . Había tenido una discusión con su padre. Bien, suponía que llamarla una discusión era algo engañoso.

Básicamente había sido su padre gritando, rugiendo y criticándolo .

Con ese único recuerdo una vieja furia creció dentro de Darién, y él de repente supo la respuesta. Se había escapado de su propia rabia. Ese día había soportado todo el enojo de su padre, poniéndose cada vez más furioso mientras su padre lo azotaba verbalmente. Había apretado los puños, un zumbido había sonado en sus oídos, y su sangre había parecido hervir. Había querido atacarlo. Había querido arrancarle miembro por miembro a su padre. Había Sentido una ira letal. Y eso lo había aterrorizado. Había dejado Erosión ese día y se había dirigido a una batalla, un lugar donde pudiese descargar ese impulso asesino. Y había hecho cada vez que esa ira reaparecía — que era cada vez que volvía a Erosión mientras su padre todavía estaba vivo.

Y luego había sido Hotaru. Pero ella no le había causado ira. Ella había sido una muchacha dulce, inocente y serena. Había sido su muerte lo que lo había afectado tanto. Había volcado la ira que sentía por su padre hacia sí mismo. Pues en realidad él le había fallado a Hotaru. Su muerte había sido el resultado de su fracaso para postergar la consumación. Claramente podía recordar su propia frustración y su furia el día de su muerte. Había deseado lastimar a alguien. Y había vuelto a las batallas.

Darién supuso que estaba haciendo lo mismo ahora. La rabia y la frustración lo estaban corroyendo, así como la culpa por lo que había sucedido en Erosión en esos últimos años. Nuevamente había tenido muchas vidas en sus manos, y nuevamente había fallado en protegerlas. Darién había dejado Tsukino planeando cabalgar hasta donde estaba el rey y sus hombres, a un lugar a donde participar de una batalla y donde poder romper algunas cabezas.

La verdad era que no hallaba ninguna paz huyendo, porque no podía escapar de si mismo ni de la ira alimentada por su padre, . Era el momento de dejar que esa ira se expresase .

Debo volver a mi casa y mi esposa, él pensó, y una imagen de ella sonriendo apareció en su mente. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, y realmente se sintió serenado con solamente pensar en ella. Entonces se acordó del dolor y la rabia de los últimos minutos antes de partir, y sintió dolor en su corazón. No había querido lastimarla . Tampoco esperaba que haberla lastimando le Doliese tanto . Pero - extrañamente – le dolía, y eso también lo ponía feliz, muy feliz.

Disminuyó la velocidad de su caballo mientras esos pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente, e inmediatamente supo exactamente lo que ellos significaban.

La amaba.

El pensamiento no lo sorprendió. Ella le había gustado desde la primera vez que se habían conocido. De ahí al amor no era un salto tan grande, y Serena definitivamente era una mujer merecedora de esa devoción. Pero él era un hombre merecedor de su amor? La pregunta le causó un pequeño dolor en el corazón. Entonces recordó el sexo, las risas, el ingenio, la belleza y la amabilidad de ella. Serena era una mujer especial.

Ellos habían conversado bastante el día que habían consumado el matrimonio. Después de la primera vez, se habían sentado en las sillas cerca del fuego, habían comido y bebido. Serena había estado envuelta en una toalla, y él había estado desnudo. Habían comido en un silencio extrañamente incómodo al principio. Pero luego el vino les había soltado la lengua.

El se había enterado de cosas sobre su infancia, de la pérdida de su madre, de como su tía había tomado la responsabilidad de criar a Serena. Luego le había contado de la muerte de su padre y de Todas las responsabilidades que había asumido desde su muerte. Serena se había tomado esas responsabilidades muy seriamente .Y Darién había sentido vergüenza mientras la escuchaba. Ella Sentí gran afecto y responsabilidad por su gente. Ella conocía sus nombres, sus trabajos, sus penas y alegrías, sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades. Lady Serena de Tsukino verdaderamente era una mujer noble.

Darién pensó con su mente dividida en dos. Una parte enfocada en las semejanzas entre él y su esposa. Si bien ella nunca se lo había dicho, él había oído historias sobre cuan poca atención su padre le prestaba, y cuan fría e indiferente la relación entre ellos había sido. No muy diferente de su propio padre, quien, cuando se molestaba en hablar con Darién, sólo era para criticarlo. Las madres de ambos habían muerto mientras ellos eran niños, y mientras Serena había tenido a su tía para ocupar ese lugar, Darién sólo había tenido a Neflyte y a Rubeus .

También, ambos - él y Serena - habían sido decepcionantes para sus padres — Darién por su problema con la escritura y la lectura, y ella porque no era el hijo varón que su padre esperaba .

Si, había muchas cosas en común . Pero también habían diferencias. Las historias que ella le había contado mostraban como siempre que había habido un problema o conflicto, Serena se había arremangado las mangas y lo había enfrentado. Como había hecho cuando Seiya había llegado con la orden del rey para casarse. A pesar de pensar que Darién era un bastardo cruel, que podría haberla matado, Serena no había escapado a la seguridad de un convento ni se había escondido detrás de votos religioso . Ella había decidido permanecer y luchar, inventar un plan y llevarlo a cabo. Lo que era lo opuesto a los que Darién siempre hacía. El siempre se marchaba, dejando toda la responsabilidad en los hombros de Rubeus y se refugiaba en la seguridad de emocionalmente distante de la guerra. Podía comprender eso ahora, aunque no lo había hecho en su momento.

No iba a huir nuevamente, Darién decidió. Era el momento de dejar de reaccionar como un niño y comenzó a actuar como un adulto. Tiempo de hacer frente a sus responsabilidades, sin importar cuan inadecuado se sintiese para lidiar con ellas. No podía hacerlo peor intentando que huyendo. Si. Volvería a Tsukino y resolvería los asuntos . También, Darién decidió, iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que su esposa correspondiese a su amor. Extrañamente, esa determinación para enfrentar las cosas, para confrontar sus miedos, le dio una sensación de objetivo en la vida. Y también parecía apagar las últimas brasas de la ira que había estado ardiendo en su pecho.

Darién detuvo su caballo y lo hizo girar cuando un dolor lo paralizó. Lanzando un jadeo, miró hacia abajo y su pecho vio una flecha clavada. Entonces comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su caballo. Tenía el cuerpo dormido, se dio cuenta que sus manos y su cuerpo se rehusaban a obedecer sus comandos. Sintió que golpeaba el suelo . Oyó el ruido de su caída y el bufido asustado de su caballo antes que saliera corriendo, dejándolo acostado solo en el camino.

Estaba caído de costado, su mejilla apretada contra el suelo y eso le permitió ver su propia sangre manando del pecho. Ahora nunca llegaría a decirle a Serena que la amaba.


	38. Chapter 36

CAPITULO 36

"Mi lady !"

Serena parpadeó y se forzó a sentarse en la cama. Había venido Arriba para acostarse después que Darién había partido. No lo había hecho inmediatamente, había intentado actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido y continuar con sus tareas al principio, pero había hallado que el esfuerzo era titánico. Había subido y se había acostado, sin llorar, por un buen tiempo hasta que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

"Mi lady !" El segundo grito sonó poco antes que la puerta se abriese para dejar entrar a Molly . Su expresión asustada hizo que Serena se levantase inmediatamente .

" Qué pasa ?" ella preguntó, corriendo a encontrar a su criada.

"Mi Lord! Herido! Nuevamente!" La criada dijo la última palabra con horror y descreimiento, y Serena sintió su pecho apretarse dolorosamente .

"No otra herida en la cabeza?" ella preguntó con desesperación .

Molly no tuvo la oportunidad de responder: Neflyte y Yaten entraron en el cuarto entonces, cargando a Darién . Serena le dio una mirada a la flecha sobresaliendo del tórax de su marido y sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. Una herida en la cabeza habría sido preferible. Por lo menos ella sabía que el hombre era Suficientemente cabeza dura como para sobrevivir a eso. Pero esto? Observó el torso empapado de sangre y se sintió débil.

"Pónganlo en la cama," Amy ordenó, entrando en el cuarto con la tía Luna detrás suyo . "No lo muevan demasiado. "

" Qué sucedió ?" Serena preguntó, yendo a un lado de la cama.

"Un hombre cabalgó hasta los portones y lo dejó ahí," Yaten respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza .

"Quién? "

El administrador frunció el ceño. "Un hombre de cabello rojo. No se detuvo para dar su nombre, solamente lo dejó en el suelo, luego se marchó a caballo."

"Cabello rojo," Serena murmuró.

" Era Rubeus," Neflyte dijo secamente.

Serena cerró los ojos, y luego, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones sobre quien había hecho eso, volvió su atención a la tarea de ayudar a Amy coser a su marido. La debilidad que había sentido cuando habían entrado Darién de repente desapareció , siendo remplazada con determinación. Apenas notó cuando los hombres Salieron del cuarto.

En la próxima media hora las mujeres trabajaron frenéticamente, quitándole la túnica ensangrentada, limpiando la sangre de la herida, quitando la flecha, y luego lavando y cosiendo la herida. Serena incorporó a Darién mientras Amy le daba de beber una poción ; luego, habiendo hecho todo lo que ellos podían, la curandera y las otras mujeres se marcharon .

Serena movió una silla cerca de la cama y se sentó a vigilar a su marido. Lo cuidó por el resto de ese día y esa noche, apenas notando cuando su tía o Molly entraban . Por miedo a dejarlo, ella rechazó todas las ofertas para reemplazarla, incluso aquellas para poder dormir o comer. Dormitó intermitentemente durante la noche, sólo para despertarse con un sobresalto y extender la mano para tocar la frente de Darién. Su piel estaba fresca y seca cada vez que verificó, y Serena agradeció a Dios fervorosamente que por lo menos él no tuviese fiebre.

Cuando su tía se unió a ella al amanecer, Serena le dio una sonrisa distraída, luego - rápidamente - retornó su mirada a su marido. Era casi como si tuviese miedo que él pudiera dejar de respirar, o de repente levantar fiebre, si ella quitaba sus ojos de él.

"Se movió ?" Luna preguntó después que se estuvieron sentadas en silencio por varios minutos.

Serena negó con la cabeza e intentó para no pensar si eso podría ser algo malo . Su única preocupación hasta ahora había sido una infección, o fiebre. Una fiebre podía matar sin importa si la herida era grave o no . Ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por su largo y profundo sueño .

" Probablemente precisa descanso ," su tía murmuró tiernamente.

"Si," Serena concordó . "Alguien salió a buscar a Rubeus?"

"Creo que Sir Neflyte envió algunos hombres afuera ayer, poco después de traer a Darién ."

"Dónde está Sir Neflyte?"

"En el gran salón . El no se ha movió de hay desde ayer . Sólo está sentado a la mesas, irritando y preguntando si ha habido algún cambio cada vez que Molly o yo venimos aquí arriba."

Serena sacudió la cabeza . "Espero que hallen a Rubeus. No podría sobrevivir a otro incidente como este."

"Crees que esto fue obra de Rubeus , entonces ?"

Serena miró a su tía con sorpresa. "Claro. Neflyte lo reconoció."

"Si. Neflyte lo vio traer a Darién aquí y dejarlo en el portón, peor no vio al hombre dispararle la flecha . "

"Bien, si , pero ..."

"No te parece extraño que Rubeus le disparase a Darién, y luego lo trajese aquí para que reciba ayuda?"

Serena se sentó mas derecha , estaba confundida. Realmente eso no tenía mucho sentido. "Estás pensando que no fue Rubeus?"

"Estoy pensando que sería muy difícil para alguien con el cabello color de una zanahoria cruzar el patio del castillo, subir a la muralla, y casi matar a tu marido, para luego salir por el patio nuevamente sin ser notado. Dos veces. Y ahora traer a Darién para que reciba ayuda."

Serena consideró eso brevemente. "Tal vez mis guardias están protegiendo a Rubeus."

"Serena," su tía dijo firmemente . "Ellos no pueden no querer mucho a Darién, pero ellos te aman, te respetan y te son leales. Ellos no mentirían. Además, su opinión sobre Darién está comenzando a cambiar. Se está esparciendo la noticia que él no sabía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en Erosión, y la mayoría está dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda."

"Pero si no fue Rubeus, entonces, quién? Y por qué ?"

"Zirconia simplemente dijo que él estuvo en la cantina la otra noche. Tal vez no era él."

"Entonces por qué no volvió a Erosión mientras nosotros estábamos allá? Y por qué no se quedó cuando Darién volvió ?"

La tía Luna se quedó callada por un momento, luego dijo, "Noté que había mucha sangre en la espalda de la túnica de Darién."

Serena recordó eso, y asintió con la cabeza .

"Pero la flecha no se clavó en su espalda ," la tía Luna le recordó .

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. " Piensas que Rubeus también fue herido."

"Si Darién fue acomodado en el caballo delante de él, su espalda tocó el pecho de Rubeus."

"Una herida en el pecho," Serena murmuró, luego se puso de pie abruptamente .

"A dónde vas ?"

"Tengo que resolver esto. Tengo que hallarlo ."

"No, Serena," ella gritó alarmada . "Envía a Sir Neflyte o ..."

"No. Neflyte está muy enojado con Rubeus, lo mataría sin que nos enteremos de la verdad."

"Pero ..."

"Tía, él puede estar herido. Puede necesitar ayuda. Y nosotros debemos encontrarlo para ayudar a Darién." Viendo inseguridad en el rostro de Luna , ella agregó, " Seré cuidadosa. Llevaré a Goliath. Vigila a Darién por mí. No dejes que nadie se acerque a él , solamente Neflyte. Volveré tan rápidamente como pueda."


	39. Chapter 37

CAPITULO 37

Con ayuda de Goliath , Serena fácilmente halló el lugar donde Darién había estado ; el perro se detuvo abruptamente en el lugar y se sentó. Haciendo que la yegua se detuviese , Serena Desmontó y avanzó cuidadosamente, su mirada fue al punto que el animal estaba olisqueando . El camino de tierra y estaba muy seco, pero ese lugar en cuestión estaba húmedo y era de un color marrón mucho más oscuro por la sangre de Darién .

Arrodillándose, Serena examinó las hojas y la tierra.

Sintió lágrimas inundar sus ojos mientras observaba la escena. La mancha era bastante grande. Tanta sangre. No sabía que Darién había perdido tanta sangre. Y de repente se dio cuenta que podía perderlo. La idea era muy dolorosa. Se había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia en su vida.

Mentirosa, su corazón exclamó. Era más que estar acostumbrada a su presencia. Lo quería. Disfrutaba su mente aguda y su compañía divertida. Su mera presencia le causaba placer . Se sentía diferente cuando él estaba cerca. El la hacía sentir viva. Si ellos estaban teniendo una guerra de voluntades, una batalla de inteligencia y astucia , o estaban haciendo el amor, ella se sentía de la misma manera con él. Se sentía hábil, bonita y especial. Darién le hacía sentir eso. El la observaba con admiración y aprobación, y ella se sentía florecer bajo su mirada como una flor bajo la luz del sol.

Lo amaba.

Serena sintió esa admisión resonar en el fondo de su alma y supo que era verdad. Amaba a su marido, el Hammer de Erosión. No podía perderlo . No iba a permitirlo , se aseguró seriamente. Amy decía que el verdadero peligro había pasado.

El sobreviviría a este ataque. Y Serena se aseguraría que no habría otro.

Respirando profundamente , se enderezó lentamente, Goliath golpeó levemente su cabeza, luego miró a su alrededor . El suelo había estado barroso por lluvia de la noche anterior cuando Darién había cabalgado aquí. Las huellas eran claras y fáciles de seguir — incluso para ella. Serena vio pisadas de dos caballos. Si unas eran de Darién, viniendo de Tsukino; las otras Parecían llevar en dirección opuesta, en dirección a Tsukino.

Serena frunció el ceño . Rubeus había sido visto en Tsukino un día antes. Por qué , entonces, estaría viniendo de Erosión?

Observó las pisadas del caballo de Darién nuevamente, notando que parecía que él había comenzado a volver. Tal vez había visto a su atacante y había intentado darse vuelta y escapar . Pero eso no parecía correcto. Darién no era del tipo de huir de una batalla. De una batalla verbal, tal vez, ella pensó , pero no de un enfrentamiento físico.

Nunca.

Dejando de lado el misterio, por el momento, Serena observó cuidadosamente los dos juegos de huellas.

Podía ver bastante claramente que alguien había venido de Erosión. Rubeus? Esas huellas se encontraban con las de Darién, luego continuaban en dirección a Tsukino, hundiéndose más profundamente en el suelo barroso. Había sido el peso agregado de Darién sobre el caballo de Rubeus lo que había causado eso. Entonces un tercer conjunto de pisadas aparecieron hacia la izquierda, también dirigiéndose a Tsukino. Ellas venían de Erosión , el lugar hacia donde Darién se había dirigido . Serena sintió en sus huesos que esas eran las pisadas de Rubeus, en su viaje de regreso.

Agarrando las riendas de su caballo, ella pasó por el lugar donde Darién había caído , sacó la túnica de su marido de la alforja . La dobló , dejando en la parte de arriba el lugar donde había sangre - que ella estaba segura - no era de Darién,

Llamó a Goliath y le ofreció la prenda. El perro olisqueó la túnica

brevemente, luego comenzó a olisquear el suelo. Varios minutos más tarde, él ladró .

Serena fue a su lado para ver qué había hallado , vio un reguero de sangre. Estaba con suerte. Rubeus había resultado herido. Y había dejado un reguero de sangre. Girando de vuelta en dirección a su caballo, Serena montó y tiró de las riendas.

"Vamos," ella le ordenó al perro . "Busca."

El perro partió inmediatamente , siguiendo la pista por algunos metros, luego se salió del camino principal y fue a un camino menos transitado que ella nunca habría notado por si misma . Siguieron por ese nuevo camino por bastante tiempo , y Serena supo que estaba en tierras de Erosión cuando el camino de repente daba a un claro donde había una cabaña pequeña.

Trotando hacia la puerta , Goliath pacientemente se sentó a esperar.

Serena se detuvo la yegua e inspeccionó el claro cautelosamente. No había ninguna señal de algún otro caballo. O de personas. Girando sobre la montura, miró nerviosamente el camino por donde había venido. No había sentido miedo cuando había partido, determinada como estaba, pero ahora de repente estaba consciente de cuan sola estaba.

El gemido de Goliath atrajo su mirada de vuelta hacia la cabaña. No estaba sola.

Haciendo una pausa , ella sacó un arma de la alforja — no había venido desprevenida — y la apretó firmemente en su mano, Luego desmontó y caminó hacia la puerta . Parándose, tomó al perro por el collar con su mano libre y abrió la puerta torpemente . La puerta se chocó contra la pared . Un chorro de luz inundó la cabaña, iluminando a un hombre desnudo acostado en una cama.

"Lady Serena!" Rubeus jadeó, luego se desmayó .


	40. Chapter 38

CAPITULO 38

Darién abrió sus ojos y miró el cortinaje de la cama. Se sentía como la mierda y tuvo que preguntarse qué carajo le pasaba ahora. Sintió la boca seca como si hubiese estado masticando lana por varios días. Era como aquella vez que había tenido una fiebre muy alta . Estaba enfermo? Buscó en su memoria, intentando hallar la última cosa que recordaba, cuando un movimiento atrajo su mirada hacia el costado .

Neflyte estaba de espaldas al cuarto, observando por la ventana. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños colgando a los costados de su cadera . Su expresión— que Darién podía Ver de perfil — era de seriedad y arrugaba su frente con líneas de descontento.

"Pareces preocupado y triste ." Darién quiso decir las palabras, pero salieron como un graznido . Necesitaba agua, pensó impacientemente . Pero, susurrado o habladas,

el hombre había oído sus palabras y se dio vuelta .

"Estás despierto." Neflyte sonaba sorprendido .

"Si. Por desgracia . " Darién comenzó a moverse , luego se estremeció por el dolor en su hombro. Mirando hacia abajo, vio los vendajes cubriendo esa zona y cerró sus ojos. Había sido alcanzado por una flecha, recordó. Cómo había logrado volver a Tsukino? La última cosa que recordaba haber estado pensando era que se moriría en el bosque sin haberle dicho a Serena lo que sentía por ella.

Neflyte fue hacia el costado de la cama, distrayendo los pensamientos de Darién respecto a su esposa. Neflyte lo observó, había una mirada perturbada en sus ojos. Obviamente algo estaba molestando al hombre. Sin duda era la traición de Rubeus, Darién decidió con tristeza. Ellos habían crecido juntos, los tres, tan cercanos como hermanos. El mismo había confiado en Rubeus como si fuese un hermano. Y en todos esos años, nunca había habido ninguna señal de veta de crueldad, o de la traición que vendría. Ni una señal . Al hombre ni siquiera le gustaba la violencia; y nunca le habían gustados las batallas como a Neflyte o a Darién . El había luchado al lado de Darién cuando había sido necesario y había luchado bien, pero siempre había preferido el manejo del Castillo de Erosión y de las propiedades a la guerra. Nunca había parecido importarle que ellos se marchasen dejándolo para atender la propiedad . De hecho, parecía preferir eso, asegurando que las batallas eran demasiado sangrientas para su gusto . Realmente Rubeus había preferido quedarse solo para mutilar siervos y aldeanos ?

Darién también se sentía asediado por esa amarga de traición.

Darién luchaba contra las sabanas y mantas cubriéndolo, en su intento por sentarse en la cama .

Neflyte vaciló por un momento, buscando el rostro de Darién , luego puso un fin a sus esfuerzos colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Estás demasiado débil como para sentarte . Sólo debes descansa."

Darién desistió de su tentativa de recuperar algo de dignidad con un suspiro y permitió que sus músculos débiles se relajasen ..

"Entonces ," él suspiró, después de un momento para recuperar la respiración. "Por qué estás tan serio ? Voy a morir?"

Neflyte vaciló, luego encogió los hombros . "Sobreviviste nuevamente, parece. Sos el bastardo mas suertudo que he conocido ."

Darién hizo una mueca , no sintiéndose especialmente suertudo. Casi había sido Pisado por un caballo , lanzado escaleras abajo, empujado de un muro para caer inconsciente en el foso , y luego le habían disparado una flecha en el bosque y lo habían dejado abandonado para morir. Supuso que el tema de la suerte era un asunto de perspectivas. Su mirada fue hacia el baúl al lado de la cama, y se posó en el jarro y la taza que habían allá. "Hay algo para beber?"

"Si. " Neflyte sirvió el líquido en la taza , luego ayudó a Darién a incorporarse un poco, para llevar la taza a sus labios . Era agua, pura y fresca. Darién bebió un poco, forzándose a no tragar, luego hizo un gesto para indicar que era suficiente. Neflyte lo recostó de vuelta sobre la cama .

Darién suspiró. "Entonces , en qué estabas pensando cuando mirabas por la ventana? Qué te pone tan sombrío?"

Neflyte lo miró seriamente. Sus ojos brillaron cuando admitió, " Estaba pensando que ya es tiempo de que todo este asunto sea resuelto ."

"Si. " Darién sentía lo mismo . "Ya es tiempo. La próxima vez él puede tener éxito y matarme."

"El ?"

"Rubeus."

"Estás mejor?" Serena preguntó, alejando el vaso de a boca de Rubeus y dando un paso atrás para observarlo cautelosamente.

"Si. " Rubeus asintió con la cabeza , luego hizo una mueca . "Mi lady , me apena mucho recibirla de esta manera." él señaló la manta de piel que ella había usado para cubrir su desnudez. " Escuché su caballo y temí que fuese Neflyte que me había hallado. Tenía que saber si era él. "

Serena frunció el ceño ante la formalidad de ese hombre. El no estaba actuando como un asesino loco.

Serena decidió sería mejor ir directo al punto. Ese hombre no estaba en condiciones de ser una amenaza para nadie. Vio los vendajes envueltos alrededor de su pecho y la sangre en ellos . Obviamente estaba débil y febril.

"Fuiste vos quien le disparó la flecha a Darién ?"

"No!" él gritó , obviamente perturbado por la pregunta. "Yo nunca haría eso. Yo lo levanté y lo llevé a su casa, para que pudieran curarlo ."

"Arruinando mis puntos y arruinando mi trabajo duro mientras hacías eso ."

Serena se dio vuelta ante esas palabras irritadas. Una mujer mayor pero atractiva estaba en la puerta, mirando al hombre en la cama con disgusto. Su cabello era rojo, como el del hombre en la cama, pero salpicado con canas. Su piel era pecosa como la de Rubeus, y sus ojos eran del mismo color verdes claro . La madre de Rubeus? Serena se preguntó . Las próximas palabras respondieron esa pregunta.

"No podía dejarlo tirado allá en el camino, madre."

La boca de la mujer se apretó, pero ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia la chimenea a dejar la madera que traía. Aparentemente había estado afuera recolectando leña cuando Serena había llegado .

"Si no fuiste vos, entonces quién le disparó ?" Serena preguntó, mirando nuevamente a Rubeus. Su mirada se estrechó cuando él evitó su mirada.

" No lo vi. Yo estaba dirigiéndome a Tsukino para conversar con Darién. Y lo encontré tirado en el camino ... ya herido." él le dio su una mirada inocente que de ninguna manera la convenció .

"Puedes no haber visto nada, pero debes tener una idea quien lo hizo," ella presionó . Cuando él vaciló, Serena supo que tenía razón . "Quién? "

Rubeus sacudió la cabeza . "Debo conversar con Darién primero."

"Quién? "

"Neflyte." La respuesta no vino del segundo en comando de Darién. "Madre!" él gritó, y Serena miró seriamente a la mujer. Sus miradas se encontraron , y la mujer sacudió la cabeza .

"El era siempre fue el mas malo de los tres ."

"El no era malo ," Rubeus corrigió. "Solamente era ..."

"Como decía," su madre terminó. "El mas rencoroso. Siempre provocando a los mas pequeños y mas débiles que él ."

"El siempre era provocado ," Rubeus discutió. "Los otros niños de la aldea se reían de ... porque su madre era una mujer fácil . Ellos estaban celosos por causa de nuestro padre, porque nosotros estábamos estudiando y aprendiendo con Darién."

"Pero y pensaba que tu madre era la mujer fácil..." Serena se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y delante de quien . Cuando Rubeus frunció el ceño , ella se ruborizó y pidió disculpas , "Neflyte me dijo que su madre era la hija del herrero."

"Yo soy la hija del herrero," la madre de Rubeus anunció secamente.

"Oh." Serena miró a uno y al otro, luego sintió un momento de miedo. Si Rubeus no era el loco que había realizados todos esos atentados …

"Darién te ordenó castigar a Malachite cortándole la pierna ?"

"No lo sé ."

Serena estaba tironeada entre el shock y el enojo. " Qué quieres decir, no lo sabes? Te lo ordenó o no?"

"Yo recibí esas órdenes, es cierto. Y estaba firmadas por Darién."

Serena sintió como si su corazón se partiese. Entonces murmuró, "Entonces las órdenes vinieron de él . "

"No lo sé ."

Ella lo miró confundida. "Pero acabas de decir ..."

"Que esas órdenes estaban escritas en mensajes que Darién firmó," él repitió cuidadosamente.

Serena sacudió la cabeza confundida. "Entonces él debe haber ..."

"A menos que Neflyte haya escrito esas cosas que él deseaba que sucediesen , cosas que Darién nunca ordenó."

"Neflyte? Por qué Neflyte escribiría los mensajes de Darién por él ? "

"Darién no puede escribir. Ni puede leer."

" Qué ?" ella gritó con asombro.

"Fue por eso que su padre nos llevó, para aprender con él, "

Rubeus explicó. "Darién no podía leer. Nuestro padre creía que era por pereza. El profesor intentó decirle que no era falta de esfuerzo, que Darién necesitaba lecciones especiales, que a veces veía las letras al revés y que necesitaba una ayuda especial …Pero Lord Erosión no quería escuchar . Entonces intentó usarnos a nosotros para crear una competencia con Darién . " "Pero ustedes acabaron encubriendo su problema , " Serena murmuró, recordando lo que Neflyte y Darién le habían contado . No le habían dicho que Darién no podía leer o escribir, solamente que tenía dificultades con eso.

"Si. Neflyte o yo siempre lo ayudamos. Uno de nosotros le leía y el otro escribía sus tareas . El solamente puede firmar su nombre ."

"Puede escribir su nombre?"

"Si. Y puede leer un poco , pero le lleva mucho tiempo y le es muy complicado . Era más fácil si nosotros hacíamos las dos cosas por él ."

"Entonces Darién nunca realmente escribió esas órdenes que recibiste ?"

"No. Neflyte lo hizo ."

"Dios querido." Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama pequeña. "Ha sido Neflyte desde el principio."

"Me temo que si ." él suspiró tristemente . "Cuando las órdenes comenzaron a llegar para hacer esas cosas, yo … bien, no me parecían que fuesen de Darién . Pero yo no podía cerciorarme de eso . El muy rara vez venía a Erosión, y cuando estaba allá, estaba muy cansado por las batallas o el viaje. Y pronto Darién partía nuevamente , diciéndome que le escribiese si había algún problema , o que Neflyte me mandaría las tareas para hacer por escrito ..." Rubeus encogió los hombros impotentemente . "El aseguraba que las órdenes eran de Darién. Yo no podía negarme a cumplirla . Hasta que comencé a sospechar que Neflyte deliberadamente hacía cosas para mantenernos separados. "

Serena levantó sus cejas, y él le explicó. "La mañana después que Seiya la trajo , y luego trajo a Darién de vuelta a Erosión, Neflyte también volvió. Y me mandó a la aldea con una tarea menor. Luego se me apareció en el camino de vuelta al castillo. Me dijo que estaba preocupado por la condición mental de Darién, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más cruel. Me dijo que deseaba conversar conmigo. Creí finalmente íbamos a llegar al fondo de la cuestión . El sugirió discutir la situación, y yo acepté . Cabalgamos hasta un lugar lejano y entonces me atacó. No lo vi venir ." Rubeus sacudió la cabeza . "El me dejó tirado en el bosque para que muriese."

"Pero no te moriste ," Serena dijo.

"No. Puede recuperar mi caballo y llegar hasta aquí."

"Estaba casi muerto cuando llegó," su madre dijo . "No creí que iba a sobrevivir."

"Pero lo hice, gracias a vos. " Rubeus miró a su madre con cariño y gratitud , entonces continuó. "Cuando me recuperé lo suficiente para volver a Erosión ..."

"No estabas suficientemente curado," su madre dijo .

"Mamá oyó la noticia de que Darién la había llevado a Tsukino," Rubeus continuó, ignorándola.

"Entonces fuiste a Tsukino ."

Las cejas de Rubeus se alzaron. "Cómo lo sabe?"

"Zirconia te reconoció en la cantina."

"Zirconia." él suspiró, obviamente recordando. "Cómo está ella? Está

bien ?"

"Si. ella está bien . Por qué fuiste a Tsukino? Para conversar con Darién?"

"Si. " él hizo una mueca . "Pero fui advertido por un viejo inquilino de Erosión que Darién me estaba buscando . Y me dijo que él pensaba que yo había impartido los castigos. Que – de hecho – yo impartí." El joven parecía angustiado y Serena se tomó

el tiempo de calmarlo, a pesar que estaba impaciente por escuchar el resto de la historia.

"Vos no sabías. Además, ellos estaban ordenados por escrito . Su firma estaba en ellos aunque no supiese que Darién no los había aprobado ."

"Si. " él dio una sonrisa agradecido y luego admitió, "De cualquier manera, me marché inmediatamente . Sentía pánico, creo. Me di cuenta de mi error cuando estaba volviendo , pero decidí que precisaba un plan. Pero cuando volví a la mañana siguiente , me enteré de la caída de las escaleras y que estaba en reposo.

Decidí darle unos días para recuperarse antes de volver. La próxima vez fui a Tsukino y fue entonces cuando lo encontré tirado en el camino. Estaba inconsciente y muy mal herido. Yo sabía que tenía que conseguir ayudar, de otro modo seguramente moriría. Entonces lo llevé en mi caballo ..."

"Y te volviste a abrir tu herida," su madre agregó irritadamente.

"Bien, no podía dejarlo tirado allá," Rubeus repitió cansadamente, y Serena sospechó que él había dicho eso cien veces en respuesta a las protestas de la mujer.

"Por qué lo llevaste a Tsukino ? Erosión quedaba mucho más cerca del lugar donde cayó."

"Sospechaba que Neflyte era el culpable. No podía llevar a Darién allá para que Neflyte terminase el trabajo, entonces se lo llevé a usted. "

"Pero Neflyte estaba en Tsukino. No en Erosión. Por qué pensaste que estaba en Erosión?"

Rubeus pareció sorprendido con esa noticia . "Pensé que había quedado como el administrador."

Serena negó con la cabeza . "Darién dice que Neflyte no tiene paciencia para ese puesto. Dejó a Arman como administrador."

Rubeus consideró eso brevemente, luego sacudió la cabeza en aprobación. "Arman es una buena elección . El ... Espere! Dijo que Neflyte está en Tsukino?"

"Si. "

"Solo con Darién?"

"No, claro que no. Hay muchas personas allá . Está mi tía, los criados, ..." ella frunció el ceño de repente, "Seguramente Neflyte no intentaría nada con tantas personas a su alrededor?"

"Hay alguien en el cuarto de Darién? Custodiándolo ? "

"Si. Mi tía está sentada con él. Le dije que no dejase que nadie se aproximase excepto… Neflyte." Serena gimió y vio su propio horror reflejado en los ojos de Rubeus. Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie . "Debo volver con él. "

"Yo voy también." Rubeus anunció, empujando las mantas a un lado y tropezando al salir de la cama.

"Sobre mi cadáver !" su madre rugió, avanzando para pararlo. Serena hizo una pausa para mirar como la mujer agregaba, " No te voy a coser de vuelta . Vuelve a esa maldita cama ahora!"

Pero Rubeus no estaba escuchando a su madre. Ya estaba poniéndose un par de pantalones manchados con sangre .

"Tal vez tu madre tenga razón, Rubeus. No estás en condiciones de ..."

"Yo voy ," Rubeus insistió, estremeciéndose mientras se ponía la

túnica de igualmente manchada con sangre .

"Pero .. " Serena comenzó a decir cuando su madre gritó , "No seas idiota! Vuelve ..."

"Dónde pusiste mi caballo, madre?" Rubeus las ignoró a ambas.

Su madre lo miró ferozmente por un momento, luego fue hacia la puerta. "Lo escondí detrás da cabaña. Voy a buscarlo . Ponte las malditas botas ."

Serena vaciló mientras observaba a Rubeus luchar para ponerse las

botas. Quería dejarlo allí y marcharse, pero no podía. Murmurando entre dientes , Serena se apresuró a ayudarlo . Le puso las botas y el cinturón rápidamente, pero la madre fue mucho más rápida. Ya tenía el caballo ensillado y estaba montada cuando ellos salieron de la cabaña.

" Qué estás haciendo?" él latió, viendo ella.

"Yo voy también. Alguien tiene que mantenerte montado en este caballo."

Rubeus abrió la boca para discutir, luego simplemente avanzó hacia el caballo .

Serena montó su propio caballo. Recordando a Goliath, miró a su alrededor . Había dejado al perro afuera al ver que Rubeus estaba demasiado débil como para ser una amenaza. Ahora no estaba a la vista . Serena lo llamó , le silbó y finalmente se relajó cuando el perro apareció entre los árboles .

"Ven ," ella ordenó, tirando de las riendas de su yegua. Y con eso, ellos partieron .


	41. Chapter 39

CAPITULO 39

"Rubeus." Darién repitió el nombre con tristeza. "Sabe que él debe estar detrás de todo esto , verdad?"

"Oh, si. " Neflyte, ausentemente colocó el jarro en el piso al lado de donde estaba sentado. "Quién mas ? Dudo que cualquier de los criados o de los aldeanos sepan como usar el arco y la flecha."

"Si. " Darién observó las acciones de Neflyte , pero su mente estaba enfocada en Rubeus y en su traición . Entonces admitió, "Me temo que no haya otra respuesta . Lo que no entiendo es qué lo ha hecho llegar tan lejos. Yo podría haberle perdonado las crueldades con los siervos y los aldeanos… bien, tal vez no perdonarlas, pero darle algún castigo y la oportunidad para que enmendase las injusticias que había cometido . No entiendo por qué tuvo que llevar las cosas a este punto . Qué espera ganar?"

"Tal vez espera ganar todo lo que vos tienes ," Neflyte murmuró.

Darién le dio una mirada enojado. "Matarme no le dará eso, " él dijo severamente. "Erosión sería heredado por mi primo Zafiro si yo me muero ."

Neflyte se puso rígido , luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Si, claro ."

"Entonces por qué desearía verme muerto?"

"Tal vez te odia . "

Darién se congeló. "Por qué?"

"Bien, tienes todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Una propiedad rica y productiva. Un hermosa esposa joven . Los favores del rey. Y él no tiene nada."

Darién frunció el ceño . "Yo heredé todo eso de mi padre. Fue un asunto de ..."

"Suerte."

Darién frunció el ceño , pero Neflyte continuó. "Rubeus tenía el mismo padre que vos. Pero su madre era la hija del herrero. Si invertimos las madre , él habría sido el lord y no vos. Entiendes, por supuesto. "

"No, no entiendo ." Darién frunció el ceño , su mirada vagó por el cuarto mientras consideraba la situación . Rubeus era su medio hermano? . Imposible. Nunca había sospechado eso . "El no se parece en nada a mí. Tiene cabello rojo y ojos verdes. Vos te pareces más a mí que él .Estás seguro que ..." Darién hizo una pausa , su mirada volvió a su primero en comando . Neflyte se parecí mas a él que Rubeus. Neflyte tenía la misma altura que él, el mismo cabello oscuro , los mismos ojos azules, la misma boca — una boca que en ese momento se curvaba con diversión.

"Nuestro padre era bastante prolífico," Neflyte dijo, luego permitió un momento para él asimilase eso antes de continuar. "Rubeus, heredó los ojos y el pelo de su madre. Pero heredó el cuerpo de nuestro padre . También tiene la misma nariz recta y el mentón fuerte."

Darién miró azorado a Neflyte . Dos hermanos. Tenía dos hermanos. Todos estos años creyendo que era hijo único —

"Por qué nunca fui informado?"

"Supongo nuestro padre nunca se molestó en contártelo porque no consideraba que fuese algo muy significativo . Nunca nos reconoció abiertamente . Y Rubeus no sabe ..."

"Pero vos si ."

Neflyte encogió los hombros . "Me enseñaron que eso era algo que no debía ser hablado abiertamente . Realmente nunca estuve seguro si éramos hermanos o no."

Darién se quedó callado por un momento, luego sacudió la cabeza . "Pero si Rubeus no sabía ..."

"Se enteró siendo mas grande . Yo se lo conté . " Neflyte comenzó a jugar con el jarro, su mirada yendo hacia Darién . "

Discutimos ese tema extensivamente .Le resultaba difícil de aceptar . Pero con un poco mas de suerte , él podría haber sido el Lord de Erosión . Podría haberse sentado a la mesas con reyes, se podría haber casado con una noble. Podría haber sido dueño de su propia vida , sin tener que obedecer órdenes."

Darién frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. "No es todo tan maravilloso como suena . Sabes eso, y él también debería saberlo ! Yo tengo que responder al rey. Y en su posición, Rubeus sólo debía responder a mí. Fue muy afortunado. El rey puede ser muy exigente. Y en cuanto a casarse con una noble, yo no elegí, me fue ordenado casarme con Lady Tsukino. Difícilmente podría haber escogido una esposa."

"Pero todo te salió bien. Pareces contento con ella. "

"Si," Darién concordó , ablandando su expresión.

"Bien, Rubeus probablemente te envidia por eso también."

Darién hizo una mueca . "Entonces es un estúpido . No es que mi esposa no vale la pena envidiar, pero por qué perder el tiempo con esas tonterías ? Esas especulaciones no lo llevarán a ninguna parte. Y , como te dije, si me muero , Erosión irá a Zafiro."

"Pero Tsukino volvería a Serena."

Darién parpadeó. "Si. Supongo que si . Por ahora no hay ningún hijo para heredarlo . Muy probablemente Tsukino permanecería con ella y el rey se vería obligado a volver a casarla ."

"Entonces , tal vez su asesino planea cortejarla y casarse con ella. Sería muy fácil congraciarse con ella y que Serena recurra a él para ayudarla a administrar Tsukino. " Neflyte sonrió, y Darién Sintió frío .

"Especialmente con Rubeus suelto allá afuera."

"Nunca fue Rubeus," Darién se dio cuenta .

"Rubeus nunca fue suficientemente astuto como para armar un plan." Dijo Neflyte.

"El es astuto , el problema es que es leal."

"Un estúpido ... ."

"Vos le enviabas esas instrucciones a Rubeus. Vos ordenabas mutilar en mi nombre!"

Neflyte encogió los hombros . "Vos obviamente no tenías el coraje para hacer lo que se debía hacer. Siempre has sido el débil . Demasiado estúpido como para aprender a escribir y leer ..."

Darién se sentó , agarrando el jarro que estaba en la mesa y lanzándolo a la cabeza de Neflyte . Fue un acto de desesperación , con poca fuerza en el golpe , pero la sorpresa fue suficiente para hacer que Neflyte retrocediese su cabeza .

Darién intentó salir de la cama, e ir hacia la puerta . No era idiota . Neflyte nunca habría confesado todo eso si planease mantener vivo a Darién . El hombre planeaba matarlo. Lo había estado intentando todo ese tiempo, e intentando que pareciese un accidente. Darién dudaba que esta vez fallaría. Y el mismo estaba Demasiado débil como para presentar batalla. Sólo le quedaba salir al corredor y pedir ayuda.

Ah! Pero la desesperación no era suficiente para salvarlo. Su cuerpo, todavía estaba débil . Y Darién se tambaleó cuando sus pies tocaron el piso . El comenzó a lanzarse hacia adelante, pero de repente Neflyte ya estaba a su lado, empujándolo de vuelta sobre la cama.

"Ahora, qué carajo se supone que estás haciendo ?" el caballero preguntó, empujando Darién debajo de las sabanas y nuevamente cubriéndolo con las pieles. "No estás en forma para andar caminando por ahí ."

Darién lo observó cautelosamente mientras el hombre se enderezaba. Entonces Neflyte suspiró.

"Realmente no quiero matarte, Darién. De hecho, creí que había solucionado el asunto cuando apuñalé a Rubeus."

"Apuñalaste a Rubeus?"

"Si. bien, no podía dejar que te contase lo de las órdenes. Podrías haber deducido todo. " él apretó los labios. "Verdaderamente creí que la situación estaba resuelta, y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Siempre estuve contento de servirte como tu primero en comando . Vos volvería a tu antigua rutina tan pronto te cansases de tu esposa. Las cosas volverían a estar bien."

" Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?" Darién preguntó con la boca seca.

"Realmente, fue ese accidente con el carro y el caballo. No tenía intención de matarte hasta entonces. En ese momento, cuando creí que estabas muerto, me di cuenta que Serena se quedaría sola. Tsukino no tendría lord . Todo estaría a mi disposición

para tomarlo . Y me di cuenta que quería eso. Quería todo eso , y me lo merezco tanto como vos te lo mereciste. Claro ,que entonces tuve que planear como apoderarme de eso, y me pareció que el único modo era vos estuvieses muerto. Entonces comencé a urdir mis planes, pero decidí esperar hasta que llegásemos aquí para ponerlos en marcha . Sabía que todos asumirían que fuiste matado por la venganza de alguno de los aldeanos."

"O por Rubeus."

"Si. bien, en ese momento yo creía que él estaba muerto." Su medio hermano encogió los hombros y dijo, casi amablemente, "Si hubiera habido otro modo de conseguir lo que me merezco, seguramente habría usado ese otro método. Pero vos te interpones entre Serena y yo , y es ella quien puede darme todo lo que quiero y merezco."

"Ella nunca se casaría con vos, " Darién dijo suavemente .

"Claro que si ," Neflyte discutió como si le explicase algo a una criatura. " Yo siempre recibo todas tus sobras. Además, yo sería un marido encantador y siempre le recordaría a vos. Ella se casará conmigo por un amor confundido y por el dolor de la pérdida . Y hasta pensará que ese matrimonio es su propia idea."

Amor y pérdida? A pesar de la situación en que se hallaba , Darién se animó con esas palabras. Serena lo amaba ? Neflyte parecía creer que si . Disfrutó esa idea por un momento, luego se dio cuenta que podría no ser una buena cosa que Neflyte tuviese razón . Si ella amaba a Darién, podría casarse con Neflyte en un momento de debilidad y dolor . La expresión de Darién se apretó, y levantó la cabeza ligeramente. "Entonces , cómo planeas matarme?"

Neflyte hizo una mueca . "En verdad, eso era lo que estaba considerando cuando te despertaste . Si hubiese sido a mi modo , la flecha te habría matado .Pero como eso falló , una espada partiéndote la cabeza sería mi segunda preferencia. Eso sería poco doloroso , pero revelaría mi juego."

El sonrió extrañamente. "El veneno habría sido mi próxima opción. Y sólo diríamos que vos nunca te despertaste. Pero no tengo ningún veneno aquí en este momento y no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte solo. Entonces creo que tendrás que ser sofocando." él levantó una de las mantas de piel que estaba caída en el piso y comenzó a formar un bollo con ella mientras hablaba. "Es lento y desagradable, pero realmente no tengo muchas opciones." él hizo una pausa y ladeó la cabeza. "Algún último pedido o comentario ?"

Darién cerró los ojos brevemente, la ira crecía dentro de él, seguida por algo cercano a la desesperación . En silencio maldijo la debilidad que lo hacía una presa tan fácil, luego Abrió los ojos. Neflyte se movió más cerca , mas hizo una pausa cuando sus miradas se encontraron .

"Bien ?" él preguntó.

"Por qué le ordenaste a Rubeus cortarle las piernas a ese campesino ?" Cuando Neflyte pareció sorprendido con la pregunta súbita . Entonces Darién le recordó "Malachite. El estaba acusado de caza furtiva. Realmente lo estabas castigando por eso, o por la golpiza que te dio cuando éramos niños?"

Neflyte se mordió el labio , sus manos apretándose en la piel que sujetaba.

"El no tenía derecho a tocarme. Yo era el hijo del lord."

Darién sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Una idea se le acababa de ocurrir al ver la expresión arrogante de Neflyte . Se acordó de él cuando eran niños , Neflyte solía levantar el mentón y mirar fijamente a los otros niños. Pero esa arrogancia era una defensa a la inferioridad que sentía eso. Pero los niños la interpretaban como simple arrogancia, y por eso frecuentemente lo golpeaban , y Rubeus y Darién frecuentemente tenían que ayudarlo . La peor situación había sido la vez que Malachite había provocado a Neflyte, le había dicho que era hijo de una mujer fácil, la mujer de todos y la mujer de nadie al mismo tiempo . Neflyte había atacado al otro muchacho, pero rápidamente lo había lamentado. Malachite había sido un chico grandote, musculoso y fuerte. El le había dado una gran golpiza a Neflyte. Pensando en eso , Darién se preguntó si el cazador furtivo , era el mismo Malachite.

"Y Bertha?" él preguntó, pensando en los pechos mutilados de la esposa del cervecero .

" Qué hizo ella para merecer el castigo que recibió ?"

"Ella siempre estaba provocándome, burlándose y diciendo que yo me cría superior a los demás."

"Y Alan ? Seguramente un niño de siete años no puede haberte hecho enojar . "

"Su madre era más puta que la mía. Ella se abría de piernas para todos y nunca cobraba por eso . Pero llegó mi turno , ella me dijo que no tendría a un bastardo entre sus piernas."

"Entonces la castigaste mutilando a su hijo?" Darién suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

Rubeus está repartiendo castigos de acuerdo a su orgullo herido.

Desgraciadamente, había usado su posición de poder para dar rienda suelta a su venganza.

El sonido de un susurro lo hizo abrir los ojos, y vio que Neflyte estaba avanzando , levantando la piel mientras lo hacía.

"Dónde está mi esposa?" Darién preguntó .

"Está descansando, creo." Neflyte pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. Era obvio que él no había considerado el paradero de Serena . Su mirada fue hacia la puerta y vaciló brevemente , luego sacudió la cabeza . "Si, ella probablemente está descansando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo a tu lado ." Neflyte miró nuevamente a Darién y encogió los hombros .

"Bien, es mejor terminar con esto , antes que ella decida venir a verte , " él comentó relajadamente. Y sin una palabra mas , caminó hacia el costado de la cama y se inclinó sobre Darién para apretar la piel firmemente contra su rostro.

Darién luchó, sus manos se sacudieron primero, intentando apartar la piel, y luego buscando la cara del hombre que lo sofocaba. Pero el otro hombre evitaba sus manos fácilmente.

Darién sintió que sus pulmones comenzaban a arder por falta de oxigeno. Y supo que se estaba muriendo. Tuvo un vago recuerdo de si mismo preguntando,

"Por qué tan oscuro ? Voy a morir?"


	42. Chapter 40

CAPITULO 40

"Mi lady !" Molly avanzó hacia ella cuando Serena entró repentinamente en la fortaleza, con Goliath siguiéndola. "Pasa algo? Vos ... Quién es ese ?"

Serena hizo una pausa y miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Rubeus subiendo los escalones de entrada con ayuda de su madre. "Es Rubeus. Mi tía está con Darién?" Serena rezó para que así fuera, pero Molly se quedó enganchada en la primer parte de la conversación.

"Rubeus?" la criada preguntó , sus ojos se abrieron con alarma. "Aquí? Pero él ..."

"No, él no lo hizo," Serena dijo rápidamente. "Neflyte lo hizo."

"Neflyte?" Se algo , Molly parecía aún más horrorizada.

"Si. A dónde está él ? "

Molly hizo una pausa abriendo los ojos con mas horror. "El está sentando con mi lord . Su tía está durmiendo una siesta en su silla, él le sugirió que fuese a descansar . Dijo que él vigilaría a Darién . "

"Jesús! ," Rubeus gritó, llegando a tiempo a oír la explicación. Serena no dijo una palabra, sólo giró en dirección a las escaleras y corrió .

Rubeus, su madre y Molly prontamente la siguieron , pero ella los dejó muy atrás en las escaleras Darién jadeó en shock, entrando aire en sus pulmones con alivio como la piel de repente fue quitada de su rostro. Por un momento, estuvo muy ocupado llenando sus pulmones Como para que le importase por qué eso había sucedido. Entonces el zumbido en sus oídos lo hizo consciente de un montón de gritos y golpes. Abriendo sus ojos, vio a Neflyte con una enorme joroba sobre su espalda, corría como loco en el centro de la habitación. Un segundo más tarde, puedo ver que Neflyte no tenía una joroba . O mejor dicho , la joroba era su esposa.

Lady Serena estaba montada en la espalda de Neflyte , con los brazos alrededor de su cuello , sofocándolo , y con la otra mano tiraba violentamente de su cabello. Estaba gritando como una Poseída . Su vecina , Lady Serena de Tsukino era una enemiga muy peligrosa , Darién pensó orgullosamente. El gritó con furia y alarma cuando Neflyte logró quitarla de su espalda , mandándola al suelo .

Entonces , Neflyte extrajo una daga pequeña pero afilada de su cintura.

Darién sintió su sangre helarse . De repente, la furia lo lanzó fuera de la cama. Darién se cayó hacia adelante ni bien su pies tocaron el piso, pero logró agarrar el tobillo de Neflyte . Le llevó un momento darse cuenta que otro rugido enfurecido se unía al suyo, otro par de botas entraron en su campo en visión. Darién miró hacia arriba.

"Rubeus," él jadeó cuando su segundo se abalanzó hacia Neflyte. El hombre logró torcer el brazo de Neflyte , restringiendo sus movimientos. Entonces una mujer más vieja, de cabello rojo se unió a la riña, saltando por encima de Darién para agarrar el otro brazo de Neflyte .

Darién no vio entrar a Molly pero ella estaba del otro lado de Rubeus, y esperaba su turno para intervenir. Darién oyó un chillido cuando ella golpeó la cabeza de Neflyte con un orinal . Un orinal que no estaba vacío, y Darién instintivamente soltó el tobillo de su enemigo e intentó esquivar la lluvia de orina . El fluido amarillo cayó sobre el asesino . Rubeus y la pelirroja se corrieron a tiempo , dejando a Neflyte girando en tropezar círculos, mientras sacudía ciegamente su faca .

El corazón de Darién casi se paró en su pecho cuando el hombre giró hacia Serena. Ella se había puesto de pie y estaba intentando alejarse .

Un gruñido venido de la puerta llamando la atención de Darién , y vio a un Goliath enfurecido . No sabía si ordenarle que ataque o si el perro había sido entrenado para responder a un ataque. Extendiendo la mano , Darién capturó el tobillo de Neflyte y gritó , "Mira Goliath, es nuestro vecino, es el de Lord Erosión! Ataca! "

El enorme perro se abalanzó sobre Neflyte inmediatamente , Neflyte quiso escapar , tropezándose con sus propios , intentó evitar la caída usando la mano con la que sujetaba la faca. Fue un error fatal. Un gritó llenó el cuarto cuando Neflyte cayó empalándose en su propio cuchillo .

Nadie se movió , todos los ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inerte. Todos sabían que había sido una herida mortal . El puñal estaba clavado en su garganta . Un charco de sangre rápidamente se formó alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Bien," Serena murmuró después de un momento de silencio . "Es obvio que mis criadas se han puesto my negligentes . Mientras Zirconia está ayudando a su hija, las cosas no funcionan de la misma manera en esta casa. Ese orinal debería haber sido vaciado ayer."

La mirada de Darién fue hacia su esposa. De repente una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios , entonces una risa histérico surgió de su pecho . El sacudió la cabeza . "Dios, eres increíble , mujer, te amo . "

Las palabras eran espontáneas y Darién no había tenido intención de decirlas, pero ya estaban dichas . Darién esperó su respuesta. Un suspiro decepcionado se escapó de sus labios cuando todo lo que Serena logró hacer fue darle una sonrisa temblorosa mientras se ponía de pie .

Ella fue hacia Goliath , que todavía estaba al lado de Neflyte.

Darién frunció el ceño con preocupación ante el quejido lastimero que la bestia dio cuando su esposa lo acarició .

"El está bien ?" Darién preguntó .

"Se ha cortado. Pero no creo que sea muy profundo . Molly , ven a ayudarme a ponerlo en la cama."

Darién observó como las mujeres hacían que el perro herido caminase como podía hasta el pie de la cama, luego lo hicieron subir.

"Debo ir a buscar a Amy?" la criada preguntó .

"Si. Y trae unos hombres para sacar a Neflyte ," Serena ordenó, observando por encima del hombro al lugar donde Neflyte yacía.

Molly asintió y rápidamente partió.

Darién observó como su esposa enderezarse de la cama donde estaba el perro. Le lanzó una mirada a la mujer peligrosa, "Vos ocúpate de Rubeus, y yo voy a lidiar con mi marido."

Asintiendo , la pelirroja prontamente fue hacia Rubeus y lo tomó del brazo. Lo llevó en dirección a las sillas cerca de la chimenea.

Serena hizo una pausa cerca de Darién y dijo, "No, tráigalo a la cama ." Después de una breve vacilación, la mujer cumplió la orden.

Serena se arrodilló para ofrecer su ayuda a Darién. Ahora que la crisis había terminado , él casi no tenía fuerzas. Hizo un esfuerzo para cooperar pero sabía que su esposa estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo. Cuando finalmente Darién se desmoronó sobre el colchón, fue para encontrarse al lado de un igualmente débil Rubeus.

"Molly dijo que me necesitaban ," una voz gritó .

Darién miró para ver a la vieja curandera de Tsukino entrar en el cuarto. Le lanzó una mirada a los tres machos heridos acostados en la cama, luego fue directamente a Darién.

Pero él rápidamente la despachó .

"Yo estoy bien . Atienda a Goliath. El tiene una herida reciente; yo simplemente necesito un cambio de vendaje."

Se sintió divertido al notar la sorpresa en sus ojos antes que ella volviese su atención al perro acostado en el pie de la cama. Darién se dio vuelta hacia el hombre a su lado , sólo entonces notando los vendajes ensangrentados cubriendo el tórax de su medio hermano.

" Qué te sucedió ?" él preguntó y frunció el ceño.

"Neflyte," su hermano respondió .

"A mí , también."

En vez de hablar, Rubeus gruñó de dolor cuando la mujer pelirroja comenzó a quitarle el vendaje.

Darién miró a su esposa mientras ella también comenzaba a desatar los vendajes de él , luego miró nuevamente a la mujer pelirroja .

"Quién es ella?" él preguntó.

"Mi madre," Rubeus respondió entre dientes . La mujer en cuestión estaba trabajando en su herida.

"Oh. Un placer conocerla , " Darién dijo educadamente. La pelirroja lo ignoró .

"Ella está enojada conmigo ," Rubeus dijo, disculpando la rudeza de su madre . Luego agregó , "Y con vos. "

"Y por qué conmigo ?" Darién preguntó estremeciéndose cuando Serena comenzó a examinar su herida . Todos siempre parecen estar enojados conmigo, él pensó con irritación.

"Ella te culpa por hacer que mi herida se volviese abrir cuando te encontré desmayado en el bosque y te traje aquí."

"Fuiste vos ?"

"Si. "

"Gracias."

"De nada."

Los dos permanecieron mudos observando a Goliath mientras el perro gemía. Amy estaba limpiando su herida. La madre de Rubeus y Serena comenzaron a colocar nuevos vendajes . Mientras tanto Darién intentaba pensar en un modo de sacar el tema que había estado consumiendo sus pensamientos desde la charla con Neflyte.

Finalmente, él dijo súbitamente , "Me contaron que sos mi hermano."

"Si. "

"Eso es bueno . Nunca había tenido un hermano antes."

"Teníamos otro hermano ," Rubeus comentó tristemente . Ambos miraron el cuerpo de Neflyte . Por un momento estuvieron callados, reviviendo muchas recuerdos — principalmente los buenos.

El sonido de pasos pesados en el corredor precedieron la entrada de dos hombres que habían custodiado a Darién. Molly estaba con ellos, y los guió hasta el cuerpo.

"Hubiera deseado que…" Darién interrumpió sus palabras. Era inútil desear que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, haber sabido antes que los tres eran hermanos, haber podido reconocer la profundidad de la necesidad de Neflyte de hacerse un nombre por sí mismo. Tal vez si hubiese percibido eso, podría haberlo ayudado. Las cosas podrían haber concluido de otra manera.

"No había nada que hubieras podido hacer."

Darién encontró comprensión en la mirada Rubeus y encogió los hombros incómodamente.

"Neflyte escogió su propio camino," Rubeus agregó.

"Te parece ?" Darién preguntó amargamente. "Alguno de nosotros realmente puede escoger su propio camino ?"

"Si," su hermano dijo firmemente . "Vos escogiste el tuyo… y ahora has decidido cambiarlo." Cuando Darién lo miró seriamente, Rubeus sonrió. "Te conozco de casi toda la vida, Darién. Y vos siempre llevaste un pesado fardo en tus hombros . Y algo de la rabia que te consumía parece haberse debilitado."

"Si," Darién concordó , su mirada fue hacia su esposa , quien junto a Molly , estaba limpiando el piso . No cabía duda en su mente que Serena era la razón mas importante detrás de su cambio.

"Bien, Neflyte también hizo sus elecciones .Y se equivocó . Vos, creo, has hecho la elección correcta."

"Si. Yo también lo creo ," Darién murmuró. El aclaró su garganta y sonrió. . "Entonces," él bromeó, intentando cambiar el clima. "Creo que ahora vas a ser mi hermano favorito."

Rubeus lanzó una carcajada que concluyó con un gemido de dolor cuando tocó el vendaje de su tórax. Respirando cautelosamente, él hizo una mueca y miró a Darién. " Siempre y cuando no me ordenes ejecutar más castigos severos."

Darién se estremeció , sabiendo cuan afligido debía haberse sentido su hermano . "Te lo juro ."


	43. EPIOLOGO

EPILOGO

Darién se despertó lentamente con una falta absoluta de dolor y apenas podía creerlo. Se había acostumbrado tanto al dolor y la agonía cada vez que abría los ojos, que decidió que ese era un sentimiento para ser disfrutado.

Un susurro a su lado en la cama lo hizo mirar a la izquierda . Halló a su esposa trabajando con los vendajes. " Qué estás haciendo?" él murmuró curiosamente.

Ella lo miró brevemente, luego se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. "Me estoy preparando para cambiar tus vendajes. Debemos curarte antes que partas para hacerte matar en alguna batalla del rey, no te parece ?"

Darién suspiró ante su tono sarcástico. Entonces ella se había estado guardando eso para empezar a usarlo contra él. Bien, Darién supuso que se lo merecía. Si se hubiese quedado en Tsukino, las cosas podría haber resultado de una forma muy diferente . Pero, después de todo, muchas cosas buenas habían resultado de ese escape al bosque.

Extendiendo el brazo , Darién tomó su mano y la hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama. "No debes temer que eso vaya a ocurrir nuevamente. De hecho, no iba a suceder ese día. Yo estaba planeando volver. Desistí de escaparme ; desistí de luchar excepto en defensa de mi propio hogar ."

Su mirada se estrechó con desconfianza. " Es verdad ?"

"Si. De hecho, eso probablemente me haya salvado la vida. Yo me estaba dando vuelta para volver a Tsukino cuando Neflyte disparó la flecha. De otro modo, estoy seguro que me habría acertado en el corazón. El hombre era un tirador excelente," él le dijo , luego suspiró. "Es lo que te quise decir, que te dije te amo . Me di cuenta de eso ese día. Y también entendí que me estaba escapando, como vos dijiste . Pero me escapaba de mi propia rabia, y uno no puede huir de uno mismo. Entonces en el futuro, yo puedo llegar a necesitar dar un paseo para calmar mi rabia , pero nunca más me escaparé para participar en una batalla. De hecho, el rey va a tener muchas dificultades para lograr que yo vuelva a luchar nuevamente . Porque te amo . "

"Oh!" Serena soltó la respiración en un suspiro, y se inclinó para besarlo . "Yo también te amo , mi lord . Sos un hombre muy especial."

Sonriendo , Darién la besó, poniendo una pasión considerable en eso. Su esposa se relajó contra su pecho con un suspiro, sólo para separarse y mirar fijamente al hombre que había estado dormido al lado de su marido cuando ella había entrado , pero que ahora estaba intentando salir inadvertidamente de la cama. " Qué estás haciendo, Rubeus?"

"Oh. Yo ... eh ... pensé que se habían olvidado que yo estaba aquí," él admitió con pudor .

"Bien, yo no ," ella le aseguró. "Acuéstate ya mismo . O te volverás a abrir la herida nuevamente y entonces tu madre tendrá. Un ataque de furia Además ... " Serena agregó con una carcajada, "Darién está demasiado débil como para hacer algo impropio."

"Yo nunca estaré demasiado débil para eso, esposa," él dijo, apretando su mano. "Nunca ni un millón de años."

"Jo ..john, ci ... cinco fardos… heno. Ge ... george cuatro ..." Darién bajó el pergamino con disgusto y le frunció el ceño a su esposa. Pero ella no lo notó. Serena yacía en la piel cerca de él, acostada de espaldas, sólo vestía una camisa y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa dulce se curvaba en sus labios .

Su expresión se suavizó. La vida había cambiado increíblemente desde el casamiento. Y no sólo para él. La gente de Erosión vivían muy bien ahora. Sin mas miedos , ellos se comportaban relajadamente con su lord.

Serena y Darién repartían su tiempo entre Erosión y Tsukino, disfrutando de la estadía en ambas propiedades . Extrañamente, si alguien le preguntase, Darién habría dicho que de los dos castillos, prefería el hogar de su infancia a Tsukino. Erosión ya no se parecía al frío castillo de su juventud. Serena había hecho muchas modificaciones . Ella había hecho que ese lugar fuese un hogar confortable.

Además, Darién disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba allí conociendo mejor a su hermano Rubeus .

Mientras que la tía de Serena, Lady Prisma, se desempeñaba como la administradora durante su ausencia de Tsukino, Darién había vuelto a nombrar a Rubeus como el administrador de Erosión. El era perfecto para esa posición .

Un ladrido llamó la atención de Darién , quien miró la orilla del río. Goliath le estaba ladrando excitadamente a unos patos . El animal, así como su amo, se había curado completamente de la herida causada por Neflyte.

" Dejaste de leer."

Darién frunció el ceño y protestó , " Es aburrido."

"Si eso es aburrido, podemos leer cosas mas divertidas como Beowulf," ella dijo. Con una sonrisa, ella le recordó alegremente, "Además, solamente debes leer cinco entradas más del registro y me quitaré la camisa."

Darién la observó imaginándosela desnuda bajo el sol, entonces volvió al registro con entusiasmo renovado. Su esposa había decidido enseñarle a leer. Pues de ese modo nadie mas podría aprovecharse de él nuevamente como Neflyte había hecho . Darién había aceptado el desafío. No quería que algo así le sucediese nuevamente, ni a él ni a nadie mas. La gente de Erosión ahora estaban mas gorditos y mas felices , igual sus vecinos de Tsukino.

Realmente, aprender a leer a esa edad no le era una tarea tan difícil como había sido cuando era chico . Y Serena hacía que la tarea fuese un placer. Nunca lo criticaba o insultaba .

Ella lo alentaba y lo ayudaba. Hewthe leyó la quinta entrada.

Bajando el registro, esperanzadamente volvió a observar a su esposa.

Su sonrisa se agrandó ; ella sabía que la estaba mirando . Se estiró lánguidamente , luego se incorporó.

Poniéndose de pie , Serena giró para enfrentarlo , luego muy lentamente y dolorosamente — para Darién — se curvó para tomar el borde inferior de la camisa .

Darién estudió sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas y sus muslos. Su mirada hizo una pausa , y él casi gimió como su delicado vello púbico surgió a la vista . Darién se lamió los labios mientras ella subía la tela sobre sus pechos . Se quitó la prenda por la su cabeza, la extendió y muy deliberadamente la dejó caer al suelo .

Darién tragó en seco como ella se recostó sobre la piel nuevamente, como un verdadero banquete servido delante de él. Serena cerró los ojos , se estiró con un suspiró y dijo, "Sólo cinco entradas más y puedes quitártelos."

Darién parpadeó , a él sólo le restaban los pantalones. Cinco líneas y podría quitárselos. Entonces la lección verdaderamente se pondría muy interesante. Volvió su vista al registro contable de Tsukino y examinó las próxima cuatro entradas .

Estaba leyendo la quinta cuando una mano en su la cintura lo hizo hacer una pausa.

"Continua leyendo, querido " ella lo instruyó , acariciando su estomago.

Darién repitió la entrada que había leído antes que ella lo tocase, su voz se puso ronca como ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pecho . El comenzó con la quinta línea. "J-ohn ... hijos . Seis… oh, Dios." Darién gimió cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hacia abajo Y hallaron la protuberancia de su miembro .

"Seis oh ... Dios? " Serena preguntó divertida, desatando los cordones de los pantalones .

Suspirando, él abrió os ojos y rápidamente escudriñó la página Delante de su nariz, sabiendo que si parase por mucho tiempo, ella también pararía . No quería eso. Ella era una profesora maravillosa, Darién pensó con una sonrisa, levantando sus caderas para ayudarla cuando ella quitó sus pantalones, dejándolo tan desnudo como ella.

"Seis qué ?" ella instigó, y Darién se forzó a enfocarse.

Seis… seis… seis. Seis qué? Haz algo, él pensó frenéticamente, ansioso para que sus manos volviesen a su carne.

"Seis fardos de heno," Darién dijo rápidamente y se relajó cuando ella volvió a recorrer la piel. Entonces se forzó él a examinar el registro seriamente.

Pero le era imposible concentrarse.

"Cuántas?" él preguntó, su voz ronca y cansada.

"Cuántas qué?" su esposa preguntó ingenuamente , su mano acariciando su cadera.

"Cuántas entradas debo leer antes que pueda tocarte?"

Una sonrisa lenta se dibujó en su rostro, luego arqueó una ceja. "Por qué no intentamos un nuevo método?"

"Nuevo?" él la miró con interés.

"Si. Puedes tocarme siempre y cuando continúes leyendo."

"Lee."

Sosteniendo el pergamino en la mano izquierda, él comenzó a leer nuevamente, mientras su otra mano buscaba el cuerpo de ella. El halló su hombro al final de la primera entrada, bajó hasta el pecho con la segunda entrada, y estaba amasando un seno mientras leía la tercera entrada. Entonces su voz se quebró . Serena comenzó a tocarlo nuevamente. Su mano estaba en su pene.

Aclarando la garganta, Darién continuó leyendo, sólo para hacer una pausa abruptamente cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante, Sus labios cerrándose sobre su erección. Dios querido , ella era una profesora maravilloso, él pensó . Y era una alumna maravilloso también. Su técnica había mejorado increíblemente en el último año.

Serena se detuvo de repente y levantó la cabeza para observarlo . "Dejaste de leer nuevamente."

"No," él mintió g. "Estaba leyendo para mí mismo. Vos no dijiste que tenía que ser en voz alta cuando hicimos el acuerdo ," él señaló . Riéndose Darién lanzó el registro a un lado y la subió sobre su regazo.

Serena suspiró cuando la boca de su marido cubrió la suya. Por un momento breve, ella consideró separarse y forzarlo a volver a la lectura, pero él lo había hecho muy bien ese día. Además, realmente no quería que él parase.

Hicieron el amor al aire libre con una pasión que no había menguado durante todo el año de casados.

Cuando terminaron , yacían entrelazados mientras se recuperaban. Observando las nubes empujadas por el viento Serena vio una que se parecía a un pájaro, y otra , aun perro. Luego otra que le acordó al delgado Lord Seiya y sonrió .

"De qué te ríes?"

"Sólo estaba pensando en la visita de Seiya."

Darién gruñó ante la mención del nombre. El puesto temporario del hombre como capellán del rey había terminado unas semanas atrás. Y Seiya se había detenido en su viaje de vuelta a su casa para verlos y lamentarse sobre lo injusto de la situación que habían vivido . Aunque el rey había estado satisfecho al principio, había perdido esa satisfacción cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que ese matrimonio forzado le había costado . Oh, si , ya no era importunado con los reclamos mutuos de los vecinos , pero ya no tenía a Darién a su servicio , ansioso por ayudar en las batallas. Cuando se había dado cuenta de eso, Artemis se había puesto furioso, y donde colocar la culpa. Le había hecho la vida imposible a Seiya en esos últimos meses de servicio, lo que Seiya consideraba terriblemente injusto.

Ese raquítico pesado y molesto ," Darién murmuró , y Serena lo miró con sorpresa.

"No seas tan malo , Darién. Si no fuese por Seiya, nosotros no estaríamos casados . "

"Ha! Yo solito habría hallado el modo de cruzarme con vos eventualmente," él dijo firmemente . Su marido estaba poco dispuesto a darle a Seiya algo de crédito.

"Además, cuando estuvo aquí, el hombre tuvo el descaro de pedirme que volviese a las batallas para serenar al rey ."

" Qué ?! " ella preguntó asustada. "No aceptaste , verdad ? "

"Claro que no." él frunció el ceño .

"Serena," él dijo . "Te lo dije , no tengo ningún interés en vivir como antes. Ya serví mi tiempo al rey y eso es todo." él pasó un dedo por la arruga de su frente, alisándola . "Te lo dije . Estoy contento aquí con vos. Y no me iré mas. Tengo una hogar ahora."

"Tienes dos," ella lo corrigió.

"No. Tengo una. Donde quiera que vos estés. Y sería inútil intentar escapar de esa casa, porque te llevo en mi corazón." Con esas palabras, borró las últimas dudas. Serena se relajó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y lo abrazó firmemente.

"Me alegra , marido."

"Si ?" él murmuró .

"Si. Porque si intentases escaparte nuevamente, tendría que salir a cazarte, arrastrarte de vuelta a casa, y encadenarte a nuestra cama."

Darién sonrió ante la amenaza, luego la provocó , "Y torturarme con ajo? O con la poción sedante de Amy?"

Serena hizo una mueca .

"Ninguna de las dos cosas, mi lord . El ajo era tortura para mí también, y dormido serías inútil para mí. " ella enfatizó esa declaración pasando una mano sobre su miembro. Muy para su sorpresa, mientras el "Pequeño Darién" mostraba señales devolver a despertarse, la respuesta de " Darién Mayor" fue reírse. Ella ladeó la cara para mirarlo interrogativamente y él la abrazó firmemente.

"Sabes, creo que el día que el rey decidió que deberíamos casarnos fue el más afortunado día de mi vida?"

"El mío también." Serena suavemente dijo, con una sonrisa alargándose en sus labios .

"No lo creíste así al principio," él replicó. "A menos que hacer que Goliath me empalase sea una exhibición de afecto . "

Serena se rió cuando recordó ese día, luego rápidamente se incorporó para colocarse sobre su marido, " Y de qué otro modo la Tirana de Tsukino mostraría su afecto?"

Darién la miró estupefacto. "Sabías que te llamábamos así?"

"Claro que si." Serena se rió de su sorpresa y se movió para deslizarse sobre su endureciendo miembro. "Lo que no sabía era que estar casada con el Hammer de Erosión sería tan…"

Ella dejó perder las palabras. Y Darién la urgió, " Tan qué?"

"Bueno." Serena replicó.

"Sabes, esposa, he descubierto que hay muchos beneficios de tener a una tirana por esposa," él anunció. Rodando sobre ella, Darién procedió a demostrarle cuales eran esos beneficios.

FIN 


End file.
